From Darkness To Light
by Asher Tye
Summary: Bonz is back and looking for revenge against Bakura. Meanwhile, Aza begins teaching Mokuba how to control his elemental powers. Will it be enough to save them from the undead duelist’s wrath.
1. Prologue

From Darkness To Light: Dream  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless.   
  
Summary: Dreams which seem strangely familiar have been coming to Mokuba, who begins to act strange, even around Seto. Meanwhile, big trouble begins to stir in the Shadow Realm, as monsters begin appearing in the human world. Toss in one opportunistic grave robber, and disaster can't be far behind.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Darkness. That was all he could see; darkness. It enveloped him, around him, above him, and even below him. Mokuba was confused, to say the least. The younger Kaiba stood in his trademark jeans and red striped shirt, complete with his light blue bandanna, but what he stood on, he couldn't even begin to tell. He felt his long mane of jet black hair pick up behind him, whipping as it was caught in a strong breeze.  
*Where am I?* Mokuba thought to himself, closing his deep blue eyes against the wind. The whole place felt strangely familiar to him, as if he had been here before, but he had no idea when. He looked around and still there was nothing save for total darkness. Even when Pegasus had imprisoned his soul within a card two years ago, the dimension he'd been sent to had not been without... something. That was when a new sensation came over the boy, a nagging feeling that seemed to be pulling him forward. His elder brother, Seto Kaiba, had once told Mokuba that if he was ever lost, to simply stay put until Seto came for him. He was definitely lost, but something told the twelve year old it was highly unlikely that his brother would be able to find him. Cautiously, the boy took a single step into the darkness, trusting that there was something there to catch him. Sure enough, his foot landed on firm ground. With a new sense of security, Mokuba continued walking, obeying the persistent feeling pulling at him.   
After what felt like hours, the boy finally began to see something, a faint light glowing on the horizon. Happy to finally see something other than blackest night, Mokuba picked up the pace, fairly running towards the light. With any luck, someone, hopefully his brother, would be there to take him home. His pace quickly slowed again though, as he saw the source of the light. It was a circle of energy, floating perpendicular to what Mokuba chose to believe was the ground. The inside of the circle was sectioned off, with strange markings in each section. Suddenly, recognition dawned on the boy as he realized what he was looking at. It was a spell-binding circle, a trap his brother's rival Yugi was known to use.   
"What does spell-binding circle do again?" Mokuba asked himself. Soon he had an answer. Suspended in the exact center of the circle, the young boy could see a shadowed figure. Subconsciously, Mokuba moved a hand to his neck as he saw the chains and manacles that held the figure suspended in the circle, remembering when he'd been adorned with such "decorations." The same nagging feeling came over the boy again, demanding he move towards the circle. Slowly, Mokuba obeyed, more than a little scared as he felt something very familiar about the whole scene.   
"Hello," he called to the figure. As he got closer he began to notice how small the prisoner was. *Another kid perhaps?* More and more the figure resolved as Mokuba neared it. Suddenly, the boy let out a gasp as he recognized the clothing the person was wearing. Worn blue jeans, a red and yellow striped shirt, both identical to what Mokuba was wearing. The prisoner even possessed identical hair which hung down over his shoulders as his head drooped to his chest, hiding his face.  
"This is way too weird," Mokuba said, more than a little afraid of what this was leading to. That's when the young Kaiba decided he needed answers. "Hey, who are you?! Where are we?! What's going on?!" In response, the hanging figure's head began to rise, allowing Mokuba to finally see a face. "Wha... What? You're... You're me!!" Indeed, the figure's face was exactly like Mokuba's, save for his eyes. Unlike the twelve-year old's blue eyes, the prisoner's were black, with small red pupils that seemed to pierce right to Mokuba's soul. Once more the boy began to feel drawn to the circle of energy, but this time there was nothing he could do to stop himself. Mokuba closed his eyes as he was tugged towards the blinding light and it's captive.  
As he opened his eyes again, he found himself once more staring into darkness. He tried to move his limbs, only to find them held fast by metal bonds. Manacles were clamped around his wrists and ankles, while a big collar held his neck. Fear welled up in the boy as he realized where he was. Once more, the whole situation felt extremely familiar, and soon his fear transformed itself into pure terror.  
"NO!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!! SETO!!!" Mokuba cried as he struggled against his restraints. "I DON'T WANNA BE HERE, I DON'T WANNA GO BACK!!!" More and more he struggled as the circle behind him grew brighter, as if trying even harder to hold him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'VE BEEN GOOD!! LET ME GO!!!" The chains that held the boy began to strain under the force of Mokuba's struggles, a fact that might have interested the young prisoner, were his eyes not clouded by tears as he wailed against his restraints. "I SAID LET ME..." At that point, something happened. Mokuba's eyes flashed wide open as they took on the same red and black characteristics his doppleganger's eyes had displayed. Suddenly, the red pupils shined brighter and brighter, overtaking the black as Mokuba gave a final yank on the chains. "...GO!!!!" With the force of an explosion, the chains ripped apart, sending pieces flying into the darkness as Mokuba freed himself. The raven haired boy then turned around to face the spell-binding circle. With a deafening roar, the Kaiba's fist smashed into the offending trap, shattering it as though it were the most fragile of glass. All the while, the child screamed.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
In the real world, the effects of the nightmare were quickly made apparent to the entire mansion as Mokuba sat straight up in his bed screaming, his arms stretched out to ward off the danger he perceived himself to be in. In less than a moment, the door to Mokuba's room was thrown open as Seto Kaiba entered, a murderous look on his face as he prepared to destroy whoever had been foolish enough to threaten his little brother. When no threat presented itself, Seto turned towards his brother's bed to find him still screaming.  
"NO, NO GET AWAY FROM ME!!" Mokuba continued to wail.   
*Is he... dreaming?* Seto thought to himself, grabbing his brother by the shoulders. Mokuba's eyes were open, and it didn't seem like he was asleep, but still. "Mokuba, wake up, it's me Set..." Seto Kaiba's voice was abruptly stopped however, as he felt a small fist strike his stomach.  
"LEAVE ME ALONE, GET AWAY FROM ME!!" The terrified boy yelled as he continued to strike his brother. The punches came harder and harder as they continued to land the elder Kaiba.  
*Something is definitely wrong here,* Kaiba thought, as he began to try to awaken his brother. "Mokuba, nobody's attacking you," Seto said, blocking his brother's feeble attacks.   
"I HAVEN'T BEEN BAD!! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING ME!!!"  
*He's definitely asleep... And having a nightmare. I've gotta wake him up before he hurts himself.* With those words Seto grabbed his brother's wrists in one hand as he used the other to smack Mokuba across the face. Immediately, the boy calmed down as his eyes closed and he fell back to his bed. At first Seto thought he'd used too much force, but this proved incorrect as Mokuba slowly, groggily work up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.   
"S... Seto?" Mokuba said as he felt his cheek. In an instant he grabbed his elder brother around the waist, crying into his chest as Seto calmly stroked his head.  
"There there, it's all right," the brown haired teen said in a gentle voice. "It's all right, it was just a dream. Nothing's wrong now."  
"It... It seemed so real though, like it happened." Mokuba still shook as he remembered what happened in his dream.   
"Don't worry, I'm here now and nothing's gonna get you while I'm around. Now why don't you go back to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow."  
"Seto, would you mind staying here with me?" Mokuba asked, beginning to feel better and better as Seto continued to stroke him.  
"Of course," Seto said as he lay his younger brother down, taking a spot right beside him in the bed. *Anything for you Mokuba.*  
  
*****************************  
  
Meanwhile, outside the Kaiba mansion, three figures clouded in shadows watched the mansion with great interest, eyes glowing in the darkness.  
"It has begun," one of the figures said as all three left as silently as a night breeze.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
So, what do you think? Since this is just a prologue, I intend to put up a new chapter regardless of the number of reviews I get now, but still, it would be nice to hear comments on my work. Well see ya next time. 


	2. Duel

From Darkness To Light: Duel  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless.   
  
Summary: A duel with Yugi results in Mokuba and Seto going to the zoo together, were a stranger makes an attempt on Seto's life. Is this merely an assassination, or is there something more behind it?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Now Yugi, I promise you will know defeat," Seto Kaiba said as his platform raised him to his command console.  
"Is this the same promise you've been making the last four times we dueled," came the confident voice of Yami as he ascended to his own console. The two duelist elite were used to such comments being passed between as they waited for their computers to finish preparations. Such barbs and insults had lost much of their sting after being recited timed and again. In fact, the whole thing had become more of a preduel ritual than anything else, which was reason enough for those witnessing the battle to simply ignore it. Which wasn't really hard to do, considering there were only four people in the audience. Tea, Joey, and Tristan sat on Yugi's side of the field, while Mokuba took his usual place nearest his elder brother.   
"Okay, we're ready. Shall we play under the new rules as usual, or go back to the original way? Kaiba asked his opponent.   
"The new rules seem to present a better challenge to the game then the 'original' rules," Yami said.   
"Very well. Since you chose, that means I get first turn," Seto said, smiling as he pulled his first five cards. Yami mentally slapped himself for so easily giving away the first turn. The elder duelist looked at the hand he had drawn. His smile faded a little as he saw one of his Blue-Eyes White Dragon, along with Polymerization, Steel Ogre Grotto #1, Invitation to a Deep Sleep, Negate Attack, and Dark Hole. *Blast, not a good hand. And I'd hate to waste my negating trap so early. Just gotta hope the card I draw next is something I can use.* With those thoughts, Seto performed his first draw pulling forth his Sangan card. With a refreshed smile, Kaiba set the card face down as he watched his life points sky rocket to eight thousand. "That's my turn."  
Without saying anything, Yami pulled his first card, staring down at the Cyber Jar, Buster Blader, Giant Rat, Change of Heart, Giant Soldier of Stone, and Fissure. Considering his option, Yami decided to explore with Giant Rat., putting it in attack mode. As the two duelists continued, Joey and Tristan began yelling encouragements to Yugi, something that would typically be matched by Mokuba's own yells for his brother to win. Tea, unable to hear the boy's calls, looked over to see Mokuba sitting with his head in his arms, a dreamy expression on his face as he watched the match.  
*Wierd, Mokuba's usually as into this as Joey and Tristan, so why does he look like he'd rather be in school?* Tea was almost tempted to go over and ask, until she heard the familiar sound of a monster biting the dust. She looked over to find that where a Giant Rat dominated the field, destroying Sangan. Kaiba quietly went through his deck, selecting a card with an attack under fifteen hundred and bringing it to his hand. Seto once more drew another card from his deck, his megamorph card. The young CEO smiled, he'd be able to end this match now, and in record time. He looked over to the card his Sangan had given him, Cyber-Stein. A 700/500 monster, it was not the type of card that would provide the crushing attack power that had been it's owner's trademark for so long. In fact, Kaiba would have entirely ignored it when he began reworking his deck, had his little brother not pointed out the monster's staggering effect. Now it was time to put it to the test.  
"Okay, first I wipe the field clean with power of the Dark Hole," Seto said as he lay the necessary card on the field. Within moments, both player's monster areas were enveloped in a black hole that began to suck the Giant Rat into it's center. The monster struggled against the pull of the magic card, but to no avail as he disappeared within the swirling vortex. With the monsters swept clear, Kaiba began the second part of his plan, laying Cyber-Stein down in face-up attack position.  
*What is Kaiba up to? Why would he waste his Dark Hole on my Giant Rat just to lay down such a weak monster?* Yami was soon to get his answer, however, as their opponent's life points plunged all the way down to three thousand.   
"Now, arise my ultimate monster, arise my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon," Seto said ready for the third part of his plan as the three headed, silvery-white dragon materialized right beside the now chuckling Cyber-Stein. "And finally, I equip my dragon with the ultimate accessory card; MEGAMORPH!!" As soon as the young man placed the named card down, a stone disk appeared behind the Ultimate Dragon, bathing it in light. In an instant, the Blue-Eye's already formidable attack strength doubled to nine thousand.  
"NO!" Yami yelled as he realized he had no defense against the dragon as it attacked. In the space of a moment, Yami's lifepoints went from eight thousand all the way down to zero.   
"Looks like I won," Seto said smugly. That was when he noticed there were no cheers of joy and laughter for his victory. The elder Kaiba looked over to his brother, only to see Mokuba was still simply leaning over the railing in front of his seat, his eyes still glazed over as they watched the match. *What's wrong with him? He should be ecstatic, his card helped me win.*   
"A good duel, Kaiba," Yami said, holding up his hand as Seto's platform lowered him back to the ground.   
"I was hoping I'd get a chance to use out my new cards on you," Kaiba said, shaking Yami's hand quickly before walking away, while Yami once more shifted back into Yugi. At that point, his friends came running up to him.  
"Man, that happened so quickly, I couldn't believe it," Joey said. "Course I see Kaiba's bein' his usual 'friendly' self after winning."  
"He seemed to have more on his mind than the win," said Yugi as he looked to see Seto going over to meet his brother. "Has Mokuba been like that the whole match?"  
"I don't know, I wasn't watchin' the twerp," Joey said, confused as to why his friend seemed so concerned about his rival's brother.  
"He has," said Tea, shoving her blonde haired friend away. "He didn't even get excited when Seto pulled his ultimate dragon. And I would have thought he'd be jumping from his seat at that."  
\Something certainly wasn't right with the boy,\ Yami said. \He was giving off a great deal of negative energy all through the match. And I'm still sensing it.\  
/Could that be why he seemed so distracted?/  
\I'm more interested to know what a person like Mokuba is doing with so much dark energy.\  
  
************************************  
  
In truth, Mokuba had come to Kaibaland with every intention of watching his brother duel Yugi, using the strategy that Mokuba himself had helped come up with. Of course, all that had been before the nightmare he'd had the night before. In truth, Seto had stayed up half the night trying to calm his younger brother down, all the while trying to figure out what had terrified the boy so much. Mokuba had been more than a little afraid that the lack of sleep would effect his brother's performance. Then, when he'd settled into his seat, he'd begun to feel tired, like all of his energy was simply being sucked out of him. He found himself falling asleep, something he really didn't want to do, especially after last night.  
"Mokuba... Come on kid, the duel's over," came a voice as Mokuba felt a hand resting on his shoulder begin to shake him.  
*Seto... I hear you,* Mokuba thought, fighting his way back to consciousness. *Please, help me.* As if hearing Mokuba's thoughts, Seto Kaiba began to shake his brother harder.  
"Didn't ya hear me? I said the match is over."  
"Seto, it's over?" Mokuba said as his trance was broken. "Who... Who won?"  
"I did, so that means you won the bet, kid. Guess that means we're off to the zoo like you wanted," Seto said, before considering how Mokuba looked. "Of course, if you're not feeling up to it, we can always take a raincheck."  
"No!" Mokuba almost yelled, feeling his energy instantly return to him. "I mean, I'm feeling much better now, so we can go to the zoo, like you promised." The last thing he wanted was to go to sleep, and he'd been looking forward to the zoo ever since Seto had made the bet with him. And besides, perhaps being out in the fresh air would cure whatever was making him so sleepy. Seto looked down at his brother who was smiling hopefully up at him. Mokuba certainly looked much better than he had a few minutes ago, and Seto really didn't have the heart to tell his brother no if there wasn't really anything wrong with him.   
"Very well then." With those words, Seto led his raven-haired sibling out of the arena to a waiting limousine.  
  
**************************************************  
  
A few hours later find the brothers Kaiba in the zoo, with Seto staring almost impassively at the animals as his younger brother laughed excitedly at the exhibits. Currently, the two were busy watching a display of rather large hyenas. The animals were lounging in the sun, sleeping, something most of the animals had been doing this day. One hyena yawned, exposing his teeth as Mokuba smiled.   
"Seto, do you see how sharp his teeth are? I'd hate to be in a room alone with him," Mokuba said.  
"He looks like he'd fit right in with some lawyers I know, if they didn't kill him first," Seto said. Having his fill of the mammal exhibits, Mokuba quickly began to lead Seto to the section of the park reserved for reptiles. Specifically the two were heading for Mokuba's favorite attraction; the crocodiles. Seto had no idea what it was about the scaly monsters that his little brother liked, but they had been his favorite ever since he'd first laid eyes on them. The kid had even put three Krokodilus cards in his own deck, and every so often pestered Seto to include one in his.  
As they walked, Seto had the strangest feeling they were being followed. The elder Kaiba cast a quick look behind him to see a man standing at the hyena pit exactly where the two Kaibas had been. He was slight of stature, and wearing a midnight blue tuxedo, complete with a top hat. While it didn't seem like much of anything, Seto couldn't shake the feeling that something was off about the scene.  
Soon the two made it to the crocodile pit, just in time to see the beasts being fed. Mokuba was leaning over the railing, fascinated as he saw the crocodiles grab their food.  
"Seto, come over here and look at this one, it's huge," cried Mokuba, having lost his earlier malaise. Seto walked over to the railing, looking down to see what was indeed a huge crocodile. From snout to tail, the creature looked to be the length of the limo that had brought them there. It took up most of the small island it was currently sunning itself on it was so big. Seto had to admit as he leaned over the rail with Mokuba, he was impressed. Suddenly, Seto felt a hand slam into his back, knocking the elder Kaiba over the railing and into the pit, hitting his head on the wall in the process.  
"SETO!!" Mokuba called as his elder brother landed into the water. Mokuba turned around to see a man in a tuxedo, smiling at him as he backed away. The black haired boy turned back around fearing for his brother's life as he saw the teen floating in the water. Everyone was yelling, screaming, and rushing around, trying to get his elder brother out of the water. Inside the pit, three of the crocodiles had left their perches and were heading towards the unconscious Seto.   
"Oh that poor boy!"  
"Somebody help him!"  
"SETO!!" Mokuba yelled again, leaning further over the rail and attempting to grab his elder brother. Suddenly, the big crocodile finally began to move, entering the water as it began to swim over to Seto. Before any of the other reptiles could snap at the brown haired teen, the giant scooped him up in his massive jaws, carrying Seto back to his small island. As it carefully laid Seto down, the croc then moved it's body half in and half out of the water, blocking the other reptiles attacks as Seto began to regain consciousness.   
"What?" the elder Kaiba said as he saw what stood before him. One of the smaller crocodiles attempted to snatch the teen, only to be smashed aside by a powerful tail swipe from the giant. At last a rope ladder came down the wall of the pit as one of the zoo-keepers came down carrying a noose on a pole. Another worker came down the ladder, grabbing Seto, only to be knocked away by the young CEO. "I'm all right."  
"Sir, it's standard procedure, I..."  
"I said I'm FINE," Seto said as he proceeded to climb the rope ladder. As soon as he reached the top, more zoo attendants helped him over the wall, while the other two workers made their own ascent. With nothing left to interest them, the crocodiles dispersed grumpily, leaving the giant one to once more take up sunning himself on his little island. Before anyone could stop him, Seto began scanning the crowd, looking for the one who had shoved him into the pit. Sure enough, staring at the now soaked Kaiba was the same tuxedo-clad man he'd seen earlier. Seto's hands balled into fists as he prepared to attack the stranger, but his plans were derailed as the crowd moved in on him, all clamoring to see if he was all right.   
For his part, Mokuba tried to squeeze through the crowd to see if his brother was all right. The long haired boy had been screaming, begging for someone to save Seto, only to be pushed away by the mob just as the giant crocodile was approaching the teen. That was when Mokuba remembered the tuxedo man. He had not moved with the crowd, even though he seemed most interested in what was going on. When the crowd cheered at the elder Kaiba's rescue, the tuxedo-clad man simply turned, carefully trying to avoid any attention. Mokuba knew him instantly as the culprit behind his brother's fall, and also realized that if something wasn't done, he'd get away scott-free.   
"Hey, somebody stop that guy!!" Mokuba called, but the twelve-year old's voice was unable to carry over the clamoring of the crowd. Mokuba looked back at the retreating man; soon he'd be out of sight and no one would be able to find him. With that possibility hanging over his head, the boy had only one option he could think of following. Silently, Mokuba began to follow his brother's assailant, trying to stay out of sight of the man. The man moved swiftly through the zoo, soon arriving at the restrooms. Mokuba hid behind a tree as he watched the tuxedo man as he seemed to have trouble deciding through which door he wanted to go.   
Before Mokuba could even get settled, the man roughly pushed open the door to the men's room. As he entered, Mokuba sprinted to the door, catching it before it could snap shut. The boy sucked in some air and slipped into the room. The entire restroom was empty, save for the tuxedo man. Quietly, Mokuba snuck behind the trashcan, trying to catch a look a his brother's assailant's face. This proved difficult, considering the man was now wiping his face with a handkerchief. Soon though, the cloth was removed from the man's face, and Mokuba gasped as he recognized who, or rather what, he had been tailing.   
*The Witty Phantom?!* Mokuba thought, stunned as he recognized the orange-faced, green-eyed fiend staring into the mirror.  
"Ugh," the Phantom said to himself. "How can humans stand having skin of such ugly colors?" As soon as the last of the make-up that had covered his face was removed, the witty phantom stood up tall, pointing a finger at the mirror which began to ripple as he touched it. Suddenly, a shadowed figure appeared on the mirror surface.  
"Witty Phantom... I trust you're mission was a success," the figure said.  
"I think so. I believe the human, Seto Kaiba, is the one we're looking for," Witty Phantom replied, a smile on his face as he bowed before the mirror.  
"And your proof..."  
"He can command crocodiles, how else can you explain why such beasts would come to his rescue."  
"This is your evidence?" the shadow asked. At that question, the Witty Phantom backed away from the mirror, as though afraid some horrible punishment was coming.  
"Uh, if it pleases you, I can always find whatever evidence would appease your greatness."  
"No, we must move quickly. Bring this Seto Kaiba to the Shadow Realm now."  
"Of course, my lord," Witty Phantom said, bowing again as the shadow left the mirror. "Now if I can only figure out ho..." That was when Mokuba's turned to leave, intent on warning his elder brother. But as he tried to escape the tiled room, his feet slipped on a patch of water, sending him sliding back into the trashcan he'd been hiding behind and knocking it over. Witty Phantom turned around, a look of shock on his face as he realized he had not been alone. The look soon became a smile as he recognized just who his eavesdropper was.  
"Uh, hi," Mokuba said, a feeble smile on his face as he backed up against the wall.  
"Well, well, well. Here I am trying to figure out a way to snag a shark, and the guppy happily swims into my hands to play the role of bait," Witty Phantom said in a voice that made Mokuba extremely uncomfortable. The orange fiend waved his hand as a sword appeared in front of him, twisting in the air as it grew to it's full size, stopping only when it's hilt and handle reached the Witty Phantom's hand. "This is a Sword of Dark Destruction, a fantastic little weapon that greatly increases my strength, not that I'd need it to deal with a guppy like you."  
"What are you going to do with me," Mokuba asked as the phantom fiend got closer.  
"You'll be excellent bait to capture your brother with, but I imagine if I simply take you back with me, you'll give me no end of grief. So, I'm just going to use this sword to kill you, and use it's power of re-animation to make it look like you're still alive," said the Witty Phantom, smiling. "Now, if you stay still, this may not hurt as much." With those words, the tuxedo wearing fiend lunged at the boy, ready to insert his sword into Mokuba's body. Suddenly, a force-field rose before Mokuba, and fiend and sword bounced off the shield flying to the other side of the room.  
"Woah."  
"I would suggest you cease tormenting this poor child and return to the Shadow Realm," came a voice as the door to the restroom opened and in walked a young Egyptian man wearing a white robe and turban. Around his neck hung a key shaped like an ankh of pure gold, a single eye etched into it's crossbars.  
"If you think you're going to ruin my plans with a simple trap, I'll be more than happy to show you the error of your ways," Witty Phantom said, his free hand beginning to move in archaic fashion as he prepared a spell to use against this new interloper.   
"I think not," the newcomer said as he pulled out a duel monsters deck. Deftly placing his fingers around the sides of the deck, he drew a card from the very center and looked at it. His eyes closed as he displayed the card for all to see, displaying the Eternal Rest card. Witty Phantom's eyes widened as he recognized the spell and he quickly tried to dispose of his sword before the magic could take a hold of him. Too late, the orange ghoul felt it as strands of spirit energy flowed around him wrapping him in a crushing grip. The fiend howled as he felt his body crushed under the force of the magic, sending him to the graveyard.  
"Wow, that was so cool," Mokuba said, unable to believe what he had just seen.   
"Not really, I was hoping for a spell-binding circle, or a chain energy so I could question him as to how and why he came here," the Egyptian said.  
"Who are you? How did you do that?" asked the boy.  
"My name is Shadi, and as to how I did what I did, it is information you are better off not knowing." Shadi opened the door to the restroom, beckoning Mokuba to follow him. "For now, I think it prudent I return you to your brother."  
"My brother!! Witty Phantom was talking about sending Seto to someone in the... Shadow Realm?"  
"Hmm... Why would they be interested in Seto Kaiba?" Shadi asked no one in particular. Shadi then remembered that he was still in Mokuba's presence. The tomb guardian looked down at the boy. "Let us leave." With those simple words, Shadi began to usher his small charge out.  
  
****************************  
  
Seto Kaiba was mad, and his fury was steadily increasing as he was forced to accept the zoo's dubious "help." A doctor was checking him for signs of a concussion, while one of the zoo's managers continued to stammer his apologies over the whole horrible incident. Kaiba was not interested in apologies, nor did he particularly care about how worried the man was that the CEO would seek legal retribution. Right now, all Kaiba wanted was to find his younger brother, whom he was sure was worried sick about him. The crowd had still not dispersed, despite the workers' attempts to get them to. This of course made finding Mokuba from his current position impossible, especially when the doctor shined his light in Seto's eye, checking his pupils.   
"Well, Mr. Kaiba, it seems you were lucky, I see no signs of a concussion," the doctor said.  
"Yes, that's great..." Kaiba began, only to be interrupted by the zoo's manager.  
"Mr. Kaiba, Domino City Zoo would like to offer it's deepest apologies for this incident. If there is anything we can do to off restitution..."  
"There's no need, I just need to..."  
"You are too kind Mr. Kaiba, but I simply can't allow you to leave without some sort of..."  
"NO!" Seto said, as he began to push past the crowd. That was when he noticed Mokuba and Shadi, standing quietly at the back of the crowd as it began to disperse. As soon as the way was clear for him, Mokuba rushed over to grab his still soaked brother. Seto placed an arm around Mokuba as well, but his eyes remained focused on Shadi.  
"Seto, you should have seen it. I followed the guy who pushed you in, only he wasn't a guy, he was the Witty Phantom, from duel monsters. He attacked me, but Shadi here threw up some sort of energy shield and the guy just bounced off it. Then he pulled a card from his deck and made the monster disappear." At the mention of the force-field, as slightly confused expression passed over Shadi's face for the quickest of moments, only to be replaced by his normal stoic expression.   
"Well, it would seem you helped Mokuba out of a tight situation. I would like to thank you then," Seto said, the tone of his voice and facial features indicating that he was skeptical there had been a monster, something Shadi picked up on.  
"I'm afraid your brother's imagination may have run away with him. I merely happened by at an opportune time," the Egyptian said, turning around to leave. "I would, however, suggest that you be on your guard, Seto Kaiba." With those words, Shadi walked away from the two brothers.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Domino City had erupted in flames. In point of fact it was still erupting as more red fire rose, claiming more and more buildings. Seto Kaiba was not really worried about the fires, he'd felt it's sting and it meant nothing to him. What he was worried about was the whereabouts of his younger brother, Mokuba.   
"MOKUBA!!" Seto yelled through the firestorm as all around him people panicked, abandoning their homes with what few possessions they'd managed to save. "MOKUBA!!" There came no answer back, and Seto was becoming more and more afraid his younger brother had not been able to escape the fires. The elder Kaiba ran down the burning street of his hometown, watching as firefighters tried to get the blazes under control. Soon, Kaiba made it back to his home, which was miraculously unharmed by fire. *Could he still be inside?* Mokuba certainly had to know better, but as long as there was a chance, Seto Kaiba would follow through. The young CEO ran towards his mansion, only to watch in horror as a sphere of dark purple energy flew past him and into the large house. Within seconds, an explosion of flames erupted from the mansion, blowing the windows out one floor at a time before completely engulfing the building in flames. Seto turned around to see another purple sphere heading for him. Just before the deadly energy ball could strike the trenchcoat wearing teen, Joey slammed into Seto, knocking him out of the way. Unfortunately, Joey was not so fortunate, as the energy ball struck him instead, vaporizing the teen.   
Seto looked to where the attack had come from. What he saw sent a chill up his spine. Mokuba Kaiba floated almost a full foot off the ground beneath him, his body shadowed by the combined effects of the fire and the aura of dark energy that swirled around the boy. His head was leaning off to the side as he lazily eyed Seto. The boy's eyes had transformed from their usual blue hue to black with flame red pupils. Slowly, the floating firebug began to advance on his brother.  
"Mokuba, what is this?" Seto said, indicating the destruction that surrounded the two. Nearby, fifteen police cars had quickly pulled up, forming a barricade across the street as the cops jumped out of their cars, weapons drawn. Mokuba looked past Seto, watching the armed men with a slight interest.  
"This is the police! You are surrounded!!" the officer in charge yelled through a megaphone. "Put your hands on the ground and surrender or we will be forced to open fire!!" Mokuba's formerly impassive face gave way to an almost predatory smile as he shook his head. Seto had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he younger brother drew one hand up, and across his chest.   
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA....!" Mokuba began to laugh like a maniac.  
"FIRE!!" the officer yelled and the air was immediately filled with bullets. Or at least it would have been. Less than a foot away from Seto, each and every bullet was stopped cold, as if they had hit an invisible wall of mud. "It's not working!! Use the heavy stuff!!" came the call over the megaphone as one of his compatriots pulled out a rocket launcher. Carefully the cop took aim, but his efforts proved to little too late.  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA...!" continued Mokuba's laugh as his hand swept back across at the assembled police force. From out of nowhere, a monstrous wind suddenly blew through the streets. Seto found himself grasping onto a lone light pole to keep himself anchored down. The police were not so lucky as the wind blew them, their cars, and everything that wasn't nailed down away. Seto heard an explosion in the distance that signaled when the hapless lawmen had landed. The elder Kaiba began to fight the heavy storm, hoping to get to his little brother and do something, but just as suddenly as the wind had picked up, it died. Mokuba continued to float in the air, laughing as to purple balls formed around his hands. The wind had whipped his hair into a frenzy, and Seto almost couldn't recognize the face the black mane framed. Mokuba threw the balls of energy in his hands, striking two burning buildings and causing them to completely collapse on themselves.  
"STOP THIS!!" Seto found himself yelling as he moved towards his younger brother, though he really had no idea how he was going to enforce his command. Finally, Mokuba stopped laughing, turning his attention back to his brother, the same smile on his face as before. That was when Seto saw a beam of blue energy wrap itself around Mokuba's waist, binding the boy's arms to his side. Both Kaiba brothers looked to see Bakura holding the other end of the energy chain, his Millennium Ring glowing as it summoned his card to the real world. Next to him stood Yugi (or rather Yami) and Shadi, both holding their decks as they prepared for a fight. All three looked as though they'd been through twenty miles of bad road.  
"Spell-Binding circle," Yami called.  
"Germ Infection," called Shadi, as both duelists drew the appropriate cards from their respective decks. Around Mokuba appeared a shining circle of light filled with archaic writing while a green cloud flew towards the boy, entering his mouth as the magical bacteria tried to weaken him. For a few precious moments, the raging Kaiba seemed to be contained by the three cards. Instinctively, Seto Kaiba moved forward to protect his brother, only to discover how unnecessary such action was. Mokuba screamed, a horrifying, piercing scream a purple energy exploded from the boy's body, shattering all three spells as though they were nothing. Quickly, Yami pulled out another card, hoping it would be enough to block an attack. Seto watched as his baby brother brought both his hands down parallel to each other as a ball of black energy formed between them. The ball crackled and pulsed with bolts of purple energy, almost like a black hole as Mokuba drew back one hand and used it to send the ball flying towards his three attackers.  
"Mirror Force!" Yami called as he held up his trap card in an attempt to stop the attack.  
"OBLITERATE!!" Mokuba screamed as the ball crashed through the magical barrier, not even slowing down before hitting his three attackers. In a flash of dark light Yami, Shadi, and Bakura were gone. The attack was not without it's effects on Mokuba, however, as the purple aura surrounding him seemed to falter. Seto ran to his brother as the boy began to move to the ground, clearly weakened. The KaibaCorp CEO looked down at his brother, who's face no longer wore it's malicious grin.  
"Mokuba. Are you all right? What happened?"  
"Seto," Mokuba said quietly, his hand resting on his elder brother's chest. Suddenly, Seto felt a warmth coming over his chest. Too late he saw the purple light building up in Mokuba's hand, destroying him as it had done so many others...  
  
********************************  
  
"AAAHHH!!" Seto Kaiba yelled as he woke up in a cold sweat. He looked around the familiar surroundings of his home office, still haunted by what he had seen mere moments before. Nearby, a clock read the time as two thirty in the morning.  
*I must've fallen asleep,* Seto thought as he looked at the screen-saver that had been activated on his computer. *So it was all just a dream?* Saving what he had been working on, the genius shut down his computer. *It just seemed real...* Seto walked upstairs and down the hallway, collecting his thoughts on the nightmare he'd just experienced. The elder Kaiba was not prone to even dreaming, typically going throughout the whole night in silence, so it what he had just gone through had surprised him. Soon, he arrived at the door, not to his room, but his brother's, stopping abruptly. While he had never been a believer of dreams being otherworldly messages, Seto was a firm believer in instinct. Quietly, the World Champion grabbed the doorknob, slowly and quietly turning it so as not to wake the rooms occupant. Opening the door with equal silence, Seto stuck his head into the doorway. Inside, laying in a messy tangle of flesh, pajamas, and sheets was his younger brother, the soft, steady sound of his breathing indicating his slumber. Mokuba's face possessed none of the cruel maliciousness that his brother had seen in his dream. Satisfied nothing was wrong, Seto quietly closed his brother's door and turned for his own room.  
*Mokuba... Destroying Domino City? How absurd can a dream get?* Kaiba thought to himself, chuckling a little as he got ready for bed. As the eighteen year old laid down, he continued to mentally laugh at his own foolishness. Still, in the back of his mind, Seto could not help but wonder.  
  
*************************************  
  
Shadi watched the Kaiba mansion with great interest, standing in almost the same spot as the three strangers had stood the night before. He held his Millennium Ankh straight out, pointing it at the mansion as he looked into the surface of his target's soul. Proximity was needed for anything deeper, but until he was sure what he needed, he wasn't particularly interested in going through the soul of a persona as abrasive as Seto Kaiba would no doubt be. Soon he began to feel tension, anxiety, and... fear?  
*How odd... What could make Seto Kaiba feel afraid?*  
"Shadi?" Came a firm voice behind the Egyptian. Curious as to who could sneak up on him undetected, Shadi was not very surprised to find Yami to be the one who'd done it.   
"A bit late for your host to be out, is it not Pharaoh?" Shadi asked.  
"Yugi is asleep within his soulroom," the King of Games said. "And may I ask why you have come to see the Kaibas?"  
"I encountered a most interesting assailant today, the Witty Phantom. According to the younger Kaiba, he was after Seto Kaiba."  
"Interesting," Yami said, turning to leave.  
"Wait... Why are you here?"  
"I sensed a tremendous source of dark energy earlier today... But now, I can't sense anything." And with those words, the boy king left the tomb guardian alone.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Well, that ends this chapter, hope you all liked it. Remember, if you read it, please review, I always enjoy hearing comments on my work. They help me improve when necessary. Well, until next time. 


	3. School

From Darkness To Light: School  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless.   
  
Summary: A fight at school, a monster at home, and a evil Tomb Robber... Is it any wonder Mokuba leaves?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Running. He was running.  
  
"Killer!" He tried as hard as he could to drown out the voices, to make them stop.  
  
"Murderer!" It seemed though that the harder he tried to drown them out, though, the   
louder they became.  
  
"Monster!!" Mokuba had to get away from the yells and tormented screams that rose   
through the air to meet him.   
  
"Be quiet!" the raven-haired boy called, falling to his knees as he covered his ears, still   
trying to shut out the awful things being said to him. He opened his eyes and, where once   
there had been a calm field, now only ruin existed, as though something, or someone, had   
attacked the place. Rubble that might have at one time been homes littered the once clean   
field along with bones of humans, elves, and creatures Mokuba couldn't even begin to   
recognize. That was when he noticed a group running towards him, each wielding weapons of   
both the edged and blunt variety. What made this group even more frightening to the boy was   
the fact that he recognized each and every member of the group. Leading the charge was   
Gaia, the Dragon Champion, riding the Curse of Dragon. The knight was clad in smoldering   
armor, as though he had already been in a battle. A Manticore was running along side the   
warrior, not flying because one of its wings was visibly broken. Alongside him ran a man-  
shaped lizard that could only be Krokodilus, carrying some sort of club. And bringing up the   
rear was none other than the Dark Magician and his sister, the Dark Magician Girl, both of   
whom looked tired as they ran.   
  
Mokuba watched as the assembled monsters approached him, more than a little   
amazed that he was watching what he'd always believed to be simply cards as flesh and blood.   
The group came to a screeching halt right in front of the surprised boy as Gaia raised his   
weapon in what Mokuba recognized as a salute.  
  
*Why is he saluting me?* Mokuba thought to himself. He didn't even have the knight   
in his deck.  
  
"The battle has been joined on the eastern front... Our warriors are valiant, but they   
will be unable to hold the line for long," Gaia said, a low growl of confirmation coming from   
his mount. The blue armored warrior then gestured to the village around him. "I'm sorry   
we've been forced to summon you without warning, but as you can see from this example of   
our enemies 'mercy' we have ample reason."  
  
"What... what are you talking about?" Mokuba asked.  
  
"Your lordship, please. This is no time for games, we need your help." The young   
Kaiba was confused as he saw the expectant look on the quintet's faces.  
  
"I'm not a lord, I'm just a kid. I'm sorry, but whoever you're looking for, I'm not   
him."  
  
"Who else could you be?" Gaia said, offering a hand to the boy. "Now please, you   
have to get up... get up... get up..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Get up. Get UP," came a voice that invaded Mokuba's dreams. "Mokuba, I'm telling you for the last time, GET UP!!"  
  
"Mmmph mmphy mmmmph." Mokuba's head buried itself beneath three pillows as he tried to hide from the brilliant light that had come on.   
  
"Honestly," said a aged feminine voice as a plump woman wearing a purple skirt and jacket along with a ruffled white shirt. Her gray hair was done up in a bun, and her face was wrinkled, though her eyes retained a youthful spirit all their own. She looked at the boy still laying in bed. The woman took one look around the newly illuminated room, and a scowl came over her face as she saw all the video games that littered the area around the television. "Just as I thought, you were up all night playing those video games again. And on a school night no less. Well, if you insist on doing the crime, you'll just have to pay the penalty." With those words, the old woman grabbed Mokuba's pillows and sheets and roughly yanked them from the bed. Mokuba's eyes flashed open for a brief second before he squeezed them tight, trying to block out the offending light.  
  
"NAAH!!" Mokuba yelled, twisting around in his bed as he tried to continue sleeping.   
  
"I warn you, one of my jobs is to make sure you get to school on time, and it's a job I intend to perform without flaw. With those words, the woman left.  
  
*A bluff... (yawn) I knew it,* Mokuba happily thought as he began to focus on recapturing the sleep he'd lost by staying up until four in the morning, blissfully unaware of his immanent peril.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, on the ground floor of the Kaiba mansion, Seto sat in the dining room, sipping on a cup of coffee as he finished his hard-boiled eggs as he looked over his itinerary for the day.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH THAT'S COLD!!" Mokuba screamed upstairs. Typically, Mokuba's screaming even a little would have brought his elder brother running up to his younger brother's room to find out what was room. However, Seto knew exactly what was wrong, the same thing that was wrong every time Mokuba decided to go on one of his all night video game binges. The teen shuddered as he tried to think of what sadistic torture Mrs. Carmine had come up with to wake the young boy up. Soon there came the sound of feet stomping the floor; Mokuba had apparently decided not to try his luck anymore. Down the stairs came Mrs. Carmine, a pleased expression on her face as she went into the kitchen, flashing a pleasant smile at Seto as she did so. A few minutes later, his younger brother came tromping down the stairs, pulling a green and blue shirt down over his head.  
  
"Good morning Mokuba," Mrs. Carmine said as she came out of the kitchen, a plate of   
eggs and some toast in her hands.   
  
"Good morning," Mokuba said gruffly, clearly put out by whatever the elderly housekeeper had done to get him up.   
  
"I'll have none of that, there's no excuse for rudeness," the woman said sternly. Mokuba looked to his elder brother for help, but Seto simply ignored the raven haired boy. Soon, Mrs. Carmine left the two boys to go back into the kitchen, probably working on Mokuba's lunch.  
  
"I don't like her," Mokuba whispered to Seto.  
  
"You say that every time she has to make you do something," the brown haired teen pointed out. "I get the feeling what you don't like is she isn't buying into that innocent little boy act you always put up." The elder Kaiba took a last sip of his coffee before looking at his wristwatch. "I need to get going, Mokuba, I trust you won't let yourself be late for school."  
  
"Yes big brother," Mokuba said, his mouth full of toast. As soon as Mokuba finished his breakfast, the boy grabbed both his and his brother's plate as he went into the kitchen, placing both in the sink for Mrs. Carmine.   
  
"Thank you Mokuba, you're a very good boy," the housekeeper said, patting her charge on the head. "Has your brother gotten himself off for the day?"  
  
"Yeah, he left about half an hour ago."   
  
"Good, now why don't you go finish getting ready." With those words, Mrs. Carmine turned back to the counter, cutting a sandwich in two as she prepared Mokuba's lunch. Fifteen minutes later and Mrs. Carmine heard a knock on the door. She opened it to find Lance, one of the drivers Seto Kaiba hired to chauffeur his younger brother around whenever they couldn't travel together. The man also played a duel role as a bodyguard, as evidenced by the slight bulge in his coat that indicated a gun.   
  
"Is Mr. Mokuba ready for school?" Lance asked.  
  
"For heaven's sake you make him sound like an old man instead of a little boy," Mrs. Carmine said. "Mokuba, it's time to go!" No response came to from the boy. "Mokuba! One moment, I'll find him." The elderly woman walked into the kitchen, but Mokuba wasn't there. In fact he wasn't on the entire first floor. Mrs. Carmine walked up the stairs to the second floor, where she saw the bathroom light was on. The elderly woman knocked on the open door before looking in to find Mokuba in the process of brushing his teeth. Or at least he had been. Right now, the boy was staring at his own reflection like a zombie, the foam from his toothpaste dribbling down his chin. "Mokuba, you're going to be late for school." Mokuba seemed to snap out of his staring contest.  
  
"Hmm... What happened?" asked the slightly confused Kaiba.   
  
"I don't know, you were just standing here staring at the mirror," Mrs. Carmine said, taking a washcloth to wipe the boy's face. "Now then, Lance is here, so you need to grab your backpack. Your lunch is waiting for you on the kitchen counter." Realizing he was going to be late, Mokuba charged out of the bathroom, and out the door.   
  
*****************************************  
  
A black limousine made it's way carefully up the sidestreet of Six/Six Intermediate School, making sure to avoid the mob of children all being let off and trying to get into the school. A few of the children who hadn't gone to Three/Four Elementary School stopped to look at the black car, imagining what it was like to ride in it. Of course, it wasn't as if it was anything new, the car had been arriving almost every day since it's sole passenger had begun attending the middle school. As soon as the crowd had dispersed a bit, Lance got out of the driver's side of the limo and ran to open Mokuba's door. Gingerly the boy jumped out, bidding his driver a polite thank you before he began scanning the milling crowd. A smile spread across the boy's face as he spotted two other boys talking to each other, and he ran to them.  
  
"Jake, Shale!!" Mokuba cried.  
  
"Finally made it, eh Mokuba," the boy with the freckled skin and red hair said, smiling.  
  
"I got stopped at every red light coming here Shale."  
  
"Well, we do have enough time for a duel if you wanna try to beat me," said the white haired boy wearing a T-shirt with a Red-Eyes Black Dragon embroidered on it who could only be Jake. Mokuba began patting each of his pockets as a look of horror swept over his face.  
  
"Oh no! I musta forgot my deck at home!" Mokuba said.  
  
"Bummer," Jake said.  
  
"Dude you have a housemaid who makes sure everything else is ready for you to get here, and you can't remember your deck on your own?"  
  
"I had other things on my mind," Mokuba lamented.  
  
"Musta gotten his bank statement yesterday," Shale said, just loud enough to let Mokuba hear, while Jake giggled.  
  
"Oh very funny," Mokuba said, a look of mock anger on his face. "I'll just remember that the next time it's raining and you two smart-alecks need a ride home."  
  
"Well if you can't duel with us, you might as well watch us," Jake said as he began to pull out his deck. That was when Shale saw something that made him start.  
  
"Put your deck away Jake, it's Jesse," Shale said, pointing at a rather large eighth grader coming their way.   
  
"Hey shrimps, where's your 'drooling' decks?" Jesse asked as he flipped through a deck of his own. He had a greedy look on his face as he eyed the three friends, imagining how nice a price their cards would fetch.   
  
"Oh too bad Jess," Jake said. "We were all in such a hurry we just forgot our decks."  
  
"Then what's that?" Jesse said, pointing to the cards that had fallen behind Jake. The large boy reached for the cards, ready to add them to his collection. "I was gonna give you a chance ta duel me for these, but since you lied to me, I don't think you deserve it." Shale and Jake groaned as Jesse's hand closed around the cards, just before a foot stamped down on his hand, forcing the bully to let go.  
  
"Why don't you just leave us alone," Mokuba said, as Jesse stood up to his full height, dwarfing the smaller boy as he rubbed his injured hand. Mokuba began to have serious doubts about what he'd done.   
  
"So the rich twerp wants to tell me what to do. Well how about I stomp on you for a while?" Just then the school bell sounded, signaling it was time to head inside for classes. "Consider this a stay of execution twerp, but we'll finish this at lunch." Jesse jabbed a finger into Mokuba's chest, knocking him to the ground before leaving.   
  
"Dude, I think you're in trouble," Shale said as he and Jake helped Mokuba back up.  
  
"Just what I needed to start my day."  
  
**********************************************************  
  
The clock struck twelve, indicating it was lunch time at Domino High School, and Ryou had taken up his usual spot in the cafeteria next to the window as he began to unpack his lunch. So far it had proven to be a pretty uneventful day, and such days were the best in the white-haired boy's opinion, as they gave little reason for his darker half to come out of the Millennium Ring and cause trouble. The young man looked around the room hoping to spot Yugi and his other friends. Sure enough they were all standing in a long line, waiting for their food.   
  
*I hope they don't have that mystery meat again,* Ryou thought, not wanting to listen to another hour of Joey and Tristan's tasteless jokes about the inedible entree they were sure to buy. That was when the teen began to feel a pulling sensation at his chest. He looked down to find five points appearing from underneath his jacket. Something had activated the Millennium Ring. *Oh no!!* Ryou thought as he felt his conscious mind slipping away. Soon, the quiet and gentle Ryou was replaced by his darker half, the ancient tomb robber, Bakura. The ancient spirit undid his jacket, allowing his millennium item to hang freely, and he was a bit surprised to find the ring almost trying to yank itself off his neck. That could mean only one thing, it had locked onto a great source of power. Though originally designed to lock onto the other six millennium items, the ring was also sensitive to any great concentrations of dark magic.   
  
*It would seem there's a new player in town,* Bakura thought as all five of the item's pointers stood completely on end. Tossing Ryou's lunch away, Bakura got up and left, careful to avoid detection by Yugi.  
  
*************************************************  
  
At the same time as this, Mrs. Carmine busied herself with the dishes, humming a quiet tune to herself. Nearby sat a small television turned to the news, helping to keep the elderly woman updated on current events. She lifted the glass she was cleaning to look at it, inspecting it before putting it into the dishwasher, and, much to her surprise, she saw a pair of eyes staring at her. Mrs. Carmine turned around to find a small, grayish purple cat staring at her from the living room. Since the only small animal Seto Kaiba ever even seemed to like was Mokuba, the housekeeper could not help but wonder where this one had come from.   
  
"How did you get in here?" Mrs. Carmine asked, not really expecting an answer. She began to walk over to the cat, wanting to see if it had any tags.   
  
"I got in with the greatest of ease, now please stay where you are, I would prefer not to hurt you," the cat said as it walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Carmine backed away in fight as she saw the cat's full body. It possessed two white feathery wings, and a long scaly tail.   
  
"What... What in the world?" the elderly woman said, backing up into the kitchen counter. The Fusionist jumped up onto the counter, baring it's fangs at the woman.  
  
"Do not scream, I would hate to have to kill you... Now, I'm looking for someone, Seto Kaiba. I'm told this is his place of residence, but I've searched all over and been unable to find him. Where is he?" Mrs. Carmine thought furiously. What answer could she give that would keep this horrific cat from finding her employer, and keep herself alive.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba starts out an early day... He's probably already in his office at KaibaCorp," the old woman said.  
  
"Of course, you humans have no concept of cat naps..." The Fusionist turned to leave. "Now, be a dear and do stay here, in case I can't find him..." As soon as the cat was gone, Mrs. Carmine raced to the phone, scrambling to dial Seto Kaiba's cell phone number.  
  
*************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba bit into his turkey and peanut butter sandwich, savoring the twin tastes of his favorite food. It always reminded him of his mother, who loved experimenting with different flavors. Gozabura had tried to stamp out such tastes in his adopted son, and for a while it seemed he had succeeded. Seto had to smile as he remembered the happy accident that had reintroduced him to his culinary love. Suddenly, the young CEO heard the sound of his cell phone ringing. Immediately, Kaiba felt a stab of fear run through him. He had a standing rule that no one was to contact him on this line unless it was an emergency, the last fool who had tried otherwise had found himself jobless.  
  
"Hello? Mrs. Carmine? What's wrong?"  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I'm so sorry to call you on this line, but I need to warn you."  
  
"Warn me about what?"  
  
"This is going to sound ludicrous, I know. I wouldn't believe it myself, but I swear it's true."  
  
"Calm down Mrs. Carmine! Now tell me, what is wrong."  
  
"There was this cat in the house, only it wasn't a cat... I mean, it looked like one, but it had wings, and it talked... I know it's insane but it's..." Seto closed his eyes. Mrs. Carmine was right, this did sound insane, and had anyone else been telling him this story, he would have quickly lost his temper and hung up the phone, vowing revenge on the crank caller. He found himself sorely tempted to ask the housekeeper if she'd been drinking, but that was as ludicrous as a cat with wings. "Mr. Kaiba, it was looking for you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I told it you were at KaibaCorp, so it said it would return if it couldn't find you there."  
  
"Okay, calm down, I'll be there shortly. I don't want you to stay there though if it's not safe. I'll contact you later on your pager once I've dealt with this 'cat,'" Seto said. The idea of someone being after him was not new to Seto, especially after the attempt on his life the other day. Mokuba had said it had been Witty Phantom who'd pushed him, and now Mrs. Carmine was talking about a cat with wings. Someone was obviously going to a lot of trouble to hide their identity, that was sure, possibly that Egyptian person Mokuba had been with. Regardless, Seto needed to get to the bottom of this.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Elsewhere as these events unfolded, Mokuba sat in his classroom, looking at the clock. It was only a single minute until lunch time. Typically this was something he looked forward to, it meant a chance to hang with his friends and play a few rounds of duel monster, or even capsule monsters. Now, though, the only thing he could think about was Jesse's promise to turn the young Kaiba into roadkill.   
  
"Mr. Kaiba," came a shrill voice as a ruler slammed down on Mokuba's desk, breaking his concentration. "If my lessons are boring you, please let me know. I can always go over them again with you, AFTER school."  
  
"Sorry Ms. Takai," Mokuba said, smiling sheepishly at his history teacher. It was then that the lunch bell rang, signaling the end of class.   
  
"Have a good lunch class," the teacher called as her students stampeded out of her   
room. Mokuba was somewhat less enthusiastic, hope to see Jesse coming before the bigger boy caught him. Thus, he was totally oblivious to the presence of Jake and Shale, at least until he crashed into them.   
  
"Hey! Oh hi guys," Mokuba said as he two friends looked at him. Suddenly, Shale   
grabbed his jacket, putting it over the raven-haired boy's head. "Hey whaterya trying to do?"  
  
"Simple, if we can hide you from Jesse, he'll probably forget about wanting to pound you by the end of the day," Shale said.  
  
"Yeah, Jess isn't the brightest bulb in the box and someone else will probably do something to tick him off more than you," Jake said as they began to sneak down the hall. They got about ten feet before a gruff voice startled them all.  
  
"Hey, shrimp sandwich!" Jesse called as he turned the corner to block the trio's path. "Now you didn't forget we had business at lunch, did ya horse-boy..." Mokuba looked up from under the jacket to see Jesse cracking his knuckles, not a good sign. Knowing he was no match for the big eighth grader, the young Kaiba tried to think of some way out of this predicament. When nothing presented itself, the boy was stuck with only one route.  
  
"Wouldyoulookatthetime,gottago," Mokuba said as he threw the jacket over Jesse's head, turning on his heel as he took off back down the hall at warp speed. Jesse angrily yanked the offending article of clothing off his head quickly, watching Mokuba run away.  
  
"You wimp!" said the bigger boy as he began to give chase. To their credit, Jake and Shale did try to stop him, only to be roughly shoved aside. Mokuba's smaller body was able to take a pretty good lead as the chase began.  
  
*With any luck I can loose the big idiot,* Mokuba thought to himself, sprinting through the halls. He cast a quick look behind him to see his tormentor was beginning to close the gap between them. The dark haired boy turned his head back around just in time to watch himself crash head on into a wall.  
  
"Well, well, well. Not the most coordinated shrimp in the sea, are ya?" Jesse said as he picked Mokuba up by the shoulders and slammed him back into the wall. "Now I get to teach it's not nice to stamp on other people's hands." With those words, Jesse drew his fist back, ready to knock the wind out of his victim. Before the fist could land, however, Mokuba's own hand shot up, catching the offending appendage in mid-strike. The young Kaiba's face now held a wicked sneer, as though he were a crocodile who'd just landed a fat wildebeest. Jesse's eyes began to grow wide as he felt his fist being pushed back. Reflexively, the bully's other hand let go of Mokuba's shoulder so it could try to strike the his face. Mokuba let go of Jesse's other hand and ducked under the incoming arms. Jesse felt the raven haired boy's hands latch onto his chest as the smaller boy continued to smile.  
  
"Now I teach you a lesson," Mokuba said in a voice that was grainy and less friendly than his normal one.  
  
"What are you...?"  
  
"OBLIVION!!" Purple energy flew from the boy's hands smashing into the eighth grader's chest and sending him flailing into the row of lockers behind him, severely denting the metal containers.   
  
"Hmm, I must be weaker than I thought," Mokuba said, still wearing the same smile on his face. "Oh well." A ball of purple energy appeared at the tip of the boy's finger as it pointed right at Jesse's forehead as his eyes took on a red and black coloration.  
  
"MR. KAIBA!!" Came a shrill voice as a wrinkled hand grabbed his shoulder. Instantly, the purple energy ball evaporated as the boy's eyes once more took on their normal blue color.  
  
"W... What?" Mokuba said, confused as to why someone was grabbing his shoulder. He turned around to see Ms. Takai scowling at him, obviously upset. At that point, Shale and Jake rounded the corner, hoping to arrive before their long haired friend had the tar beaten out of him.  
  
"Woah, what happened here?" The two boys asked in unison.  
  
"OW!" Jesse cried from where he was embedded in the lockers. "My arm, it hurts." Sure enough, the young teen's arm was bent in an odd direction where it had hit the dividing wall between two lockers.   
  
"Oh dear," Ms. Takai said, rushing over to the injured student. She took one look at Jesse's broken arm and turned to Shale. "This boy needs attention, I want you to go get the nurse." Shale nodded at the teacher, taking off to find the requested help. That done, Ms. Takai turned back to Mokuba. "And YOU Mr. Kaiba. I don't know how you did this but I know you did it."  
  
"He was gonna try to kill me," Mokuba protested, still a bit unsure as to what had happened to change THAT scenario.   
  
"I knew your brother had a meanstreak, but I had hoped you at least knew how to behave yourself. Now I have to stay with Mr. Sinclair, but I want you to go directly to the principal's office this moment."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I don't want to hear it, now go!" Unable to offer up any arguments, Mokuba sadly turned to leave. Jake turned as well, ready to follow Mokuba down to the principal's office as moral support. "Not you Jake. You get back to the cafeteria."  
  
Mokuba continued on his journey down the hallway, trying to think of some way to explain all this to the principal. He wasn't particularly worried about his brother, it was almost a sure thing that Seto would believe anything Mokuba told him, but that wouldn't stop the principal from suspending him if he saw fit.   
  
*There has to be a way out of this mess,* Mokuba thought. That's when he noticed he was about to pass by the school exit. Suddenly, the young Kaiba began to feel the same drowsy feeling he'd had during his elder brother's duel. *I need to leave.* With those thoughts, Mokuba began to walk down the hallway, only to be stopped by a hall monitor.  
  
"Don't think so, kid," said the hall monitor as he barred Mokuba's way. "You know the rules, you're not allowed to leave school grounds during school. Now I suggest you go where ever you're supposed to be before I write you up." In response, Mokuba reached into his back pocket, a small purple light glowing for a short while as he pulled out a dueling deck of all things. Swiftly, the boy drew a single card from the bottom of the deck.   
  
"I'm afraid I really must be going," Mokuba said, his voice once more taking on a grainy tone as he displayed the card for the hall monitor to see.  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"It's a very special dueling card, a magical spell I can use to keep you from interfering with my work."  
  
"You've got some imagination kid, thinking a scrap of paper can get you out of..."  
  
"MESMERIZE!!" Mokuba called as his eyes once more took on their red and black countenance. The card in his hand glowed purple, transforming into a ball hanging from a string that began to swing back and forth in front of the hall monitor's face. The young teen's eyes began to droop as he became hypnotized by the ball. Mokuba smiled as he let go of the string, watching as the ball continued to swing in mid-air. Quickly, the boy opened the door, leaving the school and his helpless victim.   
  
*****************************  
  
Bakura sat in a tree, less than an hour after leaving his own school, rubbing his neck after almost having it broken by his own millennium item. The youthful looking tomb robber was puzzled, and more than a little upset. The signal his ring had been getting had been flickering in and out ever since he'd begun tracking it, but he'd been able to follow his pointers straight here. One final tug and now, the energy was all but gone. Bakura looked at the school.  
  
*Where would a school come up with such a massive amount of dark energy?* Bakura thought to himself. Whatever it had been, it had either depleted itself or was gone, which meant the tomb robber was risking detention for his lighter half for nothing. Still, Bakura could almost taste the energy in the air. He had to be close. That was when he noticed an ambulance pull up to the school. A few minutes and the drivers were pulling someone out on a stretcher. *One of the brats got hurt?* This was interesting, considering the energy spike he'd felt. The thief tried to get a better look at the person on the stretcher, but adults blocked his every vantage.   
  
Thinking up a new strategy, Bakura reached into his pocket, pulling forth a small golden ball, the Millennium Eye. If his eyes couldn't see what was happening, his new item surely could. Carefully, Bakura brought the golden eye closer to his own, being very careful not to let the two touch. That way he would not be stuck with the golden eye on his face forever. He very much doubted he could come up with a convincing reason as to why he had it that wouldn't get him in trouble. Quietly, Bakura began to scan the minds of those below him. What he got was fear and pain from the one in the stretcher. Though the tomb robber had defeated Pegasus for the item, he didn't have the experience the multi-millionare had with the artifact, and the fact that it wouldn't completely obey him made this tougher.   
  
That was when he felt another tug around his neck. Bakura looked down to see one of his Millennium Ring's pointers was now pointing away from the school. It felt like the same power from before, but now it was in downtown Domino City. The tomb robber smiled. That meant the power was mobile, and would be easier to steal.   
  
****************************************  
  
Quietly, Mokuba got off the subway, hoping not to attract much attention to himself. He was now wearing a tattered coat, a grimy shirt, and pants with holes in them, all part of the disguise he hoped would keep him from being recognized too quickly. Quietly he raised his hand as the Invitation to a Dark Sleep card returned to his hand, releasing the homeless boy it had entranced into switching clothes with Mokuba.   
  
The young Kaiba looked around, as if to make sure the subway car had taken him to the right place. All around him were signs of decay, graffiti, and the unfortunates of society, as well as those that preyed on them. The lower side of downtown was not a nice place to be, nor a safe place for a little kid to visit; unless he had some protection. His preparations complete, Mokuba began walking down the worn streets, searching.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
To Be Continued... 


	4. Revealed

From Darkness To Light: School  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless.   
  
Summary: The dark power continues to manifest itself in Mokuba, exploding out of control. Now, left weak and defenseless, the only one who can save the young Kaiba from capture is... Yami Bakura?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Air rushed through Bakura's long white hair as he clung for dear life to the bus that was taking him to his destination. The tomb robber silently cursed his luck to be attached to a human of with no real income. Ryou didn't even have the cash to spare for bus fair, and while Bakura could have easily pickpocketed the needed money, time was of the essence and Bakura was unsure if the power he'd felt earlier would be used again. The ancient spirit gripped the back of the vehicle with all his might, angry.   
  
*If this isn't everything I want it to be,* Bakura thought to himself, *I'm going to tear whoever is using it to pieces for dragging me out here.* Soon the wielder of the Millennium Ring arrived at his destination, jumping from the still moving bus just as it began to slow down. No need dealing with bothersome officials when he didn't have to. Calmer now that he was no longer moving so fast, Bakura took a look around at his surroundings. Decay and filth surrounded him, reminding the tomb robber of the places he'd grown up back in ancient Egypt. *Four millenia and these idiots still haven't come up with a better way to live.* Nearby, a man with no legs held up a tin cup, begging for change from every passerby, while three teenage hoods stood in an alley, watching for any potential victims they could make some quick cash off of. Realizing that his gold ring was still very visible on his chest, Bakura   
wasn't the least bit surprised when the delinquents began to follow him as he began his search.  
  
Bakura sighed, this was going to be more trouble than he'd thought. Afterall, he couldn't very well have witnesses following him around. Quickly, the tomb robber turned down a dead-end alley, ready to teach his pursuers the folly of their ways. Predictably, the three would-be robbers followed, making no attempt at trickery or leaving anything in reserve.  
  
*Amateurs!* Bakura bitterly thought. This was how far the skill and power of the thief had fallen.  
  
"All right sucker, I suggest you hand over any money you have, plus that pretty little necklace of yours, and maybe we'll only break your ribs," the lead punk said.   
  
"An interesting offer," Bakura said as he eyed the knives the other two teens were drawing. "But I have a better one." So saying, the tomb robber drew a line in the dirt between him and the robbers. "How about if any of you losers cross this line, I'll send you all packing on a one way trip to oblivion."  
  
"Oh, we have a tough guy here," the leader said. "Get him!" The two knife wielders advanced on their target, crossing the line as they did so. With the speed of lightning, Bakura drew one of his cards from his dueling deck, the Dark Assailant. The zombie warrior's sword made a deadly arc as it sliced through the two teen's hands. Another swing and the Assailant's psycho sword killed them both.   
  
"Now for you," Bakura said as the Dark Assailant returned to his card. A look of horror came over the teen's face as he realized his peril. His hand shaking, he drew a gun, pointing it at the tomb robber.  
  
"Man, I don't know what kind of freak job you are, but if you don't get back, I swear I'll ventilate ya!"  
  
"I don't think so," Bakura began to draw another card from his deck looking at it. "In fact, I predict you're about to undergo a Change of Heart!" With those words, a half angel, half demon flew from the card, entering the hood's body. The teen's eyes widened even more as he watched his own arm begin to turn the gun back on him. Bakura smiled at the sound of the gun going off as a lifeless body fell before him, the spirit of the Change of Heart card returning to his deck. No longer needing to worry about prying eyes, the tomb robber began his search.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba arrived at his mansion, staying in his car as he started looking over the grounds. Everything certainly seemed normal, but then people seldom screamed out they were setting an ambush. Seto reached under his seat, pulling forth a secret compartment. Carefully, the young CEO ran his finger under the box, disarming the lock that held the compartment closed. Inside was a small revolver and ammunition. Silently he loaded the gun, putting it into his belt where he could draw it as he got out of the car. Seto tried to look as natural as possible as he walked up to the mansion. The elder Kaiba opened his front door, taking in a deep breath as he entered his home. Nothing was out of place, and Seto certainly didn't feel in danger. Of course, Mrs. Carmine had said the cat had left to wait for him at KaibaCorp. Certainly when whoever was after him discovered he hadn't come in, they'd come back here, where Seto would be waiting.   
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, prompting the millionaire to pick it up. "I'm very busy so this better be important."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, this is Takanaka, Principal of Six/Six Intermediate... I'm calling in regards to your brother, since you're listened as the only guardian for the boy."  
  
"What about Mokuba?"  
  
"I'm afraid he was in a fight earlier today and..."  
  
"He had better not be hurt!" Seto growled, already planning to have the man fired if this proved true.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, Mokuba was the one who did the hurting. He broke another student's arm. And when he was told to report to my office, he failed to show up. He also didn't show up for his afternoon classes. No one seems to know where he went."  
  
"WHAT!?!?"   
  
"Mr. Kaiba, yelling will not solve anything," the principal calmly said. "We thought he might have returned home, but obviously this is not the case."  
  
"I assume you're looking for him."  
  
"Of course, but with a city the size of Domino, you have to understand..."  
  
"In other words, you're totally unequipped to do this," Seto stated more than asked.  
  
"Well..."  
  
*This has gone on long enough,* Kaiba thought as he slammed the phone down.   
*First I'm attacked and now Mokuba goes missing... This can't be coincidence.* With those thoughts, the elder Kaiba abandoned his house, preparing to search for his brother himself. *Don't worry little brother, I'll find you, if I have to tear Domino City apart doing it.*   
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The rare hunter known as Xanz walked down the streets of downtown Domino, his stomach grumbling. It was nearing lunch time, and his stomach was quickly reminding him he'd missed breakfast.   
  
*This day certainly won't make my top ten,* Xanz thought. And to top everything off, he would more than likely be returning to his master Malik with no rare cards. Why had Malik told him to scout this run-down dump. A low level rare hunter would have been able to handle any duelists they would have come across, no need for Xanz to waste his talents, not to mention the power of his Exodia Deck. The rare hunter promised himself that after one more alley he'd go and get a burger, not really expecting to find anything, the whole block was completely deserted. As he turned the corner, he was more than a bit surprised to find two kids hunched over behind a trash can. Both looked pretty clean, probably not homeless, but their shabby appearance marked them as poor. Xanz sighed, it was highly unlikely these things could have rare cards, or at least that was what he thought.  
  
"Wow a Buster Blader! That is so cool, where'd you get it?" asked the girl as she looked at the shining card.  
  
*Buster Blader!? Now that's a rare card if I ever saw one,* Xanz thought. Stopping in his tracks.  
  
"I spotted something shiny in the dumpster behind that new game shop. Someone threw away a whole booster pack. I opened it up and this was staring at me," the boy said. "It's gonna make my deck super-powerful, maybe as strong as Yugi's, or even Kaiba's."  
  
"Of course having only one rare card, even one such as Buster Blader, seldom means your any good as a duelist," Xanz said, smiling at the two startled children.   
  
"I can't get any other rare cards, they cost to much separately, and I never get them in booster packs."  
  
"Well then, today is your lucky day, cause I'm more than willing to give you a chance to win one of my rare cards. Just beat me in a duel, and I'll give you, say... this." Xanz held up a Mystic Tomato card. "The only catch? If you loose, you have to give me that Buster Blader of yours."  
  
"Thanks, but I really don't think I should risk this card. It'd be too difficult to replace." With those words, the children started to leave, only to find themselves blocked by Xanz's body.  
  
"I don't think you understand, I'm not giving you a choice in the matter. You can either duel me for the card, and have a chance at winning my card, or I can just take your rare card." So saying, Xanz kicked over a trashcan, turning it into a makeshift dueling field.   
  
*****************************************  
  
Mokuba moved through the streets with a purpose, glad he'd switched clothes before coming here. He'd never be able to move as discreetly as he was in his normal clothes.   
  
*It's already begun,* Mokuba thought to himself as a feeling came over him. His pace began to quicken, but only until he was stopped by three people, hidden in trench-coats similar to his own. A new feeling came upon Mokuba, one of fear as a part of him recognized these newcomers.   
  
"It's time for you to come home with us," the leader said in an almost friendly voice.  
  
"I'm not going back, I want to stay here!" Mokuba said, backing away from the three.  
  
"I'm afraid that just isn't an option anymore," the left one said as the three advanced   
on Mokuba.   
  
"NO!" Mokuba screamed as he grabbed a card from the deck in his hand. "DIMENSION HOLE!!" The card activated creating a black disk underneath the raven haired boy that he sunk into before it closed up.  
  
"Blast... He's advancing quicker than we thought, he's already manifesting cards into this world," the middle figure said.  
  
"Finding him again may prove difficult, especially if he doesn't use his powers."  
  
"He will," the right figure said, finally speaking, though it sounded to be in two different voices at once. "He came here with a purpose. But now that he knows we're after him, he will be on guard. Still, he is currently human. Perhaps, if he can still be overtaxed, we'll stand a better chance at capturing him."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Bakura was running as fast as he could. His Millennium Ring had once more tried to yank itself off his neck, and was now floating in front of him as he ran after it. The tomb robber could sense the source of all that power was close, very close. The spirit's mouth almost salivated at the thought of all that power being his. Soon, his ring simply stopped, falling back to Bakura's chest, the engraved eye at it's center glowing right in front of an alley.   
  
*I have arrived.* Bakura thought to himself as he poked his head around the corner. The dark spirit was surprised to find a duel going on, between a grown man and two little kids. Bakura recognized the man as one of Malik's rare hunters, the one who used a deck full of Exodia cards if he wasn't mistaken. It looked like he was trying to force the children to give up a rare card. *So Malik is the one behind all that power. This may be more difficult than I thought.*  
  
*******************************************  
  
Xanz smiled as he looked at the cards in his hand. He had four pieces of Exodia, and a Sangan sat on the field, ready to be destroyed, not that that seemed likely with this kid's deck. Only a few of his cards actually broke the thousand point marks, which meant it was difficult for the boy to even take out the Rare Hunter's weakest cards. The boy's lifepoints had been reduced to less than a thousand by Xanz's Cannon Soldier, and he would without a doubt loose his Buster Blader soon.   
  
"Well, kid, unless you can come up with a monster that can take down my Sangan, I think I'll just be taking MY new card now."  
  
"This isn't fair, there's no way I could have beaten you," the boy protested, upset over his imminent lose. Suddenly, a body dropped down between the two duelists, it's trench-coat fluttering down with him. Xanz could see it was another kid just by his size, and the rare hunter couldn't help but think he knew this intruder.  
  
"Leave," the stranger hissed at the two children. Neither one needed more prodding as they gathered up their cards. "Don't forget your rare," the figure said, grabbing the ante card before Xanz could and giving it back to the boy.   
  
"Hey that's mine!" Xanz yelled as the two children ran away.  
  
"Picking on little kids for their treasures? And you're proud of this?" the boy said. light falling on his face.   
  
*I knew he was familiar. It's Kaiba's bratty little brother... Mokuba. This may not be so bad.*  
  
"Okay brat, since you cost me a rare card, I think it's only fair that you replace it," Xanz said as he advanced on Mokuba.  
  
"Why settle for one rare card when I'm offering three?" Mokuba said as he produced all three of his brother's Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. The rare hunter's eyes grew wide as he imagined the reward Malik would give him for returning with such a prize. Still there had to be a catch.  
  
"And what would I have to do to obtain those three beauties," Xanz asked, one of his hands moving into his pockets, fingering the small gun he kept there for emergencies. "Does your brother know you're here?"  
  
"Do you think Seto would let me be here alone?" Mokuba said, hoping the rare hunter would misinterpret the question. Xanz looked at the three assembled dragons and knew the elder Kaiba had to be around somewhere, making sure this was all on the up and up. "As to what you have to do, simply play a short game with me. I want you to draw three cards from your deck, any three you want. I will tell you word for word the name of the card, what it is, and a third detail you will decide. If I can't correctly do that, you get all three of my brother's blue eyes. But... If I succeed, you've got to do one thing that I want. Deal?"  
  
"Deal." the Rare hunter shuffled his deck, visions of blowing away his victims with his new Blue Eyes White Dragons dancing in his head. Quickly he drew the first card as Mokuba placed as hand to his own head, closing his eyes.  
  
"I see... The Witch of the Black Forest, an Effect Monster card."  
  
"And what is her attribute?"  
  
"She's a dark monster."   
  
*Lucky guess.* Xanz drew another card.  
  
"That would only be... it's the magic card The Swords of Revealing Light."  
  
"And how long does it's effect last?"  
  
"Three turns, starting from your opponent's next turn." Another card is drawn. As soon as he saw it, a huge smile spread across Xanz's face.   
  
*He'll never see this one, those cards are mine.* A smile came over Mokuba's face as well.  
  
"This is the easiest one. It's Exodia, the Forbidden one, an effect monster." The same smile remained on Xanz's face.   
  
"And what's in it's upper left hand corner?" Xanz folded his arms, confident he'd finally stumped his opponent. He was not prepared for Mokuba's eyes to open, revealing them to be black and red once again.  
  
"A three with a circle around it, denoting it to be part of the third such series in your deck. I believe I've won." Instantly, the smile dropped from Xanz's face.   
  
"That's... that's not... possible," the rare hunter said in disbelief.  
  
"Quite possible. And as the winner, I would like to see your deck," the black haired Kaiba said, grabbing all of Xanz's cards from the man's hand. Quickly, the boy shuffled through the deck, pulling all twenty-five of it's Exodia cards separately. Off to the side Bakura had watched the whole thing with great interest. His Millennium Ring had been pointing directly at Seto's younger brother during the entire exercise.   
  
*So it was Mokuba who was generating all that power. That explains why the ring led me to the middle school. But where did the brat pick up so much power?* Bakura prepared to move in, to investigate with the Millennium Eye, but that was when he heard a click. Mokuba looked up to see a gun being pointed at him by Xanz.   
  
"I don't know how you did it, but there is no possible way you could have won without cheating," Xanz said. "It's not nice to make fools out of the Rare Hunters. Now, give me back my cards, AND YOURS!"  
  
"As you wish," Mokuba said, tossing the man back his deck, sans the Exodia cards. T  
  
"I said all of them!"  
  
"Exodia looks so good, Pegasus really outdid himself with these pictures. The detail and workmanship are superb." Mokuba held the cards up for Xanz to try to take. "A pity he never asked MY permission before doing it." With those words, smoke began to appear from the upheld cards, as flames began to lick their edges, but not even singeing Mokuba's exposed hand. Within seconds, the cards were all reduced to ash. "Still want them back?" the younger Kaiba asked, blowing the blackened ash back at Xanz. What really frightened the rare hunter however, was the fact that both the boy's feet were no longer firmly planted on the ground. He was now hover several feet in the air, his red and black eyes shining a fearsome shine. Even Bakura, watching in the shadows was taken aback.   
  
Dark energy swirled around Mokuba as his long black hair rose into the air. Several strands in the back of his head braiding themselves into two very thick tendrils. The hair to the sides of the boy's head spread rose around him, coming down around his chest while the top part fanned out more. The dark energy morphed around Mokuba's body, transforming into bronze armor that covered his torso, right arm, and left leg. The metal sunk and rose as it conformed to the boy's body, at least in size. As far as appearance, it gave Mokuba the sculpted appearance of a miniature bodybuilder. His gauntlet's fingers terminated as claws as a silver ankh appeared in the dead center of his chest. A skirt of metal wrapped itself around the boy's hips as what remained visible of his flesh took on a purplish hue.  
  
"Wha... What in the world?" Xanz asked, his gun drooping a little as Mokuba floated back to the ground.   
  
"Oh what a rush!" the youngest Kaiba groaned, thoroughly enjoying the most pleasurable feeling of pure power flowing through his veins. In the shadows, Bakura licked his lips, enjoying the rush of fear from being in the presence of such energy.  
  
*This couldn't be better if I'd planned it myself,* Bakura thought. *With that kind of power under my command, Yami himself would bow before me.* The tomb robber then noticed Xanz's gun was rising again as he took aim at Mokuba. *What does that blasted fool think he's doing?!* Bakura began to draw a defensive card, doubting his target even knew how to use such power.  
  
"Such a pity," Mokuba said, his voice grainier than before as he looked down at his still exposed arm and leg, his two thick braids not even swinging or bobbing as his head turned this way and that. In fact, they almost seemed to be made of the same bronze metal as his armor.   
  
"I'll make you pay!"  
  
"RRRROOOOAAAARRRRR!!" Mokuba yelled. Simultaneously the Xanz's gun went off as dark energy exploded from the boy's body. The bullet fired got less than a foot from the barrel before it was vaporized by a wave of destruction that swept all about Mokuba. Unable to react in time, Xanz and his gun met the same fate as his bullet, the same fate as the buildings that surrounded them as they were confronted by the rapidly expanding sphere of power. Bakura's eyes widened as he saw the destructive bubbles surface heading straight for him. With little time to react Bakura through up his card.  
  
"FORCE FIELD ACTIVATE!" A bright light shimmered around the white haired boy, rising to rescue the tomb robber from certain death. Even with the energy barrier, though, Bakura could still feel the intense heat of the blast, and watched as his blue uniform jacket became singed. All around him, stone and concrete were reduced to ash as the earth itself opened under them.   
  
*Ra help us, is there no end to this,* Bakura thought focusing all his energy into maintaining the force field.  
  
**********************************  
  
Elsewhere, the energy levels of Mokuba's transformation had not gone unnoticed by his three pursuers.  
  
"What has happened?" the right man said.  
  
"I fear a difficult task has just become more difficult," the center said. That was when all three sensed the approaching wave of energy. From right to left wings of blue, gold, and red exploded from their backs, closing before them to block the barrier of death. As the wave passed them, they looked around to see the broken remnants of buildings all around. "His power grows too wildly out of control," the center figure said as he took off running, closely followed by his compatriots. "But this may still work to our advantage... Come, we must stop the Forbidden, while our chance remains."  
  
********************************  
  
Seto's car fairly glided down the streets of Domino as the CEO tried to find his little brother. That was when he saw the dome of dark energy rising from the downtown area. Quickly, Kaiba turned on his car radio.  
  
"Attention listeners, reports have begun coming in of a massive explosion that has reduced a section of the lower downtown area of the city to rubble. Firemen and police have arrived on the scene and are currently battling the flames, but no news yet on if there are any casualties in the area. Motorists are advised..." Seto Kaiba stopped listening to the broadcast, his mind already leaping to a worst-case scenario. Several cars came screeching to a halt as the brown haired teen's car peeled out, racing to the scene of the tragedy.  
  
***********************************  
  
Back at the bubble's center, Mokuba finally began to run out of steam, his energy reserves quickly being depleted from his attack. As the attack ended, the young boy fell to the ground, the bronze armor quickly fading away as his braids unraveled falling to cover his face as Mokuba fell to sleep. The danger now gone, Bakura's forcefield was allowed to lapse as he crawled out from what was left of his hiding spot, singed but glad to be alive. Calmly, the white haired teen walked over to the unconscious Mokuba, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Well, you've certainly proven to be full of surprises boy. How a pampered rich boy like yourself came to possess such power is beyond me, as is how I can take possession of it. But it matters not. I'll figure out a way. But the question remains as to what I'm going to do with you for now."  
  
"I would suggest you leave the boy to us, tomb robber, and forget you ever saw any of this," came another voice. Bakura turned around to see the three men in trench-coats, their wings once more folded behind them.  
  
"You don't think I'd give up a treasure like this to useless rabble like you," Bakura said.  
  
"If you will not surrender him to us, we'll just have to take the boy from you, the hard way." So saying the center man ripped off his trench-coat, revealing a golden dragon, Ra himself. To his left now stood a solid blue humanoid dragon, Obelisk, and to his right floated a red serpent-like dragon with two mouths, Osiris. The three Egyptian gods began to close on Bakura, who was seriously beginning to reconsider his plans. Still one didn't become a great thief by simply backing down whenever one was confronted by a stronger force. Quickly Bakura grabbed Mokuba's inert body and ran.   
  
"So now I'm trying to evade gods... I bet this'll make a good story when I get old," Bakura said to himself as he used his one free hand to shuffle through his deck, hoping to find something that could get him out of this. None of his monsters had the power to do anything more than be a speed bump in the three dragon's way. Suddenly, Ra landed right in front of the fleeing spirit, gold energy beginning to form infront of the god as he prepared his attack.  
  
"I would suggest you surrender, before you get in to deep over your head," Ra said.  
  
*Kid, if you've got any of that power left, I'd really appreciate you using it right now,* Bakura thought, dodging to the side as the golden ball was sent on a collision course with Obelisk. Obelisk merely knocked the attack away as he advanced for his own attack. Finally, Bakura pulled the card he'd been searching for, smiling as he tossed down Widespread Destruction. The tomb robber and his bundle dived for cover as the entire area exploded. As the dust cleared, Bakura looked out to see that all three gods were gone. *That probably only slowed them down. That means we need to get out of here, now.* With those thoughts Bakura quickly left.  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at the outskirts of the area, fire trucks sprayed water over the last remaining out bursts of flame as police worked diligently to seal off the area. Seto Kaiba's car pulled up, and the young man got out, witnessing the destruction he'd seen only once before.   
  
*Could... Mokuba have...?* The elder Kaiba banished such thoughts from his mind quickly. Seto moved like a knife through the crowd of people, cutting his way right to the police barricade, where he was stopped by an officer.   
  
"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to step away from the..."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I am not at liberty to release such information at this time, sir. Now if you'll please..."  
  
"I SAID WHAT HAPPENED!" Seto almost screamed, grabbing the man's collar.  
  
"We... We don't know yet. As far as we can tell, someone planted a bomb," the man stammered.  
  
"Hey, who do you think you are!?" yelled one of the senior officers, stomping over to Seto.  
  
"I am Seto Kaiba," the brown haired teen said, grabbing the newcomer. "And I demand to know if there have been any casualties. Answer me or I swear I'll have you busted down to meter maid!"  
  
"There... there haven't been any casualties reported, but then again this area's reportedly been deserted for a long time. And again, it's very likely anyone in there might have been vaporized in the explosion." With those words, Seto Kaiba let go of the officer's shirt.   
  
*Perhaps... perhaps Mokuba wasn't there,* Seto thought, even as a sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach told him different. *Brother, what have you gotten yourself into now?*  
  
*************************************************  
  
Bakura looked down from his perch, watching as the humans below cleaned up the mess. Beside him, Mokuba still lay asleep, unmoving despite the chaos he'd caused. Bakura reached into his pocket, pulling forth his Millennium Eye, moving it infront of his own.   
  
*Time to see where all that energy came from,* Bakura thought as he felt his mind begin to probe the boy's own. The probe lasted for about a minute before Bakura got the shock of his life as his mind slammed into a solid mental wall. The tomb robber couldn't even pick up surface thoughts from the boy. *Whatever the secret of this brat's power, it's able to block the Millennium Eye as though it was child's play.* Bakura bent down to look Mokuba in the face. *So I'll take him home... Once I figure out how to take command of the kid's powers, I'll know where to find him.* A smirk came across the ancient spirit's face. *And maybe I'll make some money off the whole trade.* With those thoughts, Bakura gathered Mokuba up again, and left.  
  
*************************************************************************  
  
Three hours, and many mile later, Seto Kaiba returned to his mansion, a defeated expression on his face. He'd exhausted every place he could think of that Mokuba might have gone, even the Turtle Game Shop, and his brother hadn't been anywhere. It was almost like he'd dropped off the face of Domino City. Seto walked up to his door, only to be surprised as it was opened for him. Inside Mrs. Carmine stood, smiling as she saw Seto.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, it's the most wonderful news. Your little brother is back."  
  
"Mokuba?" Seto said, shoving his way past the woman. "Where is he?"  
  
"He's asleep on the sofa," Mrs. Carmine said, displaying the peacefully slumbering boy. "And this is the gentleman who found him. Mr. Bakura." Seto looked over into a nearby chair to see Ryou sitting quietly, his hands in his lap as though he were scared to touch anything in the house.   
  
"You found my little brother?" Ryou nodded, looking very uncomfortable under the elder Kaiba gaze. "Where was he?"  
  
"I was going home when I saw him at the park. He looked upset, and you weren't around, so I decided to find out what was wrong. When he didn't want to talk I offered to take him home. He just sort of fell asleep on the way home, so I just carried him the rest of the way."   
  
"I see. Well, I am most grateful to you for bringing my brother home. Rest assured your deed will not go unrewarded."  
  
"And what about my deed," came a purring voice as from a dark room strode the Fusionist. "Seto Kaiba, I've been waiting so long. You know it's rude not to meet with people who have taken so much trouble to come and find you."  
  
"I don't meet with freaks," Seto said, reaching for the gun that was still in his belt. *So this is the cat Mrs. Carmine was talking about.*  
  
"I don't think so!" Fusionist said as he leaped into the air, his claws slicing through the gun as he landed on the couch over Mokuba. "Now, are you going to come along quietly, or am I gonna have to ack...!" Fusionist's words were cut off, however, as a small hand wrapped itself around the winged cat's neck. Mokuba's eyes opened as he looked up at the monster, staring the feline right in the eyes. Recognition, and then terror, fell over the Fusionist's features as Mokuba's grip tightened.  
  
"I don't appreciate uninvited guests in MY home," Mokuba growled. "Tell your master not to bother me again..." So saying, the raven haired boy tossed the winged cat away.   
  
"Yes... Yes... I will," Fusionist stammered trying to leave.  
  
"On second thought... I'll tell him my self." A finger was pointed at the cat, and, in an instant, he was reduced to ash. Mokuba then turned to the other occupants of the room, all of whom looked stunned.   
  
"How... How..." Mrs. Carmine tried to ask.  
  
"It's not important. What is, though, is the fact that you're all in danger with this information. Fortunately, Bakura here has provided a remedy for this." That was all it took for Ryou's darker side once more took over.  
  
"I don't think so," the tomb robber said, ready to summon a new card to defend himself. Before he could act, however, his body froze over as Mokuba gestured towards the teen's Millennium Ring.   
  
"I do. Millennium Ring remove their memories of all I've done this day." The eye of the ring glowed as three beams of light struck all three targets. For his part, Mokuba once more began to feel faint and indication he was still not at full power. Not surprising considering what it took to take control of a millennium item. As the boy began to pass out, he watched the ring attempt to complete it's work.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen over Domino City as Mokuba lay in his bed returned to a state of complete normalcy. He felt completely wiped out, which was odd considering how little he remembered doing. In truth, he had no real memory of the day past Jesse trying to knock his head off. Then, Seto had been yelling at him, screaming about how worried he'd been over his younger brother. Blue eyes scanned around the room, falling on the area where his television and game system had previously occupied, now confiscated by his elder brother as part of his punishment. He'd be lucky is his elder brother even allowed him out of the house for school. Had Mokuba been more awake, he might have been a little upset that his elder brother was yelling at him for no apparent reason. As it was, he was just happy to take a warm bath and go to bed. Now he had a new problem, he couldn't help but feel he'd forgotten something, and that it was important. As his eyes finally began to droop closed, a single thought fought it's way to his mind.  
  
"Yugi..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well that's it for now, but next chapter should prove even more interesting. As always, if you read, please review. And here's a question: Does anyone know where I can find the rules for that Capumon game Mokuba originally played? Oh well, until next time. 


	5. Back to the Past

From Darkness To Light: Back to the Past  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless.   
  
Summary: Mokuba is finally free from his grounding, just in time to see Seto's Kaibaland tournament come to a close. But something strange happens as the holograms begin to act funny. And the one who's after Seto finally reveals himself.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
(_) - Voice to Mokuba  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had been a full week since Mokuba had last seen the light of day, and the boy eagerly waited for his elder brother to lift the punishment. The long haired boy had only been allowed out of his room for school and the restroom, and he was seriously getting sick of looking at the same four walls. The worst part was he didn't even remember what he'd supposedly done to deserve this.   
  
*Not that it'll matter in another three minutes,* the younger Kaiba thought, looking at his clock as he waited for Seto to come home. Next to the boy sat his private deck of duel monsters cards, the only fun thing he'd been allowed to have the whole week. *Ah well, I had been meaning to spruce up my deck for the longest time.* Soon, there came a knocking at the boy's door, as in walked his elder brother.  
  
"Well, today's the day kid," Seto said, smiling. "I bet you're excited to finally be a free man."  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba practically screamed. Seto walked over to Mokuba's window looking outside at the night sky.  
  
"And what better day to end a term of imprisonment then on a Friday. The only question remaining is whether or not you've learned your lesson," said the elder Kaiba, trying to remember the speech their real father had used on him when he'd been punished.   
  
"Of course, Seto," Mokuba said, lying. How could he possibly learn a lesson when he didn't even remember running away from school?  
  
"Very well then, consider your grounding lifted," the young CEO said, and then added. "And don't you ever scare me like that again." With a laugh and a jump for joy, Mokuba charged out of his room, no doubt to call his friends and make plans, leaving his elder brother behind.  
  
"Thanks, Seto," the boy called back. Seto smiled, glad to finally see his younger brother back to his normal self.   
  
*So this is what it's like to raise a child. No wonder Dad had so many gray hairs,* Seto thought as he exited the room. It was at that point that a chill came over the teen. *What was that about?*  
  
********************************************  
  
Kiz Retall, the Dark Eyes Illusionist, watched the sphere across his staff as the scene between the brothers Kaiba played itself out. His Meda-Bat spy was doing well staying out of sight, the sorcerer had to admit. Finally, something had been able to stay on Seto Kaiba for a length of time without being destroyed.   
  
"I see your spy survives still," came a harsh voice that made Kiz cringe. The spellcaster turned around to stare at the owner of the voice, the master of the darker regions of the Shadow Realm, the mighty fiend Zoa. The blue demon's huge legs strode over to his magical servant, his almost human face smiling at Kiz and showing off his rows of sharp teeth.   
  
"M... M... Master Zoa... I did not hear you arrive," Kiz said. "To what does your humble servant owe this most honorable visit?"  
  
"Simply checking on the progress of your project, it has after all been three weeks since you were given this... Opportunity."  
  
"Yes but it's only been five days on earth. You must have more patience, oh master of the night."  
  
"I have had patience for over nine hundred thousand years," Zoa said, beginning to loose his temper before calming down. "Still you apparently have been having success. Be warned though, both the Fusionist and the Witty Phantom failed in this same mission, and paid for it with their lives. Do not believe that simply because you use a pawn to run the risks that you are immune to such a fate."  
  
"You have nothing to fear, sir, my Meda-Bats have never failed me. We are simply waiting for the most opportune time to snatch the elder Kaiba. But one has to wonder why a mere human would so interest one as powerful as you."  
  
"That mere human is quite possibly a reservoir for the greatest source of energy ever to exist on this world," Zoa said, turning to leave. "And with such power at my command, not even those three meddling gods will have the power to stop me. Now, proceed, and dare not fail me."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba's eyes opened onto a scene of almost stark tranquillity as he found himself sitting next to a fish filled pond. The sun shone brightly overhead as the younger Kaiba heard the happy sound of children laughing. The boy stood up just in time to feel a warm wind smack right into his exposed chest. He cast a glance over at the pond, and was quite startled to see his reflection. He looked almost six years younger! While this might had sparked the boy's curiosity, at the moment Mokuba was more distressed at the fact that he was out in the open and almost naked. The raven haired boy looked down to find that he was no longer wearing his favorite red and yellow shirt and blue jeans. In fact, save for a simple loincloth made from some kind of animal skin wrapped around his waist, he wasn't wearing anything. Mokuba's arms flew to cover his tanned body an embarrassed look coming over his face as he thought about complete strangers seeing him in such a state. The boy needn't have worried, however. As he looked over in the direction of the voices, he found what he was wearing was not uncommon here.   
  
Before him, a group of about fifty people went about their lives in front of a big cave set at the foot of a mountain. Children about his age, or at least his age here, played near the mouth of the cave, under the watchful eye of the adults. The whole scene screamed of a primativeness that made Mokuba think of a caveman exhibit he'd seen during a school fieldtrip. All were barely clothed, many in the same outfit Mokuba currently found himself in, and he could just make out tools that looked to be made of stone. Cautiously, the younger Kaiba began to walk to the cave, only to feel a strong hand grip his bare shoulder.   
  
Startled, the boy looked up to see the one person hadn't expected, Seto. Or at least he looked like his elder brother. This Seto looked only about a year younger than Mokuba remembered, and his brown hair was longer and messier. Mokuba also notice his "brother's" body was more muscular and he looked hairer too, with the beginnings of a beard and mustache on his face. That's when the young Kaiba noticed what else was in the young man's other hand; a spear with a sharp stone head; a bloody head. Mokuba had only to look where the spear pointed to see the reason it was bloody, as a freshly killed boar lay on the ground.  
  
Cave-Seto looked almost disapprovingly at the young boy before him, grunting as he gestured back to the boar. Mokuba timidly walked over to the dead animal, almost expecting it to jump up and try to gore him. Cave-Seto grabbed the animal's hind legs, then looked back at Mokuba, as if expecting something from him. Once more the teen grunted, obviously not understanding why the boy didn't want to touch the corpse. Finally, Mokuba grabbed the animal's front legs, grunting under the weight as he tried to lift it.   
  
*Figures, I'm in a six year old body, I have a six year old's strength.* The raven haired boy did successfully manage to lift the boar, though he could feel his partner taking most of the weight. The two humans walked with their burden down the hill towards the cave and it's people in a trip that took only about fifteen minutes. As the two entered the cave community, Mokuba was startled to see a very big man with a bushy beard walking up to them. The man looked over the animal the two held between them before taking their burden from them. He smiled at both Mokuba and Cave-Seto, then gestured for the older to follow him as they took the carcass away, leaving the younger to himself. This did not last long, however, as two delicate hands wrapped themselves around his bare chest as a warm body pressed into his back.   
  
The boy turned around to find himself staring at a smiling woman who promptly kissed him right on the forehead before picking him up in her arms and carrying him away. In any other setting, with anyone else, Mokuba would have immediately begun to struggle, trying to wiggle his way out of the woman's grasp. But here, now, the boy could feel no reason to fight against her. For some reason, he felt safe in her presence, safer than he had ever felt, even with his own brother.  
  
*Who is this lady?* Mokuba thought. *And why does she seem so... familiar?* Mokuba tried to ask these questions directly, but when he tried to form words, all that came out of his mouth were simply grunts and murmurs. So, he contented himself by looking over his carrier. To say she was beautiful would have been an understatement. Long, jet black hair similar to Mokuba's own framed her face which held calm and serene eyes as blue as the ocean's water. Her body was well built, strong, and obviously well taken care of. Her skin was clean, not covered in the grime the boy would have expected from someone living in the caveman days. Carefully, she sat down on a flat rock near the cave, setting her living cargo down in her lap as she ran her fingers through his hair lovingly. Mokuba closed his eyes as he laid back against her, a relaxed and contented feeling come over him as she stroked his head.   
  
*Mommy.*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba's eyes snapped open, the bright sunshine coming through his window hurting his open irises.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Mokuba asked himself, sitting up in his bed. He looked around, as though making sure he was back home, and back in his proper clothes. Satisfied everything was back to normal, Mokuba looked at his clock to discover it was half past seven. "AAHH, I missing my shows!" the raven haired Kaiba yelled, diving out of bed as he tore downstairs, heading for the kitchen. A pot of coffee was being prepared and Mokuba could hear the sound of the TV in the living-room. Quickly, Mokuba pulled a bowl out of the cupboard and a box of Coco-Puffs from the pantry and poured a bowl, racing through the living room. Seto sat on the couch watching the news as he drank his coffee. Mokuba plopped down next to his brother, looking at him expectantly. For a few minutes, Seto pretended not to notice his younger brother, finally acknowledging the boy's presence when Mokuba cleared his throat rather loudly.  
  
"Oh, you're up?" Seto said, trying his best to hide his amused smirk.   
  
"Yes," Mokuba said, eyeing the remote in the young CEO's hand. "Um Seto, are you gonna be on long?"  
  
"Why? Do you need to use the television?"   
  
"It's Saturday morning," Mokuba stated trying to remain patient. *Can't he see that we're losing valuable cartoon watching time?!*  
  
"I see."  
  
"Can I have the remote now?!"  
  
"This remote?"  
  
"Seto!!" At this the elder Kaiba laughed at his brother's outburst before handing him the remote. Happily, Mokuba switched the channels on the big screen, and Seto was treated to the inane sounding end theme of a cartoon. In truth, the KaibaCorp CEO was not overly found of cartoons, particularly since his experiences on Duelist Kingdom, but for his younger brother's sake, he tolerated them. "Nuts, I missed the first episode of Digimon."  
  
*Gee, now you'll only get to see three episodes this morning,* Seto thought, smiling at his brother's enthusiasm. The elder Kaiba looked at his watch, then back at his younger brother, a twinge of sadness passing over him as he realized he still had appointments to keep. He missed such opportunities to spend time with his beloved brother. Still, business was business, and the sooner he got this done with, the sooner he'd be able to have his own fun. Seto got up from the couch, not the least bit surprised Mokuba didn't even notice he was leaving as the boy began to sing along with his show, spraying chunks of cereal everywhere. In truth Mokuba was halfway through his cartoon before he even noticed Seto was gone.   
  
*Oh well, guess I'll see him at the tournament finals with Jack and Shale.*  
  
************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, at Domino City Museum, Isis Ishtar walked down the empty hallways of the building. While it did greatly please her to see the museum full of patrons clamoring to learn more about ancient civilizations, the serene quiet of the museum when it was empty helped her to concentrate on other matters. At present, what occupied her mind was the explosion of darkness energy she had felt barely a weak ago. She had attempted to use her Millennium Necklace to find out what had happened to rupture the Shadow Realm so badly. But something, something with tremendous power, had blocked the item's time piercing gaze, even going so far as to send a backlash of energy that almost fried the necklace. Of course the Egyptian had tried again, but for some reason, it was as if the entire event had been wiped from all memory.   
  
Isis looked up to find she had wandered into the section of her museum dedicated to prehistoric times. Though not nearly as large as her Egyptian wing, this section was blessed with many ancient artifacts that had been found in Domino City itself, a glimpse into the way the city had looked so very long ago. The wielder of the Millennium Necklace's eyes fell upon an exhibit that was supposed to show a typical day in the life of a caveman. She was surprised to see a different exhibit that what she remembered. Normally, there was a blonde haired woman caring for an infant in front of a cave while a man, possibly her mate, battled with a sabretooth. Now, a woman with long black hair sat on a rock holding a six year old boy with equally long black hair. Nearby stood two hunters, returning with a boar.   
  
*I guess they finally decided the old exhibit was a bit cliche,* Isis thought to herself. That was when she noticed something. The woman's hand was moving, ever so slightly, stroking her son's mane. And the child's bare chest was expanding and contracting as he breathed in relaxation. *Are they... alive?* With such thoughts in her head, Isis moved closer to the exhibit to examine these strange people who seemed to have taken up residence in her museum. As she got closer, however, a black sphere of energy appeared behind woman and child and, much to Isis's horror, out stepped a hitotsumi giant, complete with a massive club. The woman looked up in horror, grabbing her child as she dove for cover. The cyclops was quick, smashing rocks to rubble with his club as he cornered the two. The elder Ishtar reached into her robes, quickly drawing a dueling deck as her millennium item activated, hoping she would be in time to save the two. The club came down, and Isis did not need her item to tell her she would not make it in time. She averted her eyes to keep from seeing the result of the attack, only to be blinded by a brilliant light.   
  
Isis looked up to see the exhibit was now exactly the way she remembered it. There weren't even any markings where the giant had struck the rocks. That was when the museum curator noticed a beam of light shooting from the eye of her Millennium Necklace, heading straight into the cave. This was soon followed by a second beam of light originating from behind the woman. She looked to find it coming from the eye etched into a golden rod held by a white haired Egyptian boy wearing many golden chain necklaces around his neck. Behind   
him stood two nondescript men in black robes, hoods covering their faces.  
  
"Malik...," Isis said. "It is good to see you again, my brother, but I do wish you wouldn't stoop to such childish pranks to gain my attention." At those words, Malik Ishtar seemed almost to be insulted.  
  
"Lamentably, I was not the originator of that truly inspired little drama we just saw," Malik said.   
  
"Then why have you returned to Domino City?"  
  
"The oddest thing. About a weak ago one of my followers was in Domino City on business," Malik said, lifting up an ancient stone ax as though examining it. "You can imagine my surprise when the connection between my servant and myself was rather violently broken. When I tried to re-establish contact, I found there was nothing to make contact with. Then I find out that Domino City has experienced an involuntary... renovation?" So saying, Malik points the stone ax at his sister. "Care to shed any further light on this puzzle?"  
  
"Alas, you know more than I at this point, I didn't even know a rare hunter was involved. All my attempts to try to read the past of the event have been blocked."  
  
"Blocked?"  
  
"Yes. And now this whole episode at the museum," Isis said. Her brother moved over to the cave, his two shadows following him as he examined the cavern.   
  
"Any idea what IS in here?"  
  
"It was the home of a tribe of caveman that lived in this area during the prehistoric era. It was where we got most of our exhibits and, due to it's scientific value, it was preserved and used as an exhibit in the museum. As far as I know, though, it's been fully excavated. There should not be anything in there but paintings."   
  
"And yet both our millennium items seem to want to go inside," Malik said as he began to walk into the opening. "I believe I shall indulge mine, what about you sister?" With those words, the two Ishtar siblings entered the cave.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba lay on top of an inflatable mattress, floating in the middle of the pool in his backyard. Sunglasses sat on his face as he let himself soak up the bright rays of the sun, his hands behind his head as he felt himself going to sleep. An alarm clock sat on one of the deck tables, ready to alert the boy to when he was supposed to be at Kaibaland. For the life of him, Mokuba couldn't think of why he'd been feeling so tired over the recent days. Slowly, his eyelids drooped down under his glasses. Valiantly, the boy tried to stay awake, but soon, the only sound that could be heard from the pool was a soft snoring.  
  
**************************  
  
As Mokuba's eyes reopened, found himself back at the mouth of the cave, still sitting in the lap of the woman he had dubbed his "mother". Or at least the mother of whatever character he was supposed to be in this dream. That was when Cave-Seto came walking up, a slab of meat in his hands that he presented to the woman. Once more the cave-lady kissed Mokuba's head, setting him down on the ground as she went to take the meat. Suddenly, another hand grabbed the food, snatching it out of Cave-Seto's grip. Mokuba looked to see who'd done something so rude, and was extremely distressed to find himself looking into the face of Gozabura.   
  
The younger Kaiba scrambled to hide from the evil man. Cave-Seto tried to retake the meat, only to be knocked away by the adult. The Cave-Lady, on the other hand, simply took the food from the Cave-Gozabura, scowling at him as she did so. Mokuba watched as the caveman got a familiar angry look on his face, squeaking in warning as he pulled back a fist. Cave-Gozabura never got to throw his punch, however, as a bigger hand grabbed Cave-Gozabura's wrist. Mokuba looked to see it was the same man he'd seen before, the one who'd relieved both Cave-Seto and himself of their burden. Next to him stood a withered old man leaning on a knarled stick, a long beard coming down to his feet. Both did not look overly pleased with Cave-Gozabura, and the big hunter growled, effectively telling the smaller man to leave. Mokuba watched Cave-Gozabura from his hiding place, only feeling safe when the evil man was finally out of sight.  
  
*So much for this place being paradise,* Mokuba bitterly thought. *Who invited that loser into my dream?*  
  
(He was there before, you just don't remember him.) Mokuba was a bit startled that someone had heard him, especially since he'd thought he'd only been thinking to himself. The boy looked around for the source of the voice, but both Cave-Seto and the elder hunter seemed preoccupied with each other, and his "mother" had taken the gift of meat over to the fire. Once more Mokuba tried to ask a question out loud, only to hear grunts and mumbling come from his lips. (You can't talk because you don't know how,) came the same voice from earlier.  
  
*Yes I do,* Mokuba thought back, a bit harshly, as though he was defending his intelligence against someone who thought him a simpleton. *Who are you?*  
  
(I am...)  
  
"Clint Thompson, your Eye in the Sky, reporting live from T-Block Drive..."  
  
*********************  
  
Mokuba looked up from his raft, a bit confused as to his sudden change in surroundings. Memory came back to him soon, however, as he looked over to his clock. The red numbers read clearly three o'clock as the annoying voice of a traffic reporter yelled over the speakers. The young Kaiba rolled over, falling into the water as he swam like a frog over to the clock, roughly smacking the machine to turn it off as he pulled himself out of the pool. He had only about an hour to get to Kaibaland on time, and that also included stopping to pick up his friends at their respective houses. Quickly the raven-haired boy grabbed his towel, drying himself off as he ran into the house, slipping a little on the linoleum. Up the stairs and to his room, stopping only briefly to toss his now soaked swim trunks into the bathroom to dry. He threw open his closet and... was immediately dismayed at what he found.   
  
He stared directly at the only clothes he had left, his least favorite uniform. A pair of uncomfortable khaki pants, a ruffled white loop and button shirt, and a fur-lined, red cape/coat with a drawstring around the neck that was almost two sizes too big for him. This was the uniform his adopted father, Gozabura, and for a brief time even his elder brother, had insisted he wear in public to make himself look presentable.  
  
*As long as I have to have you in my home, you will not embarrass me by looking like some piece of street trash.* Gozabura's words still rang through Mokuba's mind, stinging him. He was very well aware that Gozabura had not wanted him at all and would have been much happier if Seto had lost the chess match and been forced to leave Mokuba behind at the orphanage. It had been the same every time. Prospective parents eagerly looked forward to adopting a genius child, but if he came with the extra baggage of a little brother, no way. The young Kaiba sometimes wondered just how many good homes he'd cost his elder brother.  
  
*And then when we finally do find a home, it turns out to be a nightmare,* Mokuba thought to himself. Slowly, Mokuba reached into the closet, pulling the aforementioned clothes out, shuddering a little at their feel. Quickly he got dressed and examined himself in the mirror. The uniform still fit the same way it had before, tight pants and shirt, with an overly loose jacket, all combining to make him look like a small, helpless toddler. *I look like a toddler in this.* For the briefest moments, the boy considered going to the hamper and pulling out something he'd already worn, but immediately discarded that plan. As much as he hated wearing this ridiculous get-up, the thought of embarrassing Seto by showing up in something that was smelly and unwashed made him feel worse. Silently, the boy descended his stairs, finally ready to leave.   
  
*****************************************  
  
It was a big day at Kaibaland, the second annual celebration of the beginning of one of Seto Kaiba's grandest schemes, the Battle City tournament. Every year since then, Kaibaland had played host to a much smaller Duel Monsters Tournament. The grand prize for this little game was a check of ten thousand dollars. The catch, you had to beat none other than Seto Kaiba himself to take home the prize, a fact that insured a healthy amount of competition.   
  
The CEO of KaibaCorp smiled as he looked at the standings. He recognized a few names from the earlier tournament, but for the most part, these were new up and coming duelists.   
  
*Good, the old crop was getting boring,* Kaiba thought to himself. He smiled again, remembering last year when a young blonde girl, possibly only a year younger then Mokuba, had simply handed the arrogant duelist, Bandit Keith, a shut-out defeat. Even Seto had found himself laughing as the girl squealed and giggled to her teddy bear, even going so far as to point out when Bandit Keith had used his wrist bands to switch cards. The elder duelist had had to be escorted out of the park, he'd been so mad. *What was her name? Rebecca something?* It didn't really matter, she wasn't here this year. Nor for that matter, was Bandit Keith.   
  
The final match of the tournament drew to a close, Seto looked to study the teen who would be his opponent. He was a cocky one, with spiky brown hair, and a ridiculous purple outfit on that read "To be the best, you must beat the best" on its back. He openly pointed out the flaws in his opponent's deck, though he himself used only a basic beatdown deck. Finally, the other's score came down to zero and the match ended. Seto Kaiba began to clap as he walked out to the arena floor.  
  
***************************************  
  
Meda-Bat watched the elder Kaiba carefully, and so to did Kiz Retall. The teen certainly seemed perfectly normal to the dark spellcaster, despite what Zoa said.  
  
*Oh well, if that egotistical fool should prove right, I'll be more than happy to take that power from him and give it to my master,* Kiz thought to himself, glancing over at a small alcove with a curtain drawn around it. Suddenly, the view from the Meda-Bat shifted, leaving Seto Kaiba and refocusing on a member of the crowd. The Dark-Eyes Illusionist immediately recognized the new target, it was Mokuba Kaiba. If Kiz had lips, he would have laughed. The boy looked ridiculous. Suddenly, a voice sounded in Kiz's mind.  
  
"Watch him carefully." The illusionist recognized this voice, it was a voice that filled him with both fear... and admiration. "The brother's Kaiba are important."  
  
"Why?" Kiz asked.  
  
"You need not that information, simply do as I tell you and you will be richly rewarded." For the life of him, Kiz could not see anything terribly interesting about the little rat. He looked almost identical to every other ugly human in the crowd. Still...  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto stared out over the arena, looking at the three monsters that had been assembled before him. Two La-Jinns and a Bistro Butcher, all 1800 creatures, and all pretty much impossible to remove, especially thanks to the Imperial Order trap that prevented all magic form being used. The elder Kaiba was beginning to regret choosing not to use his normal deck instead of the watered down one he currently had as he looked out at the hapless Dragon Searcher that stood between him and his opponent's monsters.   
  
"So this you're the World Champion, huh?" the boy began to taunt. "Somehow I expected more from someone of your reputation." So saying, the boy drew another card from his deck, smiling as he saw it. "Well, since you're not gonna give me a challenge, I guess I'll just use my trump card here and collect my prize." So saying, the two La-Jinn's disappeared as a Dark Magician appeared on the field. "Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack." The elven sorcerer raised his hand, sending a wave of energy at Seto's Dragon Searcher, blowing it to smithereens. The Dark Magician smiled at Seto as the boy then attacked with the Bistro Butcher, dropping the World Champion's life points to a thousand. This did have the beneficial effect of letting Kaiba draw two more of his cards, unfortunately, neither of them was very good.  
  
*Just my luck, all my good cards are at the bottom of the deck,* Kaiba thought as he looked at the three cards in his hands. Only one monster and two traps, and the monster was a simple Krokodilus. Seto looked over in the crowd where Mokuba and his friends sat, he just knew his younger brother was behind the weak monster's appearance. *Maybe I can use a bluff.* With those thoughts, Seto Kaiba lay down Krokodilus in attack mode, as well as setting a magic card face down. That's when he noticed something as he stared at the Dark Magician. The spellcaster was not looking at him, or at the Krokodilus that had appeared on the field, but rather was looking into the crowd. His face was no longer the expressionless mask Seto had programmed him with. He looked almost... afraid. Then the KaibaCorp CEO looked at his own monster. Krokodilus was grinning, a big toothy grin, like he knew some secret he was simply dying to spill. His eyes too were on the crowd. Seto looked over, wondering what they were finding so interesting. He was quite surprised to find that the object of their attentions was Mokuba.   
  
The long haired boy leaned over in his seat, wearing that horrid outfit Gozabura had gotten him, looking for all intents and purposes like the perfect fan. But there was something off. He was grinning, an almost menacing grin Seto had not seen on his face for the longest time.   
  
*Is he trying to scare the duel monster?* Seto asked himself. That was when he noticed Krokodilus's attack point value. It had tripled, climbing from a puny 1100 to a very muscular 3300. On the other side of the field, the Dark Magician's attack power had dropped to a mere 100. *What's going on? There must be a glitch in the system.*  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Seto's opponent said, noticing the new differences in their monsters. "There's no way this can be right, what's going on?!"  
  
"Krokodilus, clean his clock!" called Mokuba from the audience. Normally, all this would do nothing. It took a command directly spoken into the microphone of the podium to get the holograms to do anything, everything else was simply ignored. This time, however, Korkodilus leapt forward, his claws and jaws rending the Dark Magician to pieces and lowering the boy's life points by 3200.  
  
"That's no fair, your cheating!" the boy yelled.   
  
"No, there's obviously something wrong with the system," Seto Kaiba said as he switched off the battle arena. "As such I'm going to have to postpone this match."  
  
"That means you forfeit, I win by default."  
  
"If you wish to interpret it that way, I could care less," Seto said as he walked away, casting a glance to where Mokuba was staring at him.   
  
*********************************************  
  
Of course, these events were not lost on Kiz Retall, who had watched the match with little actual interest. At least, until the so-called hardware problems occurred. It was rather interesting that just as the elder Kaiba was going to lose, his monster had suddenly had a power surge.   
  
*And yet, it was not from him that I sensed that power,* the Dark-Eyes Illusionist thought, his gaze falling on the patch of black hair that had screamed at the beast warrior. *Could Zoa be wrong?*  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Mokuba had returned home, more than a little dissatisfied with the way his day had turned out. He'd been hoping for a truly spectacular duel for his brother, but had been instead been treated to a display of technical difficulty. And to top it off, he'd been seen in public in that awful outfit. Shale and Jake had almost burst with laughter when they'd seen him in that ridiculous cape. The younger Kaiba had been lucky neither one had brought a camera. The last thing he needed was hard evidence that he ever wore this thing. To make matters worse, he had returned home to find all his clothes cleaned, pressed, and neatly folded on his bed, waiting for him to put them up. The twelve year old looked out of his window, just in time to see a very familiar head of pink, blond, and brown spiky hair walking past his house.  
  
"Yugi?" Mokuba said, wondering why the reigning King of Games was in his neighborhood. "He needs to get himself a bike or something if he wants to travel this far from home." With those words, Mokuba turned away, getting ready to put up his clothes. Suddenly, he gripped the edge of his nightstand as his legs began to feel weak. Quickly he regained his composure, his eyes shifting into their red and black form. He looked out the window, but Yugi was gone. Silently, the boy reached into his nightstand, pulling out paper and pen as he jotted down a quick note. Solemnly, the boy moved downstairs, tacking the not to the door of his brother's home office before he walked out the door, his cape flapping in the wind.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Well, that's it for now. I know, I know, this chapter was a little boring, and there wasn't much action, but it was meant to set up for the next chapter. So now what happens you ask? Why did the duel system go haywire? What will Malik and Isis find in that cave? You'll have to wait until next time, when it's Mokuba vs. Yami. Oh, and before I forget, thanks to Mystical Sand for the website, it was a big help. As always please read and review, your reviews help me make my story better. Well, until next time, see ya. 


	6. Duel In Darkness

From Darkness To Light: Duel in Darkness  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: Shadi has come to investigate the explosions, and he accuses Yami and Yugi of being the culprits. When Mokuba arrives and transports everyone to the shadow Realm, the only question is, will the game shop survive?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
(_) - Voice to Mokuba  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yugi and Yami stood at the edge of the crater that had once been a condemned section of downtown as the sun sank behind them. Only a week had passed since the explosion had occurred that had reduced the place to it's current condition.   
"Can you feel it Yugi?" Yami asked, his hands over the edge of the crater.  
"Feel what?" The younger boy said, looking down into the crater.  
"Even though a week has passed, I can still feel the energy that caused this. Such energy cannot be so easily concealed, and yet this is the only spot in the whole city where I can feel it. There's not even a trail."  
"Perhaps that means who ever is responsible was destroyed as well," Yugi stated bluntly. "I can't imagine anything surviving that." Yami turned away from the hole and Yugi followed, worried. His dark side seemed lost in his own thoughts as he contemplated the crater's creation.  
"The question remains though, was the culprit destroyed, or merely his body." The pair arrived at a bus station. Yugi bought the passes needed to take them back home, enduring the comments on how cute it was that he was paying for his elder "brother" with a grin. As soon as the two took their seats on the bus, a question formed in Yugi's mind.   
"If the culprit's body was destroyed, how would he still be alive?"  
"Shadi told me there have been breaks recently occurring in the wall between our world and the Shadow Realm. I fear that was where all the power came from. If that means a monster broke free, then merely destroying his body would have simply sent his spirit back to the Shadow Realm."  
"Not good."  
"No. Tomorrow I'm going to consult Isis at the museum. With any luck her Millennium Necklace can confirm my suspicions."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Ushio smiled as he skulked through the alleys of Domino City, his heart filled with anger and the need for revenge. Revenge on Yugi Motou. For three and a half years the large man had suffered under the delusion of seeing anything and everything as money, save for what was real. Doctors had been unable to do anything to help the young man. But Ushio remembered, he remembered everything.  
*First that sawed-off runt tricks me into thinking he's going to pay me what's mine, then he forces me into that rigged game,* Ushio thought to himself, running a thumb over his knife. *Then he pulls some sort of hocus-pocus crap on me. I'll enjoy making him pay for that.* As the man walked towards the Turtle Game Shop, he noticed a small red shape moving in the same direction. It was definitely human, but wearing a red cloak so ridiculously oversized it made the child look more like a goblin. *Must be one of Yugi's friends from Runts Anonymous,* Ushio snippily thought. *Maybe a proper warning for that thrice damned Yugi.* Ushio moved out of the alley, shadowing the cape wearing boy. Suddenly, he ducked into an alley, but Ushio followed, only to discover the alley completely empty.  
"Where did that little street trash go?" the big man asked himself. He turned around just in time to almost trip over Mokuba, who now stood right in front of him.  
"You were following me... Why?" Mokuba asked, his voice grainy as an eyebrow arched on his face. Ushio smiled down at the twelve year old, a cruel, predatory smile that would have made anyone else feel uncomfortable.  
"What can I say squirt, I have a thing for small animals," Ushio said, brandishing his knife, licking it. "Now if you stay still, this probably won't hurt as much, and then maybe your little friend Yugi will visit you in the hospital before I teach him his lesson." Ushio brought the knife down, fully intending to plunge it into the young boy's shoulder. Before it could hit, the blade was blocked by Mokuba's index and middle fingers.  
"Over a million years of evolution," Mokuba began, his eyes glowing bright red as his hair rose into the air, black strands glowing with dark energy. "And this is the best you fools can send against me."  
"Oh no," Ushio said, getting a deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on his face. "Not another one." Before the big man could turn to leave, Mokuba grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay put. Ushio looked down, staring straight into the young Kaiba's eyes. Immediately, Ushio began to feel his mind once more slipping away from him. Behind him, a giant, brass machine rose from the ground, a small door with a single circular window it's only feature. With a creak and hiss the door swung open. A gentle push from Mokuba, and Ushio fell into the real world manifestation of the Time Machine.  
"I'm going to do you a favor. I'm going to give this day to do over again. In fact, I'll give you about three and a half years worth of days to do over again. Ta ta." With those words, Mokuba left, letting the machine do it's work as he continued walking the last few yards to the Turtle Game Shop.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Kiz Retall watched as his master calmly approached him, a psychic smile on his non-existent face. Zoa did not seem overly pleased to have been called to the Dark-Eyes Illusionist's sanctuary, but this would soon change. Kiz made a passing glance at an alcove in his wall currently covered by a tapestry, the hiding spot of his true master, and the real source of his power.   
"You said you had new information regarding your efforts to capture the human Seto Kaiba," Zoa said, his four legs stamping over towards his subordinate. "I would hate to have to destroy you for wasting my time."  
"As I would hate to be destroyed," Kiz said, bowing to the dark fiend. "But I assure you, this will be worth your time. You see, I have judged that any plan involving the direct capture of the elder Kaiba is doomed from the start to failure."  
"Well, if it has proven too difficult for you, perhaps I should give it to another, more deserving creature." As he said these words, a ball of black energy appeared in Zoa's hands.   
"I did not say it was too difficult, merely directly impossible." So saying a giant screen appeared behind the Dark-Eyes Illusionist. On it came several pictures showing Seto successfully defending himself against several kidnapping attempts. "As you can see, the elder Kaiba is quite adept at keeping himself out of danger, particularly when it's danger directed against him. And, since he apparently does play host to such a massive amount of power, he'll prove even more impossible to capture. But..." At this the picture on the screen switched to that of Seto Kaiba walking into Pegasus's trap to save his brother, and ending up a prisoner of the game maker. "As you can see, he does have a weakness."  
"The little rat? Yes... He always was attached to it."  
"'Was' sir?"  
"Nevermind. I assume there is a reason you're showing me this?"  
"I would like permission to focus efforts on the capture of Mokuba Kaiba." At Kiz's words, the black energy disappeared from Zoa's hands as he contemplated the words spoken.   
"Very well, I will allow this course of action, but only for the time being."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi called as he opened the door to the Turtle Game Shop and stepped in. The shop was almost deserted; not surprising considering how close it was to closing time. Yami had decided to return to the puzzle, seeing how it seemed to make his grandfather uncomfortable seeing two grandsons where there should only be one.   
"Yugi my boy," Solomon Motou said, smiling at the spiky-haired teen from behind his counter as he tended to what was his last customer. The happy customer took his purchase and quickly left the store.  
"Has Tea come by yet? She and I are supposed to work on our class project tonight."  
"Yes, I let her upstairs to wait in your room. She was with your other partner. What is his name again? It's that skinny white haired boy... uh... Ryou that's it." Yugi began to move upstairs, a smile on his face and a semi-dreamy look in his eyes. Ryou wouldn't be too difficult to get rid of, and then he'd have Tea all to himself. "Oh, Joey's also here too."  
*Argh!* Yugi thought. *Now how am I supposed to get Tea alone?! Joey'll never take a hint.* As the small teen reached the second floor of his home, he opened his door in time to see Ryou, Joey and Tea all sitting on his bed. In front of them, the tomb robber Bakura talked very animatedly, no doubt recounting one of his favorite robberies, reveling in the chance to brag about outsmarting yet another victim.   
"The doors closed, sealing me in the room as I heard the gears on the wall start to grind. The other wall slowly began to move towards me, ready to crush me to death if I didn't find a way out."  
"What did you do?" Tea asked.  
"I reached into my bag and grabbed the skull I'd found earlier. Then I jammed it between the teeth of the gears. Of course the skull cracked and broke, but it did the trick, knocking the gears out of whack and stopping the trap. After that, it was child's play to grab that obnoxious priest's scarab medallion... and even easier to melt it down for it's gold." With that, Bakura smiled triumphantly.  
"Ahem!" Yugi cleared his throat, announcing his presence. The four turned to the smallish boy.   
"Hi, Yugi." Was he collective sentiment of the three on the bed, while Bakura simply scowled at the intruder.   
"What do you want?" Bakura said rudely.  
"He lives here, what's your excuse?" Yami called back as he separated from Yugi.  
*Great, more company...* Yugi thought, sensing any chance at being alone with Tea jumping and leaping out of the window.   
"Hey Yug, sorry 'bout commin' over unannounced and all, but I needed your help. Mind if I borrow your notes from today?"  
"What happened to your notes?"  
"Tristan and I were rough-housin' in the park and I kinda took a header into the pond," Joey explained, pulling out the still soaked papers. The aforementioned notes were smudged and completely unreadable. Totally worthless. Yugi sighed as he reached into his backpack, pulling out his own notes from the day and handing them to the blond.   
"Now then, let's get down to..."  
"Yugi! You have another visitor!" called Solomon Motou. Once more the young Motou sighed.  
*And to think there was a time when I had to pay people NOT to leave me alone,* Yugi thought as he opened the door to his room again. Downstairs, he was very surprised to find his "guest" was none other than Shadi himself. The Egyptian man stood in his turban and white robes, a glare in his eyes as he watched Yugi's Grandpa finish counting the last of the day's receipts.   
"Shadi, is there something I can help you with?" came a strong voice from behind Yugi. The boy looked around to find Yami staring at their guest, a look of warning on his face as he watched the Tomb Guardian.  
"I am here to investigate Domino City's devastation by Shadow Magic, and as such must now speak with you as you are one of my five suspects."  
"You can't possibly think I was the culprit," Yami said defensively. "Why would I attack my own home?"  
"I don't know, however I am not permitted to overlook any possibility. If one of you is so grossly abusing your Millennium Items, then there must be consequences."  
"And yet, if you're the culprit, none of us are safe as a result," Bakura said. The white-haired Tomb Robber was sitting on a glass case, smiling at both Pharoah and Guardian.  
"Watch your tongue, rogue. I have little patience for those who violate the dead, and even less with y..." It was at that point that the door to the Turtle Game Shop opened.   
"I'm sorry but we're closed," Solomon Motou said, puzzled as to why he hadn't locked the door.  
"It doesn't matter," came Mokuba's grainy voice as he walked past the elder man. The twelve year old walked to the center of the room, pointing a finger at Yugi. "I have come to duel you Yugi Motou, and I will not take no for an answer."  
"I apologize, but we have far more pressing problems than a childish duel," Shadi said, annoyance on his face as he grabbed Mokuba's shoulder. "I would ask that you return home and leave us..." Suddenly, dark energy wrapped itself around Shadi's body, flinging the young man roughly into one of the store's stone walls.  
"Who are you?" Yami asked, placing an arm protectively in front of Yugi, lest the raven haired boy attack him.   
"I am Mokuba Kaiba."  
"You're not Mokuba... Mokuba never had that much power," Bakura said.  
"One who knows nothing, can understand nothing. I am Mokuba, and that is all you need to know. Now either you or his royal highness must duel me, it doesn't matter which. And the winner gets your remaining two Exodia cards."  
"And why should we duel you for something that's already ours?" Yami demanded.   
"Very well... If I defeat you, I take possession of young Yugi's remaining two Exodia cards; the Left Arm of the Forbidden One, and the Right Leg of the Forbidden One. But if, by luck or skill, you manage to defeat me, I'll tell you precisely who stole Maximillion Pegasus's Millennium Eye." As those words were spoken, Bakura's eyes opened wide as he realized just where this conversation was heading.  
*Could that little brat really know my secret?*  
"Wait a minute. How do we know you're telling the truth?"  
(Because you're the one who did it,) came a voice inside Bakura's head that the thief recognized as Mokuba's. At that point Joey and the others came down the stairs.  
"Hey Yug, what's the matter with the lights? Everything's blinkin' like a Christmas Tre..." The blond teen noticed Mokuba for the first time. "What's the deal with da kid?"  
"It would appear that Mokuba has been possessed by a spirit of some kind," Yami said. "And it would the spirit wants a duel."  
"If you do know who stole that millennium item, then I will duel you," Shadi said, finally pulling himself free of the wall.  
"You do not possess the cards I want," Mokuba said, his eyes remaining focused on Yugi.  
"That is immaterial. I demand the infor..." Shadi never got a chance to finish his statement as he was sent flying into one of the glass card cases, smashing it to pieces.  
"Now see here, I do not allow violence in my store," Solomon Motou said, taking a step towards the energized Kaiba. The normally firm cement turned to goo as the elder Motou walked, sinking up to his knees into the floor as it hardened again, trapping the man.   
"Grandpa!" Yugi cried, moving towards his trapped grandfather. His path was blocked however by Mokuba, intent on getting an answer from his prey.  
"Your grandfather is all right. Now answer me, will you duel me?!"  
"Yes anything, just don't hurt him!" As soon as Yugi spoke those words, a black shadow began to spread from behind Mokuba as the boy transported all within the room to the Shadow Realm.  
  
***********************************  
  
"The Forbidden One has tapped into his energy again Ra."  
"I felt it just as readily as you, Obelisk," the golden dragon of the sun said, both hands grabbing air as his arms stretched in front of him. "Osiris, are you sure this is the weakest point?"  
"Have I ever been wrong," the red dragon said, alternating between both of his two moved between each word. Ra seemingly pressed the air, and it visibly began to crack.   
"Soon, we will be able to return to the earth realm," Ra said. "Be ready."  
  
**********************************  
  
Deep in the cave under Domino Museum, Isis and Malik Ishtar followed the beams of light coming from their respective millennium items, walking in total silence. In fact, the two Ishtar siblings had not said a single word to each other since they'd entered the cavern. Malik had to admit he was finding it somewhat depressing that his elder sister seemed to be ignoring him. Afterall, they hadn't seen each other in nearly two years.  
*Is she that focused on finding what's down here?* the thirteen year old asked himself. *Typically I can't get her to STOP asking questions when we've been apart this long.* Malik soon decided he'd be the one to break the ice.  
"So, how have you been?" the youngest Ishtar asked.  
"You should be quiet," Isis said coldly. "While these caves have been reinforced, I don't want to run the risk of your voice collapsing the whole place on us." Rather than press the issue, Malik decided to remain silent. Soon they came a spot in the wall where the two beams of light converged to a single point.   
"What in the world is this?" Malik asked, his hand reaching out to touch the rock wall.  
"I don't know," Isis said. "Which makes this an even bigger mystery. The cave has been totally explored, there SHOULD be NOTHING here I don't know about." As she spoke, the rock began to rumble and crumble. Instinctively, Isis pulled her younger brother away from the rock, ready to run should this be a prelude to a cave-in. The rumbling stopped, however, as the rock wall finished crumbling to dust, revealing a shallow alcove behind it. Both Ishtars drew in a sharp breath at what they saw. The entire wall was covered in primitive cave paintings. Their existence was not what caused the duel gasp, however, but what they depicted. Human's carrying spears fought against green giants with only one eye, dinosaurs covered in what looked like metal, and a giant silver dragon.  
"Dueling monsters?" Malik asked. "How is that possible? I thought it was a creation of the ancient Egyptians?"  
"Apparently, shadow magic is older than we thought," Isis stated, running her fingers carefully over the pictures. The mural was disfigured by a rather large hole in the center of the wall, from which a piece of the picture had apparently fallen over the centuries. Isis bent to examine the fragments that littered the ground, hoping there was a piece that might explain the mural. The Millennium Necklace around the woman's neck began to glow, as did a few of the fragments on the ground. Suspended by magic, the stone fragments rose into the air, setting themselves perfectly into the mural, coming together to depict a picture of the same black haired woman Isis had seen earlier in her museum. Of course, this was not lost on her younger brother.  
"Your millennium item put those pieces together like it knew how," Malik said. That was when he noticed the Millennium Rod was glowing as well. More pieces rose from the ground, fitting neatly into the other side of the hole. This time, the completed picture was of a Hitotsumi Giant, it's massive arms trying to protect it from something that was still only depicted in the fragments that lay on the ground. Isis stood up again, an upset look on her face.  
"King Yami and the others must see this."  
  
***********************************  
  
Yugi had never liked dueling in the Shadow Realm. There was something very unnatural feeling about the dark plane the young man so often found himself taken to. The section the possessed Mokuba had taken them all to seemed bigger than most, as the monsters they'd summoned were fully life-size. On Yugi's side of the field stood his Summoned Skull as well as Silver Fang. while in front of the two monsters hovered several swords made of brilliant light. On Mokuba's side of the field stood the Millennium Shield in defensive mode, a Ring of Magnetism equipped to it, helping to protect a Milos Radiant monster. Both of their life points remained at four thousand.  
"You're better at this than I thought Yugi. I had really not planned on using this combination," Mokuba said.  
"I trust in the heart of the cards, the heart of my deck. It has never let me down."  
"Yes, yes. You've consistently proven to have great faith in your cards, a firm belief that they will get you out of any situation, no matter how grave. But I wonder, is the same feeling returned you. Would the spirits of the monsters you so readily play with so willingly place their lives in your dueling skills?"  
"What are you blabbing about," Joey said, getting angry at Mokuba's insulting manner towards his friend. "Yugi's beaten everyone who ever came at him, why wouldn't they trust him."  
"You are a fool Wheeler," Mokuba said as once more his long hair began to braid itself, transforming into a crest with two long antennae out of his head. Gold armor began to appear on the boy's body, save for his left arm and right leg. The younger Kaiba pointed his clawed right hand at the Summoned Skull. "During a duel, all the monsters see is the field, enemy monsters in front of them, and their master behind them. Never do they see their true opponent, never do they know the face of the man who controls their attackers. Only do they see a veil of darkness."  
"So they never know who's their opponent, big deal," Bakura said, hoping whatever spirit had Mokuba had some trick up his sleeve to win. The silver ankh on Mokuba's armored chest began to glow as his eyes glowed a more intense red.  
"I hereby obliterate that veil! Let the monsters see who their true opponent is, and let them know FEAR!" Dark energy appeared all around the perimeter of the field as the barriers disappeared. The effect was almost immediate. Both Summoned Skull and Silver Fang began to shrink back from battle, while Milos Radiant simply began to grin. Even the Millennium Shield seemed to be getting bolder at this new change.   
"What have you done?!" Yami demanded as he attempted to go to his partner. His path was blocked, however, by a shield of energy.  
"I told you, either you or Yugi, not both," Mokuba said, puffing a little as he exerted more energy to keep the ancient Pharoah back. "Now, King of Games, command your army now that they are paralyzed by fear, and now that I play my prize card, Krokodilus." Mokuba smacked his card down on the ground and from it rose a man-shaped crocodile. "Your Swords of Revealing Light may keep me from attacking this turn, but next turn they're gone, and my croc will be ready to deliver a nice devastating blow." Yugi watched as Krokodilus's attack power began to climb faster and faster.  
"What in the world?"  
"With the veils removed, he's taking advantage of being so close to his master to triple his strength. Soon he will be more than strong enough to blow Summoned Skull away. Especially considering what's wrong with him." On Yugi's side of the field, both Summoned Skull's and Silver Fang's attack power was rapidly falling.   
"NO!"  
"Fear cripples even the strongest of monsters, Yugi. Now even the Mighty Summoned Skull lacks the courage to defend itself. But for now, I end my turn." Yugi looked at his cards, desperately searching for some way to counteract this latest development.   
*This trap card... With any luck it'll be enough to stop him,* Yugi thought as he laid the card face down. *But if all he's gonna do is cripple my monsters with fear, I have to figure out a more permanent solution.*  
"All right, it's you're turn 'Mokuba.'" Yugi watched as Mokuba seemed to be preoccupied with something else.  
Mokuba's arms supported him as he struggled to keep control of his tiny pocket of reality, feeling the strain of maintaining so many people in the Shadow Realm. It was always so much easier with only two people, but if he didn't, those without millennium items ran the risk of having their souls trapped for all eternity in the dark realm, not an option the boy was interested in allowing.   
  
******************************  
  
Ra, Obelisk, and Osiris finally broke through barrier to Earth, entering in front of the Turtle Game Shop, exactly where they'd intended to arrive.   
"He is here!" Ra said, staring at the building.  
"And he's using a tremendous amount of power, far more than he has since his awakening," said Osiris. "But he has erected a force-field." To prove his point the red dragon god touched a barrier of energy that surrounded the building.  
"Bah, collectively we possess more power than anything, even him!" Obelisk said, striking the shield with the force of an explosion. "Come, we must enter." All three gods began their assault on the barrier.  
  
*************************************  
  
Inside, Mokuba could feel the energies of all three gods as they attempted to force their way inside, grunting as he felt their strikes.   
*Not here, not now. I'm so close,* Mokuba thought as he sent energy to strengthen his defense, drawing power away from Milos Radiant as he did so. *I can't afford to loose this duel, but I also can't let those three fools come here. Gotta end this quick.*  
"Krokodilus! Destroy the Summoned Skull!!"  
"Not so fast!" Yugi said, flipping over his trap card. As soon as he did, two black Magical Hats appeared above his two monsters, both splitting into two hats for a grand total of four.   
"NO!" Mokuba said as his crocodile monster attacked one of the hats, revealing nothing underneath. "Milos!" The earthen dog attacked as well, only to find himself face to face with Silver Fang.  
"I activated my second trap, Re-enforcements. Raising Silver Fang's attack points enough to equal Milos," Yugi said, as both monsters were destroyed by each others attacks.  
"You... You fool," Mokuba said, feeling fatigue begin to take it's toll on him. Magical Hats had been a most unwelcome surprise, and the younger Kaiba could not afford any more delays, especially not with Ra and company pounding on his door. "Very well, it's your turn."  
"You're not gonna play any cards?"  
"NO! NOW JUST GO!!" Mokuba shouted.  
"Fine, then I play the card, Soul Exchange to take your Millennium Shield, along with my now weakened Summoned Skull as tribute to bring out; the Dark Magician." As Yugi spoke, the Magical Hats disappeared as did the Millennium Shield. One the field stood the Dark Magician, a look of resolve on his face.   
"You... you have made a grave... grave mistake. Inside the hats the skull was safe, but your magician is out in the open, against my... my super-charged Krokodilus."  
"Not so. My Dark Magician does not need to see his opponent to attack him, so I'll blind him with the card... Darkness Approaches. He'll have to trust in my abilities even more to survive, but I'm sure I can prove more than worthy of that trust, especially since your monster seems to be loosing power." Mokuba looked at Krokodilus, realizing that it had lost three hundred of it's attack points. The black haired boy knew exactly what had happened, he was diverting too much energy to his shield and maintaining his link to the Shadow Realm. "I'll play this card face down, and end my turn."  
"Fine," the twelve year old Kaiba said, struggling to keep his concentration. "Whatever you want. But now, I attack with... I attack with..."  
"Mokuba?" Yugi said, concerned for his young friend.  
"I... attack... with... KROKODILUS!!"  
"And I defend my mage with the Spell-Binding Circle, which not only stops your lizard man in his tracks, but lowers his attack power by an addition five hundred points." Yugi suddenly noticed the look in Mokuba's eyes as he stared at the circle of energy that surrounded his monster. It was a look of almost pure terror, like he'd seen something so horrible his mind couldn't handle it.  
"NO! Not that card! Any card but that! Not the circle, I don't want the circle!!" Mokuba began to scream. In response to this, Krokodilus's attack power began to plummet, falling even lower than it's original eleven hundred. Outside, the three gods were beginning to make headway, breaking through the shield. Inside, the Shadow Realm's power began to collapse, cracking and breaking as Mokuba began to loose control. "STOP! STOP!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"  
"Mokuba, what's wrong!?"  
"Geez, the kid's flippin' out."  
"Then now is the time to strike," Yami said. Around his neck the Millennium Puzzle began to glow. "Now, I can return us to the real world and..." The darkness of the Shadow Realm faded, replaced once more with the game shop. Solomon Motou found himself rising from the cement he'd been trapped in, his feet once more standing on solid ground. Mokuba had collapsed to his hands and knees his energy almost completely depleted as the golden armor disappeared. The group of nine did not have any time to relax, however, as the doors to the game shop exploded off their hinges. As the dust cleared, Yugi could make out the silhouettes of the three dragon gods themselves.  
"We have come to collect you whelp," Obelisk said, pointing a blue talon at the fallen Mokuba. "Do not make this difficult."  
"No... I won't go back... Just... leave me alone," Mokuba gasped out. The raven-haired boy held out a hand and a bolt of dark energy flew from his palm. The attack proved too weak, though, as Obelisk simply knocked the energy blast away. The blue god charged forward, striking the boy's stomach with his knee savagely.  
"Fool, do you think we could you could take one such as me at anything less than full power. I am insulted."  
"Leave him alone!" Yugi called, running to defend his friend.   
"Away boy!" Obelisk growled, a massive fist sending the tri-color-haired boy flying into Yami.  
"Obelisk!" Ra growled. "Do not loose control. We are here for the boy and nothing more."  
"You don't have me yet," Mokuba said, standing shakily to his feet. "Not while I can still do this..." Mokuba's hands reached out and dark energy began to escape from the eye symbols of the millennium items, flowng directly into the boy.  
"Not this time," Ra said, charging his own attack. Between Mokuba's hands, a ball of black energy began to form as he shaped his spell, violently shoving it the ball forward, only to be met by Ra's golden sphere. The resulting explosion sent the weakened Mokuba flying backward to strike the cash register. Obelisk moved forward, ready to expel a blast of blue fire-breath.   
"Kuriboh... Multiply!" Yami called, tossing two cards before the onslaught of flame. A single furry ball appeared, and suddenly multiplied into thousands, easily blocking Obelisk's blue flame. The dragon god angrily looked at Yami.  
"You DARE to defy ME!" Obelisk yelled, charging at the Pharoah, ready to rend the boy king with his talons. The god never made contact as Osiris intercepted him.  
"Obelisk, you must control your anger," the red dragon commanded, gripping his ally's arms. "I will not allow you to hurt the children."  
"You won't have to," Yami said as his Millennium Puzzle activated. In response, both Bakura's and Shadi's millennium items also began to activate. "You should not be here, so now I am forced to banish you all. Back to the Shadow Realm with you!" Reality began to warp for the three dragons as a black hole opened in the center of the room, sucking in paper and air as all three Egyptian gods began to be pulled in. "BE GONE!" The suction intensified, and soon all three monsters disappeared into the dark void. As soon as the task was complete, the portal died, and Yami fell to the ground. Immediately Bakura stomped over to the fallen Pharoah, an angry look in his eyes.  
"How dare you tap into MY Ring! What gives you the right?"  
"I needed the extra energy from you and Shadi's items to banish them," Yami said. This answer did not seem to placate Bakura however, who drew back a fist to punch his rival. His fist was stopped, though, by Joey's.  
"Hey, what's your problem ya dingy bandit? Yami just saved our lives."  
"You'll pay for this...."  
"Uh... Wha... What happened?" came a soft voice from behind the counter. Mokuba rose up from where he had fallen, his red cloak reduced to almost tatters from Obelisk's attacks.  
"Mokuba, are you all right?" Tea asked, helping the boy to his feet. Immediately, the young Kaiba yelped in pain as Tea accidentally hit a tender area.   
"Owie, owie, owie! That hurts. What happened?"  
"What do you remember?" Yami asked.  
"All I remember is coming over to see you for... for... Why did I want to see you again?"  
"Dude you got all crazy and then... UMPH!" Joey said, only to be struck in the stomach by Ryou. "What's you do that for?"  
"It would appear that whatever spirit possessed the boy has fled with Obelisk and the others. That being the case, it might be better if Mokuba doesn't fully remember what happened."  
"A gas line blew, I guess we were caught in the explosion," Yugi said, hoping Mokuba would buy his story. "You were thrown against the wall. Do you have any broken bones?"  
"I don't think so. Nothing feels broken, just bruised," Mokuba said.  
"You should probably get some rest. I'll take you home," said Yugi, smiling his friendliest smile. In truth the short teen did not want to take Mokuba home. Seto Kaiba would most likely be there, and Yugi could only imagine how angry the KaibaCorp CEO would be when he saw the state his brother was in. Still, Seto was not completely unreasonable.  
"It's all right, I'll... I'll call Seto to send a car for me," Mokuba said as he lifted the store phone. "It's dead..." Inwardly, Yugi smiled, glad Mokuba was unable to simply call for a ride. The walk would give him plenty of time to come up with a way to explain what happened to the elder Kaiba, a way that would not result in a trip to the hospital for Yugi.   
"I'll come too. I need to speak with Kaiba," Yami said.  
"Sure you two go ahead, we'll help Grandpa clean up dis mess," Joey said.  
"Speak for yourself," Bakura and Shadi said in unison, a fact that did not please either. Bakura disappeared, going back inside his ring which once more hung from Ryou's neck. Yami, Yugi, and Mokuba left the store, Yugi partially supporting the weakened Mokuba as they did so. Shadi began disappear through one of his disk, when the loud cry a very big bird was heard. Outside, a dark shadow fell over the dim light of the failing sun as a giant bird swoop down from the sky. The three humans looked up to see a Punished Eagle come down from the sky, catching up little Mokuba and Yugi in it's claws.   
"Yugi! NO!" Yami called, reaching into his deck as he pulled forth a card. "Curse of Dragon, arise!" On command, a golden, serpentine dragon with four wings rose into the air, waiting just long enough for Yami to jump onto his back before he took off after the flying monster.  
"Yami, what's going on?" Joey said, running outside of the shop to see the cause of the commotion.   
"Yugi and Mokuba have been kidnapped. I'm going to try to rescue them. Get Bakura and Shadi, I may need help. Fly!" Eagle and dragon flew off into the distance as Joey ran back inside. On top of the building, a small Meda-Bat watched the proceedings with great interest. In another world, another dimension, Kiz Retall watched, happy that his plans were working.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Exciting, right. Now Yugi and Mokuba have both been captured, and Yami must try to save them. Next chapter it's Yami in an aerial dogfight to save his friends, but his biggest task has yet to come. Remember, read, review, and offer suggestions if you feel like it. See ya next time. Byez. 


	7. Secrets Revealed, Part 1

From Darkness To Light: Secrets Revealed  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: Mokuba and Yugi have been kidnapped by the Punished Eagle, on the Dark-Eyes Illusionist's minions. Now it's up to Yami to get the two back, but as his strength begins to fade, will he be able to save his partner?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
(_) - ????? to Mokuba  
[_] - Mokuba to ?????  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Wind whipped through Yami's hair as he gripped tightly to the back of the Curse of Dragon. The golden monster soared as fast as he could over the city of Domino, trying his best to keep his quarry in sight. Yami was partially regretting his decision to summon his present mount. Curse of Dragon was indeed a powerful flier, but Punished Eagle was simply faster than the snake-like dragon.   
And any aerial advantage I can give to Curse will help the eagle as well,* Yami thought, straining to keep sight of the dark purple bird in the waning light.   
"Curse of Dragon, Burning Fireball Attack!" Yami yelled. The dragon opened it's mouth wide and released four balls of burning fire. Smoke rose from the bird as the flame breath singed a few of his feathers. Suddenly, the Punished Eagle dropped like a rock from the sky, beginning to maneuver between the tall buildings. Yami and his dragon followed. The need to turn and weave helped to slow down the eagle's flight, but at their current altitude, Yami didn't dare try another fireball attack, lest he miss and destroy the city.   
*Now what am I supposed to do?*  
  
*******************************  
  
Yugi was quite surprised to find himself suspended a few hundred feet in the air, his small body gripped tightly in the talons of a giant bird. The boy looked over at the Punished Eagle's other claw to see Mokuba, out cold, hanging limply from the eagle's claws. Yugi began to squirm between the bird's toes, trying to free himself from the iron grip that imprisoned him. Behind them, Yugi could just make out the golden shape of the Curse of Dragon pursuing them, no doubt Yami's doing. Yugi's eyes opened wide as he saw four balls of fire fly past him. This was immediately followed by the Punished Eagle quickly dropping from the sky.   
"Woah," Yugi said as he watched the eagle begin to maneuver between the tall buildings, obviously using the city to prevent Yami from attacking again. Finally, the boy was able to free himself from the bird's talons, gripping hard to the scaly skin to keep from being blown away. "Okay, first task is to get this bird to land. If I can get up to it's head, maybe I can cover it's eyes with my jacket, force it to the ground."  
  
*******************************  
  
The activity on the bird's foot did not go unnoticed by Yami on back of the Curse of Dragon.   
*Yugi what are you trying to do, get yourself killed?* Suddenly, the Punished Eagle flew straight towards one of the skyscrapers. *What is he...? Oh, no!!* A high-pitched cry escaped from the beak of the Punished Eagle, generating a sonic wave that struck the building like a sledgehammer. Immediately the towering structure began to crack and fall, threatening to flatten everything in it's path.  
"Blast! Curse of Dragon, take us back!" Yami commanded as the golden serpent circled around. Yami reached into his deck, pulling forth two cards. "Go, Giant Soldiers of Stone. Grab the building!" Immediately, two rock giants appeared, grabbing the sides of the building as they attempted keep the structure from falling.   
"Time Seal!" came another voice the building froze in place. Yami looked up to find Shadi hanging from the tail of a Petite Dragon. "That should hold the building. Now we have more important things to deal with," Shadi said as he landed on the back of the Curse of Dragon, much to the reptile's irritation.   
"Right," Yami said as he searched for the Punished Eagle. The bird had been able to put a great deal of distance between itself and Yami. "Curse of Dragon, GO!" The serpentine dragon's wings angled to pick up speed as they gave chase. That was when Yami noticed a shadowy figure running and leaping across the tops of buildings, also chasing after the monstrous eagle.  
  
********************************************  
  
Yugi had finally made it to the back of the bird, his skin burning as wind whipped at his face. Carefully the teen made his way up the eagle's back, hoping that none of the feathers he grabbed gave way. More than once did he wind up pulling out a handful of feathers, only saving himself barely. Finally, he reached the neck.   
*Excellent,* Yugi thought as he took off his jacket, putting it in his mouth as he continued. Suddenly, Punished Eagle's head turned as he spotted the spiky haired human. Before Yugi could do anything the giant bird's head shook, throwing the boy off.   
"Yugi!" Yami called from his perch aboard the Curse of Dragon, preparing to draw a card to save his partner. This proved unnecessary, however, as someone else intervened instead. Yugi found himself gripped tightly in the muscular reptilian arms of a Krokodilus as it leaped for the back of the bird, digging it's claws into the feathered flesh as it landed. Yugi grabbed two handfuls of feathers as the beast warrior moved down the bird's back quickly, using it's claws to keep itself from being shaken off by the aggravated bird. Soon the lizardman was on the Punished Eagle's leg right above the still unconscious Mokuba. In Krokodilus's right hand a dark shape appeared, resolving itself into a Sword of the Deep-Seated. A wicked slash severed the Eagle's foot, sending it, and Mokuba, falling to the ground.  
"Mokuba!" Yugi called, watching helplessly as his friend tumbled through the air. On the back of the Curse of Dragon, both Shadi and Yami prepared to draw from their respective decks.   
"Wing Dragon Guardian of... What?!" Both duelists were stopped in their tracks as they saw a pair of white clawed hands caught the boy in mid-air, hands belonging to the none other than the Summoned Skull. The great horned demon glanced up at the Punished Eagle, a look of disgust on his skinless face. Wounded though he was, the Punished Eagle was not yet ready to surrender his prey, swooping towards the interloper. He was unprepared for Yugi's jacket to suddenly wrap around his head. Blinded the bird rocked and bucked in mid-air, throwing the teen from it's back. Yami was ready, however, grabbing his partner and pulling him onto the Curse of Dragon. Summoned Skull landed on the roof of a nearby building, gently laying his sleeping charge on the cement before rising in the air again and disappearing.  
"Curse of Dragon, Flame Stream Punished Eagle!" Yami yelled as Shadi pulled a card of his own.  
"Shadow Spell!" the young Egyptian called as chains erupted from the ground below, wrapping and binding the Punished Eagle holding it in place to be destroyed by the golden dragon's flame breath.   
"Finally, now we've gotta make sure Mokuba's all right," Yugi said.  
"Curse of Dragon, land," Yami commanded, and the serpentine dragon, exhausted from the weight on it's back, gladly landed, returning to it's dormant card state. Yugi ran over to his fallen friend glad to find him still breathing. Yami turned to Shadi.  
"Thank you for helping me rescue them, I wasn't sure anyone would be able to make it," said Yami, offering his hand to the tomb guardian. Shadi ignored the hand.  
"I'm far more interested in finding out why so many shadow monsters seem to be interested in a mere child."  
"I'd lay odds that it has something to do with that spirit that possessed him earlier," Yugi said. "It's a pity we chased it off."  
"Regardless, it would be wise for me to perform a soul search on him. Perhaps the spirit left some clue as to it's identity. That being said, the boy shall come with me." Shadi moved to collect Mokuba, only to be stopped by Yugi.  
"Shadi, Mokuba needs to go home. I somehow doubt Kaiba would approve of you carrying off his brother for who knows how long."  
"That doesn't matter. Whatever secrets this boy possesses could be of vital importance." Shadi soon found himself being blocked by Yami as well. "You intend on making this difficult for me, don't you."  
"If you wish to speak with the boy, I would suggest you first get his guardian's permission. Otherwise, he is simply an innocent, and falls well outside any jurisdiction you may have," Yami said, gathering Mokuba in his arms as he and his partner left.  
  
******************************************  
  
Mokuba was more than a little scared as he looked up at the menacing form of Gozabura, or more precisely, the caveman version of the cruel man, a hateful expression on his face. The raven-haired boy had seen that look many times before, whenever he'd done anything even remotely wrong to his adopted father's eye. Typically, such looks were immediately followed by punishments. Mokuba was unsure what he'd done to make Cave-Gozabura angry, but he immediately began to back away, only stopping when his bare back slammed into a rather sharp rock.   
Cave-Gozabura continued to approach the boy, but was stopped as a spear planted itself in the ground between the two. Mokuba looked to see a second spear resting in Cave-Seto's very ready hands. The teen growled at his opponent, thrusting the sharp point of his weapon towards the elder man. For his part, Cave-Gozabura grabbed the thrown spear, gesturing menacingly towards Mokuba, the very tip of the spear resting on the center of the boy's naked chest. Cave-Seto's grip loosened on his spear, and immediately regretted it as a fist smashed into his jaw. Cave-Gozabura pressed his advantage, knocking Cave- Seto to the ground and kicking the spear from his hand. The tip of the spear now rested on the young man's chest, ready to skewer the teen. At least, it was before two big hands grabbed Cave-Gozabura by the shoulders, slamming him into the cave wall. The hands were connected to the same bearded man Mokuba had seen earlier, the apparent leader of this tribe, and he did not look at all happy.   
While the bearded man yelled at Cave-Gozabura, Cave-Seto made his way over to Mokuba, helping the still scared boy to his feet.  
"Mokuba are you all right?" Cave-Seto asked, but in Yugi's voice.  
"What?"  
"Come on Mokuba, ya gotta wake up, it wasn't dat bad," came the voice of Joey Wheeler.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Mokuba, ya gotta wake up, it wasn't dat bad," Joey Wheeler said, lightly slapping Mokuba's face as he attempted to wake his friend up. Yugi was busy getting bandaged by Tea and his Grandfather. Slowly, Mokuba's eyes opened as he regained consciousness.  
"I'm awake, you can quit hitting me," the boy weakly said as he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What are you guys doing in my..." Mokuba looked around, realizing how different his surroundings had become. "Wait, this isn't my house... How'd I wind up here?" In response, Yugi began looking at his friends, hoping for some idea of what to tell the younger Kaiba that wouldn't be overly frightening for him to hear. Finally, though, it was Yami who answered, opting for straightforward approach.  
"First you were possessed," Yami stated, almost as though it happened everyday.  
"What?"  
"A spirit took over your body and had you bring it here so you could duel Yugi and win his remaining Exodia cards," Yami said. Mokuba once more felt very weak as he heard this, leaning back against the back of the couch.   
"I... I don't remember anything like that. The last thing I remember was being in my room and seeing Yugi walking past my house from my window. Then... nothing."  
"I hate to point out the obvious," Solomon Motou said. "But it is dark outside, and going on nine o'clock to boot. I very much doubt Mokuba's elder brother will be as understanding about all of this as he is." Mokuba looked around the Turtle Game Shop.  
"So I take it this wasn't caused by a gas line?"  
"I'm afraid the spirit that possessed you had some rather... explosive friends," Yami said.   
"I'm sorry."  
"Relax, it ain't your fault. And Yami chased it off, so it shouldn't be bothering ya, squirt," Joey said.   
"For now I think it prudent you return home. If my phone worked I'd offer it to you but..."  
"Um... I have a cell phone if you'd like to use it," Ryou said offering the phone to the boy. "It's supposed to be for emergencies, but I guess this would count."  
*Yeah, Seto will know what to do about this,* Mokuba thought, dialing his home number.  
"Hello," came an elderly female voice.  
"Mrs. Carmine? It's Mokuba, I..."  
"You're ready to come home now, right? I'll have Lance come and pick you up at Yugi's," the aged housekeeper said.  
"Wha...? How'd you know that?"  
"Why simple, I got the message you left." Over the phone, Mokuba could hear the gentle sound of paper being unfolding. "'Mrs. Carmine or Seto... Am going to Yugi's, don't be mad Seto. May not be back until after dark... Will call for car if necessary. Mokuba.' Not the best grammar, but it certainly got the point across. Now shall I send the limo?"  
"Uhh, yes," Mokuba answered, still a little unsure as to the note's authenticity as he hung up, handing the phone back to Ryou.  
"So what's up?"  
"Apparently I left a note telling where I would be and what to do if I was late." This statement seemed to surprise the others.  
"Well, dat settles it. This has gotta be one of da weirdest belligerent spirits I ever seen. It even provides a way for it's hosts ta get home."  
"Hmmm," was the only answer Yami gave. "Mokuba, when you see Seto, please tell him that I will be coming to see him tomorrow."  
"Do you think something's gonna happen, Yami?" Yugi asked.   
"I'm not sure. But I think the spirit may try again to get those Exodia cards. It's presence at the Kaiba mansion and it's demand for a duel means it was looking for someone able to beat us. No offense Mokuba, but I'm willing to bet that when it couldn't find Seto, it simply settled for you."  
(He's wrong... Wrong!!!) came a voice.  
"Huh, who said that?" Mokuba asked.  
"Who said what?" asked Yami, confused as to what Mokuba had heard that he had not.  
"It sounded like someone was... Nevermind. It's absurd." It was at that time that Mokuba heard the sound of a car horn. Lance walked into the shop, carefully stepping over the rubble that had once been the doorway of the Shop.  
"Some kinda party you've been having here," Lance said, an eyebrow raising as he surveyed the store.  
"We're remodeling and I'm afraid it's a bit of a mess here," Solomon Motou said. "Have a nice night Mokuba."  
"Thank you," the boy said as he began to leave. "And sorry again."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"AHH!" Kiz Retal screamed as he was slammed into the wall by the force of the blast Zoa had hurled at him.  
"Did I not warn you not to expect to save yourself simply because you used others to do your dirty work?" Zoa said, a hateful look on his face.  
"But it was not my fault," Kiz said, getting to his feet. "No one told me that the wielders of the Millennium Items would become involved. And besides, Zeboim was there as well. He had the brat in his hands and just left." Hearing his name, the giant winged form of the Summoned Skull stepped into the fiery light that illuminated Zoa's throne room.  
"Blame me not for your mistakes, spellcaster. Your dishonorable plan was flawed from the start, but I would not allow a mere child to die simply because of your ineptitude."  
"MY ineptitude?! Were it not for that Krokodilus and that thrice-damned Pharaoh, Mokuba would be bound for our master and the trap would be set for Seto Kaiba!"  
"Excuses, excuses. And to make matters, you deliver this news at dinner time." Zoa walked back to his throne, before which a box had been placed. A shuffling sound could be heard from the box, indicating whatever was in was still alive.  
*Apparently, Zoa hasn't killed whoever he kidnapped from the villages,* Kiz thought, hearing the muffled cries from the box. *Filthy fiend, such disgusting creatures.* The Dark-Eyes Illusionist noted the disapproving look on the Summoned Skull's lipless face as well. *Is he as disgusted by this display as me?*  
"Now then, you have failed Kiz, but seeing as how you were up against that upstart Pharaoh and his millennium items, I am willing to overlook this and give you another chance," Zoa said, reaching into the box as he stroked his prey. "But fail me again and..." Zoa lowered his head into the box. A horrible sound could be heard as the creature in the box gave a final violent kick before dying. Zoa's head raised, his face now bloody red with the heart he held in his mouth. With a single gulp, Zoa swallowed the organ, smiling a toothy grin as he did so. "I trust you take my point."  
"Yes my lord," Kiz said. "I do have one request though..."  
"One so perilously close to death should not be so quick to throw around requests... But it could prove entertaining..."  
"It is safe to assume your only interest in the younger Kaiba is as bait for his brother. Once the elder Kaiba is in your possession, you'll have little use for Mokuba. Am I right?"  
"So far."  
"I would like to claim the boy as my reward for delivering his brother..."  
"Claim Mokuba," Zoa said, almost as if the very idea of anyone wanting the youngest Kaiba was absurd to the demon. "You want that worthless little brat?" A glowing ball appeared before Zoa  
"Yes sir." Mokuba appeared in the orb, as Zoa gazed at what Kiz was asking.  
"Such a tender young morsel he is. So pure, yet tainted by life just enough to add spice... Perhaps I should think over relinquishing such a delicious looking meal," Zoa said, a small droplet of saliva coming down his lips as he watched the boy.  
*NO!! The blue fool wants to eat the kid! I can't let that happen!* the Dark-Eyes Illusionist thought. "You misunderstand me my lord. I have no wish to steal your... 'treat.' Merely study him."  
"Why would you want to study him? The brat is subpar even for a human."  
"But he is brother to your "reservoir of power." Perhaps some of that potential has rubbed off on him. I think you agree that a chance at a small boost to my own power is an ample reward for such a titanic, and guaranteed, boost to your powers." Zoa's eyes closed as he considered Kiz's request.  
"Very well. Should you succeed in bringing me Seto Kaiba, you may keep Mokuba Kaiba. Fail me..." At this Zoa's eyes opened to glare at the spellcaster. "...And I shall devour both your hearts!"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Much later that night, Mokuba lay awake in bed, unable to sleep as he tried to recall the day's events.   
*What's happening to me?* Mokuba thought to himself. *Why have I been blacking out so much lately? And what's with all these weird dreams?* Mokuba wished his elder brother had not decided to pull an all-nighter at KaibaCorp. Absentmindedly, the boy began scratching his chest. *First Seto yells at me about skipping school, then about sending Jesse to the hospital. Now I'm trying to blow Yugi's home apart for two cards.* The itching on his chest was getting worse. *I keep dreaming about caveman days, and it seems so real, like some distant memory I've forgotten.* The itching refused to go away. *ARRGH!! What's WRONG!?* Angry now, Mokuba reached a hand under his shirt to get a better crack at the stubborn itch, only to be surprised as he felt a raised line in his skin. Carefully, the boy traced his skin, more than a bit surprised to find himself tracing a shape of some sort. Worried now, Mokuba pulled himself out of bed and quietly walked to the bathroom, turning on the light. In front of the large bathroom mirror, the raven haired boy undid the buttons on his pajama top, his eyes widening at what his saw. In the center of his chest, right in his flesh, the shape of an ankh could be seen. Not merely an abstract shape of an ankh either, but a fully and perfectly formed ankh.  
"WHA...?" Mokuba's sentence as cut off as a hand clamped over his mouth, his own hand. Before the boy's startled eyes, his own reflection began giving him a smile that was... friendly.  
"I guess I should have expected you'd react like that, we weren't much better the first time that thing appeared," the reflection said. Green energy began to sparkle all over the walls of the bathroom. "There now, this room has been completely soundproofed. If you want to scream please do so, we have all the time in the world and I can guarantee no one's gonna interrupt this." Of course by this time, Mokuba had really lost the urge to scream over the shape that had appeared in his chest.  
"WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU!?!?" Mokuba screamed, pointing at his reflection, who immediately clamped his hands over his head.  
"Yow, you got a real set of lungs on ya, you know that?"  
"Oh, that's nothing, you should hear me when I do this... SETO!!! MRS. CARMINE!!!! HEEEELLLLLP!!!!!"  
"They're not gonna hear you, you do know that... Besides the fact that this place is soundproof, Seto's still at KaibaCorp and Mrs. Carmine's under a sleeping spell, courtesy of the Invitation to a Deep Sleep card. You could bang the walls and scream bloody murder and no one could hear you."  
"Let's put that to the test!" Mokuba said, grabbing objects from the sink, medicine bottles and toothbrush holders as he began to through them against the walls, creating visible dents. Suddenly, he threw a bottle directly at the mirror, hoping to shatter it and rid himself of the reflection. The object was stopped in mid-air by a field of dark energy, which gently placed it back on the sink.  
"Now then, I know you're an intelligent boy, you'd have to be. I mean, we're the same person, and I know I can tell the difference between a life and death situation and someone simply trying to talk to me." Still suspicious, Mokuba reluctantly sat down on the edge of the bath tub, looking straight at his reflective doppleganger.  
"All right, you wanna talk, I think you need to answer some questions. Who are you?"  
"Like I told his royal gamblership, I'm you, or at least a part of you."  
"Huh?"  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bakura lay awake in bed, not the least bit tired. Unfortunately for him, both Ryou and his body were, so there was little he could do to amuse himself.   
*Damn weak human body. I'd almost be twice as effective without it.* Bakura thought to himself, glad that Ryou had at least remembered to keep his ring on, thus allowing the Tomb Robber easy access to his body. The problem arose in the fact that as essentially a ghost, he didn't need to sleep. Bakura licked his, or rather Ryou's, lips feeling how parched his throat was. For a few minutes, the Tomb Robber considered waking up his light side to deal with the problem, but of course that brought a new problem; he'd have to talk to Ryou. So, choosing to bypass that little scenario, Bakura opted to get some water himself. Sluggishly the body both shared got out of bed, Bakura's unfriendly features dominating the normally gentle face. Quietly, the dark spirit opened the bedroom door, listening for any sign that Ryou's parents were still up. The last thing he needed was a run in with his "father."   
Satisfied the house was asleep, Bakura made his way to the bathroom, quickly getting a cup of water to cure his dry throat. Returning to his room, Bakura began to get a feeling that something was amiss. The white haired spirit looked around the room, his eyes resting on the dresser. His eyes widened as he saw the top drawer was open. Bakura rushed to the dresser, fearfully tossing out the contents of the drawer before yanking it out of it's place, clearly upset. Bakura looked up just in time to see the small, mousy body of a Burglar leap up on the window, it's furry body blending it into the darkness in the dim light. The appearance of the Shadow Realm Monster was not what upset Bakura most however, but what the monster possessed in it's paws. Firmly clutched in the rat monster's claws was Bakura's Millennium Eye, it's smooth golden surface glinting in the moonlight. The Tomb Robber sprinted to the window, his hands racing forward to snatch thief. Bakura proved too slow, however, as Burglar leapt from the window to the tree right outside.  
"NO!" Bakura yelled, grabbing his dueling deck from the nightstand. The Millennium Eye still glinted in the moonlight, allowing the ancient Egyptian spirit to see the escaping rat. "Go, White Magical Hat! Help me catch that rat!" Bakura yelled as a man in a white tuxedo, cape and top hat appeared before him. Bakura jumped on the man's back and the two took off after the rat. From rooftop to rooftop the three thieves jumped, the Burglar's small nimble body allowing him to take a large early lead. It soon became apparent that Hat's longer legs were definitely helping him to catch up. Bakura flipped through his deck, searching for something to hold the Burglar. That was when the white-haired Tomb Robber noticed a short figure two roofs away from them. As soon as Burglar made it to the roof the figure stood on, it knelt, offering up it's prize to the creature that was so obviously it's master.   
"Excellent work," the figure said in a raspy voice Bakura knew he recognized. Bakura dismounted from his monster, ready to draw a card and take back his eye.  
"That happens to be mine. Give it back and I won't be forced to take it from... Mokuba?!" The Tomb Robber was quite surprised to find himself staring at the youngest Kaiba, once more wearing the same bronze armor as before, though now it was covered in several arcane symbols. As before, Mokuba's left arm and right leg were both draped in his normal attire, giving him a slightly off-balance appearance.  
"That's funny, we could have sworn this was the same Millennium Item Pegasus used on us," Mokuba said, leaning over to take possession of the item being offered to him. "It matters not to us, we have need of the Millennium Eye for now." Mokuba then nodded to Burglar. "You are free to go little one." At his words, the rat-thief disappeared.  
"You shouldn't have done that," Bakura said menacingly. "The rat may not have been much, but he was your ONLY defense against me. White Magical Hat, attack."  
"Call off your monster, Bakura, before it's too late," said Mokuba, calmly standing still as the monster approached him. Before the Magical Hat could strike a sword appeared between them, blocking the Hat's cane. The sword then twisted in mid-air, it's tip pointing right at Bakura as it fired, slicing through air as it hit Bakura squarely in the chest. The ghostly form of the Tomb Robber found himself driven from Ryou's body, pinned to thin air by the sword. Helplessly, the ancient spirit struggled against the trap as Ryou's sleeping form began to fall. The teen was caught by the White Magical Hat, who looked back wide-eyed at Mokuba.  
"What have you done to me!?" Bakura yelled, raging in a voice no one could hear, no one save his captor.  
"Oh relax. This is merely an altered form of the trap card called Life-Force Sword. Instead of taking out one of your cards however, this trap removes your soul for five turns."  
[He's gonna be all right, though, right?]  
(Don't worry, the effects will wear off after about twelve hours. But there's no need to tell him that. No one can see or hear him and he's not in danger, so let's let him sweat over just what five turns could be the equivalent of.)  
"We would suggest you take your master home. We don't think he'll appreciate waking up in unfamiliar surroundings," Mokuba told the White Magical Hat as he turned to leave with his prize. Behind him, the ghostly Bakura continued to hurl threats of unimaginable pain at Mokuba, demanding to be released.  
[So where do we go now?]  
(Home.)  
[But I thought...]  
(We're tired and need rest. Plus Seto will be coming home soon. I'd prefer him not asking any uncomfortable questions we can't answer yet. Besides, if we use too much energy, those three meddling nuisances will zero in on us too quickly, and we don't have the energy yet to battle them.) With those thoughts in his mind, Mokuba simply disappeared, teleporting home and leaving a very angry Tomb Robber screaming in silence.  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
Yeah, I know, neither Malik nor Isis were in this chapter, despite what I said last time. Well this chapter was beginning to run a lot longer than I'd anticipated, so think of this as Part 1. But you gotta admit a lot did happen. So just who is this spirit that seems have taken up residence in Mokuba? What new plan will Kiz come up with to capture Mokuba? How will Yami explain all this to Seto, and will Seto even believe him? You'll have to wait and see next time, and don't forget to read and review. 


	8. Secrets Revealed, Part 2

From Darkness To Light: Secrets Revealed Part 2: Kidnapped  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: Shadi begins snooping around the Kaiba mansion, looking for clues as to the identity of the spirit. Meanwhile, Mokuba and the spirit make plans for a field trip to get the final two cards.   
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
(_) - ????? to Mokuba  
[_] - Mokuba to ?????  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Come on Yug, ya gotta keep up," Joey said, dressed in a blue jogging suit as he moved at a steady pace down the sidewalk. Behind him, the small figure of Yugi Motou dressed in a light green jogging suit huffed and panted as the shorter boy tried to keep up with his friend, cursing under his breath as he did so.  
  
"Short legs... (huff) can't cover... (puff) as much distance... (gasp) as long ones," Yugi complained, trying his best not to loose his temper.  
  
"Don't blame the length of your legs just 'cause you're outta shape guy." The two teens continued the exercise program Joey had come up with.   
  
*I'll show Joey who's out of shape,* Yugi thought as he continued to follow his friend. *At least it's not as bad as it was in the beginning.*  
  
\A sign that Joey's plan is working,\ came Yami's voice.  
  
/Not you too, Yami. Don't tell me you think I'm out of shape./  
  
\Well it wouldn't hurt you to get out of your room for some physical activities every once in a while.\  
  
"Yugi, quit daydreaming or you're gonna get sideswiped by a car," said Joey, grabbing the younger boy by the arm before Yugi ran past him. "Seriously, games are good, but you're gonna OD on 'em if you don't get out and get some exercise." Soon the two friends arrived at their destination; the Kaiba mansion. Yugi took a moment to catch his breath and wipe his face dry, knowing full well Seto Kaiba would not wish to see him in his current state.  
  
/Yami, do you want to do the talking?/ Yugi asked his darker half, unsure of exactly what he would say to his rival.  
  
\If you want me to, I will. But if I'm in here it'll be easier to detect if our rogue spirit friend is hanging around.\  
  
/All right, I'll do it then./ Yugi promptly knocked on the mansion's front door, and waited. After about three minutes with no answer, Yugi knocked again. When still no answer came, Joey decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
"Yugi if ya wanna get anybody's attention, ya gotta knock louder." With that, Joey began pounding on the Kaibas' door.  
  
"Joey, you'll wake the whole neighborhood!" Yugi exclaimed, grabbing his friend's wrist.  
  
"All right, all right. I'm coming! This better be important!" Yelled the grumpy voice of Seto Kaiba. The door flew open, revealing the young CEO. He looked upset, like they'd disturbed him from doing something very important. "Well, if it isn't Yugi Motou and his pet Chihuahua. Out for a morning walk or do you have a purpose for annoying me?"  
  
"It's barely nine in the mornin' and you're already bringin' out an attitude. Do you ever wake up in a good mood."  
  
"Joey!" Yugi said, not wanting to have a fight break out. "We did ask Mokuba to tell you to expect us. We need to talk about what happened yesterday."  
  
"Well for your information I haven't seen Mokuba since yesterday morning, he left before I got up today. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a lot to do." With those words, Seto began closing his door.  
  
"Wait Kaiba, this is extremely important. Can't you spare a few min..."  
  
"Look, call my office and make an appointment with my secretary. With any luck, she'll be able to fit you in a few months." The last thing Yugi and Joey heard was the sound of the front door slamming shut.  
  
"Well, now what do we do?" Yugi asked himself.  
  
\How about we get a burger?\ Yami suggested.  
  
/A BURGER?/  
  
***************************************  
  
As Yugi and Joey left, they were both completely unaware they were being watched from the peephole of the Kaiba door. Behind the wooden barrier, the owner of the house watched, making sure both left. Suddenly, "Seto Kaiba's" form shimmered as his body shrunk and warped, his hair getting much longer and darker, his eyes changing color, and his face becoming less harsh. Mokuba turned and leaned his back against the door.  
  
"Who was it Mokuba?" came the voice of the real Seto Kaiba from the second floor of the mansion.  
  
"Uh, it was no one, big brother... Just some... salesmen, yeah. I told 'em to take a hike." Down the stairs the elder Kaiba came, his hair combed and styled and his clothes neatly pressed and in place, a testament to the teen's almost compulsive need for order.  
  
"Serves them right for daring to intrude on our privacy," Seto said. Then he noticed the way Mokuba looked. Though to anyone else the boy looked normal, his elder brother couldn't help but notice how slumped over his posture was, and the faint black color under his eyes. Even his hair, which normally fanned out in a wide mane, seemed unable to hold it's position. "You were up all night playing video games again, weren't you..." Seto said  
  
"Uh no..."  
  
(Say yes!)  
  
"I mean yes. Ha ha, you caught me brother. I was up all night trying to get past the eighth level of Final Warrior Star 12," Mokuba said, laughing nervously. Seto instantly knew he was lying. Mokuba may have been able to put up a great act when he rehearsed, but spur of the moment lies were not something he was particularly skilled at.   
  
*Why would he feel the need to lie to me?* The young CEO thought to himself.   
  
"Ah well, I'm gonna go get breakfast," said the boy as he ran off into the kitchen. "You want anything?"  
  
"Coffee." Seto said, falling into the duo's normal Sunday routine as Mokuba disappeared.  
  
[Why'd you make me lie to Seto like that?]  
  
(What exactly were you going to tell him, hmm? We were out all night stealing a powerful magical artifact from a notorious tomb robber? Besides, the less he knows about this, the better. There are creatures in this world and the Shadow Realm that wouldn't give killing him a second thought if he knew.) Mokuba began setting up the coffee maker. With Mrs. Carmine on her day off, it always fell to Mokuba to keep his big brother's life in order.  
  
[I guess...]  
  
(Oh don't look so glum. Like I said we're in this together. I'm here to make sure nothing bad happens to you, and I count what's bad for Seto in that equation too. Of course for now you'll need to learn how to work the Millennium Eye.)  
  
"Yawn."  
  
(But first I guess we should take care of your lack of energy. We must have used a little more power than you actually had to fool Yugi.)  
  
"But I thought you said we had a lot to do today? How can I have time for a nap?"  
  
"We don't have anything to do today," Seto said, standing in the doorway of the kitchen, looking a little confused by the way his baby brother was acting.   
  
"Uh, I meant..."  
  
"You may need to cut down on the video games. I think they may be warping your perceptions."  
  
"Uh yeah... That's gotta be it," Mokuba quickly said, handing his brother a cup filled with coffee. "Seto... I'm a little tired... Would you mind if I went back to bed."  
  
"Uh, sure," said the elder Kaiba. Without a word further, Mokuba left the kitchen and headed upstairs, leaving behind a very confused Seto Kaiba. As soon as the raven haired boy arrived in his room, he quietly closed his door. Across the room an oval shaped mirror hung to the wall, it's reflective surface copying Mokuba's image. As the young boy looked over at the mirror, his reflection began to move on it's own, it's eyes changing their color to red and black. Carefully, slowly, Mokuba's reflection pulled itself free of it's mirror confines, gently placing it's feet on the ground.  
  
"Woah! How'd you do (yawn) that? I thought you couldn't separate from me."  
  
"Not physically, no. But by taking certain characteristics from both your reflection and your shadow, I'm able to create a reasonable facsimile of a body, even interact with the world to a degree. However," the apparition said, his hand passing through a lamp, only to be stopped by it's shadow a few inches away, "it is far from perfect." With those words, Mokuba's doppleganger walked over to his host's night-stand, opening the bottom drawer as he pulled up a sock. Dumping the contents on the bed, Mokuba moved to pick up the item that fell out, the Millennium Eye.  
  
"This thing still gives me (yawn) the willies." The doppleganger grasped the eye's shadow, taking it from the boy as he examined it.  
  
"Well don't worry, from now on it's working for you. Do you think Seto suspects something is up?" As the doppleganger said this, Mokuba began to climb into his neatly made bed, his eyes drooping lower as the effects of a night with no sleep began to take their toll on his young body.   
  
"I think that's (yawn) pretty much a given. But I... I don't think he knows what... what he suspects yet."  
  
"Well, time enough for that later. For now, you need rest before you go into power-drain shock." Mokuba's eyes closed as he began to drift off, before opening again.   
  
"I... I keep forgetting to ask. What do I call you anyway? I think... (yawn) I deserve to know that."  
  
"We've been known by many names, no too few of which are not appropriate for your ears to hear. But if you wish a name to call me specifically by, just call me Raven." With those words, Mokuba fell asleep.  
  
******************************************  
  
Yugi and Joey sat in a booth of a particularly grimy feeling Burger World restaurant, waiting for their food to arrive. Even Yugi, normally an avid fan of Burger World, felt a little queasy as he looked around the dirty burger joint.  
  
"This place oughta be shut down by the health department," Joey said.  
  
"I know, for the life of me I can't figure out why Yami would want to come here, especially when there's a much better Burger World closer to the game shop."  
  
\I want to be close to the Kaibas.\ Yami explained. \Something was seriously wrong with Seto this morning. That spirit is definitely back, just waiting.\  
  
/And without Mokuba around, you don't have any proof with which to convince Seto./  
  
Suddenly, the door to the restaurant opened, and Yugi was quite surprised to find none other than Malik himself walk into the Burger World, and wearing street clothes no less. The thirteen year-old obviously didn't have much experience with civilian clothes. He was wearing a pair of yellow jeans and a hot pink T-shirt, along with lime green jacket. Yugi could just barely make out a very familiar bulge in the young Egyptian's jacket, obviously Malik's own millennium item, the Millennium Rod. Without so much as one word, Malik walked right by Joey and Yugi and took a seat in the booth directly behind them.  
  
"Hey Yugi, ain't that Malik," Joey whispered to his spiky haired friend.  
  
"Yes, but why HE'S here is beyond me," Yugi whispered back. A waitress came up to them, chewing on a wad of gum while carrying their extremely greasy orders. As soon as she set down the food, however, her eyes glazed over, a clear indication to the two teens that her mind was no longer her own.   
  
"How have you two managed to stay alive so long eating 'food' like this?" the waitress said in a voice that was a combination of both her own and Malik's. Yugi could just barely hear Malik whispering into his item as he controlled the woman.   
  
"You dare turn around I swear I'll club you with this thing," Malik warned, careful not to let his control over his puppet lapse.  
  
"So what're you doin' here ya little control freak?"  
  
"I'm here to see Yugi, or more accurately King Yami," said the waitress.  
  
"Very well," came a strong voice as Yami took over Yugi's body. "I am here. Now why have you gone to such lengths simply to talk to me?"  
  
"Yesterday, my sister Isis and I made a significant discovery that we both believed you'd need to know about. I was as shocked at that as you are now. Since that time, however, we have been attacked no less than five times by monsters from the Shadow Realm. Even now I can feel another group surrounding this building, preparing to attack all of us." Yami closed his eyes, trying to sense the presence of the monsters Malik spoke of, trying to confirm the younger boy's statements.  
  
"Yes, I do sense them. But I do not sense Isis, where is she?"  
  
"She is standing guard over our find, and trying to contact Shadi. I have been sent to retrieve you." Malik then got up from the booth. "That being said, I believe you should come with me now. You can thank me for saving you from this sorry excuse for food later."  
  
"How do we get out?" Joey asked. "According to you, this place is surrounded."  
  
"I said we were being targeted by monsters. I never said they were particularly strong monsters. I assume you brought your dueling deck, Yami." Yami held up the deck. "Good, they won't attack us until we're alone, so the sooner we can get someplace secluded, the better." The waitress's eyes blinked as Malik released her from his control, leaving the two teens. Malik got up from his booth and prepared to leave, waiting only long enough for Yami and Joey to follow.  
  
*************************************  
  
Back at the Kaiba mansion, Seto was just leaving, taking advantage of Mokuba being down for a nap to get some business out of the way. As soon as Seto had left, Shadi stepped out of the shadows behind the mansion. The young Egyptian man walked to the front door and pointed his Millennium Ankh at lock, creating an audible click as the lock opened. Shadi moved in an almost glide as he entered the house, using his ankh to look for his target. Soon he came to another closed door. Inside, he found Mokuba, lying in his bed, a peacefully serene look on his face as he slept. His face a mask of indifference, Shadi pointed the Millennium Ankh right at Mokuba's chest, touching it's tip right to the boy's heart. In an instant, Shadi's millennium item transported him to within Mokuba's mind, and the surprise that waited for him.  
  
Shadi had been in hundreds and hundreds of people's minds, and had come to be able to make certain assumptions as to what he could expect to find by observing his targets. Even so, none of his predictions were ever one hundred percent. Differences often appeared. After all, these soul rooms were meant to perfectly represent their owners, and no two people were ever exactly alike. But Shadi was beyond surprised to find that, instead of being drastically different, Mokuba Kaiba's was the very picture of normalcy. It was exactly as Shadi would have pictured any other child's soul room. Toys littered both shelves and the floor, along with books and other childish things. The walls were covered in pictures and bright colors, and the whole thing looked more like a playpen than a definition of a human soul. There weren't even any depictions of Duel Monsters in the place.  
  
*This is absurd. How can he have wielded such power and have no evidence of it anywhere,* Shadi thought as he began to look around. Carefully, he pulled a book from the shelf, hoping to find some evidence of what had happened only a day ago. A clicking sound was all Shadi heard to alert him to the danger he was in. Instinctively, the Tomb Guardian dove to the side, just as a small ball came whizzing past him, slamming into the wall. Shadi looked back to see a row of toy soldiers sitting on the shelf. Where once their small rifles had been shouldered, they were now down and aimed directly at Shadi, a predatory smile on each and every one of the tin toys' faces. An audible growl came near the Egyptian's hand. Shadi looked down to find the book he'd been holding had suddenly grown a rather wicked set of teeth and was now trying to wiggle out of his grip so it could bite him.   
  
All over the room, other items were undergoing a similar metamorphosis. Jacks became spinning blades, balls grew deadly spikes, and teddy bears bore fangs as sharp claws sprouted form their limbs. Quickly, Shadi ducked and weaved out of the way as blades, teeth, and bullets all whizzed by him, trying their best to rend him to pieces. Shadi tripped into a bed that was set up in the room, and suddenly found himself fighting off the sheets as they tried to smother him. Finally, the young Egyptian began to harness his own mental defenses, and soon found himself rising from the enveloping sheets. One of the fang clad books flew at him, it's mouth wide open as Shadi used his Millennium Ankh as a cudgel to knock the offending book away. The Tomb Guardian then pulled out his Millennium Scales.   
  
Both golden items began glow insync with each other, powering up as the Egyptian prepared to deal with what was now obviously a mind trap. The golden light got brighter and brighter, burning away all of the toy-like apparitions that inhabited this obviously false version of Mokuba's soulroom. Even the walls of the room, the floor, and the ceiling burned away, leaving Shadi drifting in a black void. Suddenly, a massive metal door appeared out of nowhere right next to the Tomb Guardian. Shadi immediately recognized what this door signified, it was supposed to be some sort of impenetrable barrier. It also meant Shadi was getting closer to the object of his search. Quietly, the Egyptian man floated to the door, holding out his Millennium Ankh to unlock the mental door.   
  
Before the item could touch the door, however, a crystalline wall erupted from out of nowhere, completely covering door and preventing the ankh from unlocking it. Shadi quickly recognized this new barrier as a mental manifestation of the dangerous Mirror Wall trap. This was further proven by the fact that within the wall's crystalline surface, a reflection of Shadi thumbed it's nose at him. Unwilling to put up with anymore nonsense, he reached into his dueling deck, pulling out his remove trap card. Before he could activate the magic card, however, a small dart flew through the air, striking the card and knocking it out of his hand. Shadi looked up to see an Armed Ninja clinging to what appeared to be nothing, more darts in his hands as he prepared to counter another magic card.  
  
*This does complicate matters,* Shadi thought, drawing another card, the Gadget Soldier. Immediately a large man covered in metal and gears appeared between him and the Mirror Wall coated door. Before Shadi could do anything else, however, another Mirror Wall appeared right behind the Gadget Soldier. In an instant, the two reflections of the monster began reaching out, striking Gadget Soldier and chipping away at him. Soon, his power was so low, it became child's play for the Armed Ninja to jump from his perch like lightning and destroy the warrior before returning to where he had begun. *This is absurd. How am I supposed to get past this?*  
  
You're not meant go. Came a voice right inside the Egyptian intruder's own mind.  
  
"What?"  
  
BE GONE!! A feeling of intense power washed over Shadi as he felt himself being ripped away from the mind in which he'd invaded. When Shadi's eyes opened, he was quite surprised to find himself no longer in Mokuba's room, but instead laying in some bushes outside the mansion.  
  
"How the devil..."  
  
"Apparently you're not any more effective in finding out the secrets of the blast from two weeks ago than I am," came the cool voice of Isis Ishtar. The raven haired woman stood over Shadi, her face a mask as she looked down on him. "But I take this to mean Mokuba was somehow involved." Shadi got to his feet, looking Isis square in the eyes.  
  
"What you believe this to mean is of little concern to me. But if you are able to shed some light on this situation, I will be most grateful to hear it," Shadi said in as friendly a voice as he could muster.  
  
"Then please come with me to the museum. I believe there is something there you should see."  
  
**************************************************  
  
Mokuba's eyes opened just in time to see something big and blue heading straight for him. Instinctively, the boy's arms crossed in front of his face, just in time to send the object bouncing away from him. Of course the force of the blow was enough to send Mokuba tumbling to the ground. The boy's eyes reopened to see the blue shape land, revealing it to be none other than Obelisk. Above him, Ra and Osiris hovered above the blue dragon god, balls of energy charging before their mouths, both of which flew towards Mokuba at lightning speeds. Before they could impact, Mokuba dodged out of the way, once more falling to the ground as the twin explosions, rolling away from the attack. Quickly he got up again, running like a rabbit for safety.  
  
"You dare to challenge our supremacy and then run away? Have you suddenly developed a yellow streak?" Ra asked, flying to cut him off. Mokuba opened his mouth to reply, but instead of words, a beam of energy exploded from his mouth, striking the golden dragon god.   
  
"Ra!" Obelisk called, charging the boy. His blue fist surged forward, and Mokuba closed his eyes, not wanting to watch the fist strike him. When no blow came, the young Kaiba slowly opened his eyes, and was shocked at what he saw. In the palm of his hand rested Obelisk's hand, stopped cold before it could land. The blue god pulled back his other fist, which was also caught in Mokuba's hand. The raven-haired boy was quite surprised to find himself throwing Obelisk over him. Osiris, however, quickly moved in to take his ally's place, wrapping his snakey body around Mokuba as he began to squeeze.  
  
"Surrender," Osiris said. "If this battle is allowed to continue, it is very likely you will be destroyed."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," Mokuba yelled as he felt the air rushing from his lungs... He was hurting, he needed to escape. The boy became desperate as he struggled against the red god. Soon Osiris's attack was joined by that of a recovered Ra, pouring power into the boy's body. Finally Obelisk joined in, landing punches all over the captive.  
  
"SURRENDER NOW!" The three gods commanded, continuing their assault as Mokuba continued to fight.  
  
"NEVER!!!!" The boy roared, dark energy exploding from his body, sending the three Egyptian gods flying in all directions as he violently broke free.  
  
****************************************  
  
"NEVER!!" Mokuba screamed, sitting straight up in bed, dark purple energy swirling around him, picking up objects around the room in a virtual energy cyclone. Then, just as quickly as it had started, the storm of power ended, and Mokuba fell backwards, asleep again. Barely a minute passed before the boy was rudely awakened by the sound of his alarm clock radio. The boy looked around to find his room looking like a very literal tornado had blown through. "Raven, what happened?"  
  
"You had a nightmare," the spirit said, as though it were the perfect explanation as he appeared in the mirror.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You had a nightmare, and you subconsciously used your powers to defend yourself. Unfortunately, with no actual memory of how to use it, it went wild."  
  
"And you didn't wake me up?"  
  
"I couldn't. Without you I had no physical form. And besides you're not able to utilize your full power, which means it wasn't really that bad. Afterall, if you'll notice, nothing is broken."  
  
"Still, what if Seto had been here?"  
  
"Then we would have had a lot of explaining to do. And now that you're rested, I suggest we begin practicing with the Millennium Eye and go over our plans for tomorrow."  
  
*******************************************  
  
As these events were taking place, Shadi and Isis were just arriving at Domino Museum.  
  
"So where is this thing you want me to see?" Shadi asked.  
  
"In time, first we must wait for the other members of our party," Isis said.  
  
"Other members?"  
  
"Hello," came the friendly voice of Ryou as he suddenly appeared in front of Shadi. The Egyptian man was a bit startled to find he'd been so easily snuck up on, but he hid it very well.  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"Isis called and told me to bring my Millennium Ring," Ryou said before turning to Isis. "But I haven't been able to contact Bakura for some time."  
  
"Why would you want him around?"  
  
"Testing a theory I have," Isis said, leading both to the prehistoric exhibit. As soon as they got there, Malik, Joey, and Yugi appeared as well, their clothes smoking and singed.  
  
"What happened to you?" Ryou asked as he approached his friends.  
  
"An encounter with a rather nasty Komouri Dragon and some zombie type monsters," Malik said, wiping his dirty hands off on his green jacket.  
  
"Malik, I asked you to retrieve the young Pharoah, not him," Isis said pointing to Joey, more curious than offended by the blonde's presence..  
  
"They were in the same place... You try getting rid of him." It was at that point that four beams of light erupted from the eye insignia's of the Millennium Ring, Puzzle, Scales, and Ankh traveling, as the Rod's and Tauk's light beams had, down the cavern exhibit of the museum.   
  
"What in the world?" Yugi asked, a question echoed by both Joey and Ryou.  
  
"Follow me please," Isis commanded as she lead them all down the cave, through the twists and turns of the tunnels, to the formerly hidden alcove containing the still incomplete mural. "This is what I wanted you to see. As you can all plainly see, this cave painting shows crude depictions of the Hitotsume Giant. What makes this interesting is that it predates even ancient Egypt by several millennia."  
  
"How is that possible?"  
  
"Yeah, I thought da Shadow Games were supposed to be Egypt's thing..."  
  
"They are," Shadi suddenly broke in. "The Egyptian civilization was the first to harness the Shadow Realm for the purposes of competition. The creatures, however, are far older."  
  
"What?" The other four males asked as Isis simply stood quietly, absorbing this new information.  
  
"All those legends of werewolves, vampires, dragons, and other mythical creatures. Where do you think they come from? If even half of what I've read is true, Earth and the Shadow Realm have been connected for countless millennia."  
  
"So how come I don't see a Flame Swordsman waltzin' down da street dese days?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure what it is keeping such an event, ludicrous though it may be, from happening, but I do have my own theories. But this picture is obviously a record of such an invasion happening to the ancient ancestors of this city. Interesting, but hardly something worth my time to   
investigate."  
  
"Then you are a fool," Isis said, grabbing the Tomb Guardian's Millennium Ankh as she thrust it towards the cave painting. The Millennium Item began to glow, just as the Rod and Tauk before it. Several of the shattered pieces of the mural took on the same glow, rising into the air as they carefully fit themselves back into place on the wall. One by one the other Millennium Items began to glow as more of the fragments affixed themselves to the wall as well, bringing the picture that much closer to completion. In addition to the raven haired woman and the cowering Hitotsume Giant, now a group of cavemen cowered away while a blue demon fired a blast of dark energy. At the bottom of the picture, a small blonde child lay dying in the arms of what appeared to be a young teen with the same black hair as the woman off to the side. It was the center of the painting, however, remained missing, leaving the cause of all these events a mystery.  
  
"What in the world?" Yami asked, splitting from Yugi as he moved to make a closer examination of the painting.  
  
"It would appear there is something missing, dear Isis," Malik said.  
  
"I thought as much. The pieces are reacting to the presence of our items, but if you'll notice, one of the seven items is missing."  
  
"You mean the Millennium Eye." Yami stated more than asked.  
  
"Yes. With the Millennium Eye still missing, we are unable to complete the wall and see what is causing the events it depicts. This is part of the reason I asked Ryou here today."  
  
"Wh... What?" Ryou asked, getting nervous as to the direction this conversation was turning.  
  
"I was hoping your darker half could be persuaded to use the powers in his ring to track down the Millennium Eye. But if he still refuses to make his presence known, perhaps you'd consider performing the task."  
  
"Um... I suppose I could try, but I really don't know how to make this thing work," Ryou said, shaking his Millennium Ring and causing it's pointers to jingle as they struck the golden frame. "And besides, I'm not really a world traveler. If it's not in Domino..."  
  
"That may not be a problem. The Millennium Ring is actually one of the easier items to use, despite anything the tomb robber may have told you," Shadi said. "In truth, most of the ring's magic is self-activating, which is why it's such a dangerous item. Provided that when it is found the Millennium Eye is turned over to me, I would be happy to give you some pointers on using your item."  
  
"Well, I suppose..."  
  
"Without a master, the Millennium Eye is technically supposed to go back to the sanctuary, right?" Yami said, unwilling to allow Shadi to pull a fast one on any of them, especially since the tomb guardian already possessed two millennium items.   
  
"Of course, your highness. I will even allow it to be used to complete Ms. Ishtar's painting before returning it for it's next master. Do we have a deal?"  
  
"I suppose it couldn't hurt," said the white haired boy, shaking Shadi's hand and sealing the bargain.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Kiz stared at the trio he'd summoned to help him capture Seto Kaiba, or more accurately, Mokuba, hoping they'd meet with Zoa's approval. Two massive dark green hands rested on the ground, supporting a legless torso with the symbol of thunder on it's head. Next to that monster floated a huge bright green ball, a rather mean looking face with puffy cheeks resting under the symbol of wind. A third and final monster stood next to the ball. This one possessed a huge head out of the sides of which sprouted to big blue legs. An almost skeletal face was at the very bottom of the monster, while it's huge forehead was dominated by the symbol of water. Each monster exuded power Kiz could almost taste, but then such could only be expected from the trio of monsters called the Trinity.   
"Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin, and Suijin," Zoa said, staring at each elemental as he called off their names. "I must say, Retall, I am impressed with your connections."  
  
"I live to serve Master Zoa. Surely these three will be more than powerful enough to deal with any unforeseen problems in getting either Kaiba, even with the millennium warriors protecting them," Kiz said.  
  
"Keep in mind both wizard and fiend..." Sanga began.  
  
"We do not work for free as you have seen..." Kazejin continued.  
  
"So the question we ask for you today..." Suijin said.  
  
"For this task's completion how much will you pay?" the three monsters finished in unison.  
  
"Payment? Yes...," Kiz said quickly, pulling a rather large bag out from his cape. "This is filled with gold, jewels, and silver, more than any monster, even an immortal, could spend in a lifetime."  
  
"Interesting," Sanga said. "I believe this should prove adequate compensation." An orb of light appeared between the trio and Kiz, displaying both Mokuba and Seto Kaiba.  
  
"And it's all your's should you capture the small boy with black hair...," Kiz said. It was at this point   
that Zoa decided to break in.  
  
"But, should an opportunity present itself in which you'll be able to capture the brown haired boy, I shall personally double the amount being offered for him, alive and unharmed." With those words, Zoa turned to leave. "I trust that will be more than sufficient."  
  
"Indeed sire," Kazejin said as he and his partners prepared to leave. Before they could however, Kiz Retall bade them stay longer.  
  
"My master Zoa has been a tad confused about what is the real prize in this mission, my dear elementals. Seto Kaiba offended him with a minor insult, and his need for revenge would seem to be clouding his judgment. Trust me when I say he will be much happier with the younger Kaiba brother."  
  
"What care we for his happiness," Sanga said, glaring at the Dark-Eyes Illusionist. "If he will pay us more, then we would prefer to capture the elder."  
  
"Let me try this another way then," Kiz said, staring directly at the trio's leader, no longer making any attempt to hide the disgust in his voice. "Destroy the entire city, slaughter every last man, woman, and child if you must, but bring ME Mokuba Kaiba. Complete this task, and I will pay you ten times the amount Zoa now offers. Do we understand each other?" This last statement easily got the attention of all three elementals.   
  
"We understand... perfectly," the three said in unison, each elemental teleporting away by transforming into their signature element. Soon Kiz himself left. A pair of red eyes shone brightly in the dark shadows. Zeboim, the Summoned Skull, stepped into the light, his typically unhappy face growing into a deeper frown as he processed what he'd heard.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
(Are you ready?) Raven asked the next morning as Mokuba checked his pockets for the items he's need for today.   
  
[I think,] came the boy's reply. [But I still don't know if this plan of your's is going to work. I just hope Seto isn't too angry at me for skipping school today.] Mokuba was not wearing his normal red, yellow, and blue attire, but was instead wearing the clothes he had worn during his tenure as the official Battle City commissioner. A blue striped shirt and brown pants as well as a tan vest covered in pockets, perfect for carrying all sorts of tools.  
  
(Well, if it makes you feel any better, you're not really skipping school, you're just not going to Six/Six Middle School.) Soon, the sound of the doorbell ringing was heard. (Sounds like our ride's here.)  
  
[Right.] So saying, Mokuba left his room, heading downstairs to where Mrs. Carmine waited for him.  
  
"You got up on time and still you're almost late for school," Mrs. Carmine said, handing the boy his lunch box.  
  
"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Carmine," Mokuba said, refusing to look the housekeeper in the eyes as he spoke.  
  
"Oh don't worry my dear. It's not like you were in any real danger of missing school."  
  
"Not about that," Mokuba said, suddenly moving like lightning as he drew a card from one of his vest pockets, the Mesmerize card. In an instant, the card transformed into a ball suspended from a string in Mokuba's hand. Immediately, Mrs. Carmine's eyes glazed over as the spell took effect. "I went off to school just as normal today, with nothing out of place. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes," the elderly woman responded.  
  
"Good. Now go lay down on the couch and do nothing for about an hour and half. Barring anything dangerous happen, the spell will wear off after that, and you'll be back under your own control. Okay?"  
  
"Yes." Just then, the doorbell sounded again, reminding the boy that he had other things to do. Once Mrs. Carmine was gone, Mokuba opened the door to find Lance waiting for him.  
  
"What happened kid? I can typically set my watch to Mrs. Carmine. Oh well, guess we better get going or you'll be late for school."  
  
"There's been a change in plans Lance," Mokuba said, drawing another card. "Xeno come out and play." Behind the raven-haired boy a small furless rat-like monster with sharp teeth arose, it's blood-red eyes glowing like fire as it mesmerized the limo driver. Mokuba smiled as he and his servant led Lance to the waiting car.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
*What moron decided to put the swimming portion of PE at the tail end of winter?* Tea thought as she made her way into the girl's locker room much later in the day. *The water's gonna be freezing.* All around her, other female students were in various states of undress as they got ready for class. Tea herself took out her own swimsuit, an ugly blue and gray one piece, and began to undress as well. A part of her wondered if any of her friends were in the boy's locker room next door getting ready. *Gotta admit, Yugi certainly does look good in a swimsuit.* She chuckled to herself.  
  
"What's so funny Tea?" asked Bernice, one of Tea's friends as she sat down next to the brown haired teen.   
  
"Uh, nothing Bernie... Just thinking," Tea answered, blushing as she did so.  
  
"Thinking... or fantasizing?" Bernice said, pulling off her hair braids and putting them in her bag. "Well, I'll see you outside. Don't forget to wash off before coming into the pool." Tea waved good-bye to her friend before pulling her blouse over her head, all the while unaware that she was being watched.   
  
Laying flat on top of the lockers, Mokuba was busy both staying out of sight... and trying to watch everything that was happening below him, a goofy smile on his face.  
  
"Wow..." Mokuba mumbled to himself. The was the third group of girls that had come in to prepare for class, and Mokuba was very happy to have found such an excellent hiding spot. In the back of the boy's mind, Raven paid no heed to his host's adolescent curiosity, save for when they spotted Tea.  
  
[I don't get why Seto says this place is crawling with ugly girls. I haven't seen anything I'd consider ugly since we got here. Eh Raven?] Mokuba thought, twisting his head around as he tried to take in the whole scene.  
  
(Yes, yes it's lovely. But if I might remind, WE DID NOT COME HERE TO ACT LIKE A PEEPING TOM!) Raven rebuked the boy, snapping him out of his revelry. (Now where's Tea?)  
  
[Yeah, yeah, don't worry, she's right there. So how do we get her?] Before Raven could answer, a slender hand wrapped it's fingers around Mokuba's ankle, giving the boy's leg a hard yank and sending him crashing to the ground.   
  
"OW!" Mokuba cried, twisting around to find himself staring at three very angry looking teenaged girls.  
  
"You little WORM!" the girl in the middle said, grabbing the collar of Mokuba's shirt as she pulled him up to face her. "Give me one good reason I shouldn't rub your face off on the lockers!"  
  
"What's going on?" Tea asked as she and some other girls came to see what was happening.   
  
"This little creep's been hiding in here watching us undress for PE. I was just about teach him how unhealthy that can be," the girl said.  
  
"Mokuba?" Tea said, drawing the boy's attention as his eyes became red with black pupils.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Seto Kaiba hated being hall monitor. It was an incredibly boring job and one he was often more than happy to force off on others. Every time his turn had come up, he'd successfully managed to get out of it, either through bribery or blackmail. This time, though, nothing had worked, and the young billionaire was stuck patrolling the halls of Domino High School looking for troublemakers. The worst part of the job, at least as far as Seto was concerned, was who else had been assigned to be his partner.  
  
"So Kaiba, you talked to Mokuba yet or what?" Joey Wheeler asked, not bothering to make his voice sound friendly.  
  
"What the devil are you yammering about now?" Seto asked.   
  
"What d'ya mean, what am I talkin' about? When Yugi and I came to talk to you yesterday, we told you to talk to Mokuba. Don'cha remember?" All this got from Seto was a angrily perturbed look.  
  
"Your brain must be more defective than usual today. I never saw you or the runt yesterday." Joey was about to make a retort of his own, when the sound of an explosion roared through the hall. Immediately, both seniors raced down the corridor, searching for the source of the explosion. Both were quite surprised to find the door to the girl's locker room had been blown off it's hinges, with black smoke coming out of the doorway, as well as several girls in swimsuits and towels. Instinctively, Joey began to charge into the smoking room to find out what happened, only to be stopped by Kaiba.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, for all you know there's another bomb in there," Seto said. "Besides, if I let you go in there, I might be able to get you to come out again, at least not without knocking you out."  
  
"Why are you here?" came a feminine voice Joey instantly recognized as Tea's.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Hey, get away from me! What are you doing?!"   
  
"TEA! Don't worry Tea, I'm coming!" Joey yelled, preparing to charge in and save his friend. He never got the chance, however, as he was roughly knocked aside by Mokuba Kaiba, Tea Gardner's limp form slung over his small shoulder.  
  
"Just who I was hoping to bump into," Raven's raspy voice said. "Tell Yugi or Yami or whoever he's decided to be today that I have his girlfriend. If he wants her back, then I'll be willing to trade for those two Exodia cards of his."  
  
"I'm gonna clean your clock ya slimy little toa..."  
  
"Uh uh uh... I would suggest you watch your tongue, blondie. Otherwise I might have to show off my newest toy."  
  
"What da!?!" Joey exclaimed as he watched Mokuba's left eye transform from red and black to one of pure gold. "The Millennium Eye!"  
  
"That's right. See ya soon." Raven said as he turned to leave, only to run into Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Mokuba?" In the instant his elder brother spoke his name, Mokuba's eyes once more changed color, both shifting back to their normal blue hue.   
  
"Seto?" The boy cringed a little as he saw the questioning gaze of his brother.  
  
"What's going on? Why aren't you in school? And how did you change your eyes like that?" The elder Kaiba asked.  
  
"Big brother... I..." Mokuba began, trying to come up with something, anything that would explain this whole thing to Seto. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry Seto... I can't tell you now. Just... please trust me."  
  
"Trust you? Trust you about what? What's going on with you?" Mokuba didn't get to answer as Raven once more assumed control of their body.   
  
"The less you know right now, the better Seto... But don't worry, we'll tell you everything later." Raven reached into Mokuba's vest once more, pulling forth yet another dueling card. "OVERDRIVE!" The card flew through the air, transforming as it touched down into a jeep with a machine gun on top. Raven/Mokuba quickly tossed the still unconscious Tea into the back of the vehicle, just before jumping into it himself. With a deafening roar, Overdrive took off down the hall, crashing through walls and everything else as it's owner made his escape, leaving behind a confused Seto Kaiba, and a furious Joey Wheeler.  
  
***************************************************************************  
To Be Continued...  
***************************************************************************  
  
I know, I know, a bit slow in the beginning, but you gotta admit it got real exciting towards the end. So now Yugi has a choice, loose his cards or loose his girl. What's gonna happen? You'll have to wait and see. Unfortunately, due to school and everything else in my life, it's looking more and more like I'll only be able to update every month, so all I can say is to have patience. Until next time, see ya. 


	9. Secrets Revealed, Part 3

From Darkness To Light: Secrets Revealed Part 3: Time to Fight.  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: Mokuba and Raven challenge Yugi and Yami to a game of Monster Chess. And with the Millennium Eye now at their command they just might be able to beat the dueling duo.  
  
Author's Note: Before anyone goes on about me not using the right version of Capumon Chess, I couldn't find anything on it (Thanks anyway Mystical Sand). So, I've come up with a version of my own. Hope you like it.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
(_) - Raven to Mokuba  
[_] - Mokuba to Raven  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zeboim sat on his throne, his eyes closed and a look of extreme concentration on his bony face as the few torches that lit the room cast eerie shadows over him.   
*That one-eyed runt offered a huge reward for the capture of Mokuba Kaiba. He even countermanded the orders given to the Trinity by Lord Zoa,* the Summoned Skull thought darkly. *Why would the little one be so important that Retall would take such a risk?* Zeboim's thought were interrupted by a high pitched squeal as a furry green shape landed in the fiend's lap.  
"Master back, Master back!" came the happy cries of the Feral Imp as the small fiend bounced in the dark general's lap. A small smile spread across Zeboim's face as he gazed down at his small ward. The green furred demon looked up at his master's face, his fangs glistening in the torchlight, his face the very picture of loving devotion.   
"Yes little one, I have returned."  
"Something wrong?"  
"Dark thoughts move through my mind, little one, but they are no concern for your young mind." At those words, a confused look spread over the Feral Imp's face as he failed to comprehend the big words. "You don't have to worry abo...."   
"But I wanna help!" Feral Imp said, already sensing that he was being left out of something good. "I can help. I been practicing." So saying the green demon-child tapped into his powers, utilizing the ambient shadow's of Zeboim's home to disappear. This actually surprised the Summoned Skull, who had not realized his ward HAD been developing ANY skills in his absence.   
"How long can you hold that?"  
"I don't know, but I've been like this for a long time."  
"And you're sure you want to help. It might be a bit dangerous," Zeboim said. The Feral Imp shook his head happily, pleased he was finally going to go on a mission for his master. A sphere of light appeared in Zeboim's clawed hands, an image of the Kiz Retall, the Dark-Eyes Illusionist on it's surface. "Do you see this monster? I want you to keep watch on him. Do nothing to attract attention to yourself, and if you feel in danger, return to me. Watch him for any signs of treachery. Gather as much information for me as you can. Do you understand?"  
"I'm on my way."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Joey could only watch in astonishment as the Overdrive monster card came to life, stopping only long enough for Mokuba Kaiba to toss Tea inside before driving off, breaking the walls as crashed it's way out of the school.  
"What the HELL is going on?!" Yelled Domino High School's principal, Mr. Masai. "WHEELER!! KAIBA!! What is this?!"  
"It was a little kid," one of the girls said. "He was hiding in the locker room. When we pulled him down, he reached into one of his pockets and pulled out three red balls with these silver leg thingies on them. He threw them all over the room and yelled something..."  
"It was 'Blast Sphere,'" another of the girls said.  
"Yeah that was it. Then they all exploded. We were lucky to get out of there, but the little creep grabbed Tea Gardner and then just drove off."  
"He made it to the parking lot?"  
"No, there was one waiting for him, here in the hallway. That's what ripped up the walls," a third girl said.  
"And where were you two screw-ups when this happened?" Masai demanded from Seto and Joey, only to be quite surprised to find both had disappeared.  
  
****************************  
  
Joey ran through the halls of Domino High School, trying to remember what class Yugi had this period. Finally, he found the boy with the tri-colored hair sitting in arithmetic, frantically trying to keep up with his teacher notes. Quickly Joey took a moment to compose himself, thinking up a plausible story to use. Now prepared, the blonde walked into the class.  
"May I help you young man?" the teacher asked.  
"Yeah, Yugi Motou there's needed at the Principal's office."  
"Joey, what's the matter?"  
"Yes, why would the Principal want Mr. Motou here?" Joey thought quickly, going over the story he had prepared.  
"His Grandpa's here, says it's some sort of family emergency. Gotta come NOW Yug," Joey said careful so as not to sound hostile to the teacher.  
"Very well, Mr. Motou, you are excused. Make sure you get the notes from today from a classmate."  
"Yes Sir," Yugi said, grabbing his backpack as he followed his blonde friend out of the room. Soon the two were almost racing down the hall. It was when Joey forced Yugi to take a left turn that the smaller boy opted to question his friend about his strange actions. "Joey, what's going on? The Principal's office is the other way."  
"I lied, right now it's probably best we avoid Masai right now, Yugi," Joey said. "And I suggest you pay attention to this too Yami." A slight glimmer came to Yugi's eyes, indicating that the ancient Pharaoh was indeed listening in the back of Yugi's mind. "Dat spirit's back."  
"In Seto?"  
"Right family, wrong Kaiba, it's still in Mokuba. He attacked the girl's locker room and kidnapped Tea."  
"WHAT!?" Yugi said in a voice that sounded as much like Yami's as it did his own.  
"Yeah, he just blew up the locker room with a couple uh Blast Spheres. And that's not all," Joey grabbed Yugi's shoulders. "Yugi, he's got the Millennium Eye." At those words, Yugi's eyes opened wide. Joey could see the face of Yami within Yugi's eyes, and the ancient Pharaoh also looked upset at this news.   
\How could Mokuba have gotten his hands on that? His soul was still in Pegasus's thrall when it was stolen.\  
"Yami wants to know how he got the eye?"  
"He didn't really say, he was pretty busy kidnapping Tea," Joey said, pushing his smaller friend down the hall before both took off running. As soon as they got outside, both duelists were surprised to see the road was in ruin, as if a big vehicle had crashed into everything. The road itself had tire tracks burned into it. "Well at least he makin' it easy for us ta find him."  
"Yeah, which makes me wonder why," Yugi said in Yami's voice, taking over his lighter side's body. "Did he say anything else?"  
"Yeah, he was willing to trade back Tea for your Exodia cards."  
"Which are back at the game shop... Damn, I wish I knew why this spirit is so fixated on those cards."  
"Don't worry, I'll figure out where the rugrat got to, you just pick up them two cards," Joey said, taking off as he followed the tracks. Yami took off in the opposite direction, hoping he would not be too late.  
  
*********************************************  
  
Solomon Motou watched as the electrician he'd hired worked to replace the destroyed wiring of his store. The elder gamesman was happy the repairs were going so quickly, especially since every day his store was closed, he and his grandson were loosing money. Fortunately, only a little of the actual merchandise had not been destroyed, which would allow him to open even quicker.  
*Perhaps we can have a Survived the Egyptian Gods sale,* Solomon chuckled to himself. Suddenly, he heard the back door of the shop open and slam shut. His eyes caught the flash of his grandson as he leapt over the electrician, racing up the stairs to his room.   
"Yugi, what's wrong?" Solomon asked, moving up the stairs as well, curious as to why his grandson was not in school as he should have been. "Yugi?!" The elderly man was quite surprised to find, not Yugi, but Yami literally tearing up the bedroom, searching for something.  
"Yugi, you've got to remember where you put those cards!" Yami yelled out as he yanked several drawers out of the dresser and dumping their contents on the bed.   
"Yami, what are you looking for?" Solomon asked.  
"The last two Exodia cards, Yugi says he can't remember where he put them after Mokuba attacked."  
"Is that all, I found them Saturday among the debris." The gameshop owner reached into his back pants pocket, pulling forth the object of the ancient king's search. "Now what's going on? Why aren't you in school?"  
"Long story short, that spirit is back," Yami said, grabbing the cards out of his "Grandpa's" hands as he took off out of the shop. Quickly Yami moved out of the store, already feeling winded despite the relatively short distance between the school and the store. Still he could not give up, too much was at stake for him to surrender to fatigue. Within fifteen minutes, the boy king had made it back to school, just in time to see Joey come racing up as well.   
"Did you find where Mokuba took Tea?" Yami asked.  
"Not quite. Da tracks stopped about twelve blocks from here, around a buncha big buildings. I couldn't tell if Overdrive went into any of them or just disappeared. Sorry."  
"Blast," Yami said. "Now what are we supposed to do?"  
"Perhaps I can be of some help," said a hard voice. Yami and Joey turned to see a very familiar white-haired teen standing behind him, the millennium item around his neck glowing slightly.  
"Ryou? No, you're Bakura!" Yami said, his body tensing in anticipation of some attack.  
"What're you doin' here ya dusty old grave robber?"  
"A jeep nearly runs me over inside a building and you question why I'm here? You really are a clueless human," Bakura said, waving the tall blonde off. "But imagine my surprise to find out that the source of this little attack was Seto Kaiba's bratty little brother Mokuba. And that he possesses the Millennium Eye." At the tomb robber's words, Yami's eyes closed, clearly not liking the fact that white haired spirit possessed that particular bit of information.  
"And your point would be?"  
"You want to rescue your friend, but you can't find out where she is. Of course you know what I want, I just lack the raw power to take the eye. So I propose a deal, a temporary alliance as it were. I'll use my Millennium Ring to track your friend via the Millennium Eye. Then, once you pound the twerp into the ground, I take possession of the item, and we part ways in peace."  
"You seem rather confident that I'll be able to beat him."  
"If there is one thing I've learned about you Pharaoh, it is that you have a knack for overcoming long odds. Now, do we have a deal?" Bakura asked, offering his hand to the spiky haired youth.  
/Can we trust him Yami?/  
\I trust in the fact that he will betray us the first chance he can get, but more to the point I trust that his greedy and short-sighted nature will force him to help us for as long as he believes it to be in his best interest. But there is another problem.\  
/Yeah, if Bakura gets his hands on another millennium item, he'll become an even bigger threat than he is now."  
\More importantly, item and holder are linked together. Pegasus died when the Millennium Eye was taken from him. Now that the eye rests in Mokuba's socket... I'm sure you can guess the rest.\  
/It'll kill Mokuba?! We can't let that happen!/  
\Of course not, but the fact remains that we need to find him before he does anything to Tea.\ Yami reached out and grabbed Bakura's hand.  
"Very well Bakura, I agree to your terms... but only for now. If anything happens to my friends, the deal's off."  
"Fine," Bakura said. Then he closed his eyes, grasping his ring as he concentrated. Each of the five pointers immediately rose, pointing straight into the air before beginning to twirl around. Soon they came to a stop, pointing in the direction that the tire tracks had indicated. "I've got a lock, follow me." With those words, Bakura began walking, Joey and Yami Yugi in tow.  
  
***  
  
Back at the school, Kaiba watched the three duelists with great interest.  
*So, Yugi knows where Mokuba went off to,* Kaiba thought to himself. He had been forced to listen to that fool Masai yelling at him, demanding to know what had happened to his school. And, since Joey had so conveniently left the elder Kaiba to fend for himself, Masai had been even angrier. Now, though, it appeared as though the blonde twit had actually been doing useful. Seto reached into his coat pocket, pulling out his cell phone.  
"Ms. Clark? Cancel my appointments for today. I'm taking the day off."  
  
***  
  
The tracks had stopped almost five blocks ago, and now the trio were relying solely on Bakura's ring to guide them. Yami had been keeping a very close eye on their surroundings, a string of dilapidated warehouses, but the boy-king could feel the slight tinge of shadow magic in the area. It was not enough to lock onto anything specific, in fact had he not been actively looking for it, he probably wouldn't have noticed it. Soon, Bakura came to a stop in front of one of the buildings, the pointers on his ring pointing directly at the structure's door.   
"This is the place, 'Your Highness,'" the white-haired Tomb Robber said. "Just remember your part of the deal. You get your friend back, I get the Millennium Eye."  
"Hey, don't go getting all paranoid, corpse-boy, unlike you, Yami's never broken his word," Joey said. The tall blonde then walked over to the door of the warehouse, turning the knob. "Hey, the door's unlocked."  
"Of, course, I've been expecting company," Raven's grainy voice said, floating out of the now open door. "Come in if you want Tea back, Yugi." Without a moment's hesitation, Yami walked into the warehouse, followed closely by Bakura and Joey. Inside, the building was completely dark, and the feeling of shadow magic became more intense. That was when both Yami and Bakura were overcome with a sensation of power, doubling over as their bodies were invaded by massive amounts of dark energy. Joey became more than a little afraid as he watched both his friends begin to glow purple. Suddenly, the two boys became four as light separated from dark.  
"Yugi? Ryou? What are you doing here?" Joey said, not really meaning the question to sound as stupid as it did.  
"I... I don't know. One moment I felt a sort of pulling sensation from inside the Millennium Puzzle, the next thing I knew I was out here," Yugi said, rubbing his head.  
"The same happened to me," Ryou said.  
"Someone's flooded this place with a massive amount of shadow magic. No doubt our millennium items simply reacted."  
"Yes, but now there's no need for you to be out here," Bakura said, pointing at Ryou. "Get back inside the Millennium Ring, now."  
"Hey, who do you think you are, bossin' him around like that," Joey said.  
"Don't worry Joey it's no big deal," Ryou said as he began to fade away.  
"It's rude to leave a party right after being invited," Mokuba said, walking straight up the now five duelists, the Millennium Eye flashing in his socket.   
"Where's Tea!?" Yugi demanded, Yami standing behind him backing the smaller boy up.   
"She's right here," Mokuba said, reaching into his vest as he pulled out a small dancing ballerina music box. Yugi took a closer look at the toy and was quite surprised to discover the figurine had Tea's face. "Beautiful isn't it. Unfortunately, in this form, she cannot breathe. She can't take in air, don't you know."  
"At least until we start up the statue," Raven said, splitting from Mokuba and winding the key to the music box. Soon, a sad melody was heard as the figurine began to twirl around. "There, now she's getting plenty of air." With an audible crack, Raven broke the music box's key off. "Oops."  
"What'd you do that for?!" Yugi said, realizing what the absence of the key meant for his friend when the music stopped.  
"Call it incentive," Raven said. "A nice limit on how long you can take to save the girl."  
"And what's ta stop us from just moppin' the floor with you and makin' ya change her back?" Joey said, charging forward with his fists balled ready to strike.  
"MIRROR FORCE!" Raven called as a shield of transparent energy rose up directly between the two. The moment Joey struck the shield, he bounced off it, flying back into a wall with a force that cracked two of his ribs.   
"Amazing! I've never seen anyone summon a card that powerful to the real world," Bakura said.  
"No, look again," Yami called. "There was no card Mokuba's hands. What you saw was not merely a summoning, it was a complete re-creation."  
"I don't care how he did it, I just wanna save Tea before that blasted song ends!!" Yugi yelled at Mokuba and Raven.  
"You're right, time is of the essence here," Raven said, picking up Tea as he turned. "Follow me and please, no more attacks. I don't want to have to hurt any more of you." Joey, Yugi, Yami, Bakura, and Ryou followed the raven-haired Kaibas deeper into the warehouse. They were led to a room filled with stuffed animals, with a floor done in a checkered style. As Mokuba and Raven got the other side of the room, the sound of gears could be heard as the floor rose. Simultaneously, two podiums rose from the ground, revealing the entire room to be...  
"A dueling arena!"  
"Close but not quite Wheeler, this arena has been specially modified for the latest version of Capumon Chess, which is exactly what you'll have to compete in if you want me to reverse the spell on Tea."  
"Fine, I'll play you and win," Yugi said, climbing the stairs to the command console on his side of the board. "Let's go."  
"My aren't we in a hurry, but I want you and Yami too," came Mokuba's voice.  
"What?" Yami's puzzled voice asked.  
"Yeah, we gotta make this fair. I have Raven on my side, so it's only right you and Yugi work together."  
"And what about that blasted Millennium Eye. It offers you too much of an advantage in such a strategy intensive game as this," Ryou said.  
"The Millennium Eye is currently occupied making sure those three annoying gods don't interrupt us this time. Now I suggest we begin, unless you think that song is going to last much longer," Raven said, pulling out his deck. "Take out your dueling deck and separate the monsters from the magic and trap cards." Yugi did as he was told while his dark half made his way up the podium. Mokuba's own deck had already been separated. "Now we simply draw monsters, with each monster coming to represent the pieces we'll use."  
"Dat's no fair. If you two are usin' Seto's deck, what's ta stop you from pulling a Blue Eyes to play as a pawn?"  
"The fact that only level four or lower cards can be used for pawns, nit-wit. Plus I'm not using Seto's deck, I'm using Mokuba's," Raven said. With those words, Mokuba drew his first card. "And for my first card, and working as my king, is Exodia, the Forbidden One." At those words, both Yugi and Yami jumped, not quite believing what the younger Kaiba had said.   
"You have Exodia cards?" Yugi asked. "Then... why are you after mine. You can't use more than one set, you know."  
"Our reasons are our own and none of your concern," both Mokuba and Raven said in unison, and almost in one breath. Yami looked carefully at the black-haired boy, a hard look on his face as though he was trying to see something that wasn't quite there.   
"Of course, with such low attack and defense, Exodia really won't be able to stop strong monsters from capturing him. Still, with the right cards... we'll just see," Raven said. "Now, draw your king." Yugi drew his card, and smiled as he saw what he had taken.   
"It looks like my king will be more than able to defend himself against you, Mokuba. My king is the Dark Magician." So saying, Yugi slapped his card down on the console, and the Dark Magician appeared in the spot designated for the king. Mokuba did the same with his own, and Exodia appeared opposite the purple-clad spellcaster.   
"Now for my knights I draw... the Right and Left Hands of the Forbidden One?" In the sections designated for the two knights, each hand appeared.  
"You drew two cards at once?"  
"Yeah, two weak cards. Of course, your perfectly welcome to do the same, but if I were to have drawn some of my stronger cards, I guarantee I would have just let it take up both spaces by itself."  
"But how did you...?"  
"Aren't you on a time budget? I wouldn't waste so much time with stupid questions if I were you. Now draw." Yugi obeyed Raven's command, and for his knights, was rewarded with Gaia, the Fierce Knight. The moment he set the card, two fierce knights appeared on the board. And so the selection went, with Yugi drawing his Summoned Skull to represent his two bishops, the Giant Soldier of Stone as his rooks, and the Celtic Guardian as all eight of his pawns. Meanwhile, both the Left and Right Legs of the Forbidden One predictably made their appearance as Mokuba's Bishops. The Rooks, on the other hand, were none other than the Millennium Shield itself, while the eight pawns were chosen to be Krokodilus.  
*Interesting,* Yami thought to himself. *It's obvious he had some control over what monster he drew, and there are certainly monsters stronger than my Celtic Guardians he could have used for pawns... With so many of his top pieces so weak, why would he have summoned a weak monster like Krokodilus to be his pawns?*  
"It seems to be time to choose our Queens, the strongest piece in the game," Mokuba said, smiling his sneakiest smile. "You draw first, okay?" This time, it was Yami who pulled the card, using his powers to alter the order of his deck.   
*There are too many unknowns to what this spirit is doing... And there's too much at stake for me to let him get away with altering his deck without doing something myself.* Silently, Yami drew the card he'd been waiting for, the perfect compliment to his Dark Magician king, the Dark Magician Girl. The ancient Pharaoh laid the card upon the panel, but it was not the female spellcaster that appeared. Instead, Tea's ballerina music box was what rose from the panel, her tutu replaced by the garb of the Dark Magician Girl.  
"What a great queen you pulled Yami, I never would have predicted you'd pull your own captive friend as your most powerful piece," Raven said before his eyes narrowed as he smiled slyly. "Am I sensing something of a subconscious slip of the tongue here?"  
"Shut up!" Yugi yelled, obviously getting worried about his friend, and also not liking just what Mokuba's spiritual partner was implying.   
"Oh, getting angry Yugi? All right, I'll leave you alone." As Raven/Mokuba drew their card, Yugi could plainly see the younger boy making a kissey face at him, something the duelist cared for not at all.  
"HEY!"  
"AHA! Prepare to meet my queen, and your destruction," Raven said, slamming the drawn card down. Yami's eyes widened as he recognized the monster that rose from the queen's position of the board. It was a woman wearing a huge headdress that covered the top of her face, while a flowing gold and blue robe that sparkled like the stars of the sky. The same could be said for the woman's long black hair. Her regal stance made it easy to for all to see why this woman was the monarch of the stars and the ruler of galaxies.  
"The Cosmo Queen!" Yugi said.  
"A difficult task has just grown more difficult," Yami said, staring at the powerful spellcaster.   
"You better believe it," Raven said smiling. "Of course, the game would be no fun if all that was all there was to it. That's why I had you take out all your magic and trap cards. You can draw one of those cards per turn. You can choose to use it or save it to pair with another card. If you manage to get one of your pawns to the other side of the board, you'll be able to summon another high level monster, but don't count on that happening any time soon. And you can sacrifice two magic/trap cards to put a new pawn on the field in front of your King." It was at that point that Mokuba took over.  
"Now if we're all clear on the rules, I suggest we duel, especially since it sounds like Tea's dance is coming to an end." Yugi looked down to see that Tea was indeed slowing down.  
"All right, then since you got home field advantage, I'll go first. And I'll start by moving my Queen's Knight's Pawn forward two spaces," Yugi said as he drew a card from his magic and traps deck. At his command the Celtic Guardian he had indicated drew his sword and carefully walked two spaces forward, it's elven eyes never leaving the reptile man kneeling across from him.   
"My aren't we in a hur..."  
"NO STALLING!" Yugi yelled, clearly worried that his friend would not survive if they didn't hurry.  
"Yugi, you must calm down," Yami said, grabbing his younger partner by the shoulders. "If you don't get yourself under control, there is no way we can win this match, and then Tea really will be lost."  
"Good point your highness," Raven said. "Now if you two are done with this oh-so touching moment, I'd like to make my move. And it's a doozy. King's Knight to Queen's Bishop three."  
"How is that a doozy of a move?"  
"Don't worry, you'll see."  
*The Right Hand of the Forbidden One is too weak to capture anything else on the board. So why would he remove it from it's defenses. Obviously he has something in mind... but what?* Yami thought to himself. *Nothing to do but play along.*  
"Queen's Knight's Pawn forward one space," Yami said. *Best to just test his defenses for now.*  
"Cute move Yami," Mokuba said. "Queen to King three." Cosmo Queen rose into the air and floated over to Mokuba's desired spot, a fact that seemed to make the Celtic Guardian very nervous.  
"You may take my pawn, but not before I take your Knight! Queen's Knight's Pawn to Queen's Bishop six."  
"Not so fast Yugi, you've activated my Shift trap, which make my knight and the pawn behind it switch places."  
"Big deal, Celtic Guardian is still stronger than Krokodilus, so you still loose a piece."  
"Look again," Raven said, his eyes flashing red. Before Yugi's eyes, Krokodilus grew to three times his normal size, something that was accompanied by his attack and defense points. The Celtic Guardian's sword shattered in the lizardman's jaws as he was ripped into by the fearsome beast-warrior's claws.   
"That's not fair!"  
"I told you before, the servant gains tremendous power from being near his master, even if it's only a part of his master. And since you've just used your turn, it's mine again, so let's see how you handle this, Queen to King's Rook seven." The Cosmo Queen moved with the speed of light towards the helpless Celtic Guardian. A crash and an explosion later, and all that stood in the spot was the Queen of the Stars. "And the best part is, unlike in normal chess, your Rook is too weak to take out my queen. You have two turns and then I win."  
*No, I have to do something or his queen will just walk over my Dark Magician.* Yugi looked through his cards, hoping to find a way to stop the starry queen. *Bah, nothing... I have to stall.. Maybe...*  
"King's Knight to King's Bishop three."  
"Trying to save your Fierce Knight, Yugi? I didn't realize you had such a sentimentality about you. Queen to Queen's Bishop eight." The Summoned Skull put up a valiant fight, but ultimately was no match for the Cosmo Queen's attack. "One turn left Yugi."  
"Yugi, let me do this," Yami said.  
"No, I have an idea," Yugi said, looking at the new card he'd drawn. "King's Knight to King's Knight one!" At the boy's words, Gaia the Fierce Knight rode back to his original spot, ready to defend the Dark Magician from Cosmo Queen's assault.   
"If you think moving that rusty old knight is gonna stop my queen, you're crazier than Pegasus was. Queen to Queen's Knight eight."  
"Not so fast. You're move activates my trap."  
"Trap?"  
"Yes. You've heard of the trap card Defense Paralysis. Well this is it's counterpart, Attack Paralysis. It not only blocks you Queen's movement, but robs her of three hundred of her attack points as well."  
"That doesn't matter, at twenty-six hundred, she's still stronger than any other monster you have."  
"Not so, because now it's my turn, and I intend to finally remove that blasted Queen from play." Raven smiled, not believing a single word coming form Yugi's mouth.  
"I somehow doubt that's possible, especially considering that your strongest monster on that side of the field is still three hundred less than my Cosmo Queen."   
"You're forgetting that I can revive any monster from the graveyard, and it will return to it's original position on the board. And your precious queen is occupying one such position. Now... Monster Reborn, revive the Summoned Skull."  
"You fool, you've just wasted your card and your turn. Zeboim is still too weak to beat the Cosmo Queen. Cosmo Queen... return that demon to the graveyard!"  
"You're the fool, Raven was it. Nice to finally know the name of the guy I'm battling. At full power I didn't possess any cards that could sufficiently power up my Skull to beat your Cosmo Queen, but now that her royal highness has been brought down from her lofty position a bit, this Dark Energy card will be more than enough to send your queen back to the stars. Summoned Skull... GO!!" With a roar of thunder and an explosion of electricity, Cosmo Queen was destroyed, replaced by a super-charged Summoned Skull.  
"What?! That... That's impossible. There's no way..."  
"Oh there was a way, you just didn't see it before I did," Yami said defiantly. "I guess without your tricks, your just not as good as you've led us to believe."  
"And here I thought I was supposed to be the kid around here," Mokuba said, suddenly deciding to speak up. "All right enough of these kid gloves. No offense Raven, but while Duel Monsters is a game of raw power, this calls for strategy and strategy is something I've got tons of."  
"Oh really," Yami said. "And just what do you plan to do?"  
"This Pharaoh," Mokuba said. "Take a powder Rav... Watch the master at work." So saying, Mokuba drew a new card. "Now I'm going to take out your Summoned Skulls by playing the magical field card, Umi, flooding the board."  
"I don't get it," Joey said as the board filled with water. "Won't all that water just power up da Summoned Skull's electric attack and make him stronger?"  
"Idiot, Summoned Skull is now the strongest monster on the field," Bakura said. "If Yugi uses that blasted demon, it's attack will run wild and kill everything on the field. Since Mokuba still has more pieces than Yugi, that means he'll win."  
"So now I can't use my bishops to attack."  
"More importantly, it I attack with a weaker monster, the backlash will be the same as if you HAD attacked." And so the contest continued, with Yugi and Yami matching their best moves against the strategies of Mokuba and Raven. As the match continued, Yugi found it increasingly difficult to mount any sort of offense against the younger Kaiba's continuous onslaught of powered up pawns. Every time he thought he had one of the scaly lizards, either a knight or a bishop would speed to the piece's side, and somehow the Krokodilus's attack power would triple. Likewise, going after one of Exodia's pieces proved futile, as they moved quickly out of the way of most of Yugi's assaults. Still, the boys with the tri-colored hair were able to defend themselves to an extent, though each victory came at the cost of a few more squares.   
"You damned idiot! You're doing this on purpose!!" Bakura yelled. "Anyone and his mother you beat but the one time I actually need you to win you can't stop screwing up!"  
"Be quiet ya nutty thief," Joey said, hitting the hysterical tomb robber in the head.  
"You've improved Mokuba. You've yet to make any of the arrogant mistakes that often marr your game."  
"I'll take that as a compliment, but don't think I'm gonna go easy on you. I want those cards and you're running out of time. So for now, I'm gonna take advantage of two a trap you made famous in tournaments."  
"What?"  
"I'm going to use these two Mystical Box cards to switch my two bishops with your two rooks. With them there, and my knights in my own corners protected by my super pawns, all I need to do is get my king to the center of the board and I win by default."  
"I thought as much," Yami said. In reaction to his words, both Mokuba and Raven fell over in disbelief.  
"IS THERE ANYTHING YOU DON'T CLAIM TO HAVE THOUGHT OF FIRST!!" The two "children" yelled back, putting Yami into a sweat-drop reaction.   
"There is only one reason anyone... ANYONE... would put the Exodia series into play, Mokuba, even with the fantastic power bonus it seems to be giving some of it's cards," Yami said evenly. "I know it, you know it, and your friend there knows it. What other reason is there for Exodia to be in any deck but to win?"  
"Okay, okay, you've made your point," Raven said. "That still doesn't change the fact that my king will soon win me the game."  
"Don't be so sure... First I sacrifice two of my stored magic cards for the right to place a new monster on the field, the mighty Silver Fang." At his words, the silver wolf appeared in the pawn position directly in front of the Dark Magician.   
"I don't see how that's supposed to help, especially considering Silver Fang can only move as a pawn." Yugi ignored Mokuba and moved Silver Fang up a space.   
"And as to how it will help... If you think it's no threat than please, continue your plan to move Exodia into final position."  
"Fine I will." So saying, Exodia the Forbidden One moved closer to the center of the board. Once more, Yugi moved Silver Fang forward, smiling his sweetest smile as he let his opponents know he was done. Without a word, Mokuba moved one of his Krokodilus pawns next to his King, and it's power immediately tripled. In response, Yugi moved, not his wolf, but one of his knights to the side.  
"Stupid move, now my King can move one step closer to victory, only one more space, and I win," Mokuba said. The only response this got form Yugi was for him to move Silver Fang a final space, into the dead center of the board.   
"Now you'll have to oust Silver Fang if you want to obtain victory, and your King isn't strong enough to do it."  
"Not a problem when you see the Krokodilus coming up behind him, who is now right beside Exodia." So saying the aforementioned lizardman moved up next to his master. Again, Yugi moved his knight once more closer to the side.   
"How unlike you Yugi, typically you're better at protecting your weaker monsters. Guess your just realizing how hopeless this game is for you, huh?" Mokuba had his pawn move to take the Silver Fang. "Two more turns and you loose."  
"Not really. You've been so focused on getting Exodia to the center of the board, you failed to notice my Gaia the Fierce Knight has moved into striking position of your Left Leg of the Forbidden One. And without that arm, it doesn't matter where your King is. Now, Gaia the Fierce Knight, blow away the Left Leg of the Forbidden One!" With those words, the knight made it's final move and destroyed the arm-turned-bishop.  
"NO!!" Mokuba cried, watching as Yugi saved himself from defeat. A dark look came over Mokuba's face as he removed the defeated card. "I strove to prevent this Yugi, just know that whatever happens now is on your head." So saying Mokuba drew a card from his monster deck. "You're about to be one of the very few people to see this very rare card, the most powerful monster in my entire deck."  
"I've faced powerful monster before," Yami said.  
"This is a monster unlike anything you've ever faced before, it is a dragon like no other. The problem is, it's a level eight monster, so I need to sacrifice two pieces to bring him out. Since you've killed my chances of winning with my Exodia cards, I'll just sacrifice one of my knights and my last bishop." At his words, both the Right Leg and the Left Arm began to shimmer before disappearing. "Now face my strongest card and the greatest chess piece to ever exist. Arise; TYRANT DRAGON!" Flying high above the space in front of Exodia, a giant bronze dragon materialized, black smoke billowing from it's snout. Suddenly, the sound of laughter could be heard as Joey and Bakura fell over, unable to control their laughter.  
"Dat's your best move?!" Joey said. "Dat flyin' salamander' a fire element."  
"Did you forget all the water you so courteously dumped on the field twerp," Bakura said. "Even a twenty-nine hundred attack points, it'll have to take a severe power cut the moment it lands. Yugi, put this novice out of his misery." Despite the comments being made by Joey and Bakura, a smile remained on Mokuba face as he looked at his majestic dragon.   
"You know they're right Mokuba. I don't know what this Raven spirit's been telling you, but that fire dragon won't be much of a challenge."  
"That's what everyone thinks when they first see this beauty," Mokuba said. "But trust me, my Tyrant Dragon is gonna eat you alive..."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Don't you hate it when they say...  
  
To Be Continued. 


	10. Secrets Revealed, Part 4

From Darkness To Light: Secrets Revealed Part 4: Raven Unmasked  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: With the Tyrant Dragon rampaging across the board, Yugi and Yami are hard pressed to find a way to counter Mokuba's ultimate monster. But the real question is will Yugi be able to defeat the pint-sized chessmaster before Tea's song runs out.  
  
Author's Note: Before anyone goes on about me not using the right version of Capumon Chess, I couldn't find anything on it (Thanks anyway Mystical Sand). So, I've come up with a version of my own. Hope you like it.  
  
To Cara: As far as I know, Mokuba and Yami have played Capumon Chess twice in the past, before the whole Duelist Kingdom fiasco. The circumstances of the first time weren't really clear to me, but I think it had something to do with an arcade. The second time, Mokuba was the obstacle Yami had to beat before he dueled Kaiba to save his grandfather. Both times Mokuba lost because he played arrogantly and underestimated Yami.   
  
To everyone: Sorry this is late, my computer was stolen and it took forever to get it back. Anyway, enjoy.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
(_) - Raven to Mokuba  
  
[_] - Mokuba to Raven  
  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Yugi could not believe it as he stared at the monster that had materialized over the square directly in front of Mokuba and Raven's king piece. The hard beating of the bronze colored dragon's wings was deafening to the young duelist's ears, while smoke emanated from the Tyrant Dragon's nostrils. Silver hairs flowed on the currents of air giving the large monster an even more menacing look, but it was it's eyes that were the most frightening aspect of the creature. In their time as duelists, both Yugi and Yami had come across all manner of dragons, big and small, weak and powerful, young and old, all possessing eyes that spoke only of brute force. But the eyes of the Tyrant Dragon glowed with an intelligence and cunning all it's own.   
  
"Wow that's a strong monster," Yugi finally said as he read the power of the Tyrant Dragon.   
  
"At twenty-nine hundred, only my brother's Blue-Eyes White Dragon has more raw power," Mokuba said, smiling a sly smile as he looked at his dragon. "But don't let his lack of raw power deceive you, I guarantee his special skills more than make him a match for anything else."  
  
"That may be, but you've still made a grave mistake," Yami said. "As Joey said your tyrannical lizard is of the fire attribute. Thanks to that Umi card you played to take my Summoned Skull out of play, the field is covered in water. Your dragon automatically looses three hundred attack points."  
  
"Really, I don't see any water near Tyrant Dragon. But then, it's not raining so how could there be. Tyrant Dragon.. move like a bishop and destroy the Summoned Skull on the right." With a harsh roar, the bronze dragon flew straight for the still normal Summoned Skull. Tyrant Dragon drew in a deep breath and a stream of blue fire issued forth reducing the Summoned Skull to black ash.   
  
*Blast, as long as he's flying, the water can't affect his attack power. And my Summoned Skulls can't fight back or it will vaporize everything else on the field,* Yugi thought to himself. *I'll just have to hope my trap will work the next time he attacks me.*  
  
"Well, since it's my turn I'll..."  
  
"Not so fast Yugi. Did you forget that my Tyrant Dragon has special powers? Meet the first... The power to attack twice in one turn! Tyrant Dragon, move like a knight and take out the second Summoned Skull!" Swiftly Tyrant Dragon flew up three spaces and two to the right.  
  
"Not this time," Yami said. "I activate my trap card Mirror Force."  
  
"Think again, meet the second power of my bronze destroyer, total trap immunity." So saying, Tyrant Dragon slammed through the transparent wall that sprung up before it. Once more bright blue flames erupted from the dragon's, and again the Summoned Skull was reduced to nothingness. "Now you may have your turn. But I should warn you, on my next turn, your Dark Magician is mine." Yugi looked over the board, a very worried expression on his face as he saw his predicament. With the ability to move twice in one turn, it didn't matter where he moved his king, Mokuba's Tyrant Dragon would still be able to grab it. He needed to find a way to actively protect his king, or there would be no way to save himself from defeat.   
  
"Very well," Yami said, gently moving his partner to the side, taking the reigns of their side of the board. The ancient Pharaoh drew a new magic card, looking at it carefully. \Yugi, I'll take over stalling him. I need you to figure out a way past his defenses to capture his king.\  
  
/But it'll be you verses two opponents at once./  
  
\Take a closer look. Ever since we defeated the Cosmo Queen, Mokuba's been the only one to make any moves. Raven's preoccupied using the Millennium Eye to keep watch for the three Egyptian God Monsters. Now keep watch and look for anyway to end this quickly, because that music box they transformed Tea into is slowing down.\  
  
*************************************  
  
Seto watched from the shadows, still not quite sure of what he was seeing. On one side of a dueling arena, Seto Kaiba could see what looked like two Yugis, while on the other side were two Mokubas. There were even two Ryou Bakuras in the room.  
  
*What is this, some sort of missing twin convention?* Seto thought as he looked towards arena. He gasped as he saw the Tyrant Dragon flying over the board. *They're playing Capsule Monster Chess? What is going on here?* The elder Kaiba attempted to enter the room, only to find his passage blocked as a wall of glass rose from the ground, sealing the door.  
  
Please leave. A voice gently said. The problem was, no one had spoken that particular command out loud, it had come directly from within Seto Kaiba's mind. But this was not what disturbed the young CEO the most, what did was the fact that the voice was Mokuba's, though it was a bit grainier.  
  
*Mokuba?*  
  
Not quite, but close enough. Now please leave, you may be in danger.  
  
*I'm not leaving without Mokuba, and about fifty pages worth of answers.* The moment Seto finished his sentence, he heard the sound of sifting dirt behind him. The brown haired teen turned in time to see two skeletal forms rising from the ground.   
  
"Skull Servants?"  
  
They have been instructed to use minimal force to escort you out of this building and to safety. Please don't try to fight them. I realize that in human circles you are quite tough, but against monsters from the Shadow Realm... Upon hearing those words, Seto's eyes closed as his shoulders slumped.  
  
"I understand. I wouldn't stand a chance," Seto said. "Very well, I won't fight you." Seto began to walk down the hall as the Skull Servants walked by his side, their dead eyes looking forward as they began to lead the elder Kaiba away. Suddenly, Kaiba's hands moved like lightning as he struck one of the zombies in the neck, severing his head from his shoulders. A swift kick broke through the back of the second zombie, sending both tumbling to the ground in a heap of bones. It wasn't long, however, before the bones began reforming, coming together again as they regenerated. Seto took off down the hallway, hoping it would take the two skeletons too long to pull themselves together to catch up to him.  
  
****************************************  
  
"Blast," Raven said to himself.  
  
"What's wrong, we're winning?" Mokuba whispered to his partner.  
  
"That's not what I'm talking about."  
  
"Are you sensing the terrible trio coming?"  
  
"No, something else. I need to leave for a few minutes, think you can hold them off by yourself for a while?"  
  
"What do you think I've been doing?" Mokuba smirked back at the red-eyed boy.  
  
"Point taken. I'll be right back," Raven then turned his attention towards his opponents. "I have to leave for a minute, but it appears I'll be leaving you in very good hands."  
  
"Hey, ya can't just leave in da middle of a match!"  
  
"Watch me," Raven said as he drew pulled a card from his pocket. "Dimensionhole!" With that word, Raven disappeared into a hole that opened, leaving Mokuba to deal with their opponents. Bakura watched Raven go, his eyes widening slightly, betraying how impressed he was with the doppleganger's power.   
  
"It would seem your partner has abandoned you Mokuba," Yami said. "If you wish to surrender, perhaps we can find a way to escape this place and free you from the Millennium Eye."  
  
"Are you gonna use your turn, or can I make my final move?"  
  
"Very well. I sacrifice two more magic cards to place Kuriboh on the field between my Dark Magician and your Tyrant Dragon."  
  
"Hmph. One of the most powerful creatures in the game is coming after your King and all you can summon is a fuzzy snake. My dragon will make mincemeat out of him."  
  
"Funny, that's what your brother thought back at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Don't mistake the Tyrant Dragon for the Blue-Eyes White Dragon... Tyrant Dragon, move like a knight and take that fuzzball off the field!"  
  
"Now it doesn't matter how many times your dragon can move, everywhere you go you're going to have to deal with a new Kuriboh, now that I use my multiply card."  
  
"Not so fast," Mokuba said as he placed a trap down on board, getting ready to spring it. "Tyrant Dragon has a natural immunity to traps, but as you know there are dozens of magic cards able to destroy monsters in one turn. I may have had to sacrifice some of my deck to take in those fake Exodia cards Raven wanted me to use, but I kept all the support cards for the big TD. So, without further ado, I activate the trap... Imperial Order!" At Mokuba's command, a stone fortress rose around the multiply card, blocking it from going to Kuriboh. Simultaneously another fortress rose around the Mokuba's own Umi card, and rapidly the water drained away from the field. "Now, as I said... Tyrant Dragon SQUASH that hairball." With a grand roar Tyrant Dragon came in for a landing, his massive foot landing right on Kuriboh, muffling the explosion of the creature as it was destroyed.  
  
"KURIBOH!"  
  
"And now for your King Dark Magician. Tyrant Dragon, attack Dark Magician now." Tyrant Dragon rose again, breathing in as it prepared to destroy the Dark Magician.   
  
"Still one trick left, Mokuba. And this one is a trap, which means your Imperial Order can't stop it."  
  
"Idiot, did you forget my dragon is immune to traps."  
  
"Yes, traps that are directed at it. But what about traps that protect it's victims?"  
  
"Huh?" Before Mokuba could react, a black silk top-hat appeared over the Dark Magician before splitting into four separate hats that sped off to the four corners of the board.  
  
"Now your task is to find under which hat my Dark Magician is. And while you're busy doing that, your king will be unprotected. Your Imperial Order may keep me from playing such cards as the Swords of Revealing Light, but I wager this combination will give my partner plenty of time to come up with a way to topple your dragon."  
  
********************************  
  
Seto Kaiba ran through the halls, the rattling sound of running bones close behind him as the Skull Servants gave chase. The elder Kaiba then began to hear a second noise, a scratching sound that seemed to becoming from the walls themselves. It was such an annoying sound that Seto soon found himself paying more attention to the noise than to where he was running, a fact which led to the young CEO into a dead end. As he looked at the solid wall ahead of him, Seto was quite surprised to see a long bump in the wall, one that was moving right towards him. Suddenly, from out of the wall's reality itself, a Kisetai appeared, it's single eye targeting Seto as it's long pinkish body jumped at him.   
  
Before the monster could hit, Kaiba felt a hard, boney hand knock him to the floor as one of the two Skull Servants took it's place. Kisetai successfully infected the zombie monster, the look in it's eye one of extreme annoyance that it had missed it's target. Before the fiend could gain control of the Skull Servant, the second attacked, it's boney arm coming down as the first's arm lifted in a reactionary defense. All three monsters were destroyed at the same time, disappearing in a flash of light.   
  
With his pursuers now gone, as well as his long attacker, Seto Kaiba turned, ready to resume his search for a way into the first room. That was when he noticed that where once there had been an open passage, now a brick wall had appeared. Seto jumped back as a putrid green monster with huge claws came out, taking a swipe at where the brown haired boy had been. Like lightning the Wall Shadow monster moved through the other walls, appearing behind Seto before leaping out at him. Once more Seto jumped back, his arm moving to defend himself as a dimension hole opened up between the two and Raven rose from the ground.   
  
The Wall Shadow stopped in mid-strike, turning from Kaiba to Mokuba's look-a-like with a roar. Raising his hand, Raven caught the offending monster's head, a look of disdain on his face. In response, the Wall Shadow raised one of it's massive, preparing to rend the raven-haired boy in two.  
  
"Mokuba look out!" Seto yelled, moving to defend the creature he believed to be his brother.  
  
"Be gone," Raven said in a hushed voice, just loud enough for the three occupants of the room to hear. The words stopped Wall Shadow before it could strike as cracks of light appeared in monsters body. With the sound of shattering glass, the Wall Shadow was destroyed in a hail of light, leaving behind only Raven.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Not quite... but close enough," Raven said, turning to face Seto, his eyes glowing harder.   
  
"It's... it's you," Seto said, vividly recalling his dream of only a few days ago. "What have you done to my brother!?"  
  
"Geez, I save your life and you still yell at me... What does it take to get it through to you that I'm no danger to you."  
  
"Don't think saving me will keep you safe from being strangled if you don't bring Mokuba back from where ever you've taken him!"  
  
"Mokuba is currently busy and your presence here does nothing but jeopardize all of us. That is why I asked you to leave earlier."  
  
"And you saw how that worked out," Seto said, crossing his arms, unwilling to move. Raven considered his options carefully.  
  
*Seto's still as stubborn as he was in the old days. If he's not more careful that's going to get him killed... again. Still, I can't really fault his reasons.*  
  
"Very well, I'll take you to Mokuba. But if you distract him or me, you'll be very sorry." So saying, Raven grabbed Seto's hand as a new dimension hole appeared beneath the two.  
  
******************************************  
  
Meanwhile, back at the chess game, the board changed as Tyrant Dragon destroyed the second of the black magical hats, leaving only two left for the Dark Magician to hide in. Before Yami could take advantage of his turn, Raven returned through his dimension hole. What really surprised the assembled group was the one Raven was traveling with.   
  
"Big brother!" Mokuba happily yelled as he saw the brown haired appear. Seto was unable to answer as he began panting.  
  
"That was... beyond anything I've ever experienced."  
  
"Shadow Realm Railways... When you absolutely have to get there in the next second," Rave said.  
  
"What are you doing here Kaiba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I don't think I'll dignify that with an answer," Seto said. That was when he noticed that Raven was no longer standing next to him, but floating up to the pedestal with Mokuba.  
  
"I see we're only a few turns away from winning those cards Mokuba," Raven said.  
  
"He didn't stand a chance against the Tyrant Dragon's power."  
  
*Mokuba's using his Tyrant Dragon?* Seto thought to himself. *No wonder he's winning, Tyrant Dragon is almost unbeatable in the context of a Capumon Chess game.*  
  
"Don't get two cocky ya freaky-eyed loon," Joey said. "Da squirt's never beaten Yugi or Yami yet and it ain't about ta..."  
  
"Trap hole," Raven whispered as a section of the floor disappeared from beneath Joey's feet, dropping the blonde teen into a shallow pit. "That's for calling me 'freaky-eyed.'" From his perspective, Seto couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
"Yugi," Mokuba said. "I know your Dark Magician is very special to you, and I know you don't like seeing it get destroyed. If you want you can surrender now and just give me your remaining Exodia cards."  
  
"If I were you I'd accept Mokuba's generous offer," Raven said. At their words, Yugi simply closed his eyes as if thinking their proposal over.  
  
"Why would I surrender when I've just come up with a way to topple your dragon and claim victory?" So saying Yugi placed a card on the pedestal, readying his plan.  
  
"I've laid a trap card under the empty magical hat. Now it won't be so easy for you to attack my hats so recklessly."  
  
"Have you forgotten my dragon is immune to trap cards," Mokuba said. "If so, allow me to refresh your MEMORY!!" As Mokuba yelled Tyrant Dragon took to the air flying with all it's might towards one of the hats, flame spewing from it's mouth and nostrils.  
  
"You choose wrong!"  
  
"Don't you get it, it doesn't matter what trap you've set it CAN'T hurt my dragon."  
  
"Every card matters, Mokuba, I had hoped you'd learned that by now," Yugi said. "This move was inspired when I saw the Magical Hats activate. Your Tyrant Dragon only stops traps that affect it. If the trap targets something else, your dragon can't stop it, and that's exactly what Gust Storm is gonna do!" With a deafening roar a tornado appeared where the top hat had been and began to swiftly move across the board to it's target, the fortress erected by the Imperial Order card. With a deafening roar, the raging ocean of the Umi card was re-released onto the field. The waves raged back towards Tyrant Dragon, generating huge amounts of steam as the two touched.   
  
"NO!"  
  
"Now for the second part of my plan. I sacrifice my remaining Gaia the Fierce Knight and one of my Giant Soldiers of Stone to place Buster Blader on the field." Once more a stream of light appeared that resolved into the sword-wielding dragon hunter. "Now, Buster Blader, destroy Tyrant Dragon!" Buster Blader surged forward across the board, his giant sword coming down in a deadly arc on the now drenched Tyrant Dragon's neck and with the sound of shattering glass, the dragon was gone.   
  
"Finally they've gotten rid of that overgrown salamander," Bakura said. That was when the ancient tomb robber heard the sound of chuckling and looked over to see it was coming from Seto Kaiba. "What do you find so funny mortal, your bratty brother is about to lose to Yugi and Yami?"  
  
"Clearly Mokuba has neglected to mention the final power of his Tyrant Dragon," Seto retorted. "Unlike other monsters who require special cards to be taken out of the graveyard, Tyrant Dragon requires only the sacrifice of another dragon to return it to life."  
  
"Dat's unfair!"  
  
"Why do you think he's called the King of Dragons?" Mokuba said. "Now you only have until I draw one of my low level dragon cards. The moment it comes onto the field, I'll sacrifice it to bring back my Tyrant. And since you were so kind to get rid of my Imperial Order trap card, I'll have a power up magic card ready to boost his attack higher than Buster Blader's."  
  
"Don't you wanna know why I bothered to destroy Imperial Order Mokuba?" Yugi asked, a smile on his face that his plan was working. "I haven't used any magic cards, so if why bother to get rid of it if Buster Blader could take out your dragon? It was so I could lay some magic cards of my own." So saying Yugi collected two cards from his hand.   
  
"You're bluffing," Raven said. "We've seen your deck in battle dozens of times Pharoah-boy, you don't have any monster removal cards besides Mirror Force and..." As a thought entered his mind, Raven's eyes widened. "... the Dark Hole."  
  
"Bu... But that would wipe out all the monsters on the field, including your King and Queen. The match would be a stalemate and you'd never get Tea back from the graveyard," Mokuba said.  
  
"I hate ta say it but the squirt is right, Yug."  
  
"Normally he would be, but his partner's reckless use of his own skill reminded me of a card that can give protect both Tea and the Dark Magician, Dimensionhole. Queen, move to meet the King." With a burst of speed the normally immobile Tea floated over onto the square next to the Dark Magician, who gave an understanding nod towards Yugi as he grabbed the girl in his arms. "Now I'll play Dimensionhole to send both Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl to another dimension for one turn, protecting them from what you're about to feel." As the card was laid down, a swirling vortex appeared beneath the Dark Magician's feet, who promptly sank into the interdimensional gateway. "And finally... DARK HOLE!" Once more a swirling vortex opened, this time encompassing the entire field as it drew in all the monsters, wiping the board completely clean before dissipating. With a magical hum, the first vortex opened again and from it rose both a smiling Dark Magician and a still frozen Dark Magician Girl as the system switched off.  
  
"NO!" came a double cry from both Raven and Mokuba.  
  
"Yes it would appear we've won your twisted little game. Now live up to your end of the bargain and..." Yami was interrupted as his smaller partner jumped down to the board.  
  
"TEA!!" came a cry of anguish from the boy. The others looked in the boy's hands to see that the music box had completely stopped.   
  
"Oh man... they were too late!" Joey said, running over to his friend along with Ryou. Then the blonde looked up at Mokuba and Raven, neither of whom looked particularly happy with the results of the match. "Are ya happy now ya little creep? I oughta knock you into the wall along with your freaky partner!"  
  
"You'll have to come through me first, Wheeler," Seto coldly said standing between Joey and his little brother.  
  
"Ya gotta be kiddin' me. That brat just killed someone, Kaiba! Can't you see that?!" Seto's face didn't show the slightest sign caring about what the tall blonde was saying. Yugi looked up as Raven retreated into Mokuba, a look of anger on his face over the fate of his friend.  
  
"Why?" he asked in an almost whisper. "Was this worth it? Was it worth killing my friend for this?" Yugi ran toward Mokuba, anger in his eyes as his fists balled up. Before he could reach his target, however, black chains erupted from the walls, wrapping themselves around Yugi's small frame trapping him in place as Mokuba's remaining free eye switched from purple to black and red.   
  
"Will you stop whining about nothing at all!" Raven said, walking over to a particularly large stuffed teddy bear that was sitting against a wall.  
  
"Nothing? NOTHING?! You killed her! She never did anything to you and you just killed her!" Yugi cried. From his perch Yami watched Raven carefully, as if he expected some trick to get the remaining two cards.  
  
"All right move it..." Raven said to the giant bear. With a groan, the bear's head fell to the side as a giant slobbering mouth appeared from the bear's zipper. The Stuffed Animal monster shimmered with light as it suddenly shrunk into a card, revealing a door behind it. Quietly, Raven opened the door to reveal none other than Tea, still in her swimsuit from PE and tied to a chair.  
  
"TEA!" Yugi yelled, greatly relieved to see his friend alive and well as he ran over.  
  
"Yugi, what's going on? One moment I in PE and the next I'm here."  
  
"That crummy spirit kidnapped you so he could force us into..."  
  
"Yami look out!" Joey called. The King of Games looked to see Mokuba/Raven racing towards him, an arm outstretched. It took less than a second for Yami to realize just what the duo was after and he moved to grab the remaining pieces of Exodia. The Pharoah proved unable to prevent the boy from grasping the remaining leg card. With a smile Rave ripped the card in half. The moment the card was gone, Mokuba's hair flew into the air as the Millennium Eye in his socket glowed a brilliant gold. Once more dark energy began to swirl around the boy as his body began to be covered in bronze gold armor, save for his right arm.   
  
"That trick wasn't really worthy of you Raven, or Mokuba for that matter."  
  
"Seems like theft would be right up this little creep's alley, specially considering what he did ta Tea," Joey said.  
  
"I take offense over the idea that theft is something low-class and ugly," Bakura said.  
  
"It doesn't really matter to me," Raven said. "All that matters is that I get the final card."  
  
"I would have thought the great Exodia would hold himself to a higher standard than a common pickpocket," Yami said. The ancient Pharaoh's words drew everyone's attention.  
  
"Exodia? What are you talking about you old fool?" Bakura said.  
  
"So you know," Raven said in a voice that held traces of both Mokuba's and a new deeper voice. "I didn't think you'd pick up on it so quickly."  
  
"You gave the answer away yourself. During our first duel you pulled out Krokodilus who's attack power promptly tripled. You said it was because he was near his master, and I knew you meant yourself. But during the chess match, the Krokodilus pieces once more got tripled their attack just by being near the pieces of Exodia. This leads me to believe you're one and the same."  
  
"You're close, but it remains to be seen if you'll put all the pieces together any time soon."  
  
"Uh, guys."  
  
"What?" Yami and Raven called down to Yugi.  
  
"We have company!" Raven and Yami looked to where the boy was pointing to see a dark vortex open up in the room. From the swirling portal three figures stepped out, Sanga of the Thunder, Kazejin of Wind, and Suijin of Water. Immediately all the exits in the room were blocked by walls of water.  
  
"We have come for the brothers Kaiba," the three elementals said, trading off between words. "The rest of you will be destroyed. Surrender quietly and we promise your deaths will be as painless as possible..."  
  
"I don't believe it. Ain't that the three beast them loony brothers used on us back at Duelist Kingdom."  
  
"Yes," Yami said. "But how they have escaped the confines of the Shadow Realm without being summoned from their cards is beyond me."  
  
"We demand your answer. Will you accept your deaths willingly or must we be forced to use our powers to obtain our quarry."  
  
"You can't possibly think I'd allow you to take myself, or Mokuba for that matter, without a fight!" Seto yelled, moving his younger brother's body behind him.   
  
"Your cooperation is not really necessary, Kazejin's Vortex Tornado will separate the worthless from the prizes."  
  
"Not while I can still summon something to defeat him," Yami said as he pulled his Dark Magician card from his deck. The card magically came to life as the tall purple clad elven sorcerer rose from it. "Dark Magician, use Dark Magic to destroy Kazejin."  
  
"Tidal Barrier," Suijin said as a wall of electricity rose around the green spellcaster, blocking the Dark Magician's attack. Before the purple spellcaster could defend himself, Sanga sent a blast of electric energy fried the Dark Magician, banishing him back to his card.   
  
"You stupid Pharoah, you can't take out a monster at this level directly," Bakura said, drawing a card from his own deck. "You need something like my Man-Eater Bug!" With those words, the card flew from the tomb robber's hand as a large brown bug appeared heading straight for Sanga.  
  
"We do not come unprepared for such occasions," Sanga said as he produced another card in his clawed hands. "Royal Command!" Suddenly, an armor-clad knight appeared between Sanga and the bug, his hand outstretched as he stopped the Man-Eater's attack cold.  
  
"Now it is our turn," Kazejin said as he exhaled all his breath. "Vortex TORNADO!" The attack was appropriately named as everyone in the room began to feel the rushing wind speeding past them.   
  
"He's... trying to suck us in," Yugi yelled as he grabbed onto Tea's chair and the door, hoping to keep them both from being sucked in. Yami had braced himself against the podium while Joey and Ryou were busy holding against board itself. Bakura had grabbed onto one of the giant stuffed animals. Seto was holding his own against the wind, trying to keep Mokuba from being sucked in. What he didn't notice was the fact that the one he sought to protect was the only one who wasn't being affected by the sudden windstorm.   
  
"Kazejin, stop playing with these worthless humans. We are here to do a job."  
  
"Very well Suijin. I raise the vortex's power to fifty percent maximum," the green wind elemental said. Kazejin's mouth opened wider as the wind greatly increased in ferocity. With a loud snap Bakura's rope broke while Yugi lost his grip on the door. Yami found himself flipped over the console of the podium and Joey and Ryou started to feel themselves being pulled forward. Even Seto wasn't able to stand against the wind and slowly began to feel himself being pulled away from his brother and towards the green monster.   
  
"It is useless to resist our powers humans. None survive the power of the Trinity."  
  
"Shadow Spell," came Raven's response. From the walls of the room, chains erupted wrapping themselves around each of Mokuba's friends.  
  
"It would seem that fifty percent of your power doesn't even rank in a percentage of mine," Raven said. "What kind of pathetic creatures do they send against me now?"  
  
"Pathetic? You dare to call us pathetic, stripling? A creature who is barely out of diapers?" Suijin said, though the elemental did notice that the chains weren't even budging under Kazejin's assault. In response Mokuba's body began to glow dark purple as he smiled at the Trinity.   
  
"YES!" A blast of power flew at the three, sending them smashing into the back wall.  
  
"Is that the extent of your powers little boy," Sanga of the Thunder said. "Let us show this brat the full power of the TRINITY!" With that all three elementals began to recite the ritual that would combine their powers, each generating an intensely bright white light.  
  
"Meld our powers in eternal light, Gate Guardian reveal your unstoppable MIGHT!" As the light faded, one figure stood where three had before. Without a word, Gate Guardian's midsection once more opened it's mouth as the vortex returned, a hundred times greater than it had before. Already Raven could hear the chains straining as the roof of the building was pulled down and into Kazejin's mouth.   
  
[Raven we have to do something or everyone's gonna get sucked into that thing!]  
  
(Don't worry Mokuba... Thus ends now!)  
  
"You have dared to attack my friends and family," Raven began to say. "You have defied me and gone where you are not welcome. For these crimes... I swear I'll destroy you!!" Mokuba's body began to rise into the air as blue energy began to form in his hands. "In ancient times this planet was covered by the power of ice. Now, Gate Guardian, taste this planet's FROZEN MEMORY!" The blue energy flew from Mokuba's hand and struck the guardian. Instantly the vortex was cut off as ice formed all over his body, covering the massive monster and encasing him in a solid block of ice. Back up in the sky, a ball of white energy began to form in Mokuba's outstretched hand. "Now, kneel before me... AND DIE!!" The thunderous roar of the blast for deafening as a beam of pure power launched out of the ball in Mokuba's hand, slamming into the ice and the Gate Guardian. Ice, monster and the very ground shattered as the beam exploded, reducing it's target to complete nothingness. As Mokuba floated back the ground, the Shadow Spell that had secured everyone else faded.   
  
"Mokuba!" Seto said as he ran to his brother, arriving just in time as Mokuba fell, his eyes returning to normal as he began to gag and cough up blood..   
  
"S... Seto..." the boy said as he fainted into his brother's arms.  
  
"MOKUBA!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
**********************************************  
  
Don't forget to review. 


	11. Tablet of the Past, Part 1

From Darkness To Light: Tablet of the Past  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter.   
  
Summary: Mokuba's out cold, which leaves the group with apparently no way to gain the answers they want. No way save for an ancient tablet and an Egyptian Tomb Guardian who's more than willing to try a new invasion plan.  
  
Author's Note: I've heard tales that the only cards in the Yu-Gi-Oh game that have a basis in myth are the ones that make up Exodia. I'm just wondering if this is true or not.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
(_) - Raven to Mokuba  
  
[_] - Mokuba to Raven  
  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Mokuba..." Seto said as he held his little brother in his arms, the stain of the boy's blood on his sleeve where Mokuba had coughed it up.   
  
"He doesn't look so good," Joey said.  
  
"Congratulations, you're a master of the obvious," Seto said angrily as he got up, lifting his brother with him. "Now move aside, I have to get him to a hospital."  
  
"That will not be necessary," came the soft voice of Isis. Everyone turned to see Isis and Malik standing at the doorway.   
  
"What do you mean it's not necessary? My brother's coughing up blood and I will not see him die on the advice of some loon."  
  
"Watch your mouth Kaiba," Malik said. "If Isis says it's not necessary than it is not necessary."  
  
"Your brother's injuries have already been healed. What afflicts him now is simple exhaustion. His body is simply not accustomed to channeling that level of energy," Isis said as she looked down at the raven-haired boy. "In truth he is extremely lucky."  
  
"Lucky?"  
  
"If what I heard is true, he was channeling the power of Exodia himself, a very powerful spellcaster. By all rights he should not have survived to make it to the ground."  
  
"If a doctor can't help him, than what can?" Seto Kaiba asked impatiently.  
  
"Time and proper care, for which I suggest we relocate to you mansion," Isis said as she turned to leave.   
  
"Wait a minute," Bakura said, blocking the woman's path. "If you wish to help the brat that's fine by me, but first I want to collect my payment for helping to find this place. I'll be taking the Millennium Eye if you please." With those words, the white-haired tomb robber reached towards the Millennium Item's bearer, only to find his hand stopped by Yami. "We had a deal Pharaoh. My services in exchange for the Millennium Eye..."  
  
"Yes, you asked me for the Millennium Eye, and were it in my possession, I would have been honor bound to deliver it to you," Yami said. "But as you can plainly see, the Eye rests in another person's socket, negating any obligation I have."  
  
"WHAT!? YOU SWORE!!"  
  
"It was your mistake. You asked for something you should have realized was never in my power to give."  
  
"But you won the game... the Millennium Eye is yours now."  
  
"The terms of the game were thus... If I won, they released Tea, and if they won, they got my remaining cards. I recall no mention of the Eye at all." At the Pharaoh's words, Bakura began to twitch a little, trying to come up with something, anything he could use to regain his missing item.  
  
"Pegasus. The Eye really belongs to Pegasus. It shouldn't even be in the brat's possession, he stole it."  
  
"From whoever stole it from Pegasus in the first place. With Pegasus dead, the only one who can claim the Eye is that one, and of course in doing so he'll forfeit his life," Yami said. "Face it Bakura, you don't have a leg to stand on." Bakura's eyes were closed as he gritted his teeth in a rage. His hands were completely balled into fists as a vein began to pop up on the boy's head. Instinctively, Ryou backed away from his counter-part.  
  
"Man dat guy looks like he's about ta go nova," Joey said, taking a hint for Ryou. Yugi moved in front of Tea, not really sure what he could do if the Tomb Robber decided to use his shadow magic against them. Almost no one was prepared for Bakura's next action.  
  
"He he he he ha ha ha ha ha," Bakura began to laugh. "It is true what they say, those who live by the sword die by the sword. I would never have thought you capable of such a deception, Pharaoh. Very well, I shall take the Millennium Eye at another time." So saying, Bakura turned on his heels to leave. "Ryou, let's get out of here. I'm hungry enough to stomach that bile you call food."  
  
"Um... Of course," Ryou said, following his darker half.  
  
"Ryou! Ya know ya don't have to listen to that windbag if ya don't wanna!"  
  
"He's less trouble if he's well-fed. Besides, it's not like it's any trouble," Ryou said.  
  
"RYOU!"   
  
"Coming."   
  
"Well, now that we're done with that, I would suggest we leave here."  
  
"Joey," Yami said as he walked over to Yugi, preparing to rejoin with his lighter half. "I would like you to take Tea home for us."  
  
"Wha..."  
  
"Yami, I don't need to go home I'm...."  
  
"Tea," Yugi pleaded as Yami faded back into him, "There are still a lot of questions we need answered. And I'd prefer not to involve you if I can..."  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Please, I don't want to put you two in any more danger."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chaos. Mokuba had found himself in a scene of utter chaos. Once more he found himself back in prehistoric time. Once more he was dressed only in a loincloth, but the boy could easily see there was something different about himself. His skin was tanner and his hair longer. He looked a full two years older than the last time he had been here. A small part of him wondered what else had changed, but that part was quickly drowned out by what the boy saw.  
  
All around him, members of the tribe of cavemen he'd become so familiar with ran in terror as the towering forms of a little under twenty Hitotsume Giants rampaged after them. Of course the warriors and hunters of the clan were fighting valiantly against the marauding monsters, but they were clearly outmatched. All around him, Mokuba could hear the screams of men, women, and even children as they were torn apart and eaten alive by the sharp claws and pointed teeth of the Cyclops monsters. The tribe members couldn't even escape into their cave thanks to a huge fire that covered it's mouth, courtesy of a Darkfire Soldier #1 that was smiling as he overlooked the carnage being wrought. Suddenly, Mokuba found himself caught in a huge shadow belonging to a Hitotsume. The ravenous beast looked down at the boy, it's slimy tongue licking it's lips as it seemed to be sizing up how he would taste. The Cyclops raised it's massive club over it's head, preparing to crush the boy. Mokuba turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own impending doom. The sickening sound of crushing bones came to Mokuba's ears, and he wondered why he hadn't felt the impact.   
  
Cautiously, Mokuba opened his eyes to see that the club had not hit him but had instead been blocked. It was what had blocked the club that upset Mokuba the most. On the ground between Mokuba and the giant lay a beautiful woman, her body slowly going cold, her pulse and heart stopping, thanks to where the club had broken her skull.  
  
*Momma,* Mokuba thought as he crawled to check the woman, desperately hoping there was some way he could help the woman he'd given the role of his mother in this place. The boy's stomach almost flipped as he saw the extent of the damage done to the woman. That was when he felt a large hand wrap it's fingers around the back of his neck, picking him up with effortless ease. Mokuba gagged as he was pulled up to eye level with the Hitotsume Giant, it's mouth still salivating. The boy struggled as he felt the monster's claws stroke his chest. White-hot pain shot through Mokuba as he felt one of those claws pierce his shoulder, cutting almost completely through his body. Smiling, the Cyclops pulled out his claw, licking the red blood that coated the finger. The monster opened his mouth wide as he brought the boy closer to him, preparing to take a bite out of his young prey. Mokuba struggled in the Cyclops's grip, wiggling and squirming like a madman, or mad-boy as the case may have been.   
  
Before the monster could get his teeth into him however, the Hitotsume Giant's neck exploded as a spear-tip exited it, spraying Mokuba's chest and face with the monster's dark red blood. The giant dropped Mokuba as he fell to the ground, revealing his killer to be Cave-Seto. The brown-haired man's body was covered in red streaks where he'd suffered gashes and scratches from battle. Cave-Seto looked down at Mokuba growling at the boy as he pointed away from the battle, obviously telling him to get to safety. Clutching his aching and bleeding shoulder, Mokuba began to move only to spot a dark hole that hung quietly in the air. It was from this portal that a new Hitotsume Giant appeared, rushing to join his friends.  
  
*So that's where they're coming from...,* Mokuba thought to himself. *Maybe... Maybe I can stop them from the other side.* The boy stumbled his way towards the portal. Looking back for only a few seconds, Mokuba flung himself into the void, and all of the boy's senses went black.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Are you sure this is necessary?" Seto asked Isis as she lit a small stick of incense.  
  
"This will help him rest easier," the woman said. "His body cannot properly regain it's energy if his mind refuses to relax." Next to the nightstand on which the incense rested, Mokuba lay in bed asleep. Seto had carefully tucked his younger brother in, afraid that anything could hurt him in his current condition, and more than a little suspicious of what Isis was doing. The woman's head now rested on Mokuba's chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. Next she pulled open his eyelid, looking at his eye as it darted around.  
  
"New age nonsense," was all Seto said as he watched the woman in white, not sure he liked someone he knew so little about taking such liberties with his unconscious younger brother. "So now what do we do?"  
  
"We let him rest and prepare some food that will further speed his recovery." With that, Isis held open the door to Mokuba's room. Seto Kaiba, of course, refused to leave before anyone else did. Both traveled downstairs to find Yugi sitting on one of the armchairs, looking very uncomfortable and out of place.  
  
"You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to," Seto said.  
  
"No, Yami said we need more answers, and that means we have to stay here."  
  
"Perhaps I should rephrase my statement..." Just then Seto heard a knock at his door. The knock proved only to be a formality as a short figure in black robes carrying two brown paper bags entered the mansion without invitation.  
  
"Malik, you've returned. Were you able to find everything I requested?" Isis asked of her brother.   
  
"Might I remind you dear sister, I am not an errand boy. But yes, I did retrieve the items you asked for." Isis led her little brother into the kitchen where a big pot of water was busy boiling.  
  
"What are you making, some ancient Egyptian potion that restores energy?"  
  
"Nothing quite so grandiose. What I am cooking will prove infinitely more helpful for you brother than any magic." With that, Isis placed the chicken Malik had purchased for her into the water, closing the pot. "The time it takes to create the broth should give us plenty of time to deal with our new guest."  
  
"Guest?" Seto Kaiba asked. Suddenly, he heard the sound of the front door being opened. Angrily the elder Kaiba stalked into the front room, ready to bodily throw the intruder out. He was actually quite surprised to find Yami waiting as well, staring at Shadi as the Egyptian Tomb Guardian entered.  
  
"I was wondering when you'd show up," Yami said.  
  
"I was not aware you were expecting me, my Pharaoh," Shadi answered. "But if you knew I was coming, you probably also know why I came."  
  
"You want to attempt to pry your way into Mokuba's soulroom again. You're hoping that with his energy so depleted, he won't be able to defend himself against you. You're hoping that you'll be able to find out the identity of the one who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye."  
  
"Very good. Now please leave me alone so I can perform my..."  
  
"You're not going anywhere without me," Yami said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have questions that must be answered as well, and I have a feeling I'll find those answers in Mokuba's soulroom."  
  
"I'm not sure that is within my power to do."  
  
"Aren't you two forgetting something?" Seto said. "You aren't going anywhere near my brother without my permission."  
  
"With or without your permission..."  
  
"Shadi, there is no need to cause more trouble than necessary over this," Yami said before turning to his rival. "Seto, there is no cause for concern. Mokuba will be in no danger from this."  
  
"And for that you think I'll allow you to just violate my brother's privacy?"  
  
"Listen to me. For some reason, the spirit of Exodia has taken up residence in Mokuba's body. So far I have counted four attacks against him and twice where he's come after me. If we're going to get to the bottom of this we need to seek out the answers." Seto considered what Yami was saying.  
  
"Very well." With that, the young CEO led the two up to his brother's room. Mokuba still lay in the exact spot on his bed that Seto had left him and he looked just as helpless as well. "I'll give you one warning. If Mokuba even looks like he's in pain, I'll send you both out that window."  
  
"That should not be a problem," Shadi said as he lifted his Ankh. "Your highness, please place your hand on my Millennium Ankh. Then you'll be able to enter the boy's mind with me."  
  
"Very well," Yami said as he grabbed hold of the item. Shadi touched the tip of the key shaped ankh to Mokuba's temple, and the item began shinning gold.  
  
**********************************************  
  
"Incredible," Yami said as Shadi and his own astral selves appeared inside Mokuba's mind. They had appeared in an expansive room, but the odd thing about it was that most of the place was bare.   
  
"This is getting ridiculous."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"This cannot be his true soulroom. For it to be this empty, the child would have to have never lived a single second of his life."  
  
"This place is not completely barren," Yami said, pointing towards the far wall. There stood the only a single statue of Mokuba himself carved of a black stone. The stature's arms were crossed over it's chest and it's eyes were closed. It looked like he was supposed to be asleep, except this statue was leaning forward with it's feet planted on the ground, looking very unnatural.  
  
"Perhaps if I try to contact the spirit the statue represents we'll be more successful in finding out the truth about this boy." Shadi place the Millennium Ankh to the stone statue. only to have cracks begin to appear in the stone.   
  
"What did you do?" Yami asked as he backed away from the now crumbling statue.  
  
"Nothing... yet." Before the duo's very eyes the entire room began to develop cracks as large chunks began to fall away into nothingness. Space warped as the room began to shudder and quake, changing form as it did so. From the floor, a large bed rose while dozens and dozens of shelves appeared. On the walls, pictures and posters morphed into position, but it was what lay on the bed that caught Yami's attention.   
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Impossible, how could he be in his own mind?" Shadi asked. Yami ignored the Tomb Guardian, moving over to the sleeping boy. Before he got within arms reach, however, he was stopped by the towering form of a Krokodilus wielding two Axes of Despair. The man-beast made no move to grab the young Pharaoh, but it was quite clear the lizard would not let him pass.  
  
"Krokodilus may not be the strongest of my servants," came a labored voice. "But you will be hard pressed to find a more capable sentry." Yami and Shadi looked to see a taller, older version of Mokuba. The boy looked to be in his teens, though still younger than Yugi. The beginnings of a beard could be seen on the teen's chin and his hair was tied into two huge pony tails that stood out of the back of his head like an antennae. All over his body, fresh cuts and bruises could be seen, and his eyes were almost completely black with only a dim red light shining in their centers.   
  
"I take it you would be the astral representation of Exodia," Yami said.  
  
"I prefer the name Raven," Raven said. "I suppose the two of you had some reason for daring to invade the inner sanctum of our mind?"  
  
"Your presence has generated a great deal of questions. I have come seeking the answers."  
  
"And your reasons are the same Key-boy?"  
  
"I have come to gain the information you hold concerning the Millennium Eye. I demand that you tell me where and who you got it from."  
  
"And who are you to demand anything of me?"  
  
"Someone who holds the key to your mind."  
  
"Where?" Shadi looked down and was indeed surprised to find that the Millennium Ankh was no longer hanging. In fact the golden item now hung from Raven's finger.  
  
"How dare you?"   
  
"Enough of this foolishness," Yami said, blocking Shadi before he could advance on Raven. "I did not come here for a fight or to be distracted by you childish games."  
  
"You shouldn't be so down on childish things, Pharaoh. Some of the happiest people are still children at heart."  
  
"I am here for answers Raven, not lectures. I want to know why the spirit of Exodia is inhabiting my friend's body. I want to know why you're so intent on gathering the Exodia cards. And I want to know when you plan to leave."  
  
"Care for my shoe-size and favorite color too?" Raven said as he walked a little unsteadily to sit in a chair that materialized out of nowhere.   
  
"Are you going to answer my questions?"  
  
"That depends on what you expect. If you're expecting perfect answers to your questions, you're going to be rather disappointed. But if you want to know what I know, then I'd be happy to share, for a price."  
  
"What kind of price?"  
  
"Guess..."  
  
"The remaining piece of Exodia belongs to my partner, not to me. Unless you want to suffer the same fate as Bakura, I suggest you think of another price."  
  
"Very well. How about a rematch, at a later date of course." Yami considered the phantom teen's request.  
  
"That's acceptable. So what do you want to know?"  
  
"First thing's first. Why are you here?"  
  
"Ah, this is one of the questions to which I fear I can give you no satisfactory answer, but I shall do my best," Raven said. "About two years ago, the man you know as Pegasus sealed Mokuba's soul away into the Shadow Realm. While he was eventually released, thanks to you and your partner's efforts, he didn't exactly come back alone."  
  
"So while in the Shadow Realm he crossed paths with Exodia and you just hitched a ride back to our world."  
  
"That was what I thought at first, until I was able to get a look at him myself." At this Raven's hands swept over his body. "As you can see, there is more than a passing similarity between us."  
  
"I noticed."  
  
"I decided to remain unobtrusive until I'd gained more information, watching as the events of Battle City unfolded themselves. As time passed I found myself getting stronger and stronger. It soon got so I could take control of his body when he fell asleep, something I used to try to understand more of what was going on. Unfortunately, all I have are theories."  
  
"Then how did you know you were Exodia?"  
  
"Next question please."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I don't really have an answer you'd find acceptable for that question. I just know."  
  
"Very well. So if you decided to stay out of the way, why have you been so active lately?"  
  
"About a month or two ago, I began to feel a disturbance in reality, something that was strangely familiar to me. Then Mokuba began to have nightmares. I was quite surprised when he started shooting off energy of his own. Weak energy to be sure, but from what I understand, no one else should be able to do that, especially someone who's never trained in the mystic arts. For a while, I tried to curb this with bits of advice and strange feelings. Then, when Witty Phantom tried to skewer the kid, I found I had to take a somewhat more active role in protecting him."  
  
"You were the one who activated the force-field that protected him, weren't you?" Shadi asked.  
  
"Yes. And when you came along, I figured it'd be best to let you take the credit for the rescue. Something I noticed you didn't object to."  
  
"So why are you after the Exodia cards?"  
  
"Another feeling. I know that once I have all the Exodia cards, I'll have enough power to protect Mokuba. You saw what happened when I destroyed one of your cards. Which is why I need the other card."  
  
"I haven't decided whether that's a good or a bad thing yet. You've caused a lot of trouble with the limited power you have, I'm not sure what you'd do with more power."  
  
"In my defense, I haven't actually hurt anyone. Now, are there any more questions, I do have things to do?" Yami looked around, once more spying Mokuba's still form on the bed behind the still present Krokodilus.  
  
"Final question, why is Mokuba's astral self lying over there apparently comatose?" Raven steepled his fingers, trying to find an acceptable to way to word what was going on.  
  
"In order to defeat Gate Guardian earlier, I was forced to summon a much larger portion of the vast energy wielded in our Exodia form than I have before. While this was effective, it was rather like sending a titanic surge into an unprotected and somewhat fragile computer."  
  
"How much damage was done?"  
  
"You saw him cough up the blood. I've been setting everything right in here since he fell. Unfortunately, using his body as a conduit produced a fantastic strain on his mind as well and drastically weakened him. I leant him just enough energy to stabilize his conscious mind, but not wake up. This way I could work on repairing the damage. Now then, I still have a lot to do, and I've given you all the information I have. I'm sure you both know the way out." Raven tossed the Millennium Ankh back to Shadi.  
  
"Wait, we are not done yet. I still need to know from whom you got the Millennium Eye," Shadi said.  
  
"Now, now, that would be telling. I know perfectly well what you would do with the culprit, and I might still need them."  
  
"You said you'd given us all the information you had," Yami said. "You seem to be doing an awful lot based solely on feelings and hunches. There must be more information."  
  
"There might be... in that," Raven said, pointing towards a corner of the room. Sitting there where no light dared go was a massive black safe.  
  
"What is that doing there."  
  
"I've seen this before, my Pharaoh," Shadi said as he approached the cube. "Things like this appear in the soulrooms of people possessing repressed memories."  
  
"So, it's protecting something Mokuba's forgotten?"  
  
"No, the manifestation of the safe is not protecting the memories from intruders, it is protecting Mokuba's soulroom from the memory."  
  
"Mokuba once told Yugi about the man who adopted him and his brother. Do you suppose this is where Mokuba keeps his memories of the man?"  
  
"It's too big for that to be all," Raven said. "You could keep a lifetime of memories in such a safe. That's why I tried to open it, to find out what else was in there. But that proved to be harder than I thought."  
  
"It always is," Shadi said. "And I would advise you to leave the safe alone as well my Pharaoh. Never once have I seen one that contained anything that was not dangerous."   
  
"Very well. If there is nothing else that can be done here, then we should leave Shadi."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yami."  
  
"What is it 'Raven?'"  
  
"Tell Seto that he doesn't have to worry, Mokuba will reawaken in fourteen hours thanks to Isis's help," Raven said. "And he'll be very hungry, so ask him to have something more besides chicken soup ready."  
  
"Very well." A white light overtook both Yami and Shadi as the Millennium Ankh returned them to their own bodies.  
  
****************************************  
  
Mokuba looked around him, more than a little disturbed at the scene that had unfolded itself before his eyes. He was still at the same cave, but now the scene was completely quiet. All around him lay the bodies of the Hitotsume Giants that had been attacking the tribe earlier. A look of absolute terror was plastered on each and every one of the putrid green corpses, a look that was echoed on the still living faces of the tribe that was busy backing away from him. Even Cave-Seto had a look of fear in his eyes. Mokuba looked down and found himself no longer wearing the same loincloth he'd had before. Instead, his body was covered in the same bronze armor he had seen Raven wearing, only this armor covered his left arm as well. His hair had been braided back into their antennae-like form, but were now covered in the same armor. In fact, a bronze helmet covered his entire head making it look much bigger. All over the armor, archaic symbols were etched, including an ankh shape in the dead center of the boy's chest.  
  
*Why... Why am I dressed like Exo...*  
  
"RAAA!" Mokuba's train of thought was disrupted by the howling battle cry of the Darkfire Soldier. The flames still swirled around the sword-wielding warrior as he fell from the sky, his sword ready to slice the boy in two. Mokuba's first instinct was to jump out of the way as the Soldier slammed into the ground. Immediately the warrior leapt forward, once more ready to strike Mokuba. This time, though, it was the boy's arm that moved, catching the sword within it's gauntlet-clad hand. With the sound of breaking glass, the blade of the sword shattered in the boy's hand. Mokuba's second hand grabbed the man by the throat, pulling him closer. The young Kaiba saw his reflection in the man's dark eyes and was startled. His skin was completely purple and his eyes were glowing a brilliant red. Immediately the Darkfire Soldier's face changed into one of fear. Mokuba felt himself talking, but he couldn't understand any of the words he was saying.   
  
The Darkfire Soldier's mouth opened as well as though he were going to scream. What ever he was going to do was cut off as a beam of energy exited Mokuba's mouth and entered the swordsman's. Seconds later Mokuba watched in horror as the man's soul was ripped violently from his body flying directly into his mouth. The Darkfire Soldier's body collapsed as Mokuba let go, rapidly reducing to nothing. For his part, the whole experience left Mokuba feeling horrible.  
  
*Did I... Did I just... eat his soul,* Mokuba thought to himself. It had been the most vile and disgusting experience he'd ever had in his life. And yet, as he felt the surge of power coursing through his body and his gaze once more fell upon the survivors of the battle, one thought came to his mind... he wanted more.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I see you've both returned safely," Isis said as both Shadi and Yami walked down the stairs.  
  
"Returned from where? They never left Mokuba's room," Seto Kaiba said.  
  
"That is not important," Yami said to the elder Kaiba. So saying Yami began to tell everyone present what Raven had told him.  
  
"Well your mission obviously was a success then," came the elder Kaiba's sarcastic comment.   
  
"You may be interested to know that Isis's care has helped your brother, he should be awake again in fourteen hours."  
  
"Most excellent," Isis said.  
  
"Why do you seem more interested in Mokuba's revival than me?" Seto asked suspiciously.   
  
"Once he is awake, Mokuba will be able to use the Millennium Eye to complete the tablet in the museum," Isis said.  
  
"I see," Malik said. "You believe the tablet will be able to answer our questions where this Raven person wasn't."  
  
"It's discovery and the subsequent arrival of Exodia plus all the Shadow Realm monsters popping up cannot be a coincidence." Isis stood, walking to the Kaiba's front door and placing a circle of wood on the knob. "In the meantime, I suggest that we all remain here. As long as my Millennium Necklace is unable to see the future as it pertains to Mokuba, anything could happen. It would be foolish to leave him unprotected when he's in such a weakened state."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, in another dimension, in a manor covered in the power of darkness, a small green-furred bat-winged monster talked excitedly as he described what he had found out in vivid detail. Sitting next to him in a massive chair was Zeboim, the Summoned Skull, his claws crossed in front of his face as he listened, lost in thoughts from long ago.  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Yeah I know, this chapter had a lot of exposition in it, and the next chapter will probably have a bit more, but I figured the bad guys could use some down time and the good guys could use a break. Well, you can't have a story without... well... story. See ya in thirty. 


	12. Tablet to the Past: Part 2

From Darkness To Light: Tablet of the Past: Part 2  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. I should say this, I have never seen Gozabura, so if my description of him seems a little off, I'll just chalk it up to the same thing that happened to Princess Sally over the course of the Sonic Comic. Also, I don't know the names of the Egyptian Gods' attacks, so I figured I'd use a few of my own.  
  
Summary: Zoa has found out Mokuba has Exodia's soul and has come up with plan to capture him. Meanwhile, Yami and the others use the Millennium Eye to complete Isis's tablet, hoping to find out more about what's going on.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, I had a devil of a time getting all the characters to react well, and they still might be a little OOC, so please bear with me. Regrettably, updates are gonna take a lot longer now that school is in session but don't worry, I will complete this story.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
(_) - Raven to Mokuba  
  
[_] - Mokuba to Raven  
  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The Fiend's Quarter.  
  
It was a section of the Shadow Realm that was simultaneously dark and light. It was dark due to the storm clouds of the Mystic Plasma Zone that were so thick they blocked the sun from ever being visible over the barren and rocky land. It was light because of the erupting columns of fire and burning magma that occasionally burst forth from the surface, sometimes frying the wayward demon or other unwary traveler. All around could be heard the harsh screams and roars that were the sounds of life going on in the quarter. If one were able to get high enough into the air, one could see the landscape was dotted with even more small lights, belonging to ancient houses and mansions. One in particular, though, looks almost new. It is completely covered in darkness, save only for a single light of a rather large room.  
  
Inside the room, sitting on a large chair was a huge winged demon with huge horns on his head. Zeboim sat with his claws in front of his face, considering the information that was now his thanks to his young charge the Feral Imp. All around the manor, the Summoned Skull could hear the cries of younger and less powerful demons being slaughtered by stronger demons. It was the unwritten law of the Fiend's Quarter, upon the weak the strong preyed. Long ago had Zeboim gotten used to the sound, now the screams were merely background noise to him.  
  
*Lord Exodia is still alive?* the fiend thought to himself. *After all this time he has returned, I have found him again. And now it turns out he is the one Lord Zoa is after.* The fiend's eyes stared into the darkness, seeing everything, yet nothing as his memory moved backward.  
  
**********************************************  
  
*The Shadow Realm Fiend's Quarter: many millennia ago.*  
  
***********************************************  
  
Through the dark and fiery corridors of the Fiend's Quarter, the small form of a terrified winged demon ran for it's life. The demon child, a miniature Zeboim, runs on all fours, trying to keep from tripping over it's own overly large wings as behind it a black and red demon flies after it, it's deadly teeth glistening in the firelight. The demon is quickly catching up on the young Zeboim, and it is only the child's constant changing of direction that keeps the creature from swooping down and devouring him. Zeboim's good fortune finally runs out and he finds himself at an aptly named dead-end.  
  
"Knew I'd catch you you tender morsel... Now you'll pay for stealing that goblin's leg from me," the red demon said as he flew right at the terrified Summoned Skull, his jaws opening wide. It was not bony flesh the demon jaws latched onto, however, but a very large arm covered in bronze armor.  
  
"I've been called a lot of things, but never tender," came a voice. Zeboim looked up to see his aggressor was biting on the arm of what looked like a giant bronze colored human.   
  
*Who is that?* Zeboim thought to himself as he watched the giant yank his arm out of the fiend's mouth, taking a few of the monster's teeth along for the ride.  
  
"Who the devil are you? You dare interrupt my meal? Do you have any idea what I am?"  
  
"I am Exodia," the bronze giant said. "And truth be told I really don't care what you are, so it doesn't matter." At those words, the fiend began to sniff the air, a smile coming to his face.  
  
"'Exodia' huh? Well you may look tough, but I can smell the human in you. I'm gonna enjoy tearing the flesh from your armor." The demon lunged at Exodia, his mouth open and his claws ready to rend the human to shreds. It was not a roar that came out of the red monster, but a yelp as Exodia's hands slammed down around the demon's beaky mouth. With a mighty heave, the bronze giant yanked his opponent over his shoulder, planting the demon's head squarely in the ground. Immediately, the demon erupted out of his hole, his eyes glowing blue.  
  
"I take it you want to go a few more rounds?"  
  
"Obviously you have a lot of physical strength human," the demon said as his claws began to move in an arcane manner. "But as you're about to find out, physical might is not enough to handle a demon of my caliber."  
  
"A demon who feels only strong enough to attack a little boy demon doesn't have a caliber," Exodia said.  
  
"INFERNUS FIREBLAST!" The demon called as a stream if fire flew out of his claws. For his part, Exodia held up a hand and caught the fire, collecting the flame in a red ball.  
  
"I believe this is yours," Exodia said as he sent the ball rocketing back towards the demon. The ball smashed into the demon's red chest, busting through before exploding and destroying the offending monster.  
  
Zeboim had watched the fight, not really cheering for either combatant. For all he knew, the bronze clad Exodia was planning to kill him just as painfully as the red demon had planned to. After the battle was resolved, Exodia turned towards the small skull, grabbing the little monster by his collar bone to bring him up to the sorcerer's own eye level.   
  
"Are you all right?" Exodia asked. Zeboim opened his eyes to see the red orbs that were his savior's shining full on. The winged demon was so frightened he couldn't even answer, he just shook.  
  
*If this guy could do that to a big demon, what's he gonna do to me?!*  
  
"It looks like I've saved you from a rather nasty amount of pain," Exodia said. "I believe the phrase 'you owe me one' applies here."  
  
"I... I don't have anything... anything to g-g-give you," Zeboim said. It was true, the fledgling demon had nothing on him, at least, nothing someone like Exodia could want.  
  
"Oh, I can think of something," Exodia said, smiling. Behind him a black portal opened and began to move forward, enveloping both spellcaster and demon...  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Zeboim's eyes opened as his memory ended. In the end, paying back Exodia had simply entailed becoming his travel companion and journeying all over the Shadow Realm with the powerful spellcaster. Of course, as he'd grown, so did his powers and he'd begun to feel more and more indebted to the one who'd saved him. Then Exodia had disappeared, apparently without a trace, and Zeboim had looked. Even now the fiend general didn't know what had caused Exodia to leave. Saddened, he'd gone to find a new master, one hopefully worthy of the vast power that was his to command.  
  
*And now, after so many millennia, I have found him. And he is the target of Lord Zoa,* Zeboim thought. He looked down to where the Feral Imp played, wishing his life could be as simple as that once again.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Back in the Kaiba mansion in the real world, Yugi sat watching an old black and white monster movie, laughing a little whenever he saw the cheesy looking monster. Behind him Malik sat on the Kaiba's couch, looking very disinterested in the giant brain that was roaming around on the big screen.   
  
"How can you stare at that drivel? You're the reincarnation of an ancient and powerful Egyptian Pharaoh, you should be reading or listening to music, trying improve your mind, not rotting it on this trash."  
  
"How can you say that? 'The Brain That Slurped Ohio' is a classic monster movie and a keen look into the mind of a talented storyteller."  
  
"It's a look into the mind of a nitwit. What kind of fool would think up a giant brain with a tongue and a thumb for a monster?"  
  
"Need I point out the Tainted Wisdom card?"  
  
"Will you both keep it down," came the voice of Isis. "Both Seto and Mokuba require rest." As she spoke, the elder Ishtar moved upstairs, a tray with a bowl of soup in her hands. She opened the door to Mokuba's room where the boy remained comatose in his bed. Next to the bed, Seto Kaiba sat in a chair his head down and his eyes closed. He hadn't slept since this whole mess had started, and Isis was not about to deprive him of sleep he might need for the coming battle.  
  
*And a battle there will be. No power in the universe matches Exodia's, and now that it's so vulnerable, it presents a very tempting target.* Isis sat the bowl down on the dresser next to Mokuba's bed as she gazed at the boy. Asleep he was actually pretty cute. *Hard to believe such an innocent face could cause so many problems.* Suddenly, she heard the sounds of Seto Kaiba beginning to stir.   
  
"What's happened?"  
  
"You fell asleep. Given what was likely to occur, I felt it better to let you sleep rather than wake you up. I imagine you're hungry though, so I brought some food."  
  
"I don't need food," Seto said, a statement that was immediately contradicted by the growling of his stomach.  
  
"We still have about an hour before Raven said your brother would wake up again, so I suggest you eat something. I have a feeling there will be precious little time for food afterward."  
  
********************  
  
Downstairs, Malik and Yugi were still arguing over the merits of monster movies when the doorbell rang. Silently, Yami split from Yugi who was too embroiled in their argument notice.  
  
The former Pharaoh was quite surprised to find himself staring at Ryou.  
  
"Um... Hi," the white haired boy said quietly.  
  
"Ryou, what are you doing here?" Yami said, making the taller boy jump a little. The Pharaoh wished his voice sounded a bit friendlier, he didn't like unintentionally making his friends fear him.  
  
"Ms. Ishtar called and asked Bakura and myself to come," Ryou said, his Millennium Ring glowing as the ancient spirit inside it confirmed Ryou's words.  
  
"I see," Yami said, wondering what it was Isis knew that made her want to call the Tomb Robber to help. The Pharaoh turned to let the white haired boy in and immediately watched as he split in two, his darker spirit manifesting.  
  
"I despise traveling in that ring. Would that I had my own body and the freedom to move at my own discretion."  
  
"I think we all sleep better at night knowing that is precisely what you can't do," Malik said. "The gods themselves only know how many priceless antiquities would go missing over night."  
  
"Ha ha." The quintet heard the sound of footsteps as Isis came down the stairs.   
  
"Ah Bakura, you're here," the elder Ishtar said. "Thank you."  
  
"You just remember what you promised me for all this."  
  
"What did you promise him anyway?" Malik asked, curious as to what the Tomb Robber could want from his sister.  
  
"That is not your concern little brother." This, of course, did not to assuage Malik's concerns. Isis walked into the Kaiba's kitchen to check on her soup, followed closely by Bakura. It took only a second for Malik to leave his place on the couch to follow, a look of suspicion on his face. Since there was now a seat free, Ryou sat down in Malik's spot.  
  
"So, what are we watching?" Ryou said.  
  
"'The Brain that Slurped Ohio,'" replied Yugi.  
  
"Excellent." The two teens watched the movie to the end, unaware for the most part as the others came through the room. As the movie ended, the two finally did hear the sound of two more sets footsteps coming down the stairs. Both turned to see Mokuba walking slowly down the stairs one step at a time. Behind him Seto walked as well, making sure to stay a few steps away. Yugi and Ryou both moved to meet their younger friend.  
  
"Mokuba! You're up. How do you feel? Are you all right? Raven said..." Yugi was unable to finish his string of questions as Mokuba made a soft grunt and waved his hand. Immediately, both Yugi and Ryou were enveloped in an aura of purple energy which hefted them into the air and unceremoniously dropped them both on the couch.  
  
"Apparently he doesn't want anyone to get in his way," Seto said. All three teens followed the younger boy as he slowly made his way into the kitchen. Malik, Bakura and Isis moved out of the way as the boy made a bee-line for the soup that was being warmed on the stove. Seto moved to get a bowel for his brother, an action which proved unnecessary as Mokuba lifted the pot to his lips and began to gulp the entire thing down. While a few splashes of soup fell onto his chest and the ground, Mokuba ate the whole pot, dropping the empty container as he finished. Once more he went on the move, heading directly for the refrigerator. Once it was opened, the boy tore into all the leftovers with a wild abandon.  
  
"Disgusting," Bakura said.  
  
"Isis, is this ordinary?"  
  
"I expected him to be hungry, but I guess the use of limitless power somewhat increases his appetite."  
  
"And how," Ryou said as he watched Mokuba messily devour a half turkey. "I do hope he's at least remembering to breathe."   
  
"This can't be healthy for him," Seto said as he reached to stop his brother's gorging. Once more this proved unnecessary as Mokuba dropped the ham steak he had been biting into, finally full. His pajama top was a mess with the debris of his feast and his face still looked tired.  
  
"Mokuba how are you feeling?" Isis asked.  
  
"Tired..."  
  
"I'm afraid that's pretty much expected," came a familiar grainy voice. The assembled humans looked back at the counter to find Raven, once more looking the same age as Mokuba and no longer hurt, was sitting on the counter turning off the stove. "I did tell you that soup wouldn't be enough, didn't I."  
  
"Why do you look so healthy when Mokuba looks so sick?" Seto asked angrily, not liking the idea of some spirit parasitizing his brother.  
  
"The form you see is simply a physical manifestation, just like Yami and Bakura. I can make it look like anything I want." So saying Raven's shape shifted until he looked like a cat, jumping onto Seto's shoulder. "Physical appearance is no indicator of health in spirits." A second later and Raven once more looked like his normal self standing next to Mokuba. It was then that the spirit noticed just how many people with in the kitchen. "Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?"  
  
"We require the use of the Millennium Eye which currently rests in the young Kaiba's eye," Isis said. "And given the condition the two of you were in, we felt it safer to keep you under watch while you recovered."  
  
"So if you'll just give us the Eye, we'll be on our way," Malik said.   
  
"Do I look stupid?" Raven asked. "The only way I'm removing that eye is if Mokuba asks me to."  
  
"It is not necessary for you to surrender the eye," Isis said. "In truth, I think the two of you might benefit from coming with us."  
  
"You feeling up for a road trip Mokuba?" Raven asked.  
  
"Well..." In truth Mokuba felt like he could use another week of sleep, but the boy was sick and tired of always being left out of the loop. "I think we should go."  
  
"And what's your opinion 'big brother,'" Raven said smiling at the young CEO.  
  
"Suddenly my opinion counts in whatever you're planning?" Seto said. "You didn't seem to have problems doing what you wanted when you were putting Mokuba in danger all for some stupid card."  
  
"In point of fact, I'm not the one who put him danger in the first place. Secondly, this isn't really something I planned to do, so until I can figure some new way to get that 'stupid' card from Yugi, I'm willing to do pretty much anything you two want to do."  
  
"Well, now that that's settled," Malik said. "I suggest we leave for the museum with all do haste."  
  
"Very well."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zoa sat on his throne, considering the events that had transpired. Centuries of planning had gone into trying to capture the vessel of Exodia's powers, and it had all turned to naught.  
  
"How, how could that worthless brat be the vessel. I was so sure it was Seto," Zoa grumbled to himself. "Had I known Mokuba was the one, I would not have been so adamant in trying to separate the two."  
  
"Contemplation of errors made in past lives is an inefficient use of time," came a droning metallic voice. Zoa looked up to find himself looking at A-23, more commonly known as the Machine King. The robotic monster was flanked on both side by giant Slot Machine robots, and Zoa knew there were probably six or seven other machine type monsters around, further boosting the Machine King's powers. Zoa's hand reached around his throne, touching a small box he kept hidden there, making sure it was within reach should his ally prove hostile.  
  
"A-23? Why have you left Engine City and come here?"  
  
"My correct name is Machine King, you will address me as Machine King. Your recent failures have begun make me doubt in your ability to achieve our goal. You failed to inform me of the change in our target. One of your minions even attempted to seize the power for himself. This one must wonder what further benefit can be obtained by remaining in alliance with you." So saying, the Machine King raised his fists, four blades coming out of all four sides of his forearms. Zoa's fingers felt the second object behind his throne, a small button. It's effects combined with the other's would give him all the power he needed to destroy the upstart calculator.  
  
*But it would be such a waste of a good trump card,* Zoa thought. *Especially since I still need him to break through the barrier between the worlds.*  
  
"So I assume you hope now to kill me and proceed with your own plans to kill Mokuba?"  
  
"That is correct, and there is no point in resisting me. Hold still and I will make this as painless as possible."  
  
"And yet, you have no idea how to deal with someone such as Exodia. How will you go about doing it?"  
  
"I can fare no worse than you."  
  
"Yes you can... Secrecy has never been your strong point. What will you do when that boy discovers you and decides to annihilate you." At Zoa's words, the blades retracted into his arm.  
  
"And I suppose you have a plan of your own?"  
  
"As a matter of fact I do, and all I need is to borrow one of your servants..."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
It had taken some time for the group to get ready, much of which had been used getting Mokuba cleaned up after his little food binge. Soon, though, they were ready and the group prepared to leave for Domino City Museum. Of course, the two spirits retreated into their hosts as Yugi opened the front door. He was quite surprised to find a set of knuckles suddenly rapping on his head.  
  
"Oops, sorry Yug. Didn't see ya there," Joey said. Behind him stood Tea.  
  
"Wheeler, what are you doing here?" Seto Kaiba asked, none of the venom he usually had in his voice.   
  
"We wanted to make sure Mokuba woke up all right," Tea said. "So what are you guys all up to."  
  
"We are heading for my museum, where hopefully we will find answers about what is happening," Isis said.  
  
"So let's get going."  
  
"Who said you were coming along blondie," Malik said. "The fewer people we have to deal with, the better."  
  
"You'll find it rather hard to keep us from coming along."  
  
"You're obviously forgetting the power of my Millennium Rod," Malik said menacingly.  
  
"Malik!" Yami said. "Now is not the time for this."  
  
"The Pharaoh is right little brother," Isis said as she opened her car door. Nearby, Seto was helping Mokuba into their limo. "I'll take the Pharoah's friends to the museum myself. Yugi, Ryou if you would please ride with Seto and Mokuba."  
  
"I'll drive behind them," Malik said, getting on his motorbike. And so the group of now eight humans began their trip. Inside the limo, Seto drove with Mokuba, Yugi, and Ryou sitting in the back. The black haired boy's face was downcast as he rode.  
  
"What's the matter Mokuba?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Just... thinking," the boy answered, not bothering to look up.  
  
"I guess you would have a lot on your mind," Yugi said. "I remember how I felt when I discovered Yami sharing my body."  
  
"Or when I discovered Bakura," Ryou entered as well. "It can be a bit of a shock, but you do get used to it after a while."  
  
"It's... It's not that," Mokuba said. "I mean, it was a shock to find out Raven was in me, yeah, but it's not just that. I'm just worried I guess."  
  
"Worried?!" Bakura said in a disbelieving voice, taking over Ryou's body. "What have you got to be worried about? You have Exodia inside you, the most powerful creature to ever exist. If I were you, I'd be considering how best to put all that power to use."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's Exodia... There's nothing you can't do with that kind of power. I know if he were in my body, the world would be my oyster."  
  
"Comforting that he's in Mokuba's body then," Seto said.  
  
"Watch it human..." Inside Mokuba's head however, another set of eyes watched, worried just as much as the young Kaiba. Soon the procession made it to the museum, where they disembarked from their vehicles. Quickly Isis unlocked the front door of the building and let everyone else in.  
  
"Follow me," Isis said. The group made it to the prehistoric exhibit without incident, and went down the cave to the partially completed mural. "Here we are."  
  
"This place seems... familiar," Mokuba said, touching the wall painting. Without another word, Raven split off from Mokuba, looking at the mural with "Ah".  
  
"I... I know this place," Raven said. "It feels like... home."  
  
"Home? What do you mean, home?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I... we've been here before," Mokuba said. "But I can't remember... what?" Suddenly, the Millennium Eye began to glow as did all the pieces that remained under the mural. Each piece magically lifted into the air, slowly but steadily setting themselves into their appropriate places. The group now stared at the completed picture, their jaws dropping at what they saw. It was now quite obvious why the cavemen were terrified. Above stood three shapes Yugi recognized from the stone carving Isis had shown him of Yami's duel with the ancient version Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Those are... the Egyptian God Card monsters."  
  
"Yes and look who's standing under them." A single figure occupied the forefront of the picture, depicting two distinct yet identical creatures. On the left side was the grinning purple visage of Exodia himself, lightning coming from his fingertips. All around his side, Hitotsume Giants were being destroyed by the energy. It was the right side, however that was more interesting. There, wearing the same menacing grin as the other half was a picture of Mokuba, right down to the dark purple eyes and long black hair. From his fingertips came what looked like the souls of the dying Hitotsume. It was then that the eyes began glowing.  
  
"Woah what's going on?" Joey asked.  
  
"Your guess is as good as ours Wheeler," Seto answered as a powerful gust of wind began blowing from the mural. Suddenly, the eight found themselves standing, not in a cave, but at it's mouth. No buildings stood, however, only flat landscape with a few trees. Nearby, a small pond being fed by a stream of crystal clear water.  
  
"Where... Where are we?"  
  
"It may sound crazy," Isis began, "but I believe we're in Domino City."  
  
"Dat can't be right, there's nothing here I recognize," Joey said.  
  
"She means before Domino City was built Joey," Tea said.   
  
"Guys, look at Mokuba," Yugi said. The young boy was standing completely erect, floating in the air.  
  
"Welcome home," came an old voice. All eight looked to see an old man wearing a simple animal skin and leaning on a stick staring at them. Though the top of his head was completely bald, a long white beard and mustache fell from his face to the ground, obscuring his face, save for his green eyes. "It is good to see you again Raven, even if you are only a memory."  
  
"Who are you?" Raven asked as the aged man walked over to Mokuba, looking the boy over.  
  
"Amazing, the resemblance is perfect... but then I suppose it would be," the man said.  
  
"I said who are you!" Raven said, his eyes glowing along with his hands.  
  
"Relax, I'm not going to hurt him... I can't."  
  
"That still doesn't answer his question," Seto said, drawing his pistol, his eyes narrowed in anger.  
  
"Ah, of course. Where ever Raven goes, can Seto be far behind. In answer to your question, in my time, I was referred to as Elder."  
  
"And what time was that?"  
  
"I believe you would refer to it in your language as 'caveman days.'"  
  
"And what's wrong with my brother... What have you done to him?"  
  
"I have done nothing, this has been set up long ago to remind Mokuba of what he was, and what he is. Just as this shadow of the past was sent to protect him from harm," Elder said, gesturing towards Raven. "We exist as guides."  
  
"So all this," Yugi said, his hands sweeping over the surrounding area, "is a memory from Mokuba's past."  
  
"That's absurd," Seto said. "Mokuba's never been to the country, let alone seen Domino City before it was built."  
  
"Says the guy who used to be an ancient Egyptian High Priest," Malik said. Seto was no longer looking at the group, his attention was instead focused on the cave where a group of cavemen had appeared. What really got his attention was the figure that was limping tiredly towards the group, a tall beautiful woman with long black hair and dark tanned skin. Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"Something wrong Kaiba?" Joey asked, noticing Seto's face.  
  
"That... That woman looks exactly like... like our mother."  
  
"She came to us just after the season of spring began, tired and weak..." the old man said as his story began.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"P..please, help me," the woman said as she leaned roughly against one of the rocky outcroppings near the cave entrance. Of course, her presence did not go unnoticed by the inhabitants of the cave. A large blonde man picked up his spear and walked towards her, wary of any tricks or traps that might be sprung on him. Suddenly the woman fell to the ground, or rather tried to, as the blonde caught her.  
  
* * *  
  
"Let me guess, blondie dere looks just like your dad," Joey said.  
  
"Not even a little Wheeler, and I would suggest you watch your mouth," Kaiba said irritatedly.  
  
* * *  
  
The blonde man took the woman into the cave, followed closely by the crowd of cave dwellers who had been outside. Inside sat the same old man Yugi and company had just met.  
  
* * *  
  
"How can he be there and here at the same time?" Ryou asked, a question that was immediately answered by his darker half.  
  
"Like he said, this is just one of that kid's memories. Though I have to wonder why it's so important, I haven't even seen him yet."  
  
* * *  
  
"Bring water," Elder said as the woman was laid before him. The white haired man reached into a bag made of rabbit skin and pulled out a green plant stalk. When the water was brought, the blond man lifted the woman's head as the water was poured carefully into her mouth.   
  
"What is wrong with her?"  
  
"Simple exhaustion," the old man said as he began examine her. "From the looks of things, I'd say this woman has been wandering for days. It's amazing she's still alive."  
  
"One can only wonder if we can trust such a 'lucky' individual, given the nature of these times," came a gruff voice as a black haired man with bushy eyebrows, a mustache, and a beard.  
  
* * *  
  
The moment Seto Kaiba saw the man, his heart almost stopped. He recognized him instantly, how could he not. It was the same man who for almost six years had made his life a living hell. The same man who had beaten him to within an inch of his life on several occasions. The same man who had demanded he and his brother call him father.  
  
"Gozabura," the elder Kaiba whispered, so soft that only one other person heard him.  
  
"So that's what the creep looks like," Yugi whispered to himself, remembering what Mokuba had told him after his brother's first big defeat.  
  
* * *  
  
"I say we toss her out and don't look back," Cave-Gozabura said.  
  
"Then it is good you don't have a say," the blond said.  
  
"Careful Jecht, nobody lasts forever, particularly here," Gozabura replied. Meanwhile, the old man took out a sharp rock and cut a slit into the skin of the plant he had pulled out earlier. Immediately a goopy clear gel began to ooze out of the cut, stopping only once the man had cut the entire stalk in half. Carefully he rubbed the plant's slimy innards on the cuts and scrapes that covered the woman's body. As he was doing this, the woman's eyes opened up with a start at the could slime that was being put on her.  
  
"It's all right," said Elder with a smile. "You're safe."  
  
* * *  
  
"A bit presumptuous weren't you?" Malik said to Elder. "And I still haven't seen Mokuba or Raven or whatever ridiculous name you give to the all powerful Forbidden One."  
  
"Patience is a virtue," said Yami. "But he does make a point."  
  
"I should remind you these images are here for your friend's benefit, not yours," Elder replied. "That you do not understand is no fault of mine."  
  
* * *  
  
Suddenly, the scene changed to later at night where Cave-Gozabura, Jecht, Elder, and two other men were sitting by the fire outside the cave.  
  
"I still say we need to get rid of her," Gozabura said.  
  
"Doing that would be cruel," Jecht said. "It would only be a matter of time before some wild animal got her."  
  
"It's not like we're short on food Gozabura," one of the other men said. "She would not be a burden."  
  
"That means nothing," Gozabura said. "It's obvious this... creature... was abandoned by her own time. For all we know, you could be jeopardizing us all by having a cold-blooded killer in our midst."  
  
"Aren't you going a bit overboard?"  
  
"There is another problem to consider," Elder said. "If we turn this lady away, we also turn away her child."  
  
"Child?" Jecht asked. "She is with child?"  
  
"I am fairly certain," Elder answered. "She shows a few of the signs, but it is too early to tell for sure."  
  
"And we can only guess what that child may be," Gozabura said. "You've seen the creatures that roam this land. For all we know the child may turn out to be half-Cyclops. Are you fools willing to place our own children in such danger!"  
  
"You act as if you know the this to be true. How can you immediately jump to such conclusions about someone you haven't met?" one of the two unknown men asked.  
  
"I'm a realist. We have been successful, what other reason would a foreigner have for coming here then to take that away from us."   
  
"This is a decision, and a risk, that should be left to all of us to decide," Jecht said as he got up.  
  
"Bah, you waste your time letting that rabble make decisions. If I were leader..."  
  
"But you're not, Goza, and it would be best if you didn't forget that," Jecht said as he left.  
  
* * *  
  
"He even acts like Gozabura," Seto said to himself.  
  
"That guy deserves a good thumpin' tryin' ta turn a hurt lady out," Joey said.  
  
"Fortunately, his attitude was not shared by the majority of our tribe," Elder said. "It was decided that she would be allowed to remain."  
  
"Were you right?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"About the baby," Tea said. "Was she going to have one? Was it all right?"  
  
"See for yourself my dear."  
  
* * *  
  
Time had passed for the tribe of cave dwellers and those who watched unseen could see things had changed very little, with but two additions. The same dark haired woman sat on a rock outside the cave, a small bundle of fur in her arms. Inside the bundle a small figure could be seen a baby with short black hair, his eyes closed as he sleeps contentedly.  
  
"He looks so small," came the voice of a boy. The woman looked to see a young boy no more than ten years old with chestnut brown hair and tranquil blue eyes staring at her and her baby. In his hand is a rock of obsidian he has been studiously sharpening and shaping.  
  
"Seto, I thought you had left already," the woman said, turning her whole body to the boy.  
  
"I have to finish this tip before Jecht will take me hunting," the brown haired boy said. "I was wondering if I could see the baby Ms. Ebony."  
  
"Raven's sleeping now, so you'll have to be quite," the woman called Ebony said, leaning the baby closer to Seto. The boy reached into the bundle and stroked the baby's face, getting a gurgle of appreciation from the child.  
  
"He's so small," Seto reiterated.  
  
"Babies tend to be."  
  
"Baby monsters you mean," a gruff voice said. Seto turned around and Ebony looked up as Gozabura walked up to them. Suddenly, Raven woke up just in time to see Gozabura looking at him, prompting the baby to begin crying.  
  
"What do you want Gozabura?" Ebony said, her eyes narrowing as she stared at the man. In front of her, Seto gripped his unfinished spear tip and looked like he was trying to block the older man.  
  
"What are you doing boy, tryin' to stop me?" Gozabura backhanded the brown haired boy away. "And you... You need to watch your mouth. I belong here, which is more than I can say for you or your little monster. If I were in your position, I'd be a lot more grateful to have a place to stay and food to eat."  
  
"You act as though you provide any of that to me personally," Ebony said. "I have yet to see you do anything for which I would be remotely grateful."  
  
"Little witch!" Gozabura said, moving to strike the black haired woman. His hand was stopped by Jecht's bigger hand.  
  
"I thought I told you to gather more branches Gozabura?" Jecht said, jerking the man away and to the ground. "Why don't you finish that task before you go inside." Angrily Gozabura got back to his feet, looking like he wanted to say something. He thought better of it however and left.  
  
"Such a nasty man," Ebony said, helping Seto to his feet.  
  
*****************************  
  
"I don't get it," Tea said. "This looks nice and all, but I don't see anything that would warrant Mokuba becoming Exodia."  
  
"You must understand, my dear, this is a time before the barrier between our realm and what is called the Shadow Realm was in existence."  
  
"Like what Shadi said," Joey said. "Monsters were once able ta get onta Earth. But I ain't seen any of them."  
  
"Believe it or not, our tribe was plagued by such creatures. We tended to cherish such times of peace." At those words, elder's eyes became downcast. "Sadly such times did not last. In fact it was only a few days after this even that we were attacked by the Hitotsume Giants." The scene shifted to show the aforementioned monsters attacking the tribe. Cavemen fled into the cave where the Hitotsume didn't seem to follow. Yugi watched as Ebony and her son made it into the cave along with Seto.  
  
"How did you survive?"  
  
"It was this cave. For some reason, the monsters that attacked us never went into the cave. That was why we settled here, we felt it was a sacred place. But there is more to the story." The scene once again shifts. A group of six year olds, Raven among them, are playing in front of the mouth of the cave. An older looking Seto was walking towards the cave, a dead boar slung over his shoulder.   
  
"Popular little rugrat, isn't he," Joey said.  
  
"Ebony was well liked, and Raven was a healthy and good-looking boy. In times like those, both were qualities that were highly prized. Had things continued in this path, I have no doubt Raven would have had little trouble finding a mate."  
  
"'Had things continued in this path?'" Seto said. "What happened to upset that 'path?'"  
  
"We were attacked..."  
  
* * *  
  
An eight year old boy cried in fright while in the midst of the chaos of a battle. All around him, members of his tribe ran in terror as the towering forms of a little under twenty Hitotsume Giants rampaged after them. Of course the warriors and hunters of the clan were fighting valiantly against the marauding monsters, but they were clearly outmatched. All around him, Raven could hear the screams of men, women, and even children as they were torn apart and eaten alive by the sharp claws and pointed teeth of the Cyclops monsters. The tribe members couldn't even escape into their cave thanks to a huge fire that covered it's mouth, courtesy of a Darkfire Soldier #1 that was smiling as he overlooked the carnage being wrought.   
  
"Well, what we have here," came a harsh voice as Raven found himself caught in a huge shadow belonging to a Hitotsume. The ravenous beast looked down at the boy, it's slimy tongue licking it's lips as it seemed to be sizing up how he would taste. "You look like nice and tender little morsel. Bet you taste good." The Cyclops raised it's massive club over it's head, preparing to crush the boy. Raven turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see his own impending doom. The sickening sound of crushing bones came to Raven's ears, and he wondered why he hadn't felt the impact.   
  
Cautiously, Raven opened his eyes to see that the club had not hit him but had instead been blocked. It was what had blocked the club that upset Raven the most. On the ground between Raven and the giant lay a beautiful woman, her body slowly going cold, her pulse and heart stopping, thanks to where the club had broken her skull.  
  
"Mommy!" Raven cried as he crawled to check the woman, desperately hoping there was some way he could help the woman he'd given the role of his mother in this place. The boy's stomach almost flipped as he saw the extent of the damage done to the woman. That was when he felt a large hand wrap it's fingers around the back of his neck, picking him up with effortless ease. Raven gagged as he was pulled up to eye level with the Hitotsume Giant, it's mouth still salivating.   
  
"Stupid lady, getting in way of my meal. Maybe I just eat you right here." The boy struggled as he felt the monster's claws stroke his chest. White-hot pain shot through Raven as he felt one of those claws pierce his shoulder, cutting almost completely through his body. Smiling, the Cyclops pulled out his claw, licking the red blood that coated the finger. The monster opened his mouth wide as he brought the boy closer to him, preparing to take a bite out of his young prey.   
  
"Please don't eat me! Somebody help me," Raven cried, struggling in the Cyclops's grip, wiggling and squirming like a madman, or mad-boy as the case may have been.   
  
"DIE!" came a very angry voice from behind the two. Before the monster could get his teeth into him, the Hitotsume Giant's neck exploded as a spear-tip exited it, spraying Raven's chest and face with the monster's dark red blood. The giant dropped Raven as he fell to the ground, revealing his killer to be Seto. The brown-haired man's body was covered in red streaks where he'd suffered gashes and scratches from battle. Seto looked down at Raven.   
  
"What are you doing this close to the fighting? Are you trying to get killed," growled Seto. "Get over with the others, now." Clutching his aching and bleeding shoulder, Raven began to move only to spot a dark hole that hung quietly in the air. It was from this portal that a new Hitotsume Giant appeared, rushing to join his friends. The boy stumbled his way towards the portal. Looking back for only a few seconds, Raven flung himself into the void.  
  
***********************  
  
"What da?"  
  
"What happened to him?" Malik asked calmly.  
  
"That is a very good question," Elder said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Seto said, very dissatisfied with what Elder had said.  
  
"No one knows what happened to your brother when he entered that portal is completely unknown. All I know is what happened after he re-emerged."  
  
"What happened?" Yami asked.  
  
"Watch."  
  
***************************  
  
The battle continued to raise as more and more Hitotsume Giants exited new portals. After depositing the green-skinned Cyclopes, the portals began to disappear, save for the one Raven had gone through. That one began to shimmer and waver, a standing distortion in reality. Suddenly, a brilliant white light erupted from the black portal, swiftly catching everyone on the battlefield's attention.   
  
"ROOOAAARRRR!!" came the loud and angered voice from inside. Even Seto, who had previously been locked in mortal combat with the Dark Fire Soldier, turned to see what was happening.  
  
The light faded as a small figure appeared where the glow had been, kneeling on one knee as armor of bronze formed itself around the figure's body. Long strands of midnight black hair wound and bound itself up into two braids of that were immediately covered in the same bronze armor. One of the Hitotsume Giants charged, it's club raised high over it's head as it attempted to attack the newcomer. It got about five feet away from it's target before a beam of purple energy lanced through the green giant's body. Within seconds, the Hitotsume Giant's body decayed to nothing, it's bones clattering to the ground.  
  
"Raven?" Seto said, seeing the boy's face within the bronze armor.  
  
"You killed her," Raven said. "YOU KILLED MY MOMMY!!" Purple lightning erupted from the boy. The Cyclops monsters ran , or rather stampeded, trying to escape. None of them did. Purple lightning rained down piercing each and every giant through the heart. The only good thing that could be said was that the monsters' deaths were instantaneous.  
  
All around Raven lay the bodies of the Hitotsume Giants. A look of absolute terror was plastered on each and every one of the putrid green corpses, a look that was echoed on the still living faces of the tribe that was busy backing away from him. Even Seto had a look of fear in his eyes.   
  
"RAAA!" came an angry cry as the Darkfire Soldier jumped towards Raven. "How dare you destroy my forces you nasty little urchin. Prepare yourself to feel the sting of a fiery oblivion." The flames still swirled around the sword-wielding warrior as he fell from the sky, his sword ready to slice the boy in two. Raven's first instinct was to jump out of the way as the Soldier slammed into the ground. Immediately the warrior leapt forward, once more ready to strike Raven. This time, though, it was the boy's arm that moved, catching the sword within it's gauntlet-clad hand.   
  
"Your sword seems to be stuck... here let me help you with that," Raven said. With the sound of breaking glass, the blade of the sword shattered in the boy's hand. Raven's second hand grabbed the man by the throat, pulling him closer, his eyes beginning to glow a brilliant red. Immediately the Darkfire Soldier's face changed into one of fear. Mokuba felt himself talking, but he couldn't understand any of the words he was saying.   
  
"You were the one who sent these monsters after us. You let them kill my Mommy," Raven said as his grip on the man's throat tightened. "I'm gonna make you PAY!"  
  
The Darkfire Soldier's mouth opened as though he were going to scream. What ever he was going to do was cut off as a beam of energy exited Raven's mouth and entered the swordsman's. Seconds later Raven watched in horror as the man's soul was ripped violently from his body flying directly into his mouth. The Darkfire Soldier's body collapsed as Raven let go, rapidly reducing to nothing. It had been the most vile and disgusting experience Raven had ever had in his life. And yet, as he felt the surge of power coursing through his body and his gaze once more fell upon the survivors of the battle, one thought came to his mind... he wanted more. Slowly, the boy began to walk towards them as they raised their spears, clearly afraid of what he might do. Raven's gaze soon fell upon Seto who was limping towards him.  
  
"S... Seto..." Before he could say anything else, Raven collapsed into the sixteen year old's arms, his armor fading from existence.  
  
"Do you see... It's just as I said," Gozabura said.   
  
*****************************  
  
"He... He sucked the soul right out of that monster!" Tea said.   
  
"That was unbelievable!"  
  
"You can imagine how we felt witnessing it," Elder said. "To say the least we were terrified."  
  
"Gozabura didn't seem too scared to try to use it to his advantage," an angry Seto Kaiba observed. He still could not believe he and Mokuba had known their adopted father before the orphanage.  
  
"Indeed, he didn't."  
  
***************************  
  
Time had once more passed. Once more, children were playing outside the cave, their mothers standing nearby cleaning the meat recently brought to them. In truth, their eyes were all cast on a black haired twelve year old sitting on a rock, staring at the children. Of course, all the suspicious eyes cast on him had not gone unnoticed by Raven. After all, he'd been getting them for nearly four years now.   
  
"Look at him, sitting on that rock like he owns the world," one of the woman said.  
  
"He's probably planning how to kill our babies even as we speak, that's why he sitting there looking at them."  
  
"If he had any decency, the little demon-boy would leave and let himself get eaten by some beast." Raven didn't react as he heard these words. After so many times of hearing these same little "suggestions" they'd lost much of their sting. After all, it wasn't like anyone had dared act on these kinds of ideas, they were all to scared he'd suddenly fry them. Still it was hard to ignore the fact that increasingly fewer people wanted him around anymore. Suddenly, he felt a hand tugging at the back of his loincloth. The raven-haired boy turned around to see a small blonde haired toddler with freckles staring up at him. The six year old was smiling.  
  
"Wanna pway?" Raven stared down at the little boy, one of the few friends he had. Quickly, Raven hopped off the rock.  
  
"Okay Sunny, what say we go see what there is to do." So saying the two walked away, much to the disgust of the gaggle of women staring at them.  
  
"That poor boy, how dare that Raven pollute his mind so."  
  
"One can only wonder why he's allowed to stay here," came the familiar voice of Gozabura. "What could Jecht possibly be thinking."  
  
"I know, you think after what he did to that fireball man, Jecht would have done the smart thing and gotten rid of him."  
  
"If I were leader, I would not so easily endanger my own tribe," Gozabura said. "Such a pity I'm not in charge." So saying Gozabura began walking away, leaving the others to mull over his words.  
  
*************  
  
As night descended on the tribe, a roaring fire could be seen sitting outside the mouth of the cave. Everyone was busy eating the days catch, including Raven, though he sat a good distance away from most of the tribe. Next to him sat Seto and Sunny.  
  
"I'm getting sick of this," Raven said.  
  
"Sick of what?" Seto asked.  
  
"That." Raven pointed towards the larger group, showing Seto the group of three men that had been staring daggers at him. A nastier look from Seto and all three turned away.   
  
"Hey, what's dat?" Sunny said, pointing at the top of the cave. Everyone else looked up to see a black portal similar to the ones that had appeared four years ago. From out of the tear in reality came a giant black cobra with wings of onyx. The creature's eyes began to glow purple as a card appeared in the serpent's hand.  
  
"HINOTAMA!" The card glowed the same purple as the serpent's eyes before disappearing. From out of nowhere, a collection of fiery meteors appeared in the sky above. The balls of flame began to fall with wild abandon, striking the ground around the eating people. Human's ran, hoping to avoid the attack, but when one of the meteor's targeted Sunny, the same purple energy from before began to surround Raven. Just before the meteor could hit, a bubble of purple energy rose, bouncing the offending fireball away. The bubble did not, however, stop the serpent as it landed with a loud thud. "So you're the one with all the power."  
  
"You... You can talk?"  
  
"Oh I can do more than that little one," the serpent said as his giant hand grabbed Raven's entire torso, lifting the black haired boy into the air. Purple energy surged through the serpent's black arm and into Raven's body causing intense pain.  
  
"AAAAAAH!!!!"   
  
"Now, when I kill you, your powers will be mine!"   
  
"Raven!" yelled Seto as his slammed his spear tip into the cobra's body. The sharp point passed completely through the monster, it's bloody tip erupting from the snake's shoulder. The cobra monster didn't even seem fazed by the attack as he moved his injured arm, snapping the spear and expelling the pieces. His arm came smashing down again, catching Seto with a massive, bonecrushing swipe. Seto's body smashed into the cave and to the ground where it refused to move.  
  
"Everyone," Jecht yelled. "into the cave!"  
  
"I don't think so," the serpent yelled, pointing his tail at the cave. More dark energy erupted from the tip and attacked the cave. Within moments, the entire place was reduced to rubble. "Once I'm finished ripping this boy's power from his flesh, I shall enjoy testing the limits of my new powers on all of you!"  
  
"SAINT'S FIST!" came a cry as a titanic blue fist smashed into the serpent's stomach, sending him flying backward and forcing him to drop Raven. Standing over the fallen boy was a blue humanoid dragon, it's broad wings fully outstretched as the blue energy surrounding it's fist faded. Obelisk looked down at Raven. "I would suggest you run for safety and let us handle him."  
  
"Us?"  
  
"AURORA LIGHTNING!" Red lightning flew down from the sky binding the serpent monster to the ground. Raven looked up to see a second snakelike dragon, this one red and with two mouths to boot, flying through sky. "You did not believe you could travel through the Realm's barrier without the rest of us noticing, did you Set?"  
  
"This is none of your concern Osiris," Set said as his body transformed into smoke to escape from the chains of lightning. The blue cobra reappeared near the shattered remains of the cave.  
  
"You are wrong," came the deep, majestic voice of a third dragon. This one was golden in color, shining as bright as the sun, it's wings casting beams of light on the ground below. "Did I not make it clear that this fledgling world was off limits."  
  
"Ra."  
  
* * *  
  
"The Egyptian God Monsters!" Malik said. "What are they doing here?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious... they are trying to stop Set."  
  
"But... How could they be here, and now."  
  
"So this is when they met Mokuba," Yami said. "But, if they were trying to protect him, why are they trying to destroy him now."  
  
"Here's a better question," Seto said. "If there were four Egyptian God Monsters, what happened to Set?"  
  
"You must watch to see."  
  
* * *  
  
"You have broken my decree, Set, I demand to know why?" Ra said as he hovered above the cobra monster.  
  
"Who are you to demand anything?" Set said. "You may think your powerful, but while you three have been lazing in the comforts of the Shadow Realm, I have been busy expanding my destructive powers. TOXIC BILE!" From Set's mouth a jet of black liquid flew corroding and decaying everything it touches. The other three gods quickly got out of the way of the poison.   
  
As the four monster began to fight, Raven moved over to Seto's fallen form which had still not moved.  
  
"Seto... Seto are you all right?" Raven said, his hand shaking as he touched the young man. Seto's body convulsed at the twelve-year old's touched and blood erupted from the brunette's mouth.   
  
"Rav... Raven?"  
  
"I'm here Seto," Raven said. "Don't move... I'll... I'll do... something." Raven closed his eyes and held his hands over Seto's bare chest, trying to summon the same powers he'd used before. Nothing answered his call. Again and again the boy tried to summon his powers, concentrating with all his might. "No! I... I can't do it."  
  
"Raven, he's after you," Seto said. "You've... You've got to get out of here. Go... I'll be all right."  
  
"No, I won't leave you."  
  
"Raven... listen to ME! Get Sunny and leave. You have to..." Seto's eyes widened one last time as his body convulsed again.  
  
"Seto.... Seto?" Raven said, tears flowing freely from his eyes. So caught up in his friend's death was he that Raven did not notice the ball of golden energy that send Set driving into the ground.  
  
"Where is your vaunted power now dark brother," Ra said. "I would suggest you surrender."  
  
"Yes, it would seem I have miscalculated," Set said, noticing from the corner of his eye where he was in relation to his target. "But you forget why I came here!"  
  
"Raven look out!" came Sunny's scream as he ran towards his dark haired friend. The young boy was just in time to intercept Set's serpent tail which had been heading to impale Raven. Instead, the scaly appendage erupted from the small blonde's chest, showering Raven in Sunny's blood. The young caveman caught the boy's now dead body as it fell, cradling the poor boy in his arms.  
  
"Worthless trash... Don't worry, in death you will join him," Set said, his tail readying to again strike at Raven. The tail stopped in mid-strike as Set caught a glimpse of Raven's face as the boy head rose to face him. Tears of fury and hatred erupted from the boy's eyes which had turned a brilliant shade of crimson. Purple energy glowed all over the boy's body as his hair began to rise with the energy.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Raven screamed as the very rocks around him began to shatter to nothingness as a result of his rage.  
  
"What is going on?" Obelisk asked.  
  
"It would appear that boy does have a tremendous amount of energy, perhaps more than brother Set expected," Osiris answered. True enough, Set began to back away from the enraged human. Suddenly, Raven's body tripled in size, and his body was quickly covered in the same bronze armor as before.  
  
"WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING!!" Raven yelled at the snake god before charging like quicksilver. Set could not react nearly fast enough to prevent Raven's bronze knee from embedding itself in the cobra's gut. Nor could he stop the fist that crashed into his face, breaking his fangs and sending him flying. Or at least it would have sent him flying, had Raven not been standing on it. As it was, Set was smashed into the ground. The snake man wobbly got back up, clearly dazed from the furious attack that had come his way. Quickly, he summoned his own power hoping to buy himself enough time to escape and regroup. This plan was interrupted as Raven grabbed Set's wrist, the boy's body twisting as his other arm smashed into the snake god's side, breaking several of his ribs as well as ripping the black arm out of the socket and off Set's body.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Set screamed as he felt his limb tear off. Pain was not something the god was used to and he was definitely not enjoying the experience. "I... I have to leave," he said to himself. Carefully, the snake began to mumble the words that would transport him back to the Shadow Realm. The spell was cut off as Raven's bronze hand clamped over his mouth, lifting Set into the air.  
  
"Now, I'm gonna make you pay for the two lives you ended," Raven said, the purple aura intensifying as he stared at the snake man. Suddenly, a gold hand touched his shoulder.  
  
"You have done enough human," Ra said gently. "He has been beaten, now we will make sure he is punished for his deeds." Ra was not prepared for the bronze arm that swung backward, crashing into him with the force of a bomb.  
  
"Ra!" Obelisk and Osiris called.  
  
"You'll punish him?" Raven said, still holding onto Set. "If you had the ability to do that, none of this would have happened. No, I'm going to do this... MYSELF!" Once more the light in Raven's eyes grew in intensity. "Set, your time has come..."  
  
"What?" Set said as Raven's mouth opened wide.  
  
"Your soul BELONGS TO ME!!!" Once more the brilliant white light erupted from Raven's mouth and in an instant Set's very soul was dragged from his serpentine body and drawn directly into the mouth of Raven. Without it's soul Set's body rapidly reduced to ash, much to the astonishment of the other three gods.  
  
"He... He killed Set," Obelisk said, stating the obvious.  
  
"What... what kind of power can end the life of an immortal?" Osiris said.  
  
"A very dangerous one, one that is much too dangerous to be allowed to run uncontrolled," the injured Ra said as he stood. "We have to stop him!"  
  
"BE GONE!!" Raven yelled, power exploding from his body and sending all three gods flying through the air before they could even prepare an assault. Once the energy faded, Raven took a last look around as the destroyed area. Raven lifted a finger into the air, which promptly passed through the very fabric of reality. Without saying a word, Raven proceeded to tear through the very air itself, creating another black hole-like portal. Once it was completed, Raven's body shrunk, armor and all, back to it's normal size. Casting a final look at his former family, Raven entered the portal and closed it behind him.  
  
***********************  
  
The others watched the scene silently as Mokuba began to be lowered back to the ground, his eyes opening as he re-awoke. Seto went over to his younger brother, supporting his weakened body as the boy fell forward.  
  
"And Raven entered the portal, never to be seen again... at least by us," Elder said.  
  
"What happened afterward, where did he go?" Yugi asked.  
  
"To the Shadow Realm I presume. This is where my story ends. Whatever else happened to Exodia, I do not know."  
  
"Unbelievable," Malik said. "I knew Exodia was powerful, but to destroy a god... that's just crazy."  
  
"Elder what's happening to you?" Yugi asked. Elder's form had become much less solid looking and it was fading faster by the minute.  
  
"My task is complete. Now I must leave this world." So saying, Elder faded from view and the group once more found themselves in Domino City Museum....  
  
************  
  
It took three hours before Mokuba said anything, all he did in that time was stare ahead as he curled into his elder brother's chest. For his part, Raven could not believe what he had seen either.  
  
"I guess that explains why the three gods are after us, doesn't it Mokuba?"  
  
"Seto?" Mokuba said.  
  
"Yeah kid?"  
  
"I... I'm scared." Seto knew what his brother was saying. Having witnessed the power that lay dormant within the young boy, Seto couldn't help but feel a little afraid himself, especially as he recalled the dream he had had not that long ago.  
  
"I know." What else could Seto say? There were no prepared speeches or anything for something like this. Heck, giving Mokuba the "Birds and the Bees" speech probably would have been easier in the elder Kaiba's experience.  
  
"So, now what do we do," Joey said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Wheeler," Bakura said. "We prepare. Exodia is far to dangerous to allow to fall into anyone else's hands, and in his current state, he is also vulnerable."  
  
"Your concern is touching, Tomb Robber," Isis said sarcastically. "But you are correct. There is no telling..." Suddenly, Isis grabbed her Millennium Tauk gripping the edge of one of the displays.  
  
"Sister, what is wrong."  
  
"Danger... coming this way..." As if in answer, the ground shook.   
  
"What was that?" Yami asked, only to be answered by another ground quake. Raven and Malik ran to the window, both of their eyes widening at what they saw making it's way towards the museum.   
  
"A Barrel Dragon!" Malik exclaimed as he watched the three gunbarrels of the monster sway past buildings. Every time the creature stepped, the ground shook again. Suddenly, the shaking stopped. Yami ran to the window to see what was happening.  
  
"It's getting ready to use it's special attack!"   
  
"He'll level this place if he does that!" Joey said. Suddenly, the blonde found himself being lifted in the air by the same purple energy from before.  
  
"Get out of here," Raven yelled. "I'll try to hold him off."  
  
"You'll be killed. That's not an attack it's an instant kill," Mokuba said as Seto lifted his body from the ground.  
  
"I can block it, don't worry," Raven said. "You're the only thing that matters, the only thing I'm meant to exist for."  
  
"But..."  
  
"SETO get HIM out of here!" Somewhat reluctantly, the others began to leave, Bakura, Malik, Isis, and Yami setting up defenses as best they could. Raven stood at the window, watching as the plasmic energy began to build in the mechanical dragon's barrels. Swiftly, his hands moved through the air, making arcane symbols as his energy began to grow.   
  
********  
  
Seto ran like for all his worth, hoping they would make it out of the building before it was too late.  
  
*Please, please, please let us make it,* the teen thought to himself. The hairs on the back of his neck began to stand up as he felt the build up of energy around him. In his arms, he could hear Mokuba quietly chanting, hoping to hit upon something that would help them all.  
  
Yami had once more merged with Yugi and had taken control, he was faster after all, and was busy throwing every card he could think of out and summoning them to the real world for protection. Joey wished he could do something, anything to help his friends, cursing the fact that he had no millennium magic of his own. Suddenly, a loud explosion rocked the building, and everyone stopped, horrified looks on their face as they realized what had happened. Barrel Dragon had fired.  
  
******************  
  
Purple energy flowed freely around Raven as he marshaled his forces against the machine. There was no way he could effectively block the attack if it fired, he was simply a spiritual memory, and that fact was becoming painfully obvious as over a thousand spells formed to try to stop the inevitable.  
  
*If I can destroy the dragon before it fires, I'll stop the attack,* Raven thought. *If not... there's only one thing left to do.*  
  
Finally, the attack was completed. Raven's hands came to his front as he let loose the beam of energy flew from him. Mere inches from the dragon, the Barrel Dragon released it's own attack, firing all three shots as it's own body disintegrated. Raven watched the oncoming blast, willing all of his energy into the defensive spells he had prepared. Already, he could feel his "body" coming apart from lack of power, and yet still he smiled at his imminent death.  
  
*Mokuba... please survive.*  
  
*****************************  
  
The explosion of the Barrel Dragon's attack rocked all of Domino City. Not a citizen didn't look out of their windows, only to see the burning, crumbling form of what had once been Domino City Museum...  
  
To be continued....  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
This is not the end, this is only the beginning. Please remember to review. See ya soon, I hope. 


	13. Into the Shadows

From Darkness To Light: Lost  
  
By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. I should say this, I have never seen Gozabura, so if my description of him seems a little off, I'll just chalk it up to the same thing that happened to Princess Sally over the course of the Sonic Comic. Also, I don't know the names of the Egyptian Gods' attacks, so I figured I'd use a few of my own.  
  
Summary: Everyone has been transported to the Shadow Realm, where Zoa's powers are greatest. Now, with Mokuba in great danger and Raven gone, they must find a way home.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts  
  
/_/ - Yugi to Yami  
  
\_\ - Yami to Yugi  
  
_ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The downtown section of Domino City was a flurry of motion as hundreds of police officers and firemen sifted through the burned and broken remains of the city's only museum. Above, three helicopters cast their lights down to help the searchers in their task, while four more scoured the city, looking for any sign of the monster that had caused this.  
  
"Chief! Chief!!" yelled one of the younger officers too his supervisor as he pulled away one of the fallen support beams from a small door. "I hear something!"  
  
"Keep digging, lieutenant. We need some help over here," the Chief said as he pulled a walkie-talkie to his ear. "I need to get some light down here on my mark." In response, one of the helicopters stopped moving, focusing it's searchlight on the door. Soon a the group of four policemen cleared the area around the door. The vegetable hatch was opened and out stepped a shaky and dirty Isis Ishtar. The raven haired woman's white dress was full of holes where it had ripped by falling debris.  
  
"The... The others..." Isis said.  
  
"Miss, do you have any idea where they were when the museum exploded? Any idea that could help us find them?"  
  
"Where... they were?" Isis said, thinking back. The Egyptian woman fell a little only to be caught by one of the policemen who helped her sit down. The Millennium Tauk glowed slightly as Isis tried to remember. She could remember running down the halls of the museum, using her shadow magic to bring cards to life in the defense of her friends. Of course they had proven useless, her millennium item had practically been screaming it. Nothing in her deck could stop a monster effect in action. The others had been next to her, with Yami and Bakura in control of their respective hosts' bodies also sending out defenses. Seto had his younger brother in his arms, practically sprinting the whole way, and Marik...   
  
*Where was he?* Isis thought to herself. *He was... behind us all!* It was true. Marik, the youngest of the group next to Mokuba himself, had been falling behind them all. Isis could clearly remember stopping, reaching back to help her brother, only to see a black hole opening beneath him. In a second, the youngest Ishtar fell through, while a similar event happened to all of her friends, even Joey had fallen into the hole in reality. Just ahead of Isis, she could see another hole, obviously meant for her, abruptly close. Out of options, Isis had dived into a nearby closet and... that was it.  
  
"Miss, where are these others?" the police officer asked again as a doctor ran up to examine the woman.  
  
"I... I can't... I don't remember," Isis said. "But I can't feel my brother. He should be... somewhere. Why can't I feel him?!"  
  
"She's obviously in shock," the doctor said, shining a light in Isis's eye. "Help me get her to the ambulance."  
  
"Sure thing doc," the officers said, lifting the woman who continued to try in vain to feel her brother.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere, across the barriers of both time and space, those missing could be found in an almost pristine looking meadow. Seto Kaiba was the first to awaken, holding his head from the aching he suffered. The young CEO looked around, taking stock of both the situation, and the state of his companions. Yugi and Mokuba were laying halfway in a nearby river, Yugi having thankfully landed on his back instead of on the Millennium Puzzle. Joey had actually succeeded in breaking Marik's fall, as the white haired thirteen year old was laying on top of the blonde. Bakura lay on his side nearby, his own Millennium Item laying next to him, one of the points sticking into the ground and it's chain barely clinging to his neck. That was when the young CEO spotted Tea laying facedown in the river with no bubbles coming out around her. Seto, having long since lost the coldness of heart necessary to allow someone to die for no reason, scrambled to pull the teenage girl to shore. A check proved she was not breathing, so the eighteen year old quickly began to perform CPR. Once, twice, he blew air into Tea's lungs. It was just as his lips approached hers for the third time that Tea's eyes opened. Of course, the result was predictable.  
  
"PERVERT!" Tea yelled as she slapped Seto's face. Kaiba held his injured cheek, an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"What was that for!?"  
  
"You tried to kiss me while I was unconscious, you sick creep!"  
  
"It wasn't a kiss, I was trying to save you life! What would ever make you think I'd kiss something as repulsive as you!?"  
  
"Who kissed who now?" Joey said as he sat up, Marik falling into his lap.   
  
"No one kissed anyone!!" Seto screamed.  
  
"A kiss?" came Bakura.  
  
"Yeah, apparently creepy Kaiba tried to kiss Tea while she was asleep," Joey said.  
  
"Sly dog, aren't you?"  
  
"NO!!" Seto said, rubbing his temples. "Look we can stand here all day gossiping with each other about something that could never happen, or we can try to figure out where those blackholes sent us." With that, Seto moved to pick Mokuba up and take him over to where Marik lay while Joey picked up Yugi.  
  
"Hey Baky... Can ya tell us how Ryou is doin'?" Joey asked the white-haired tomb robber.  
  
"It's Bakura, not Baky," Bakura said as he closed his eyes. "He's unconscious, but fine."  
  
"Dat's good, and Yugi, Marik, and Mokuba don't look too bad, y'know considerin'."  
  
"Is this your expert medical opinion Wheeler?" Seto said snidely (try saying that five times fast).  
  
"Listen buddy, I'm gettin' awful tired of that mouth of...."  
  
"Quiet," Kaiba suddenly said, emphasizing his point by clamping a hand over Joey's mouth. Bakura and Tea too began to listen, as did Joey when he calmed down a bit. Soon, the tell-tale rumble of an engine could be heard making it's way towards the group.  
  
"A car! We're saved!" Joey exclaimed.  
  
"It could be anything Wheeler, how can you be so sure it's a car?"   
  
"Take it from someone who hasn't been taken to school in a limo every single day of his life," Joey answered. "Dat's a car. And where there's a car, there has to be civilization, a hospital we can get these three to, something."  
  
"Fine." They waited as the car moved into view. It turned out to be a very old Studebaker pulling a small flat-bed trailer. What really got their attention, however, was the driver. At first it looked like he was wearing a hat, but as he got closer, it could be seen that what they had mistaken for a hat was in fact a beak. It fact the driver's head looked like an crow. This birdy-appearence was further re-enforced by the two large feathery wings poking out of his back. A large gray robe and a pair of reading glasses were all that he was wearing, so the impression he gave was that of some sort of a scholarly crow. The vehicle pulled up and the birdman looked at the assembled teens and preteen.  
  
"Good morning all, having a bit of trouble?" the crow asked in a voice that reminded Joey of the Domino High librarian.   
  
"What da heck are you?" Joey asked, giving voice to the question that burned on all their minds. The crowman looked bewildered at Joey's question, as if no one had asked him that question in a very long time.  
  
"Young man, I realize that crow goblins are not a common sight here on the Plains of Calm, but still it is quite rude to answer a question with another question."  
  
"Crow goblin?" Tea asked. "Isn't that the name of one of the monster cards in Duel Monsters?"  
  
"Duel Monsters..." the crow goblin said, a curious expression on his face, followed closely by one of recognition. "You're not from around here are you?"  
  
"No," Tea answered. "We're from Domino City in Japan." At her words, the feathers at the base of the crow goblin's neck rose in excitement and a glimmer of hope began to appear in his eyes.  
  
"Japan? As in Japan, EARTH?"   
  
"Uh, yes... are you saying we're not on Earth anymore?" By this time the crowman was actually cawing in excitement, a huge smile on his beak. Tea, a bit confused by this action, took a step back in fear that perhaps she had given too much information.   
  
"Oh I knew this would be a wonderful, wonderful day," he said as he got out of his car. The birdman turned out to be shorter than the group had thought at first, only as tall as Tea herself. His arms were very long however, with his hands falling to his knees and his legs were more human than bird, not being set up on his ankles. "I have been dying to speak with humans from the Earth Realm for the longest of times."  
  
"'From the Earth Realm?' If we're not on Earth anymore, then where are we?" Seto asked.  
  
"Why, the Shadow Realm of course."  
  
"THE SHADOW REALM!" the humans said shocked.  
  
"This can't be the Shadow Realm... Where's all the inky blackness?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Oh, you must only be familiar the darker regions of the Fiend's Quarter. That would make you a Shadow Duelist, wouldn't it? Fascinating."  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Oh, pardon me," the crow goblin said, bowing. "I am Aza of the Golden Plume Crow Goblin Tribe, colloquially referred to as the Spirit of Books by the younger inhabitants of these plains. And you?" Introductions were made by the four conscious humans, who also introduced the three who weren't. After that Aza took a closer look at the fallen humans. "Well, it does appear your friends need some help. I am no cure master, mind you, but my research does cover medicine, and my home is fairly close by..."  
  
"Think we can trust this guy, Joey?" Tea whispered.  
  
"I don't know, he's definitely a wierdo, but do we really have any other choice?" Joey whispered back.  
  
"You know you really shouldn't whisper around a Crow Goblin, we have excellent hearing," Aza whispered to them both.  
  
"Waah!" came the two teens' startled cries.  
  
"Now then, shall we put your friends in my trailer so we can get going?" Silently Joey and Bakura loaded Yugi and Marik respectively into the trailer, then got in alongside Tea. Seto gathered up Mokuba and took a seat inside the car itself.  
  
* * * *  
  
It took about ten minutes for the group of now eight to make their way towards Aza's house. Truthfully, house turned out to be a bit misleading. Aza lived in a rather large tower of black stone that stood about three stories tall. True to Aza's title, the place was littered with books of all shapes, sizes, colors, and various states of age. In fact, the entire third floor was a single roomed library filled wall to wall with books, and of the entire place it had the most lived in feel to it. It was in this larger than life room that the Spirit of Books conducted them. The birdman cleared off one of the many long tables and gesturing for the three boys to be placed on it. Next Aza pulled a particularly thick book from one of the shelves and brought it over to the table and opened it.  
  
"Now let's see, head trauma, head trauma."  
  
"Are you sure you can help our friends?" Tea asked.  
  
"Human physiology may not be one of my strongest suits, my dear, but I am confident I can handle anything within reason," the Spirit of Books answered before finding the section he was looking for. "Ah ha, here were go, Head Trauma... Oh this was written by my great grandfather. It says here that I should check your friends for concussions, which may be fatal... Oh dear, I guess I better get to it then, shouldn't I?" The birdman strode over to Yugi first, laying his head on the teen's chest to listen for a heart beat. This was of course impeded by the presence of the Millennium Puzzle. "I'm all for jewelry but I'm afraid I'll need to get this out of the way before I can do anything." At his words Bakura walked up to him.  
  
"I'll hold onto that until...'  
  
"I don't think so," Joey said, bumping the Tomb Robber out of the way as he snatched the puzzle. "Too much chance you'll run off with it. I'll hold onto it."  
  
"Fine, fine," was all Aza said, as if nothing had happened at all. He went back to listening to Yugi's heart. Satisfied the tiny teen was alive, the goblin used two feathery fingers to open one of Yugi's eye, checking back with his book as he did every so often. Once he was satisfied that Yugi was all right, Aza moved onto Marik examining the thirteen year old in much the same way. The crow goblin was not overly thrilled when he saw the markings burned into Marik's back, but otherwise found nothing amiss. It was when he placed his ear to Mokuba's chest that something happened.   
  
"Some sort of shape etched in his skin?" Aza said as he felt the ridge of flesh under the boy's shirt. Carefully, the birdman began to pull up the boy's shirt to examine this new development with his own eyes, much to Seto's disapproval.  
  
"Hey, what do you think you're doing!" the outraged teen yelled as he moved to stop the Spirit of Books. This proved to be unnecessary, however, as the moment Aza saw the ankh shaped scar on Mokuba's chest, he jumped back about five feet, his eyes wide in shock. Quickly the goblin monster looked through his book collection tossing volumes everywhere as he searched for what he wanted. He found it in a fairly thin book with a faded brown leather cover.  
  
"I thought so," he said after thumbing through his book.   
  
"'You thought so?' What did you think? What about Mokuba?" Seto asked.  
  
"Mokuba?" Aza answered. "Oh yes, him. I wouldn't worry too much, I doubt a simple bump on the head could do an immortal any real harm. I'm more interested in how he obtained this power to begin with."  
  
"Immortal?!" the other teens gasped. In response, Aza flipped his book around to show them a symbol on it's pages identical to the one on Mokuba's flesh.  
  
"Yes, that's what this mark's appearance on him means. And according to this," the book flipped around so Aza could once more see it, "it only appears on those who have ingested water from the fabled Wellspring of Eternity which...." The book suddenly fell as did the crow goblin's lower beak... "I don't believe this." Immediately, the Spirit of Books fell to one knee and lowered his head before Mokuba's inert form. "I... I never believed I would be in the presence of such greatness."  
  
"Greatness? Whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say anything about your friend's true identity? Why didn't you tell me you were traveling with the fabled Exodia himself." At Aza's words, Joey, Seto, Tea, and Bakura gasped in surprise.  
  
"How... How did you know?" Tea asked.   
  
"It's all in the book," the spellcaster answered. "'The only one who has ever successfully drunk from the Wellspring of Eternity was the legendary spellcaster Exodia. How could YOU not know that?"  
  
"It's a fairly complicated story," Seto said in the same blunt voice he used each time he wished to end a conversation. The voice, however, proved to be ineffective against the curious nature of the Spirit of Books.  
  
"Well then, I would suggest we start at the beginning."  
  
**********************  
  
Back in the Fiend's Quarter, Zoa watches as the events of the battle against the Barrel Dragon played themselves out alongside Machine King.  
  
"It would seem you plan to capture Exodia has failed. That Barrel Dragon will be especially expensive to replace."  
  
"It was not my intention to capture the twerp. That has proven impossible to say the least given the level of protection surrounding the boy. But Barrel Dragon's sacrifice has allowed me to transport Mokuba and a majority of those protecting him to the Shadow Realm."  
  
"It was not yours to sacrifice," the Machine King said.  
  
"Ah, but it was for the greater good. I have destroyed that wretched spirit that was protecting him, and as for those who wield the millennium items will discover the things will not work the same here in the Shadow Realm."  
  
"But in the process, the final two Exodia cards were destroyed. Now you will have to deal with Exodia at his full strength."  
  
"Bah... The brat has no idea how to use that power. It's like giving all your strength to a... mechanical pencil."  
  
"Mechanical pencil? I don't know this term."  
  
"It doesn't matter. At best he could attain mastery over one element," Zoa said as a fireball appeared at the tip of his finger. "Even if he somehow gained even slight control over a second element, he lacks the knowledge of his former life to bind the conflicting powers." A ball of water appeared over a second finger, and the moment the two came in contact, they both dissipated. "All we have to do is catch him, and we will be able to divide his power between us. Fire, wind, and darkness for me, water, earth, and light for you." The Machine King thought about this before turning to leave.  
  
"Very well, I shall leave you to your tasks then. I trust you will keep me informed as to the status of our mission." With that, the Machine King left along with his entourage. From the shadows behind Zoa's throne, the strong muscular form of the Summoned Skull moved.   
  
"Arrogant twit," Zoa said. "Does he think he can frighten me merely by bringing a few of his tin soldiers here?"  
  
"You have nothing to fear sir, I am more than a match for anything he could throw."  
  
"I'M more than a match for anything that clanking wind-up toy could throw, I'm not worried about what he can do. Unfortunately, until that sniveling little brat is mine, I need the resources of the Machine King and Zero-One. But now, it's getting harder and harder to string him along."  
  
"You don't intend follow through with the deal you made?" Zeboim said, a slight look of disapproval flashing across his face like lightning.  
  
"Give the bucket of bolts half of Exodia's powers? Don't be stupid," Zoa chuckled. "Powers like that cannot be transferred."  
  
"Then how do you intend to obtain it?" Zoa walked over to his throne, pulling a small lever just under it's armrest. A trap door opened before Zeboim as a black cloud arose from the whole. The cloud was swirling and twisted around and around in mid-air. Inside the fiend could see a hundreds of thousands of white spheres streaming through the vortex. Each one emitted a scream of it's own, combining to create a sound that easily send the powerful Summoned Skull falling back. "What... What is that?"  
  
"It is my Dark Nexus, repository for the souls of all those who have been felled by my hands and the source of my might."  
  
"Impressive," Zeboim said, though he was a bit put out by the tormented sounds of those within the void. "But what does this have to do with Exodia?"  
  
"According to legend Exodia power was first jump started when he stole the soul of the Dark God Set. And over the course of his life, he absorbed countless other souls from countless victims, becoming stronger as he did so."  
  
"I suppose," Zeboim said carefully. "No one who knew Exodia himself is alive today, so who can say for sure."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that is true, but you forget the research I've done into him. While the exact nature of his power is unknown, the boost in energy I've been receiving when I do it leads me to believe this is correct. But the problem is, I can only draw power from one soul at a time, one life, one charge."  
  
"I'm sorry, I still don't see what this has to do with wanting a mere human boy, even if he does possess Exodia's spirit."  
  
"You should stick to battle plans and simple things like that Zeboim. It's not Exodia's power I'm interested. Once I gain possession of that infantile boy's mind, I'll have access to the very essence of Exodia, his power is secondary to the arcane and cosmic knowledge he possesses, including how to merge all the conflicting powers necessary to obtain total mastery of all. All I need now is to find out where in the Shadow Realm they are."  
  
"But didn't you bring them here?"  
  
"That was originally the plan, but those dimensionholes beat me to it. Now find those humans before I have you ground into bone dust."  
  
***************************************  
  
"... And that's when we came here," Tea finished. The Spirit of Books's feathery hand was a blur as he tried his best to write down everything that had been told to him. Around him, Mokuba, Marik, and Yugi had awoken. Ryou had also awoken, but he had opted to allow Bakura to remain in control of their body. Yami too listened from inside Yugi's mind as Seto told Marik and Yugi who Aza was.  
  
Mokuba was busy looking around the rather expansive library at all the books that lined the walls. A shiver ran up the boy's spine as he looked back to see Aza staring at him.  
  
"Uh, is something wrong?"  
  
"No, no, it's just... this is a tad hard to believe," the crow goblin said. "That I am meeting a living legend such as Exodia is startling, but to find out that the barrier between our worlds has been so savagely violated."  
  
"I understand it's a shock," Yami said as he took over Yugi's body. "But it has happened. And now we need to find a way back."  
  
"I'm afraid it will not be so easy your Highness," the Spirit of Books pointed out. "The attacks in your world and your transportation to my world, it can't all simply be a coincidence. It's obvious someone is after you, or more specifically, Mr. Mokuba. And only one creature with the power to summon so many minions to this task, Zoa."  
  
"Zoa, you mean the blue fiend?"  
  
"A bit descriptive, but yes that sounds like him. A more detestable wretch you will never meet. He completely dominates the section of the Shadow Realm known as Fiend's Quarter, and he's working hard to expand his empire."  
  
"Doesn't sound too bad. Tyrants show up all the time," Seto said. "He shouldn't be too difficult to 'persuade.'"  
  
"Zoa is no mere tyrant. He has been using dark magic of the worst sort to poison all the lands surrounding him with evil and festering the skies with darkness, making the lands more and more tolerable for his forces before conquering them. Farms, villages, even whole cities have been attacked when they have fallen under the dark shadow of that deadly Mystic Plasma Storm of his, unable to depend upon the rays of the sun to drive the demons away."  
  
"So why not get rid of the clouds?" Joey asked.  
  
"Easier said than done, my friend. Zoa has been gathering far more diverse forces than simply demons. Warriors, spellcasters, plants, beasts, even fairies and angels have been corrupted by him. These are his eyes and ears in the lands where the light still touches, and they are everywhere."  
  
"So is there anyone who can help us?"  
  
"There... There is one possibility. Your old pupil." Mokuba looked at Aza as though the birdman were talking nonsense.  
  
"Uh, an old pupil of mine? I don't have any 'pupils' that I know of, and according to you Exodia disappeared thousands of years ago. What pupil could be alive today?"  
  
"A spellcaster of great and terrible power and great age. He is leader of all the mages of the Dark Citadel in Cormick and one of the few powers able to hinder Zoa's quest for world domination."  
  
"Mages of the Dark Citadel?" Yugi asked. "But wouldn't that make him a Dark Magician?"  
  
"You know of the Dark Magicians? I'm impressed."  
  
"Yeah he's my favorite card, see..." Yugi began flipping through his deck, only to receive a shock. "Hey... All my monster cards are gone."  
  
"What?" Yami said, looking through the deck once more. "Bakura, Marik, Seto, check your decks. You to Joey." The four did as they were told.  
  
"Hey, my monsters are gone too."  
  
"Mine as well."  
  
"All three of my Blue Eyes White Dragons are missing!" Marik looked at his deck when a thought crossed his mind.   
  
"Yami, check your God cards!" The ancient Pharaoh looked in the belt pocket where Yugi kept his special cards, only to find it empty. Silently, Yami pulled a magic card from his deck.   
  
"SWORDS OF REVEALING LIGHT!" The card shimmered a little, but nothing happened. "Marik, Bakura?"  
  
"DARK PENDENT!"  
  
"PARALYZING POTION!" At their commands, the cards shimmered and the items they requested began to appear for them. Before they could solidify, however, they disappeared completely returning to their cards.  
  
"Our magic isn't working," Yami said. "This is most distressing."  
  
"Do you think our Millennium Items are weakening as well?"  
  
"I don't know Bakura. But I do think we should test them. Try to separate your body from Ryou's, I'll do the same with Yugi." Their Millennium Items glowed for a brief minute before returning to normal, with nothing happening to either spirit. "This is not good, this is not good at all."  
  
"You," Marik commanded, pointing the Millennium Rod at Joey. "Get on all fours and bark like a dog!"  
  
"What are you, demented?" Joey said.  
  
"Blast! My item isn't working either," Marik stated. "What is going on?"  
  
"I don't know, but the difficult task of getting to the Dark Citadel has just grown more difficult."  
  
"Then it looks like you'll need some help from me."  
  
"Thank you Aza, but we do not wish to impose..."  
  
"Impose nothing Pharaoh," Marik said. "I want to go home."  
  
"Yes, any help would be greatly appreciated," Seto pointed out.  
  
"Very well, I can guide you to the Citadel, but even then it will be very dangerous."  
  
"Thank you." With that, Aza stood, beckoning for the humans to follow him.  
  
"Where are we going?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Zoa went to a lot of trouble to try and strand you here. Without a doubt he will have every minion at his command searching the world over for you. With any luck, I'll be able to sufficiently disguise you enough to make their task that much more difficult. Now if you will please follow me, we can prepare."  
  
To be continued.... 


	14. The Lost

From Darkness To Light: Lost By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. I should say this, I have never seen Gozabura, so if my description of him seems a little off, I'll just chalk it up to the same thing that happened to Princess Sally over the course of the Sonic Comic. Also, I don't know the names of the Egyptian Gods' attacks, so I figured I'd use a few of my own.  
  
Summary: The group prepares to make their way to the Dark Citadel with the help of the Spirit of the Books. Danger and peril litter the journey... as well as a pretty pink bow for Mokuba?  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts /_/ - Yugi to Yami \_\ - Yami to Yugi Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Aza moved quietly through his tower as he lead his eight human guests down back down to the second floor. Soon they found themselves standing in front of a door that seemed to be covered in about a foot of dust. This was further evidenced when Aza blew on the door's keyhole and kicked up a huge cloud of dust that quickly had everyone coughing and sneezing.  
"Sorry about that, I haven't used this room in about five or six years," the crow goblin said as he inserted a bronze key into the door's lock and opened it. Inside the room was filled with desks, chairs, graphs, globes and even a chalkboard.  
"What is dis, a classroom?" Joey asked.  
"It's part classroom, part storage space, Mr. Wheeler," Aza answered. "In times when the Plains were considerably calmer than they are today, Lords, Ladies, and Mayors sent their children to me to advance their education's beyond that of their own homes abilities. Ah, for a return to those beautiful times."  
"You were a teacher? Then this tower was some sort of... school?" Tea asked as she started looking around the room.  
"Of course," the Spirit of Books replied. "And it is a good thing too, since that is precisely how I'm gonna be able to help you get to Cormick. Now I just have to find something..." While Aza looked around the room, Tea spotted something sitting on one of the desks. It was a blue book with two gloves sitting beside it while at it bottom sat two boots. What peeked Tea's curiosity the most, however was the fact that the book possessed no title and no author's name appeared on the cover.  
"Aza, what is this?" Tea asked.  
"Hmm," the feathered monster said as he walked over to the teenaged girl. A smile came to the goblin's beaky features as he saw what Tea was pointing at. "Oh you marvelous girl, you found it for me."  
"Huh?" Tea watched as her bird-like host began smacking the book on it's cover.  
"Come on, wake up. Nap time is over and it's time to get to work."  
"What are you...?" Everyone was surprised as the two gloves suddenly lifted into the air before grabbing the edge of the desk Amazingly, the book started to lift off the table as the two boots moved neatly under the book. Aza continued to call, banging on desks as he called out instructions to wake up. Suddenly, the group found themselves surrounded by several more of the book-like creatures.  
"Bookum?!" Yugi said, a very amused smile coming over the short boy's face.  
"What?" Seto queried.  
"These are all Bookum monsters," Yugi explained. "Small, book-shaped magicians. I think they're level two monsters."  
"Do they have any special powers we should know about?" Joey asked backing away from the monster.  
"No, they're pretty harmless," Yugi replied.  
"Don't let their lack of power fool you my dear boy. Bookum are tireless workers and very intelligent, ideal helpers in keeping this place clean and organized. Though with the lack of students, I'm afraid you're not seeing them at their best. They've gotten lazy and begun to neglect their duties." All around Aza the book monsters all seemed to bend over in sadness and Yugi could swear he could see a stream of tears coming down their covers. "Oh yes I'm afraid it's been a long time since my Bookum have had a task worthy of their exceptional skill. Until now." At the Spirit of Book's words the Bookum immediately perked up, some even beginning to jump in joy at the prospect. "Now then, I am going to be taking these nice people on a trip, incognito of course. We require food, money and other supplies." Immediately the Bookum began to scatter, running around to collect everything their master would need. Before all could go, Aza snatched to of the Bookum but their spines . "Not you two, I have a special task for you."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Once more, Aza had led his guests to another door, this one considerably less filthy than the last, but with a rusted door knob and lock. The two Bookum, standing on one another's non-existent shoulders as they opened the door.  
"How are they doing that?" Marik asked.  
"I've found some questions have no answers, at least none make sense," Aza replied as he silently passed his feathery hand through the space between book and glove. Soon the two monsters had the door open and were quickly pulling out a rather large trunk. Inside the trunk were several all sets of clothes. "Ah excellent."  
"What's dis for?" Joey asked.  
"As you may guess playing host to children of various ages, I tend to collect a great deal of spare clothes, forgotten, or unwanted for one reason or another," Aza said as he removed a small armored breastplate from the trunk along with several more clothes of varying materials, colors and sizes. "And it's a good thing too, since now they will provide an excellent source of costumes to hide you." The Spirit of Books pulled out a rather large sheet of purple velvet. "Excellent, I was hoping I still had this."  
"Hmph, a whole trunk full of clothes and this featherbrain pulls out a tablecloth for us to wear," Bakura snidely said.  
"Actually this is going to be part of Ms. Tea's costume."  
"Excuse me?"  
"In addition to providing new clothes, these costumes must also function to make people hesitant to approach us, particularly those people under Zoa's employ. To that end, I have decided that you, my dear, will take on the role of one of the few creatures that can still wander the world with little harassment; a Magician of Faith."  
"A Magician of Faith?"  
"Yes, the Sisterhood of the Faith in Luchym is one of the few organizations whose wrath Zoa's forces still fear. It is my hope that with a convincing story, as well as a Magician of Faith, we can pass relatively unmolested."  
"A 'convincing story'?" Marik asked as one of the Bookum began to measure him, something the young Egyptian was patiently accepting, for now. "What story do you have in mind?"  
"Time for that later, I think. For now, allow the Bookum to finish their job, please and then we can have lunch. I expect a good meal would go a very long way towards making this a bit more tolerable."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
In a little under five hours, plenty of time for Yugi and company to eat and refresh themselves, the garments for the roles Aza had chosen for them were completed. Tea looked at herself in the mirror, trying to look at the same time dignified and completely caring as the Spirit of Books had coached her to do. It turned out that the velvet sheet had instead been a thick curtain, and the brown haired teen could already feel a small film of sweat forming on her. The Bookum had used a gold colored cord with tassels as a makeshift belt, while a former coat stand became her staff. All in all, the small creatures had done a pretty good job.  
"It will not stand a close inspection I'm afraid, but for our purpose, I believe this will prove more than adequate," Aza said, turning back to a curtained door where the older boys were, supposedly, busy changing into the outfits they'd been provided. From the curtain came Joey smiling a little as he emerged wearing a dark green robe and a big pointy hat.  
"Joey, what's so funny."  
"You should see Kaiba Tea... I don't know what he's supposed ta be, but if we do get stopped I'm bettin' tha enemy's gonna bust a gut laughin' at him."  
"Can it Chihuahua!" Seto Kaiba said as he walked out from behind the curtain. The young CEO was wearing the same iron breastplate Aza had first pulled from the trunk, trying his best to pretend it wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. Under the chestplate, it could be seen that he was also wearing a pink silk shirt complete with a ruffled collar and puffed up sleeves. He was also wearing a red pair of shorts that stood just over a pair of what looked like yellow pantyhose. Sitting on top of his brown hair was a green cap holding peacock's feather in it's rim. On the breastplate, which had been polished by the Bookum, it could be seen that there was a symbol of a peacock attacking what appeared to be some sort of generically drawn monster.  
"Wow, that looks straight out of Sleeping Beauty."  
"There had better be a very good reason why I'm wearing this ridiculous getup."  
"There is," Aza said, pointing towards the symbol on his chest. "That is the symbol of the royal court of Florin. The costume is modeled after what the young lords of that realm are wearing, since that is the role you are going to be playing. All you need to do is act obnoxious and spoiled, and behave like everyone around you is slime."  
"Wow, da transformation's unbelievable," Joey said.  
"And you, Mr. Wheeler, are going to be playing the part of my apprentice."  
"Your wha...?"  
"My apprentice. A scholar-in-training who is going out on his first road study with his master as he guides Lord Azaro Florin and Sister Anzu of the Faith on their trek back to Luchym."  
"Luchym? I thought we were going to some place called Cormick?" Yugi said as he stepped out from behind the curtain. It was Tea's turn to giggle at what she saw Yugi was wearing. The normally shy boy was wearing a loose gray vest and a matching pair of shorts that only came halfway down to his knees. A pair of sandals were on the boy's feet, complete with leather straps that wrapped around his ankles and shins up to his knees. His tri-colored hair no longer stood up in it's normal crown formation but was instead slicked down, actually coming down to hide his ears and the back of his neck. The vest was in fact too big for the small boy and in fact hung down low on Yugi, allowing the top of the Millennium Puzzle graze against his chest. All in all, Tea had to admit to herself that he looked pretty cute, even if she couldn't quite guess what he was supposed to be. To her surprise, Ryou came out wearing a similar outfit to Yugi's, save for the fact that it fit his larger body better.  
"Cormick is our ultimate destination, but if we were let that information go willy-nilly, it's almost guaranteed that Zoa's forces would take an interest in us. Luchym is in the same general direction as Cormick, so it's safe to claim that as our destination, at least for the time being."  
"So, if Kaiba is a Lord, Tea's a Magician of Faith, and Joey is playing your apprentice, then... uh what are Yugi and I supposed to be?" Ryou asked. At his question, Aza seemed fidget nervously.  
"Well... uh... you see... With Mr. Kaiba being a Florin Lord and all... we needed something in the way of... servants."  
"Servants?"  
"Well actually, due to Florin's customs and culture, the correct term would actually be... slaves."  
"SLAVE!!" Bakura yelled in what had to be the quickest possession the ancient Tomb Robber had ever performed as he jumped at the Spirit of Books. "I didn't spend my life becoming the greatest thief the world has ever known to be relegated to playing the part of a slave to some twentieth century RICH BRAT!!"  
"How dare you talk to me like that you slimy little..."  
"ENOUGH!" Yami said as he came between Seto and Bakura. "We do not have the luxury of fighting amongst ourselves now."  
"Just because you fit the role of a slave so perfectly doesn't mean I do!"  
"Watch your mouth you mothballed pickpocket," Joey said.  
"In truth, neither Pharaoh Yami nor Mr. Bakura are able to play the part of slaves. It's Yugi and Ryou who were built for that part."  
"What?" Yugi asked, a little put out that he was being called a slave.  
"I'm sorry but it is the truth. You both slouch, you stutter, you're overly quiet... I mean this as no insult, merely as observations. And a Florin Lord would not travel anywhere without bound servants to see to his every need, hence the need for them to play slaves. And the costumes were designed for Yugi and Ryou, not Yami and Bakura."  
"Which leads me to the next part. I'm afraid you'll have to remove your Millennium Items."  
"What?!" was the reply of both yamis.  
"Solid gold jewelry, particularly jewelry so easily recognizable, can only be detrimental to us in the long run."  
"But if Yugi isn't wearing the Puzzle, I can't help him, I can barely communicate with him," Yami said in a clearly distressed voice.  
"It's all right, Yami," Yugi said as he began to remove the Millennium Puzzle. "I think I'll be able to handle anything that comes our way without too much trouble." Yugi handed the golden item over to Joey. "Joey, please keep this safe for me."  
"Don't worry Yug, dey'll have ta pry dis offa my cold body," Joey said, tucking the puzzle into the folds of his robe. "What about you?"  
"My item is flat, so I believe I'll hang on to it under my vest."  
"It's safer if you don't keep it," Seto said as he walked over to the tomb robber. "And since the safety we're talking about is my little brother's..." Seto Kaiba's arm was a blur as he snatched the Millennium Ring from Bakura, yanking the item so hard that the string securing it to him snapped loudly. "A pity, had you invested in a chain like Yugi did, I bet things like this wouldn't happen." Ryou's body swayed a little bit as his spirit resumed it's rightful control of his form. Slowly, the white- haired boy rubbed his now sore neck.  
"Did you have to pull so hard?" Ryou asked quietly.  
"Be thankful I chose to remove the ring from your neck and not the other way around," Seto said. "But now I have a question, where IS my little brother?"  
"He's the other half of your disguise," replied Aza. "Admittedly, a Lord of Florin would not leave Florin without good reason. Your reason is to escort the Lady Anzu back to Luchym along with the two new disciples she is inducting into the sisterhood, who also happen to be your siblings."  
"SIBLINGS? I wasn't aware I had more than one."  
"Well, if Mokuba and Marik would please come out!"  
"I'M NOT COMING OUT!" Mokuba yelled from behind the curtain obscuring himself and Marik.  
"THE SAME GOES FOR ME!"  
"Come on guys it can't be that bad," Tea said.  
"Says you Gardner, your not looking at what we're looking at," Marik said.  
"What do you have them wearing?" Yugi asked, curious as to what the groups two youngest members could be wearing that was more embarrassing than what he had on.  
"Well, you must understand. If Zoa is looking for Mokuba, then he will be looking for a twelve year old boy with long black hair. With that in mind, I had the Bookum create something unique for him and Marik. And Since only girls are admitted into the Sisterhood of the Faith..." With those words, Aza pulled back the two boys' curtain revealing the source of their reluctance to exit. Mokuba was wearing a purple and royal blue dress with three flowers printed on it. The shoulders of the blouse were puffed up similar to the way Seto's shirt sleeves were, while his hands and forearms were covered in long white gloves. The skirt was royal blue and flowed with the very slightest breeze as it dove to his shins clad in light blue socks. It was Mokuba's hair that had changed the most, however, having been changed from jet black to dark gray and then tied into two pigtails, each adorned with a pink ribbon. In his hands were a pair of black slippers.  
"Lookit dat, it's the return of the Kaibaland Princess," Joey said as he burst out laughing. It was a short laugh as the two slippers came sailing through the air strike the annoying blonde in the face. "Hey, what was that for?!"  
"Thought it might improve your vision!" Mokuba said as he turned towards the Spirit of Books. "You can't seriously expect me to go out in public looking like this?"  
"Actually, it does make sense," Seto said.  
"What!?" Mokuba exclaimed. "Look, Seto, I didn't mind dressing up to model for that princess you put in your VR game, but I'm not about to let some demon find me wearing this... this... girly stuff."  
"Zoa's looking for a boy, so it's safe to say he won't be paying too much attention to girls," Seto said. "Not a bad idea actually, though next time you have an idea like this, it would be in your sincere best interest to tell me first Aza."  
"Yes, yes, I understand."  
"So I'm taking Mokuba..." Tea began.  
"The Lady Marlena," Aza corrected.  
"Right the Lady Marlena to Luchym as a new disciple for the Sisterhood. I guess Marik's the second sibling?"  
"You tell me," came Marik's flat voice as he walked out of the changing room, clad in a dress similar to Mokuba's, save that it was done in shades of green. His hair had been died a darker shade of gray to match Mokuba's and had been tried up into a ponytail. "I'm warning you, though, Wheeler, laugh at me and not even the Pharaoh will be able to find your soul where I'll send it."  
"Now that we're all set up, I believe we should prepare to leave," Aza said. "The Bookum should have my trailer loaded with the supplies I have. With any luck we should make it to Rimulder before dark where we can collect the rest of the things we'll need for our journey."  
"Rimulder?"  
"It's where I went today and about the only place around here where we can get a set of oxen."  
"Oxen? I thought we were using that car of yours?"  
"My studebaker is an excellent vehicle, that is true young man, but it requires gasoline, something that is not overly abundant in the Shadow Realm. Oxen on the other hand, can feed on grass from the side of the road," Aza said as he turned to leave. "Now if you would please follow me. Oh and Mr. Mokuba if you would please put on your shoes."  
  
********************************************  
  
A few minutes later found the group of eight inside what passed for Aza's garage where the Bookum were very busy packing things into the car and trailer. Seto stood nearby his arms crossed as he looked at each and everything being packed. Nearby, Yugi had once more donned the Millennium Puzzle so that Yami could look over the maps Aza planned to use to guide them to Cormick along with Ryou and Marik. Elsewhere Joey was helping the Bookum load up the car while Mokuba and Tea were receiving last minute instruction from Aza on how they should act and what they should expect along with one final bit of advice for Mokuba himself.  
"I've noticed that like Bakura, Marik, and Yugi, you too carry a millennium item," Aza said pointing to Mokuba's golden left eye.  
"Yeah, Raven had me put this on to duel Yami," Mokuba answered. I guess in all the excitement, I kinda forgot about it."  
"Well, we'll have to come up with some way to hid it. It doesn't exactly go with your new identity."  
"That's not a problem," Mokuba said. "Raven told me how to take it out. It's supposed to be really simple. I just..." Mokuba reached for the Millennium Eye, his fingers catching onto iris etched into the Eye's golden surface as he pulled it. A few tugs and the golden sphere left both Mokuba's socket and his living eye free. "There."  
"That was the single most disgusting thing I think I've ever seen," Tea said.  
"Fascinating," exclaimed Aza. "I would love to have a chance to study such an item."  
"Is there anything else you wanted to tell us?" Mokuba asked the birdman as he continued to peer at the golden sphere in the boy's hands.  
"Ah yes. Mokuba, as a soon to be member of the Sisterhood of Faith, people may approach you and give you some stuff."  
"Stuff?"  
"Oh nothing fancy, mainly bits of string and paper, maybe a few polished stones."  
"Why would they do that?" Tea asked.  
"Well, being inducted as one of the Sisters of the Faith is supposed to be an intensely spiritual thing to do. The items given to both you and Marik are believed to be charged with the bad luck and misfortune of the people's lives. By giving them to you, it is believed that when you become purified as 'Sisters' they will receive good luck."  
"Oh."  
"Above that, you are also a Florin Lady, which means there will be certain limitations to what you can and cannot do. At all times you have to keep yourself prim and proper, even to a fault." Aza went on to explain more. Soon the task of the Bookum was complete and the supplies were loaded up. Once more, albeit reluctantly, Yami handed his Millennium Puzzle to Joey as the group took up comfortable positions on the car and the group set off.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The sun was setting in the village of Rimulder as the studebaker pulled into town slowly, careful to avoid the crowd of people still milling about on the streets.  
"Can't this buggy move any faster!" Seto said inside the cab of the car.  
"It can, Lord Azaro," Aza said. "But if I'm not careful, I could serious injure anyone I was to hit."  
"Foolish peasants," came Seto's reply. "They should learn to move out of the way of the important."  
"One mustn't treat the poor with such contempt simply for being poor," Tea said.  
"With all do respect Sister Anzu, it is my sisters Marlena and Michelle that will be your students, not myself." With those words, Seto stepped down from the automobile. The young "Lord" looked around, a look of disdain on his face. "I certainly hope you'll be able to find something a bit less... unruly for us to travel in, Master Aza. I hired you to find the smoothest course for us to Luchym, and I am paying you enough to ensure the ride is peaceful as well."  
"Hey, kindly respect my master, your lordship. Your royal butt won't get bruised..."  
"Katsuya!" Aza said. "I expect you to act with much less braziness, especially when you are representing me in public."  
"I apologize, sir."  
"Lord Azaro, I beg your pardon for my apprentice's lack of respect, however it will take time to find a suitable wagon to speed us on our way."  
"So what are we supposed to do till then," Marik said in a snippy a feminine voice he could muster.  
"Yeah, what?" Mokuba said, using an equally snippy voice. Both of the "girls" received a disapproving stare from Tea.  
"In the mean time, my lord, it would be wise for us to find lodgings for the night," Aza continued. "I would suggest this inn here, the Swarthy Hog."  
"Such a repugnant name." Marik said.  
"Michelle, please. It is unbecoming of a future sister to look down her nose at others."  
"Yes Mam," Marik said through grated teeth.  
"Very well," Seto said. "I supposed this place looks serviceable, at the very least. Yuri, Ryme!" As Seto called, both Yugi and Ryou got out of the trailer, both looking disheveled from the rough ride.  
"Yes Master?" the two boys said, doing their best to maintain a smile on both their faces as they stood before Seto.  
"If the two of you can get your lazy bodies moving, unpack the trailer post-haste," Seto said. Yugi and Ryou had only just begun to move before Seto barked again. "I said MOVE IT!" Immediately both boys started moving in a panicked hurry.  
"Hold on a minute," Joey said. "I'll help you two out. Dat is, if it's all right with you your lordship."  
"If that's what it takes to make you happy," Seto said. "You... Yuri. Make sure he doesn't touch my sisters' things. If you dare let this... simpleton touch Michelle or Marlena's dresses, it's twelve lashes."  
"Yes sir, yes sir," Yugi stammered out as he backed away from Seto.  
"You don't really think Kaiba'd try to whip you, do you Yugi?" Ryou whispered to his shorter friend.  
"Kaiba's just playing a part, he has to say things like that..." Yugi whispered back before looking cautiously back at his "master." "At least, I hope that's all there is to it."  
"Don't worry Yug, if his royal pain-in-the-buttness tries to follow through, I'll introduce his face ta one of them walls," Joey said, a little louder than Yugi would have liked.  
"Joey, please keep it down," Yugi said, his hand clamping down on the tall boy's mouth. "I would rather listen to Seto's threats than have some demon get to play my ribs like a xylophone."  
"Sorry, sorry Yugi," Joey said in a much softer voice. "I kinda forgot where we were."  
"Um, guys," Ryou began. "Did you two see where everyone else went?"  
  
*************************  
  
Just inside the Swarthy Hog, the rest of the group was busy getting themselves rooms at the inn, much to the chagrin of the owner.  
"Awfully rude a' you, birdman, assuming this place is gonna have room for all these people," said the innkeeper, whom the earthlings were surprised to see was not human himself, but was instead a rather plump looking orc. The big monster seemed to be appraising the new arrivals as possible troublemakers, but stopped as his eyes fell upon Seto. "A Florenian, eh? Never seen one o' you before, whatcha up to, slummin' heh heh heh?"  
"I will thank you to address me as your lordship... And stand straight when you are in my presence peasant!" Seto said, obscuring Mokuba from the innkeeper's sight.  
"Ain't we full o' ourselves."  
"Do you have rooms for us or not?" Seto demanded.  
"Yeah, you're lucky, I got two rooms left. I figure the boys can bunk in one and the girls in the other, if'n that's okay with the sister there," the orc said, nodded towards Tea.  
"I.. I have no problem with that," Tea answered.  
"Excellent," Seto said just as Ryou walked in with Joey carrying a large trunk between them. "Ah, one of my servants. You can show Ryme here where our room is so he and my other slave can bring our things up."  
"Dere's no need for dat, your 'worship,' we've got people to do that." Two more orcs, smaller and obviously related to the innkeeper appeared. One of the orcs effortlessly picked up the trunk Joey and Ryou had been struggling with while the other took several parcels from Yugi as he entered.  
"Those better not be any of Marlena and Michelle's things Yuri!"  
"N.. no master, I have not yet unpacked the ladies' things."  
"Very well then. Unload the girls' things first so these... orcs don't go pawing through them," Seto said turning back to the innkeeper. "I assume this... 'establishment' has someplace to eat. I can't see myself paying so much for rooms that do not include food, and I have no wish to hob-nob with the locals."  
"Well, we do have a bar and it does serve food, but it might be a bit rough for your tender palate," the orc said in a condescending voice. "And the crowd might get a bit rough for them girls." Suddenly, Seto grabbed the orc by his shirt and looked him square in his piggish eyes.  
"Are you suggesting I am unable to defend my sisters from mere farmers and other filth?"  
"Farmers will be the least of your worries, sir, should you continue using so obnoxious an attitude," came a voice behind Seto as he felt the cold steel of an ax come to rest on his shoulder. Seto turned to find himself staring at a rather intimidating and very familiar looking minotaur. The Battle Ox was obscuring the speaker, an old, stooped over man wearing a great deal of black robes and a hateful look on his face.  
*The Vindictive Old Man?* Seto thought to himself. What really drew the KaibaCorp executive's attention, however, were the large blue Z symbols on both creature's chests.  
"You are a long way from Floren, young man, so it would be advisable for you to still that insolent tongue... before it finds it's way onto someone's dinner plate."  
"How dare...." Seto moved forward, only to find himself blocked by the Spirit of Books.  
"You must forgive my young friend," Aza said.  
"Ah, you would be Aza, the mythical Spirit of Books, eh?" the old man said. "How fortuitous, we were just journeying to your tower on orders from Master Zoa."  
"Oh?"  
"Yes, Master Zoa wishes for you help in locating some... strays for him. He would of course be willing to reward you most handsomely for your help."  
"I doubt Zoa possesses anything that I would find rewarding..."  
"Please, don't turn us away so quickly," the old man cautioned. "Zoa is not a fiend to be..." At that point, the aged sorcerer's eyes drifted down to notice Mokuba standing behind his elder brother, staring at the vindictive old man. Slowly the old man lowered himself to face Mokuba staring him in the eyes. "What a charming little girl you are... and with such beautiful eyes."  
"Excuse me?" Mokuba said, remembering to heighten his voice.  
"Your eyes... I always notice the eyes of everyone I meet. They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. That you can learn everything there is to know about a man, by looking in his eyes."  
"Your... your point?" Mokuba asked, not really liking where this was going, but unable to break the magician's gaze.  
"I wonder, what would I learn of you were I to look into your eyes long enough." The old man's gaze was interrupted by a hand as Seto moved to fully block his "sister" from view.  
"If all you're here to do is frighten little girls then we have no business to discuss. I am a scholar, not a fighter," the birdman said. "I bid you good day." With that Aza began to lead his friends up the stairs, following the two orcs to their rooms, ignoring the old man's sour glare.  
  
**************************  
  
After their things had been unloaded for the night and placed in the room, night found the group sitting at a table in the inn's bar. Most of them, anyway, as Yugi and Ryou, per Aza's instructions, were quietly standing on either side of Seto, prepared to serve him. Mokuba was a little embarrassed for Yugi, having to play slave-boy to his brother had to be humiliating. And the way Seto was acting reminded him way too much of the way the teen had behaved when they'd first met Yugi, and the boy wasn't comfortable with it.  
"Yuri, it would appear our food has been prepared," Seto said to Yugi. "Go and retrieve it for me."  
"As you command, Master," Yugi said as he and Ryou left to gather the food. Yugi was stopped as Aza's hand grabbed his arm.  
"Please be careful, Yugi," the crow goblin whispered. "You are no longer on Earth and no longer exclusively at the top of the food chain. There are a great deal of creatures here who wouldn't mind killing you or Ryou and then tossing Seto a few gold coins for the trouble. Simply get the food and return as quickly as possible with the least amount of attention."  
"Katsuya, will you please go and help these fine lads bring our things to us," Aza said aloud.  
"Yes sir," Joey said smiling. The three left only to return less than ten minutes later with two trays of food each and setting the plates before their respective owners. Every so often, one got up to get some more drink, though Seto only sent Yugi or Ryou for appearance's sake. During the dinner, Aza began talking to Tea, asking her questions about earth and everything in it. Tea had to work hard to keep the aged scholar's voice down as he got more excited.  
"Yuri, my goblet is empty, fill it at once," Seto commanded of his diminutive rival. Yugi took the cup, trying his best to keep from blowing his cover by giving the young "lord" a dirty look.  
"As you wish sir." As Yugi made his way towards the bar, he became increasingly aware that he was being watched. He turned his head slowly, looking around to find the Vindictive Old Man and his Battle Ox had taken up residence in one of the booths. Mentally the teen made a point telling Aza this when he returned to the table. Unfortunately, Yugi had not stopped walking as he split his attention, and this caused him to smack right into the back of a very big Hitotsume Giant, spilling the drink the Cyclops held and sending himself to the ground with Seto's drink. Angrily, the scaly green monster turned around to look at his sprawled out assailant.  
"Filthy, puny rat, you spill Grod's drink," the giant growled as he grabbed Yugi, lifting the much smaller boy off the ground. "Grod really want drink!"  
"S... sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going," Yugi said, holding up his hands in surrender. "Look, my master is right... right over there... give me one... two seconds and I'm sure he'll be happy to buy you something new to drink."  
"Grod no want beer, Grod thinking he want slave boy's blood!" The not-so-jolly green giant pulled back his arm and threw Yugi hard into the wall, an action that didn't even get a rise out of most of the other patrons.  
"Ow ow ow ow," Yugi whimpered as he felt the lump on the back of his head where he had landed on the floor upside down. Suddenly, he felt a scaly hand grab his ankle lifting back up. Another hand grabbed Yugi's arm. Immediately the boy felt his limbs begin to strain as the Hitotsume Giant began to pull.  
"Grod tear slave apart!"  
"Get your filthy hands off him!" Seto yelled as his fist smashed into the Giant's jaw. The attack possessed enough shock value to surprise the Hitotsume into letting Yugi go, though the boy still crashed through a table, sending the food set upon it flying. The two patrons sitting at the table brushed the food that had splattered onto their black cloaks as Yugi struggled to get to his feet and out of the mess.  
"Sorry," Yugi said as he staggered out of the wrecked table.  
"Not too agile are you, little one," one of the figures said in a distinctly feminine voice. "You would do well to avoid dealing with the more bestial monsters until you have become strong enough to defend yourself." Meanwhile, the now very angry Grod had drawn his club as he looked down at Seto.  
"You hurt Grod, human. Now I make you dead." The Giant's massive arms lifted the huge club over his head as he prepared to crush the offending teen. Before he could bring the club down, though, the feathery hand of Aza appeared before his face, snapping it's fingers once to create a small cloud of sparkling dust. Within seconds, the Hitotsume Giant began to sway back and forth as his eyelid began to droop. Finally he fell to the ground, completely asleep.  
"What was that?" Seto asked his feathered savior.  
"Nightshade berries, acorn powder... just your basic sleeping powder really." Aza then looked around, making sure Yugi was all right before pulling Seto's head close to his beak. "I think it would be in our distinct best interest to retire for the evening. Especially given what's happening to... hmmm." Aza's eyes darted over to where the rest of the group was sitting, and Seto realized what he was talking about. Mokuba was glaring at the Hitotsume, his eyes glowing a dim red and several strands of his hair now floating in the air. Seto could even swear he saw a thin aura of purple energy surrounding him.  
*He must be remembering when the Hitotsume Giants attacked his cave family,* Seto thought to himself. *We need to get him out of here before someone else notices him.*  
"I'll grab Yugi, you get everyone else up to the room." Seto then noticed the orcish innkeeper coming up to him.  
"Your slave caused a lot o' trouble, yer lordship," the innkeeper said. "Mind explainin' how you intend to pay me for it?" Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out two of the copper coins Aza had given him to go with his costume.  
"When he wakes up, give him the same drink Yuri spilled on him."  
"And the tables and walls he went through?"  
"The way I see it, had he accepted Yuri's apology and come to me, it would not have happened. I suggest you seek restitution from him, or keep a tighter leash on some of your less... civilized clientele." With that, Seto grabbed Yugi's arm and all but drug him back towards the stairs.  
  
****************************************  
  
Once they were in the safety of their rooms, Seto's voice quickly lost much of it's former cool as he rounded on Yugi.  
"You little nitwit, what did you think you were doing?!" Seto yelled. "I expected Wheeler to be the one to come up with all the bonehead moves, but you had to go try to trash the whole inn by getting into a fight with a creature more than ten times your size!"  
"It wasn't my fault. I saw that creepy old man and his Battle Ox in the dining room. I didn't like the way he was looking around..."  
"So you got sidetracked and because of that you endangered my little brother."  
"Now wait a minute Kaiba, that Cyclops wasn't exactly someone he could reason with. Ya can't expect Yugi to be able to handle a situation like that all by himself."  
"Gee, thanks Joey," Yugi said under his breath. Over by one of the beds, Yugi saw that Mokuba had lost his dark glow and his eyes had returned to normal.  
"You saw the Vindictive Old Man in the dining room," Aza said as he walked up to the boy.  
"Yeah, I think he was trying to spy on us."  
"This could be a problem," Aza stated. "There's very little doubt that he knows we are not what we seem."  
"It would seem this calls for an acceleration of our plans," Marik said. "I say we leave tonight, right now if at all possible."  
"Yug's tussle with that one-eyed creep can give us a good enough reason ta hit the road."  
"Unfortunately, though I have managed to procure us a set of oxen, they will not be ready until tomorrow, so we are kinda stuck here."  
"So what do you suggest?" Yugi walked over to Joey.  
"May I please have my puzzle back?" Yugi asked. "I think we should let Yami in on what's been happening."  
"Here Yug," Joey said as he handed his short friend the gold pendent. Yugi put it on and immediately felt the same warm feeling as always when Yami took control. Of course it did not take the former Pharaoh long to look into Yugi's memories and find out the facts.  
"It seems we've gotten into a bit of a pickle," Yami said.  
"An understatement, as always."  
"The Vindictive Old Man knows something, but he may not know what he knows," Ryou pointed out. "Perhaps we can use that to our advantage, make him think he's locked onto something else."  
"The idea is to get him to leave us alone, not give him an excuse to investigate us further," Seto said. "And we can no longer trust the innkeeper to keep quiet."  
"We're looking at this the wrong way," Yami said in the same clear and controlled voice he used when he was deeply in thought.  
"Remarkable, the change is indeed staggering," Aza commented as he looked at the reincarnated Pharaoh.  
"You are worried for your brother's safety Kaiba, and that is understandable," the once king began to explain. "Unfortunately, that may be what our enemy is counting on."  
"You mean the old man is waiting to see us leave to prove that Mokuba's worth watching."  
"I have only assumptions to go on for now, but I believe that if we just disappear, we will be hounded by Zoa's forces the entire way. Instead, we must act as would be expected of the characters we play now. Aza, how would a Floren Lord on a simple pilgrimage respond to being among dangerous surroundings?"  
"He wouldn't. As a typical rule, the members of the royal court of Floren tend to be superior fighters and well aware of that fact. Very few will even acknowledge anything less than an a group of ten as a threat to their safety."  
"In other words, egomaniacs."  
"Prideful to a fault is better. I will not lie, it is a belief that has gotten them killed on more than one occasion, but they have proven quite adept at dealing with multiple opponents. I would say that, since the direct threat seems to be more on Yugi than on any member of 'Lord Azuro's' family, it would make more sense for us to stay through the night," Aza said. "I will also point out that even if we do stay here, that is no guarantee of safety."  
"But is it safe to do what your enemies expect?" Tea asked.  
"Only when you know it," Kaiba pointed out. He then turned away from everyone and towards the door. "So we have two choices, run or stay."  
"Me, I'd rather stand and fight that have some horn get stuck up my butt as I'm running," Joey said.  
"Crude and vulgar, but it echoes my sentiments," came Marik. "Even without my Millennium Rod working, I am far from help..." Suddenly, Mokuba stood up from the chair he was sitting in, his eyes once more glowing.  
"Something's coming... I can feel it," the boy said. "DUCK!!" The younger Kaiba leapt at his brother, knocking him aside as the door was reduced to splinters by a mighty blow. Standing in the settling dust and debris was the massive form of the Battle Ox, his mighty ax in hand and steamy breath coming out of his nose. Next to him, his fingers steepled before him, stood the Vindictive Old Man, a cruel gleam in his jet black eyes.  
"Room service..."  
  
To be continued....  
  
*************************************************************************** 


	15. And Now For The Chase Scene

From Darkness To Light: And Now For The Chase Scene. By Asher Tye  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. Also, I don't know the names of the Egyptian Gods' attacks, so I figured I'd use a few of my own.  
  
Summary: The group attempts to make it's escape from Rimulder, and the brigade of Battle Oxen hot on their tails. Meanwhile, Zeboim makes moves of his own.  
  
To Kiara-san: I haven't really decided on whether I'm going to follow the manga or the anime, but I do know Mokuba is remembering when Seto put him through the penalty game, so that part kinda follows the manga. Thanks for reviewing.  
  
*_* - Personal Thoughts /_/ - Yugi to Yami \_\ - Yami to Yugi _ Telepathic communication  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Zoa sat on his throne, angrily listening and watching a glowing orb before him. Upon the orb's illuminated surface the face of a young man could be seen, dressed in black armor and sweating profusely. Next to the blue demon stood Zeboim, the Summoned Skull, a similar angry look on his face as he watched the young man and his master.  
"Paradus, I'm getting tired of hearing the same excuses from you," Zoa said. "I assigned you this task because you claimed to be among the best trackers in this tired, misbegotten world, and yet now you claim the task to be beyond your ability."  
"I am an expert tracker, it is true, and my hollow hounds can catch any scent, but I'm telling you, it is simply not possible," Paradus said. "Elysium simply does not exist."  
"If I recall, people said the same of the Fiend's Quarter before I started devouring the surrounding areas."  
"The realm of demons is different from Elysium. You're talking about a field of endless light ruled by none but fairies... there have not even been any rumors of fairies in three hundred years. It is a fool's errand." At those words, Zoa's eyes darkened even more.  
"Are you saying that I am a fool, dear Paradus?" Paradus's eyes widened as he realized that this was exactly what he had said.  
"Of... of course not Lord Zoa... I merely meant that you were asking for the impossible of your humble, and may I say faithful, servant."  
"Mercenaries are hardly a faithful breed, particularly those of the human variety. And as to your inability to achieve the mission's objectives... well if that's the case then I have no choice but to 'retire' you." With those words, Zoa's eyes began to glow. On the other side of the link, Paradus suddenly doubled over as his body was racked with tremendous pain. Within seconds, the man's body began to throb all over as Paradus exploded. Once the grisly spectacle was over, the glow of Zoa's eyes subsided.  
"It would appear I will need a new tracker, Zeboim."  
"As you say my lord." Zeboim's attention immediately shifted away from his master as he heard the loud sound of the throne room door opening. For the briefest of moments, a spark of electricity danced around the demon's long claws as he prepared to attack the potential enemy. The energy dissipated, however, as he quickly recognized the two intruders. One was a female wearing a long green robe which hung off her shoulders. Her purple hair was long and hung down to the small of her back, held from her face by the golden tiara she wore. Her skin was smooth and very tan and her face spoke of an ageless beauty. Lanowar, the Dark Elf always seemed to make Zeboim's heart beat a little faster. The second was a male fiend, bald with long pointed ears, onyx black eyes, and vampire teeth. He wore a silver chest plate and purple leggings to cover his dark blue legs both of which seemed to glide triumphantly into the room.  
"We bring you news from the outside world, oh great and mighty Zoa," Dark Necrofear said in his own otherworldly voice.  
"The outside world?" Zeboim asked. "I was not aware that you had left the safety of the castle. Have you recently grown a backbone?"  
"Have a care, bone face, not everyone has the good fortune to get into the homeguard. the rest of us must choose our battles far more carefully."  
"I believe there are more important things to speak than insults," Zoa said, the tone of his voice indicating the lack of patience he had for this display.  
"Of course, my lord," came the melodic voice of Lanowar as the Dark Elf ascended the stairway to the throne. She lifted one seductive finger, allowing it's expertly manicured nails graze gently against Zoa's bare chest before swinging around to gesture at the orb.  
"One of our agents has reported a possible sighting of the boy you've ordered captured." The orb began showing a picture of Rimulder. "The vindictive old man made contact with him in the village of Rimulder. Unfortunately, if it is him, he is not alone."  
"Yes, apparently he is accompanied by a young Florenian man with brown hair and blue eyes, and a boy with pink, blonde and black hair and red eyes..." As Dark Necrofear spoke, the orb showed a clear picture of Mokuba, Seto, and Yugi. "As well as the Spirit of Books, Aza Duskwalker."  
"I could have guessed as much," Zoa said as his eyes closed. "When Raven activated his dimensionholes before mine, he must have tried to save everyone from Barrel Dragon's assault. So, the whole gang's here?"  
"It would appear so."  
"What sort of force does that old codger have with him... Battle Cows or something along those lines?"  
"Battle Oxen sir, six Battle Oxen."  
"Tell him to slaughter everyone, I want their hearts brought to me. But I also want the boy Mokuba alive and relatively unharmed. That shouldn't be too hard, considering he's supposed to be immortal."  
"Yes sir."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Roar!" came the cry of the massive Battle Ox as he swung his ax, cleaving one of the chairs in the room cleanly in two.  
"Everybody move!" Seto commanded as the ax buried itself in the wall right next to him.  
"Where do you expect them to move to 'Lord Azaro?' This room does not grant a great deal of space to avoid my bovine friend here," the Vindictive Old Man cackled. His eyes soon fell upon both Mokuba and Marik. "Ah, yes, one of you is in actuality the boy my master is interested in 'meeting' with. The other is more than likely just street trash. The difference: the one I want is immortal and will survive THIS!" A ball of lightning flew at the two boys who scattered to let the ball fry the bed they'd been standing before.  
"Kaiba, see to your brother, Joey and I will deal with the Battle Ox," Yami said as he leapt onto the Battle Ox, a cloth sheet wrapped in his hands as he wrapped it around the monster's huge muzzle and eyes. Meanwhile, Joey shoved Tea's makeshift staff between the Battle Ox's legs in an attempt to trip him up. This proved ineffective as the Battle Ox's beefy legs proved easily strong enough to snap the staff in half. Then the monster's huge hands ripped the offending sheet from it's eyes as for the second time, Yugi's body went flying through the air.  
Elsewhere, the Vindictive Old Man continued throwing blasts of ball lightning at Mokuba and Marik, both of whom were finding less and less room to move through, especially given the Battle Ox's rampaging. Seto Kaiba grabbed the old man, putting him in an armlock.  
"Stop now or I swear I'll break your arm you old geezer!" The teen commanded.  
"Is that so?" the Old Man asked. Suddenly, Seto felt the sting of electricity coursing through his body.  
"Yaaarg!" Seto cried as he was forced to let go or be fried by the energy.  
"Now, back to the two of YOU!" Once more the Old Man prepared to fire a ball of lightning, only this time he was stopped in mid-spell as his stomach was assaulted by a forceful blow of a wooden staff. The staff was held by one of the two cloaked strangers whose table Yugi had crashed into earlier. "You wretch, how dare you interrupt my spell!"  
  
"If you wish to take me to task over it, I suggest you begin reciting a spell to defend yourself," came a feminine voice as a slender hand appeared out of the cloak, it's fingers moving in an arcane fashion as fast as lightning. "because I'm nearly done with mine." A ball of fire appeared in the figure's hand, only to be thrown at the black spellcaster.  
"ROAR!!" cried the Battle Ox as he moved to aid his master, attempting to bring his ax down to cleave the interloper in two. The ax was blocked, however, by the second robed figure who wielded what was easily recognized as the Legendary Sword equipment piece.  
"I'll handle this one Starling," came a more masculine voice, though it had an unearthly perfect quality to it. The hood of the robe fell to reveal that this new warrior was elven, and in fact was the Celtic Guardian. The elf warrior knocked the ax away and then sprung forward to smash the ox in the chest with his shoulder. The elf then looked back at the earthlings. "What are you waiting for, get out of here!"  
"Right," Seto said as he grabbed Mokuba about the waist and bolted through the door. Yami grabbed Tea hand to pull her away while Aza, carrying Marik on his back and Ryou in his arms as he jumped out of the window. Joey, lingered, however, as he began shuffling some of the things they'd brought up to the room. The female stranger grabbed his shoulder.  
"What are you doing? This is no time to search for baubles!"  
"I ain't searchin' for no bubble, lady, my friend left something here and it's real valuable."  
"More so than your life?" The question didn't need to be answered, however, as Joey pulled the Millennium Ring and the Millennium Rod from one of the trunks. Unfortunately, the Battle Ox had recovered from the Celtic Guardian's initial assault and was now preparing to assault the two. Quickly, the woman drew her staff up and a bubble of energy appeared around them, protecting them from the Battle Ox's initial strike. The shield did not last, through, and the muscular beast's arms prepared to swing his ax again. His assault was ended when the beast warrior's neck suddenly exploded as the tip of the legendary sword was driven through it in a killing blow.  
"Let's go," the elf said. as the three ran out of the room. Downstairs, they found Yami and the rest waiting.  
"Aza went for the cart," Yami said. "What happened to the Battle Ox?"  
"That one will trouble us no more, but he isn't our only problem," the Celtic Guardian said.  
"Yes," the strange woman concurred. "Valdis is known to employ several of those monsters." The woman removed her hood to reveal herself to be a fairly young Magician of Faith. The young disciple turned towards Tea. "It would seem Zoa has a marked interest in your little group."  
"Far more than if you were an actual party from Floren..." The Celtic Guardian stated.  
"How...?" Yami began.  
"Time for that later," Angela said. "Now is the time that we must make our escape, lest you wish to be facing more of those horned freaks."  
"We?" Seto asked. Down the stairs, an angry look on his twisted and wrinkled face, Valdis came.  
"You nasty little rats! Do you think you've escaped just because you slaughtered some cow? Think again!" The Old Man reached into one of his pockets and, pulling forth a rather large whistle, gave a blow. The shrill cry of the whistle forced them all to cover their ears. Soon the whole building began to rumble and shake as one of the inn's walls collapsed to the ground to reveal five more Battle Oxen.  
"How many can you take Elrond?" the Magician of Faith whispered.  
"Two, possibly three, but no way five, Angela."  
"I could try a luminous spell, but with their bad eyesight... I'm not sure how effective it will be."  
"Then allow me to try something," came the voice of the Spirit of Books. Seven small brown bags flew through the openings in the wall and exploded, releasing a think black cloud from each. "Shield your eyes and noses," Aza commanded. The good guys reacted, and just in time as the fearsome beast-warriors began to hack, cough, and sneeze thanks to the black cloud.  
"What is cough going on?" Valdis demanded, his old eyes tearing up.  
"This way everyone," Ryou said, beckoning his friends out the door. Outside, Yami saw a huge cart attached to a team of two oxen, both of whom looked rather nervous. At their reigns sat Marik while Aza stood in back holding more of the little bags in his clawed hands.  
"Everyone on board quick, we're leaving." Elrond turned, making sure that none of the Battle Oxen were following as everyone else got into the cart. Once everyone else was safe, the elf leapt onto the cart.  
"What was that?" he asked Aza.  
"Pepper bombs. I thought they might come in handy if we came across anything we needed to get away from quickly. Apparently I was correct."  
"Good thinking," Joey said as Marik got the oxen moving. They had moved no more than a few dozen yards however, when they heard the thunderous sound of many hooves. "I just wish it had worked for a bit longer."  
"Don't just stand there cough you steaks with horns," Valdis yelled, still rubbing his eyes! "cough Get them!"  
"We've got horns on our heels," Tea said  
"Not for long," Angela said. She reached into her pockets and drew forth a handful of seeds, throwing them into the charging beast-warriors' path. Then the Magician of Faith raised her staff before her and closed her eyes as she concentrated. "Lord Trent, master of all that is green, hear my prayer and lend me your power." As the youthful acolyte spoke, the seeds began to glow. Just as the cloven feet of the Battle Ox Brigade began to trod over the seeds, they exploded, sending up thousands of green vines that immediately began to tangle themselves around the bovine pursuers. The Battle Oxen began to struggle and yank at the clinging vines as they were bound. Immediately, Elrond grabbed the reins of the oxen from Marik and whipped them onward.  
"Those vines will not last long so we must make our escape as quickly as possible." As if on cue, the vines binding the Battle Oxen began to give way under their axes and muscles. The horned monsters once more were in hot pursuit and, without a heavy wagon and passengers slowing them down, they were quickly closing the gap.  
"They're gonna catch us," Mokuba cried.  
"If only I had my powers," Marik said. "I'd turn those oversized cows into beef steak." Yami, meanwhile, had reached into what was left of his deck for a card.  
"If ever I had the power to protect my friends," Yami said as he drew a Trap Hole card. "please let me have it now! TRAP HOLE!" From the reincarnated Pharaoh's hand the card flew to hit the ground. The Millennium Puzzle glowed a soft golden color, much softer than it usually did. The card also began to glow the same faint gold, and then it was gone. "No!"  
"This is just great, we're gonna be trampled by a ton of hamburger," Joey wailed. Just as the Battle Oxen had reached the spot where the card had disappeared, the ground suddenly gave way to reveal a giant hole. The Millennium Item stopped glowing as Yami retreated back inside his soulroom.  
"What... How?" Seto asked  
"Card magic?" Angela asked, looking back at Yugi. "You know how to perform card magic?"  
"I believe this will have to wait until we have more time for explanations, look," Aza called as he pointed behind them. Valdis, the Vindictive Old Man, was also in hot pursuit, though he wasn't running as his minions had been. Instead, he sat upon the back of a Sinister Serpent that was currently flying over the Trap Hole Yami had set off.  
"Pathetic fools, there's no escape from Master Zoa's reach!" the spellcaster yelled as he launched more lightning, while his serpent shot balls of fire.  
"I don't suppose you can pull another card trick there Yami?" Joey asked  
"Yami... He's too weak," Yugi said. "Marik, Bakura?"  
"Forget it. My energy's too low."  
"The same here."  
"Too bad, looks like you're going to go to an early grave," Valdis cackled as a black energy formed around his hand. "Now my ultimate spell; Word of Power: KILL!" The old man leapt from his mount to strike Yugi. Seto Kaiba was a flurry of motion as he grabbed the Legendary Sword from it's sheath and moved between Yugi and his assailant. Before the old evildoer could move out of the way, Seto thrust the sword upwards and impaled the sorcerer.  
"Not the smartest move you could have made, was it?"  
"You... tell... ME..." Valdis's black covered hand took a swipe at Seto just as the young man tried to toss the elder one off the sword. The black nails of the old man's hand cut through the sleeve of Seto's shirt and created a slashing wound on his flesh. Immediately, the young CEO clutched his arm as searing pain began to race through his body.  
"Seto!" Mokuba said as his brother fell to the floor of the cart and began to convulse with agony.  
"No," the Magician of Faith said as she stopped Mokuba from touching the wound. "You must not touch the wound or you will get infected too."  
"He's dying, we have to do something. We have to help him!" Angela began looking through the pouch at her side, pulling out a vial of powder. Carefully she poured the entire contents of the vial into Seto's wounds.  
"AAAAAAHHHHH!" came Seto's agonized cry as the powder hit the slash marks. Immediately, Mokuba moved to try to stop the sorceress.  
"Stop, you're hurting him!" Mokuba cried as he grabbed the woman's arm.  
"It's also slowing the toxins effects. With any luck this will keep your brother alive until we can find a place to stop and I can do a proper job," Angela said, shaking the boy from her arm. "And I would suggest you sit down unless you want to fall off."  
"Elf," Aza called to their driver. "We will have to stop soon."  
"The name is Elrond, Bookworm, and there is a serviceable spot just inside the forest that borders these little plains of yours. It will provide cover for us in case any more of Zoa's minions are looking for you. And it is there that Angela and I will be expecting to hear some sort of explanation for all this."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Night had fallen and the still air seemed alive with the sounds of crickets and owls. Inside a very small clearing of trees, a small fire was roaring as the group of humans and monsters were sitting around the fire, sans the Kaibas and the Magician of Faith. Two tents had been set up and a canvas has been stretched over the cart as a makeshift shelter. Elrond was busy cooking three wild rabbits he had caught for dinner. Soon Angela walked out of one of the tents, rubbing her hands as she sat down next to her elven friend.  
"How is he?" Yugi asked.  
"He's resting. I've done what I can to reverse the effect of Valdis's death touch, but I am no healer. It was his strength that ultimately determined his survival," the Magician of Faith said.  
"Thanks for helping him," Yugi said. "and us."  
"Why did you help us?" Marik asked, suspicion in his voice.  
"I'm rather curious about that myself," came Bakura.  
"Anyone who is an enemy of the Dark Ruler Zoa is a friend of warriors of Luchym. And you went to such trouble to disguise yourselves, we couldn't help but be curious as to who you were."  
"What made...," a glare from Marik was enough to make Joey change his wording, "err makes you think we aren't who we say we are?"  
"For one thing, neither one of your 'slaves' has a mark on them. Were they real Floren slaves, their backs would have been crisscrossed with lash marks from whips. The staff that my 'sister' there is holding is made of oak. Magician's of Faith use cypress for their staves."  
"Then there was the, ahem, 'girls.'" Elrond said. "Girls don't have Adam's Apples. Next time I would suggest the two of you wear scarves."  
"As to how we knew you needed help, we were still downstairs when Valdis stormed upstairs with that Battle Ox of his. Since it didn't seem like he was invited, we decided to follow. Now it is our turn to ask the questions. Why is Zoa after you?"  
"It's because of Mokuba," Yugi stated matter-of-factly.  
"Mokuba?"  
"The boy in there with our friend."  
"Why would Zoa be after him?"  
"Well... that is to say..."  
"Supposedly, the little whelp is the reincarnated form of Exodia," Bakura said as he bit into a piece of cooked rabbit from the fire. At the words of Bakura, both Elrond and Angela stopped what they were doing.  
"You can't be serious," Elrond said. "If you don't want to tell us that is your choice, but don't try to feed us a fairytale about some ancient legend."  
"I'm afraid he is being most serious," Aza said. "Indeed, the boy bears the ankh scar on his chest, the symbol of one who has imbibed the water of the Wellspring of Eternity. He is Exodia, the Forbidden One, of that I have little doubt. And that is why Zoa is after them."  
"I don't believe this, he barely looks able to fight a puppy, and you're saying he's the same guy who legend says dominated the entire Shadow Realm thousands of years ago?"  
"I imagine his appearance has changed a great deal since he was last seen, particularly if he looked like his cards suggest."  
"Obviously," the Spirit of Books concurred. "Unfortunately, he lacks all memory of his former life, and thus does not know how to access his powers at anything more than a subconscious level. It is my intention to help him to at least rediscover the basics, but until he has some defense, we are fairly vulnerable to anything Zoa throws at us."  
"So where were you planning on taking such a creature that he would be safe? It's rather obvious Luchym was only a cover."  
"Cormick, and the Black Citadel of the Dark Magicians," Aza stated. Both Elrond and Angela's faces darkened at the mention of city of Cormick.  
"You would take him to the dark city, to the Dark Sage himself?" Angela asked.  
"Yes." Angela stood up and turned her back to the feathered scholar. Yugi noticed the crow goblin's hand grip something behind his back. Marik too held onto his Millennium Rod as if expecting trouble.  
"Would you even consider actually going to Luchym? I know my mistress would be more than willing to offer asylum."  
"I know, but I am not only interested in providing the children with asylum," Aza responded. "I wish to help them find their way home, back to Earth where they will be safe."  
"But for who knows how long."  
"Yes, if he could pull them from Earth, how long will it be before Zoa's eyes turn away from this world and towards theirs? If that boy is Exodia, that means he has the power to topple Zoa and save us all."  
"That's a rather big demand to put on a twelve year old my dear."  
"And what will the Dark Sage be able to do that the Sisterhood of the Faith cannot?" "You know the legends. If they are to be believed, then the Dark Sage is..."  
"Rubbish," Elrond interrupted the birdman. "The very idea of anyone being that old, living that long is ludicrous."  
"The same was said of a great many things, including Exodia I believe."  
"If the boy is Exodia, and I'm not saying he is, then he should be transported to the City of Light, which has been standing against Zoa's ever encroaching darkness since this war began. Nothing but disaster can arise from letting him come to a city where half the population works for the enemy."  
"You cannot blame the teacher for how his students choose to use their skills. The Dark Sage is will know how to handle this, I am sure of it."  
"And I am sure you are making a mis..."  
"Elrond, please," Angela said. "If it is their wish to go to Cormick, then we must respect it."  
"Thank you," Aza said.  
"But, Luchym does lay in the path to Cormick, as does many dangers that your group, no matter how 'stealthy,' are simply unprepared to handle."  
"So I take it you intend to... join us," came the voice of Seto Kaiba as he tossed aside the tent flap. The iron plate had been removed from him, along with the pink shirt and the black marks of Valdis's attack could clearly still be seen, having crept up his arm to end just above his chest. A thin layer of sweat was still visible on his face and his hair was messy as though he'd been tossing and turning. Beside him, Mokuba looked less than thrilled that his brother had decided to get up so quickly.  
"It is not in our best interest to let your brother fall into the hands of Zoa."  
"While also affording you more of a chance to convince us to stop in this Luchym instead of completing our journey, right?" Seto said, his eyes hard and accusatory.  
"It had crossed my mind." Seto seemed to think to himself for a few minutes.  
"Aza, just how dangerous is the path between here and this Black Citadel?"  
"In all honesty, incredibly so. I had hoped to lessen the danger by traveling in disguise, but with that plan ended... I hate to say it but we could most definitely use the help. I am no warrior and none of you are familiar with the Shadow Realm. And even though your friend Yami's powers seem to be returning, we can only guess how much of a strain they put on him."  
"If you come with us, you had best not try to trick us into changing direction and heading for this Luchym place. Don't think I'll give you any leeway just for saving my life either."  
"That is understood," Angela said as she gripped Elrond's hand. "We will assist you in making your way to Cormick. But do not think we will not attempt to persuade you every step of the way to change this course."  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"HE FAILED!" Zoa screamed as he smashed the crystal orb that had shown him the entire proceedings in Rimulder. Everyone in the throne room backed away from the raging blue demon, particularly a small robed figure that had been cleaning Zoa's toenails. Even Zeboim backed up a step in response to his master's anger.  
"It would appear so," Dark Necrofear said. "But... but I should point out that he is not out of our reach..."  
"Yes sir," Lanowar said in her sultry voice. "Even now, they start a journey through the forests, the domain of the insects. Perhaps this is something for the Insect Queen to handle."  
"The Insect Queen? That ravenous hag. She'd sooner eat them then give them to his Lordship," Dark Necrofear countered. "Sire allow me leave to take twenty fiends and I will personally guarantee to bring the brat directly to you."  
"With a group of twenty fiends a measly skull servant could bring him back," Zoa growled. "While tipping our hand to all who still ally themselves against me."  
"I could travel to deal with the Insect Queen should she capture them."  
"I... I could... I could do it," came a timid voice that sounded like someone had a stuffy nose. Zoa looked down to see the person who had been clipping his talons, as if noticing him for the first time. A blue hand grabbed the boy by the head lifting him up to meet Zoa face to face.  
"What did you say slave?" Zoa said in a threatening voice. The hood of the robe fell back to reveal Bonz's skull-like face. His flesh had retained the same ashen gray skin and blue hair, but his hair had become thinner and dirtier, plus one of his eyes had been sewn shut and his flesh had been bruised and cut. Three of his fingers are missing as well.  
"I... I said I could bring you the kid... if... if you let me have a fair try."  
"A fair try? And what would this 'fair try' entail?"  
  
"They're entering the Pyre Forest, the realm of the dead itself. Give me the power to take them on and I'll bring him back to you." In response, Zoa gave a hearty laugh sending a spray of saliva all over Bonz's face.  
"And what would you want in return for this task, hmm? Gold? Fame?"  
"You... you know what I want... And you know it is within your power to give to me." Zoa looked at the dirty boy for a few minutes. "I want the one called Bakura... I want his body, his life force. I want to go home!"  
"Needy little brat, aren't you?" Zoa said as he dropped Bonz to the ground. The boy clutched the demon's leg, a look of fear in his eyes.  
"Please, just give me a chance and I'll succeed, I promise!"  
"Remove your filthy human hands from the master, whelp," Dark Necrofear yelled as he roughly kicked Bonz in his head and sending him tumbling down. Suddenly, a blue fist crashed into Dark Necrofear's jaw.  
"I was not finished!" Zoa roared. The blue fiend quickly gathered himself before turning back to his slave. "As I was about to say, since my own minions have proven thus far insufficient to catch these children off guard, perhaps it is time I start fighting earthlings with earthlings." Zoa held up one of his hands which immediately began to glow. In it appeared what could only be a deck of dueling cards, bent and mistreated.  
"My... my cards?" Bonz said, small tears in his eyes. The cards flew from Zoa's and began to enter the teenage boy's body. "Ah.. ha hu hu..."  
  
"I have now imbued you with enough power to command and control the denizens of Pyre Forest. In your present condition, you should prove more than capable of fitting in there. If you succeed, I shall use the human Bakura's life-force to restore you to Earth, in any condition you desire. You will no doubt be long dead by the time I finally decide to destroy Earth, so as far as I can see, this is a fairly good deal for you." Zoa's hand shot down and grabbed Bonz around the throat. "However, should you fail me... I shall take the greatest pleasure in torturing your pitiful, misbegotten, malformed soul from now until the ENDS OF ETERNITY!!!"  
  
"Yes... yes master, I will succeed, I promise, I swear it on my life!"  
  
"FOOL! YOUR LIFE IS WORTHLESS TO ME, YOUR SOUL IS ALL I NEED!" Zoa tossed a final card down at Bonz, which landed right between the boy's legs. "NOW GO!!" Beneath Bonz, the card transformed, becoming a Dimensionhole that Bonz immediately dropped down through.  
Zeboim watched the proceedings with minor interest. In truth he was considerably more interested in Lanowar, the Dark Elf. The female sorceress had turned to leave, obviously caring as little for Zoa's posturing as he did. Silently, the massive horned demon left the throne room to follow her.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Lanowar stalked the halls away from Zoa's throne room, ideas already forming in her mind should Zoa's latest plan fail. Her progress was impeded, however, by a very big hand that grabbed her shoulder. Angrily the elf turned, ready to vaporize who ever was foolish enough to touch her. Her anger was blunted when she realized whose claws were on her.  
"Zeboim? What do you want? Shouldn't you be guarding Lord Zoa?"  
"Zoa is a big demon and able to care of himself. I had things I needed to discuss with you, and I believe it takes precedence."  
"You, the very spirit of loyalty and devotion, abandoning your charge? This must be important."  
"It is...," Zeboim said. "I wanted to know, how much you know."  
"Hmm?"  
"About why Zoa has suddenly turned so much attention towards these human children. I'm wondering if you know..."  
"That the black haired boy is Exodia? Yes I do." Lanowar could not tell if this revelation came as a surprise to the powerful fiend, his bony features betrayed nothing to an outside observer, even one as skilled as she. It was the claws of his right hand, however, tapping on a silver flask hanging at his hip, that told her his question had purpose.  
"And this means nothing to you?"  
"I could ask you the same thing, Zeb."  
"But you haven't, I asked you. Exodia meant a lot to me, to you, to all of us."  
"Yes, the keyword being 'meant.' In case you've forgotten, Exodia abandoned US, not the other way around. The others may flounder now, but we have a new master."  
"Aren't you the least bit curious, Lanowar? Don't you want to know why?" Zeboim asked, grabbing the Dark Elf's shoulders. "None of us have any memory concerning the battle started by the three gods. Not even Zeit has been able to find anything. We have no way of knowing what happened to the Master." Zeboim's words were cut off as Lanowar's hand flew across his face in a vicious slap.  
"Don't say that! Are you insane?" Lanowar hissed. "Zoa is our master now, and soon he will be the most powerful creature in the Shadow Realm, if not the universe. Nothing can be gained by opposing him and hanging on to foolish sentimentalities. Exodia is dead and gone, all that is left is pathetic shadow someone else has found use for."  
"I don't think the others would agree."  
"Wouldn't they? I have the feeling they'd feel the same as me. We served Exodia faithfully and he abandoned us to the winds of fate for our troubles. Why do you think none of them have come to help him?"  
"It is possible they do not know, a situation I wish to remedy, with your help." The Dark Elf's eyes widened at this and her hand raised again to slap him, only to be caught by the Summoned Skull. For the briefest of moments, it seemed as though this could escalate into a battle. Finally, Lanowar's arm went limp.  
"You are a fool Zeboim, and I will not be part of your delusions," the Dark Elf said in a slow voice. "Out of respect for the past we've shared, I will not tell anyone of what we've talked of here, and I advise you to drop it as well. However, I refuse to have any part in this." With that, the Dark Elf pulled her hand from the demon and turned to leave. Zeboim stood in the hallway for a few minutes, watching the green dress disappear into the darkness of the castle. Soon he left, returning to the throne room where he was meant to be. Neither had noticed the black shadow that had been nearby, listening to every word spoken. Silently, save for the clicking of his heels on stone, Dark Necrofear walked out of the dark alcove he had been hidden in. A sly smile on his face, the blue fiend looked down the hallway after both monsters, content in the information he had gained.  
  
To Be continued...  
  
***************************************************  
  
Well, this chapter's over. I guess everyone can guess who's going to be showing up in the next chapter to cause trouble for Mokuba and friends. Speaking of Bonz, however, I do have a favor to ask. Does anyone remember the names of Bonz's two "friends" from the anime series? I know they had names, I just can't remember them and they did get sent to the Shadow Realm with Bonz. Just include the names in your reviews if you can. See you in thirty. 


	16. Windstorm

From Darkness To Light: Welcome to the Bonzyard Part 1

By Asher Tye

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, I wish I did 'cause then I'd be rich. Since I'm not, suing me would be pointless. Thanks bunches for all the reviews. I can't wait to see the reviews for this chapter. Also, I don't know the names of the Egyptian Gods' attacks, so I figured I'd use a few of my own.

Summary: Bonz is back and looking for revenge against Bakura. Meanwhile, Aza begins teaching Mokuba how to control his elemental powers. Will it be enough to save them from the undead duelist's wrath.

- Personal Thoughts

- Yugi to Yami

- Yami to Yugi

Telepathic communication

_"Where... Where are we?" Bonz said, looking out from behind some rocks that hid their hiding place. All across the landscape, burning flames and darkness fell everywhere, all in all a typical day for the dark abyss known as the Fiend's Quarter. Before them sat a road of blackened gravel._

_"How am I supposed to know numbskull," Syd hissed, emphasizing the point by striking his knuckles on the younger boy's head. "That freak job coulda sent us to the moon for all I know!"_

_"I don't think dey have monster like dat on the moon, Syd," Zygor said. "Dose was duel monsters. And dey didn't look dat happy ta see us."_

_"Brilliant deduction moron." Syd looked down at Bonz. "This is all your fault you little maggot. Why I let you talk me into that stupid plan with the graveyard is beyong me."_

_"My fault?!" Bonz cried. "It was your idea to even enter the Battle City Tournament, remember. You wanted to prove.." Bonz didn't get to finish as Syd hit him squarely in the jaw with a hard right._

_"First you loose to that hack at Duelist Kingdom, then some dope out-creepies you in your own home... You gotta be the most worthless piece of human trash I ever met. Why Kieth even let a creepy little wierdo like you into the gang in the first place."_

_"Yeah," Zygor said. "All you ever do is whine about how everything isn't your fault."_

_"Well, I've had enough! I'm not about to die thanks to one of your dumb mistake you little twerp." Suddenly, Syd grabbed Bonz's arms. "Zygor, get his legs." The bigger teen complied, shrugging it off as Bonz kicked and struggled._

_"Let go of me you jerks!" Syd and Zygor moved slowly out from behind rocks, Bonz dangling between them. Slowly they began to swing him, once, twice, and on the third sent him flying. The skull-faced boy tumbled and rolled before comming to a stop on the road. Quickly he righted himself. _

_Before he could get himself to his feet, however, another fist slammed into the back of his neck, driving him back to the ground._

_"Well, well, well, what have we here?" a sinister voice said from behind him. Bonz could hear the growling, snarling sound of some kind of beast standing in front of him. "Are you a little spy perhaps? Maybe someone's idea of a saboteur?" The sound of sniffing could be heard as Bonz felt himself being roughly turned over, only to come face to face with the living embodiement of the Master and Expert monster card. The Master's eyes widened a little as he saw Bonz's face. "Are you even still alive?" Suddenly, he heard the sound of rocks shuffling and looked up just in time to see two more human forms running away. "Oh I see, you were just a little sacrificial lamb to help those two oafs get away. I must say with tactics like that, those two might have been useful in Lord Zoa's army."_

_"Let me go you creep," Bonz yelled as he swung his fist at the distracted Master. Unfortunately, though the Master was indeed distracted, the Expert was not. The bestial monster's powerful jaws slammed down on Bonz's arm. The ashen faced boy could almost hear it as his flesh tore under the monster's sharp teeth. Casually, Master looked back at his pet's bloody face._

_"Now now, Expert, you know first choice belongs to Dark Lord Zoa," Master said, looking from Bonz's bloody and torn arm to his face. "Though I seriously doubt his lordship will want such a sickly poor speciman." With that, Master tied both Bonz's arms and legs together before tossing the boy into his nearby wagon. Had Bonz been able to see through the pain in his arm, he would have noticed he was not alone and the wagon was occupied with several other bodies, some alive, some dead, all bound and helpless. With a painful jolt, the wagon began to move, continuing on it's long journey._

The sun hung low over the land, it's red rays silhouetting the forest as the clacking of a wagon could be heard. The wagon moved slowly through the forest, the Celtic Gaurdian sitting in the driver's seat, Seto Kaiba beside him playing lookout. Every so often the young CEO looked to the back of the wagon. Though it did carry the few trunks and cases they'd managed to save in their flight from Rimulder, it was not the possessions Seto was interested in. It was his brother. Mokuba had shed his dress (so had Marik) for his old clothes and was now sitting down with his legs crossed, his hands crossed in his lap, and the wind whipping through his long hair as he concentrated. Accross from him, Aza sat, his legs also crossed and a stern look on his face as he watched Mokuba in silence. Tea and Angella sat on the wagon's back, their legs dangling off the edge. Yugi was laying down between them, his eyes, apparently, closed, partially to regain the energy that had been lost the day before, and partially to be able to look the girls over without getting yelled at. The others were busy walking alongside the wagon. Suddenly, Mokuba let out a huge breath as his head fell down to his chest.

"This is soooo boring," Mokuba said.

"You're giving up after only three hours?" Aza asked.

"Three hours of nothing. That's gotta be the most boring thing I've ever done in my life." Mokuba looked down at his hands. "Nothing is happening, nothing. If I'm supposed to be Exodia's reincarnation or whatever, shouldn't this be easier?"

"Nothing in life is ever easy, particularly magic," the Spirit of Books said. "And though you may possess Exodia's power, I'm afraid you lack the memories that go along with it. It will take time to remaster your control over the elements. Now, please bring your hands back into position and continue your exercises." Mokuba complied. "Good, now, feel the currents of air swirling around you, sense it going around you, in you, through you."

"Fine." Once more Mokuba closed his eyes, concentrating as his teacher commanded.

"What is this supposed to do for my brother?" Seto asked.

"Since my natural element is wind, I felt it would be easiest to begin with. Done correctly, he should be able to control and manipulate air, as well as minor weather patterns."

"Utter nonsense."

"Your friends wield the powers of Millenium Items and you find this hard to believe?"

"I am willing to believe in the possibility of the power of the Millenium Items, but I'm not about to believe in new-age nonsense about controlling things with

your mind. Next you'll be telling him to unlock the spirit within."

"It is nothing so simple, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba has the power within his spirit to manipulate the elements, to even use them in concert with each other. The

problem lies in his lack of memory on how to do it."

"So when I do this, I'll be able to make wind, tornadoes and stuff like that?"

"Very basic skills, but yes, such will be granted you, though it is somewhat disconcerting to hear you talk solely of the offensive powers you'll gain."

"What else is there?"

"Well, by manipulating the currents of air around his body, Exodia gained the power to move at super-speed, and even fly. That said, the same should be

true for you."

"Fly? You mean I can fly?" Mokuba said, a glimmer of hope comming to his violet eyes.

"Well yes. As you gain control over each of the elements you formally had mastery of, you'll find new powers that serve in more than a simple offensive

ability. Earth, for instance, grants you an improved defensive ability. And by controling the currents of air, yes your body should be able to move through it with

extreme ease." Mokuba had actually stopped listening to Aza after hearing the word yes, returning to concentrating on feeling the energy of the air, the prospect of

flying rekindling his interest.

"Um Aza?" Joey asked.

"Yes Mr. Wheeler?"

"What's wit' the trees?" The Spirit of Books looked up to view the forest surrounding them. Indeed the trees were no longer green and full, but instead

were barren and black, as though they had been charred.

"Elrond, how long have the trees been looking like this," Aza said, a hint of worry in his voice.

"For about an hour now. I guess you and Mokuba were too busy concentrating to notice."

"What's the big deal about some of the forest suffering a flash fire," Bakura said. "It's just a few plants."

"If this is natural, I won't be worrying so much, but I'm afraid this could be much worse," Aza began to rumage through one of the bags he'd brought along,

pulling out a rolled up piece of paper. The birdman unrolled what soon proved to be a map. "Oh dear, it's just as I feared."

"What?"

"I was hoping we'd be able to go around this particular landmark. We're in Pyre Forest."

"Pyre Forest?" Angella said, looking over Aza's shoulder at the map (and simultaneously kicking Yugi in the face by accident). "Are you sure? I thought

Pyre was miles away from here."

"The chase with Valdis helped us make exceptionally good time. This is definitely Pyre Forest."

"Excuse me, what is this Pyro Forest?" Yugi asked.

"_PYRE_ Forest is a section of the forest that was cursed long ago. It was the site of a monsterous battle between to wizards and their armies. The battle

lasted for days before the wizards summoned two massive firestorms to destroy their enemies. Both armies, the forest, and their fortresses were reduced to

cinders."

"That's awful."

"For the longest time, people tried to clean up the mess; get rid of the corpses, get the road through working again, but it was not to be."

"Yes, the burned forest never regrew. We heard much about it back home in Elfsgard."

"But that wasn't the worst part of it, I'm afraid," Aza continued. "The spirits of all those who died in the fires still dwell within these shattered woods,

thousands and thousands of tortured souls that have become warped and twisted with time spent in such captivity. Undead creatures roam this dark wood, hence

why I wished to avoid it all together."

"Perhaps we should turn around then," said Tea, taking a few nervous glances around to be sure no monsters were creeping up on them.

"It wouldn't do any good, I doubt we'd be able to get out of this forest before nightfall."

"And going backwards will just detain us more," Seto interrupted.

"Ain't you listening at all, this place is crawling with zombies an' ghosts." Had Joey looked around, he might have noticed a small animal suddenly take off from the bushes behind him.

Deep within Pyre Forest, Bonz was quite busy loosening the soil of one of the bare patches where the fire that had destroyed the forest had been the worst. Behind the ghostly boy a rather large pile of blackened bones could be seen, the result of several hours of toil. Sunddenly, Air Marmet of Nefariousness landed on Bonz's shoulder, chirping and chattering in the boy's ear.

"What?! They're here already? I'm not done yet?" Bonz said in a clearly distressed voice. Quickly Bonz reached into the dark, smelly robe he was wearing and pulled out one of the cards Zoa had given him. "Call of the Haunted?" Bonz could almost remember how much this particular card had meant to him back on Earth. It seemed kinda weird to him now, especially considering that it was just a simple piece of laminated paper. This one couldn't even work here. "All right, so we'll just have to do this quickly." In a single motion, Bonz pulled a second card from his robe. "STORM OF THE UNDEAD!" The card exploded over the collection of bones which slowly began to sink back into the earth as Bonz concentrated on the magical energy.

_"ARRGH," Bonz cried as he slammed into a wall for what seemed the fifth time. His clothes were torn almost to shreds and his pale body was covered in bruises, cuts, and scraps from the treatment he'd been recieving. His arm had not even been allowed to heal from Expert's tearing bite. He quivered and shook in fear trying his best to recover from the impact with the wall. Slowly Bonz climbed to his knees only to feel a huge clawed hand grab the back of his head and shove him face first into the brick wall, breaking his nose. Nearby, Dark Necrofear grinned as he watched the young boy's discomfort._

_"You know, you can end this little ordeal, boy. Just tell me what I want to know and you can go back to a nice comfy cage," Dark Necrofear said. Behind him, Bonz could hear the growling sound of the Ushi Oni demon that was... handling him. The pain coursing thoughout his body was tremendous, but Bonz had long since screamed himself out. Tears mixed with the blood on his face._

_"I'm... I'm telling you... I don't know."_

_"Oh come now, you expect me to believe that you don't know how you were able to traverse the barrier between our worlds? Do you believe I'm stupid? Ushi Oni teach this filthy little gutter rat the error of his ways." The bull-like fiend let go of Bonz's head, letting the boy fall to the ground before grabbing one of his ankles. Bonz struggled as best he could, but to no avail. He felt another clawed hand grabbed the same leg closer to his hip. _

_"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Bonz screamed as Ushi Oni slammed the limb across his gut, snapping the bones of the leg. Bonz was still screaming as his tormentor let him drop to the ground in a whimpering heep._

_"I can keep this up all day brat."_

_"Please... I'm telling the truth. I was... I was in a duel with this white-haired guy. He said something... something about a Shadow Game; that's... that's all I know, honest."_

_"You're lying, I know it," Dark Necrofear said. In response, Ushi Oni grabbed Bonz other leg. "No no, you dumb horn head. I think this calls for something a little more... drasitc." Dark Necrofear's head lowered so he could look at his upside down captive straight in the eyes. A blue hand roughly grabbed Bonz by the hair, ripping a few of the midnight blue strands from his scalp. "Hold him steady Ushi, I want to enjoy his screams," Dark Necrofear said as one of his clawed fingers rose to carress Bonz's cheek. Bonz watched in fear as the finger roamed over his face, Dark Necrofear licking his lips. Without a word, the claw came to a point right in front of the boy's left eye. Suddenly, Bonz's face was white hot with pain as Dark Necrofears entire finger shot forward, it's sharp claw piercing the milky white orb._

Bonz shook his head banishing the memory from his mind. The spell was nearly complete, and remembering what Dark Necrofear had done to him was not helping him. Beneath him, the ground was now moving and shifting. He smiled a little as his eye glowed in the darkness of the new night sky, the power given to him charging through his body. "All right, go and do what you do best."

Meanwhile, Yugi and company had made camp beneath the scorched trees. Elrond had managed to get a fire started while the others were busy chewing (or should I say choking) on some of the dried rations their guides had brought with them.

"Blech, dis stuff tastes horrible," Joey said spitting out the meat he'd been eating.

"You have no idea what horrible tastes like, Wheeler," Bakura said. "When I was young, this would be considered a great meal." Bakura took a look at the meat he'd just bitten. "Still I'd give my right foot for a roasted rabbit, or a chicken."

"I wouldn't trust anything from this forest," Yami said. "This whole place stinks of death. I'll be most happy when we're all out of here."

/You and me both Yami,/ came Yugi's comment, causing Yami to smile. The once Pharoah turned to Bakura.

"You know, if you don't like the food, you could surrender control of that body back to it's REAL owner for a while."

"I'm the real owner of the body," Bakura said venomously. "Still, this is the kind of task for which Ryou is helpful." Within less than a second, Bakura's menacing features disappeared, replaced by the much gentler visage of Ryou. The English boy's gentle face suddenly skewed, however, as he tasted what was in his mouth.

"He did it to me again, didn't he?"

"Yep, sorry about that."

"I hate it when he leaves me holding the bag."

"Of course you do," Seto said. "But you're just a whiny little wimp so there's really no chance your situation will change."

"Oh real nice Kaiba, you're a real friend."

"I'm not his friend, and that's what allows me to speak the truth about him," Seto said after swallowing a bit of his dinner. "If I were you, I'd take that stupid looking thing off and nail it to a wall, give that parasite a few days to reflect on how difficult it is to move a piece of jewelry when one has no hands."

"Everytime I try to get rid of it, the Millenium Ring keeps calling me back to it. I... I just can't resist."

"Then maybe you should try building up some backbone first." At these words Ryou's face fell.

"Don't let him get to you," Tea said. "He doesn't mean it." Tea ignored the snort from Seto.

"Yeah yeah, that's what everyone says." Suddenly, Ryou noticed the fire had started to get low. "Do we have anymore wood for the fire?"

"I'd like to conserve the wood we brought with us," Elrond said. "But I really don't recommend trying to find any wood in this forest."

"Still, we should try." Ryou got up, brushing off the dirt from the back of his shorts.

"It may not be safe."

"Don't worry, I won't go far."

"I'll come with you," Yugi said, taking over control of his body from Yami. "It won't be as dangerous with me and Yami along."

"Thanks Yugi." The two teens left the campfire. It was then that a gust of wind passed through the camp, ruffling Aza's feathers and whipping Mokuba's hair.

"What did you say?" Mokuba asked, turning towards Aza.

"I didn't say anything Mokuba."

"Seto?" His elder brother shook his head. "Joey?" The blonde teen's mouth was full of food. "Anybody?"

"Mokuba no one said anything."

"But I could swear I heard..." Mokuba stopped see the looks the others were giving him.

"Heard what?"

"Nothing... It was probably just the wind." This seemed to satisfy most of the travelers, though Aza continued to look at Mokuba with interest.

Yugi and Ryou hadn't really had much success finding wood, very little wasn't charred and blackened, and it was steadily getting on Yami's nerves.

"It's amazing, there's barely any plantlife here at all," Ryou said. "You would think after all these years, something would be at least trying to reclaim the forest."

"Maybe it's like Aza said and this place really is cursed," Yugi said as he bent over to retrieve a small branch that looked promising. Ryou was doing the same.

"That's kind of sad, I bet this place was really beautiful once upon a... a... AHHHH!"

"Ryou what's wrong?" Yugi looked at his friend who was screaming at something in his hand. The King of Games's eyes widened as he saw what Ryou held. It was a long white arm with knarled fingers. The short boy jumped back as Ryou tossed the skeletal arm back to the ground. "I guess that's part of the old battlefield."

"Yugi, look!" Once more Yugi looked to see what had distressed his friend. On the ground, the hand and arm Ryou had just discarded was actually beginning to move. It's fingers flexed and crunched as it turned over to pull itself upright and "stand" on it's fingers. Like a spider it sped straight to Ryou grabbing one of his ankles like a vice. "What the..."

"We've got a problem," Yugi said as he looked around. More hands were appearing from the ground, only now they were attached to more than simple arms.

"Zombies... Dozens of them!" Ryou said. As he spoke, the undead monsters swiftly began to surround the boys. One of the skeletal zombies leapt, making a swiping grab for Ryou.

"Spellbinding Circle, GO!" Yami called as a circle of light ensnared the bony attacker. "RUN!" The once Pharoah commanded as he dashed through the opening created by the trap.

Bonz smiled as he watched his Skull Servants attacking Yugi and Ryou.

"Excellent my servants, make the white-haired freak pay," Bonz growled. His smile faded a little when Yami used his trap card, but it quickly strengthened again as he saw them begin to run. "Okay, time for the next part of my plan."

"They're popping up everywhere!" Ryou cried as he looked through the dark forest at the ominous shapes rising from out of the ground around them.

"Don't focus on that now, we have to get back to warn the others. WOBAKU!" Yami yelled as a group of three ethereal women rose to block the attacks of five of the zombie monsters. This didn't help them, however, when three more Skull Servants appeared right in front of them, baring their way. Yami fell as he tried to avoid the clubbing fist of one of the skeletons. The duelist looked up to see the same servant preparing to strike him again. Yami was saved, however, as a silver sword cleaved the skull in two. The sword slashed again taking out the other two zombies.

"It would seem this forest is more lively than we first thought," Elrond said as he gripped his sword harder. "We need to leave, now."

"My thoughts exactly," Yami said as he gazed out into the forest. Where once there had been only a few dozen zombies, now there were easily a hundred, not good odds by any stretch of the imagination.

"Undead Ungeant!" Aza cried as he threw two vials at Yami and Ryou, covering them in a gooey liquid.

"What is this stuff?"

"It'll protect you from the zombies, at least for a while. Now run back to the cart so we can get out of here!"

Back at the camp, the others were busy fighting off the invading army of skull servants as best they could. Everytime they knocked one down, however, the bones would reform into some new shape and continue the assault. Seto had roughly tossed his brother into the back of the cart and was swinging a fiery branch at the zombies as they came forward. Marik's Millenium Rod was a blur as he smashed bones all around him, trying to keep the monsters from rebuilding themselves,

Joey kicking the pieces and scattering them. Yami, Elrond, and Ryou appeared quickly, Elrond's sword a flash of steel as it cut through the skeletal warriors.

"Everybody, into the cart!" Seto Kaiba commanded as he grabbed the reigns of the oxen and jumped into the driver's seat, Angella sitting beside him. Elrond jumped into the back with everyone else, his sword still out as he swatted at any of the skulls that dared get too clost to the cart.

"We're in!" Yami cried.

"Hyah hyah!" Seto called as he got the two oxen moving and the group began to make their escape.

Air Marmonet of Nefariousness landed once more on Bonz's shoulder. The ghostly boy stood in the very center of Pyre Forest, at the center of the clearing where in most of the monsters of the two armies had perished during the blaze set by their masters. The mousey monster chittered and chattered as it described how the battle had gone. Bones of all shapes and sizes surrounded the boy as he listened to "his" spy. In truth the flying rat was Zoa's and was more there to make sure Bonz didn't screw up... or find some way to escape their master's control.

"Now with any luck the Skull Servants will be smart enough to drive those fools here, then I'll be able to use my real monsters to nail 'em," Bonz said as behind him, a Dragon Zombie growled in agreement as more zombies pulled themselves from the ground. The monsters moved towards Bonz nipping a little at him. The human had to remember to keep these creatures at arms length, zombies were carnivorous afterall, and the last thing he wanted to be was dinner. A sharp kick got the undead dragon to leave him alone, even if it did hurt somewhat. Bonz's attention was diverted as he heard the thunderous sound of hooves slamming on the ground. "Great, they're here already." A small drop of sweat had formed on Bonz's forehead as he saw the oxen pulling the cart containing his enemies break into the clearing.

"Arise my TEMPLE OF THE SKULLS!!!" The ground trembled and shook as the entire perimeter of the clearing erupted with a wall off bones blocking all exits. The startled animals made a sharp turn, sending the cart tumbling. Ryou found himself sprawled out on the ground spitting up the dirt that had gotten into his mouth. A shoe stamped down right in front of his face. The white haired boy looked up to see Bonz sneering down at some. "So we meet again."

"Who... Who are you?" An angry look came over Bonz's face as he looked down at Ryou.

"Who am I? WHO AM I!?!" Bonz delivered a sharp kick to the English boy's face. "After what you did to me, you have the gall to say that to me!" In response to Bonz's agitation, Zombie Dragon lept into the air followed closely by a deadly Dokurider. The blazing fire of a dozen Flame Ghosts lit up the area, giving the dark arena a very creepy quality

"All right, who's the butthead who threw the wall at us?" Joey cried as he pulled himself free of the crashed cart. He looked around and was astonished at the dozens and dozens of zombies that had pulled themselves free of the dirt and grime. "Woah, who left de crypt doors open."

"It looks like everything that ever died in this forest has come back to life just to tear us limb from limb," Tea said fearfully. Then she noticed Bonz as he kicked Ryou. "Guys look!"

"Hey creep, stop kicking our friend!" Joey said as he tackled Bonz. Suddenly, the blonde's nose was assaulted by the putrid stentch of rottening flesh. Two blue hands erupted from the ground on both sides of Bonz's head, grabbing Joey's arms. Soon Joey found himself staring into the four eyes of a three-legged zombie. "Dis is just way too gross!"

"Maybe this will teach you to mind your own business blondie, ha ha ha ha." Bonz looked back to the others. "You all might as well give up. I've got two armies worth of undead to draw warriors from. By this time tommorrow you'll all be prisoners of Master Zoa." Bonz then turned back to Ryou. "Except you... You'll be dead so you can burn where you belong for what you did to me!"

"Did to you?" Ryou said, pulling himself to his knees. "What did I do to you? I don't even know you."

"LIAR!" Bonz yelled. "SHADOW SPELL!" Once more the ground erupted, but this time it was not bones or bodyparts that came forth, but chains made of black iron. The chains wiggled and wound their way around Ryou's arms, legs, and neck and bound him to the ground. Bonz reached into his musty black robe and pulled forth a scimitar. "I don't care what I promised Zoa, you die now you wretch." Bonz brought the sword down, aiming for Ryou neck. Fortunately, the blade was blocked as by Elrond's own legendary sword.

"If you are a servant to Zoa, than you are the enemy of all those who love life," Elrond said. "And it will be my pleasure to send you to your grave."

"You're too late," Bonz said. "And any way, you seem to forget you're outnumbered. My army of zombies is gonna eat you alive." As Bonz spoke, a flood of bones slammed into him knocking the elf swordsman away from their master.

"Now I know where I've seen you before," Yugi said as he knocked away a small goblin skeleton. "You were with Bandit Keith at Duelist Kingdom... the duelist who tricked Joey into that cave. Bonz! How... How did you get to the Shadow Realm?"

"He did it!" Bonz cried, pointing at Ryou. "He's the one who sent me to this... this... this nightmare. This is all his fault!"

"What?"

"You're the one who challenged me in the graveyard. Then you cheated, used some sort of magic or something to mess with my mind so you could beat me. Then you used that same hocus-pocus to send me to this psycho place full of monsters and beasts and everything else!" Now Bonz was smiling. "But it's all right. As soon as I hand you losers over to the Dark Ruler, Zoa will reward me and send me home."

"That's all you want? To go home?" Aza said as he pulled himself and Mokuba free of the cart, with Seto Kaiba's help. "For that you would doom billions of lives to slavery under Zoa's rule?"

"You don't have to do this," Yugi called. "We're trying to get home too. If you help us, we'll take you with us."

"Yeah, you don't really wanna help that demon, do you Bone Boy?" At Joey and Yugi's words, Bonz's face darkened considerably as the zombies stopped moving. The light cast by the flames gave the pale boy little illumination, but Yugi could almost swear he saw a small trail of tears going down his adversary's face.

"It's not that simple, it never is..." Bonz shot another angry look at Ryou. "I have no choice but to put my trust in Zoa."

"He's lying to you... you have to know that," Yami said. "Help us instead, we'll be happy to help you get home."

"Didn't you hear me! I said it's NOT THAT SIMPLE!!" Bonz yelled as he yanked off his robe. Even Yami looked aghast at the sight of Bonz's now bare chest. Tears and claw marks were all over his torso, cuts and bruises that looked like they should be dripping blood, but were not. It was small wonder why, however, as the entire left side of the boy's chest was dominated by a gapping hole where his heart should be. In fact, the organ itself was missing.

"He's a zombie!" Joey stated.

"Like I said, it's too late for me to just go back," Bonz said, a stream of tears falling down his face, or at least trying to.

_Bonz lay inside a coffin-like box panic spreading over his entire form as he struggled against the rope that tied his wrists and feet. His shoulders bumped and bounced against the walls of the box as he screamed, the foul smelling liquid in the box with him sloshing all over him. Had he been in less dire circumstance, Bonz might have found his being inside a coffin somewhat ironic, given his preoccupation with dead stuff. Suddenly, Bonz felt the box he was in jostle as it was lifted from the ground._

_"Let me out! Please, someone listen! I don't wanna get buried!" Bonz yelled, even knowing that anyone who heard him wouldn't care. He was going to die, he knew that. Still he thrashed, trying to knock the box out of the hands of whoever was holding it._

_Please someone, anyone just get me out of this and I'll do anything," Bonz thought as he began another round of screaming. The foul liquid sloshed once more as the box suddenly landed roughly on the ground, some of it getting into his open mouth. For a brief instant, Bonz had a glimmer of hope that his efforts had been successful, that someone had heard him and had indeed answered his screams. His hopes were quickly squashed as the cover to his container was removed and the visage of Zoa himself filled the vision of his one good eye._

_"Well, well, well, what have we here," Zoa said, his face filling with a toothy grin, a clawed finger touching the tears on Bonz's face. "I thought I requested a live meal, but you look already dead."_

_Meal! came the boy's alarmed thoughts, even as he squeeked at Zoa's touch. The demon's claws dug into Bonz's shoulders as he was lifted up. Again Bonz struggled, trying to break the demon's grip._

_"No! Please!" The skull-faced boy began to yell. His cries were cut off, however, as Zoa's jaws clamped down over his chest._

"He didn't just kill me, he stole my soul," Bonz cried, still in tears. "He reanimated me to be his little slave... AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Bonz cried at Ryou. Around the English boy the ground erupted as an Armored Zombie rose to grab him. "But that'll be all right now, because as soon as I deliver that brat to Zoa, he's promised to transfer me into your body and then send me home." At Bonz's words the zombie army began advancing again. Seto picked up the boney tusk of a large battle elephant and began to swing it like a club at the Flame Ghosts advancing on his brother and himself. Elrond's sword sliced through one zombie after another, while Angella began casting spells of protection on them.

Suddenly, the Armored Zombie holding Ryou was blown away as Bakura manifested himself, his Millenium Ring glowing.

"So the little zombie boy wants revenge 'cause he was stupid enough to challenge his superior."

"Shut up you white-haired freak!"

"What's the matter, upset that you're misplaced pride cost you your life? As the Pharoah over there will attest, no one can be forced into a Shadow Game,

you have to freely accept... It's not my fault that you chose to continue playing after I transformed the field."

"I'll make you be QUIET! KILL HIM!!" Three flame ghosts changed towards Bakura, their fires swirling together as they began their assault. It was short-lived however as an inky blackness stretched out of a card in Bakura's hand, snuffing out the brilliant light of the flames. When the dark cloud lifted, it was revealed that the flame ghosts' attacks had missed their mark and instead they had smashed themselves. Bakura gave a little breath as he felt the energy needed for his yami card leave him.

"If you want this body so badly I would suggest you try something different you bone head. Or do you want just another corpse."

"Fine then... let's try a new trick," Bonz said as he pulled a card from his deck. "Lord Zoa was most gracious with the powers he gave me... including the power to do this! NIGHTMARE STEEL CAGE!" As Bonz spoke a giant birdcage materialized around Bakura, trapping him.

"This is getting ridiculous," Elrond said as he slashed another zombie. "It doesn't matter how many of them we destroy, three more take it's place."

"At this rate he'll bury us in bones if we continue like this," Yami said, using an equip magic card to defend both himself and Yugi. "Aza do you have anything that could help us?" Nearby, the Spirit of Books was using a rather big one to club and knock the boney zombies away.

"Nothing that would offer anything more than a temporary repite. Anti-undead spells take time to prepare and that is definitely something we don't have."

"Maybe I can help," Mokuba said.

"Not now Mokuba, just stay behind us."

"But Seto if Aza's right maybe I can stop these monsters."

"I said not now Mokuba."

"Oh, so you're Mokuba," Bonz said. "You're the only one I actually have to capture for Zoa to free me."

"Forget it shrimp," Seto said as he moved himself between Bonz and his little brother.

"That would make you Seto, huh. I didn't get the pleasure of meeting you in Battle City, but I'll be happy to demonstrate my skills for you now." Again the ground erupted as more and more zombies rose from the ground, this time wielding actual weapons. It took only a minute for Seto to recognize what was happening.

"You call this skill? You're just trying to overwhelm us with numbers, that's no strategy."

"Maybe not... but it works for a simple battle like this. ATTACK!!" The skeletal zombies moved in and Seto's muscles tensed as he prepared for what he

knew would be a futile struggle.

"Mokuba," he whispered to his younger brother. "They're gonna charge us soon. I'll hold them off as long as I can, you make a break for it."

"No Seto, they'll kill you if you stay." Seto ignored his younger brother, knowing full well the consequences of his actions. The zombies picked up the pace,

the leader raising his sword as he moved to cleave the eldar Kaiba. Seto was too fast, though knocking the boney monster to the ground. A second zombie came in, this one swinging a mace. Kaiba's purloined femur proved unable to block a real club, snapping in two. It did prove a distraction, however, allowing Seto's hand to smash the skelton's boney elbow and snag his weapon. Suddenly, the brown-haired teen felt a foot smash into his back, sending him crashing to the ground. He turned around to see a Master Kyonshee standing above him, it's putrid body crouching as it prepared another assault. A few beads of sweat appeared on Seto's brow. He had been trained in self defense, a definite must for the CEO of a multi-billion dollar company, but he knew he was no match for a martial arts master, even a zombified one. Still every second he was able to hold them off was a second Mokuba had to escape. Like a missile the Master Kyonshee took to the air in a leaping kick, prepared to take separate Seto's head from his shoulders.

"SQUALL BARRICADE!" In an instant, a barrier of pure wind appeared in front of Seto deflecting the monster's attack.

"Uh guys, Mokuba's doing his red-eye bit," Joey said as everyone turned to see that indeed Mokuba's eyes had begun to glow bright red. Mokuba's hand swept across the assembled skeleton army, and a strong gust of wind blew them to pieces.

"What in the world?"

"Hmph, it seems you've once again overestimated your abilities," Bakura said. "Did you think even an army of bones could help a weakling like yourself take us down? The brat's Exodia's reincarnation, and the pipsqueeck's got the Pharoah protecting him. And then there's me..." Bakura's Millennium Ring began to glow golden as he summoned his shadow powers. "I'm more than a match for anything you can do." A cloud of gray smoke spread from Bakura's dispell card activated, reducing the cage that held him to dust.

"Don't count me out yet," Bonz said as a new monster rose from the ground behind him. Before the monster could act, though, as a blast of cold from a Coldsnap trap card froze it solid. Bakura replaced the card back in his diminished deck.

"You're so pathetic you don't even know when you've been beaten. Zoa may have told you he gave you great power, but so far the only thing I've seen you do is raise monsters." Before Bonz could react, Bakura's fist connected with his jaw, sending the smaller boy falling backward.

"Hey!"

"Hey?" Bakura said, mocking Bonz. "What? Did you expect you could assault me and only your little friends would suffer for it? Allow me to teach you how flawed such a belief is!" Again Bakura drew a card from his deck. "Ah, something for me to play with." The card transformed in Bakura's hand, becomming a string of beads. "I noticed that you took the time to give most of the zombies under your command a weapon. This card will takes advantage of that little fact." Bakura held his beads before his face. "Go now, to thy ETERNAL REST!" Each of the beads on the string flew from the Bakura's hand, striking each zombie possessing a weapon. Or at least all the ones not currently caught up in Mokuba's tornado. As they were struck, the zombies collapsed into dust, devastating Bonz's forces.

"Be careful with those cards Bakura!" Yami said in irritation. "Eternal Rest isn't exactly picky about what it destroys."

"What't the matter, Pharoah, are you frightened I'll blast you by acciden..." Bakura's words were cut off as Bonz kicked him in the gut.

"Looks like you're the one who forgot the importance of this battle." Bonz began to glow as the remaining skeletal warriors began moving towards him, forming a pile around him.

"What's he doing?" Joey asked as he saw the mound of bones getting bigger and bigger. The pile soon began to take shape, forming a new monster with Bonz at the center.

"It's a Ryo-Koshi?" Tea cried, causing everyone to turn to her.

"How do YOU know that?" Marik asked.

"Not all my cards a cute and cuddly you know." The giant zombie's massive hand rose as it attempted to crush them flat.

"My my, you all look like ants down there," Bonz cackled. "Now feel my BONEYARD CRUSH!" From the multitude of skulls held in the Ryo-Koshi's body erupted a stream of bones headed straight for Yami and Tea. Before the attack could reach it's targets, a small raven-haired form intercepted it. With a single gesture, Mokuba summoned another squall barricade, sending the bones flying in all directions.

"Razor... wind," Mokuba whispered as his arms both swept towards Bonz, sending sickle shaped beams flying through the air, slicing off the Ryo-Koshi's shoulders and severing it's arms.

"Do you think that's enough to stop me!" New hands regrew from the giant zombie's sides, though it made the Ryu-Koshi much thinner. Bonz directed the monster's hands to grab Mokuba, holding him tightly as it pulled the boy closer to it's monsterous mouth. With a loud chomp the Ryu-Koshi stuffed the boy in his mouth and swallowed. "HA! I got him! Now all I need is you, white hair, and Zoa will have to send me home!"

"MOKUBA!" Seto yelled. The elder Kaiba raced over to zombie, hoping to save his brother. Suddenly, the Ryu-Koshi began to sway and convulse.

"Wha... what's happening?" Bonz said trying to keep his balance with in the massive monster. The undead monster's massive gutt exploded as what

appeared to be a spear-shaped tornado ripped through him, releasing Mokuba. The tween rose into the air to become level with Bonz, a smile on the boy's face that gave Bonz nightmarish flashbacks.

"Now this is what I call power," Mokuba said as his hand shot towards Bonz. The wind mimicked Mokuba, and a hand of air slammed into Bonz, roughly shoving him out the back of the Ryo-Koshi and simultaneously destroying the monster. The air filled with Bonz's scream as he was slammed into the ground, looking up in time to see Mokuba standing over him. "Yeah, not so tough now are you? Betcha came here expecting easy prey, good ol' Mokuba ready to roll over on his back and get snatched again, huh?" Mokuba's fingers encircled Bonz's throat and, despite the fact that Bonz was taller, the young wizard lifted his prey up off the ground.

"No! Let... let me go!" Bonz cried, his vision bluring as to his mind Mokuba changed into the muscular form of the Ushi-Oni. "I... I just want to go home! I don't wanna be here anymore!" Bonz was now crying, a sight that did not go unnoticed by Yugi.

"Mokuba put him down. We've won, you don't have to attack him anymore." Yami swiftly took over Yugi's body, already sensing the energies building a s strong gust of wind nearly sent him flying. He looked at Mokuba and saw the red glow had not left his eyes, and nor had the smile.

"Mokuba stop..."

"A lesson in mercy, dear Pharoah? Enlighten me, just how many souls have you sent screaming to this place, hmm?" Mokuba said, his voice becomming harsher. "No you are definitely not entitled to council mercy to one such as me, little king."

"Mr. Kaiba you must try to reason with your brother. He may listen if you ask him to spare this Bonz person," Aza said. Upon hearing this, Seto coldly laughed.

"What were you expecting, goblin? That once you trained him in these 'fantastic' powers, Mokuba would just shut up and play nice with the other children?" Seto asked, turning back to look at Mokuba. "Power is always meant to be used, used to place one at one's rightful place. If this Bonz freak didn't want to die, he should not have challenged my brother."

"I knew fully well that helping Mokuba re-attain his power was dangerous and the risk of abuse was great. I am not as naive as to the nature of power, in fact I am probably more knowledgeable than you yourself. But I tell you now that if Mokuba begins his trek down this road it will prove to be his undoing just as readily as it will prove yours!"

"Enough old man... Mokuba finally wants to show the world he's not a pushover. I can see no wrong in that."

"Then allow me to offer a different perspective," Judith said. "Bonz is a servant to Zoa, which means he may be privy to Zoa's plans. It would be in our best interest to obtain that information, particularly if we are to evade his forces." Seto considered the Magician of Faith's words for a moment before making his decision.

"Mokuba, let him go," the elder Kaiba told the younger, using the same voice he often did when he meant business with his little brother. Mokuba's face turned to look at the young CEO, and for the briefest of moments, Seto could almost swear his younger brother's face was twisted in pure rage. The brunette's eyes blinked, however, and when he looked again, Mokuba's face was back to normal and he had dropped Bonz.

_I may need to have my eyes checked._

"Well, that was an interesting diversion," Marik said as Joey walked over to Bonz.

"Okay Bonz, time to come clean about everything you know about this place and Zoa."

"Ha, the only thing that worthless worm is gonna do is experience a world of pain!" cried a voice as Joey was hit in the back by the Air Marmet of Nefariousness. The undead flying gerbil turned to Bonz. "Master Zoa was most gracious and gave you a chance to defeat his enemies whelp, but it seems you were most definitely not up to the challenge.... big surprise."

"N... no I can still beat them, just give me another chance. Now that I know what they can do..."

"You don't seem to quite understand what you bartered with for this chance little zombie... Master Zoa does not tolerate failure, even in his lowliest of pets. You're going back into the Dark Nexus." At these words Bonz's eyes widened and his skin seemed to go even paler. Suddenly his teeth clentched together in pure anger as he glared at Bakura.

"YOU! This is all your FAULT!" Before anyone could stop him, Bonz was once more on his feet and charging Bakura. From one of the pockets of his frayed and torn pants he pulled a small switchblade knife, fully intending to drive the blade into Ryou and Bakura's shared heart. Before the young zombie could acomplish this however, a tornado of wind appeared underneath him, blowing him back into a tree before magically returning to the tomb robber's hand.

"Stupid fool," Bakura said. "Did you really think you could kill me with such a pathetic attack. You need not worry about that worthless rat's threat of this Dark Nexus, because for this insult I shall send you to OBLIVION!" Bakura drew a new card from his deck. "Go now to thy Eternal Res...." Bakura's words were cut off as a small body slammed into him, knocking the white-haired bandit to the ground.

"Not this time," came Mokuba's voice in a hissing whisper. Without a word the raven-haired tween grabbed Bonz, opening his mouth wide, his voice maintaining the same hissing whisper. "Your time has come.... your mind belongs to me!" The same energy beam that Yugi and crew had seen absorb the dark god Set's soul in their vision back in Domino erupted from Mokuba's mouth. Once more the energy poured into Bonz's own mouth and Yugi could see the distinct from of Bonz's spirit, full and unbroken, as it was torn from it's body and swept into Mokuba's. Mokuba's eyes flared red as his attack ended and he roared to the heavens as pure power seemed to explode from his small form. Trees, rocks, bones; everything seemed to start flying as wind blew outward from him. So strong was the wind that Yugi found himself loosing his footing, at least until Joey grabbed him and held him in place. Suddenly the wind died as the younger Kaiba ceased his roar.

"How dare you steal Lord Zoa's property like that!" Air Marmet cried "He will destroy for this affrontery, do you hear me boy he will... gak!" Air Marmet's words were cut off as Mokuba grabbed his small body, grinning at him viciously. "How dare you grab me like this? No! What are you doing? Loosen your grip this instant, I demand it! NO!!"

"Why don't you just shut up..." Mokuba said as he crushed the annoying monster in his hand. The dead beast fell from his hand as the awakening phantom god turned towards Bakura. "You...."

"What? What me?"

"I remember you, you killed me..."

"I killed you? You're not making any sens..." Bakura's voice was stopped cold as all the air surrounding him suddenly disappeared. It took only a second for the tomb robber to realize his peril, with no air, he could not breath. Quickly, Bakura tried to move out of the apparent vaccuum Mokuba had placed him in, but it was no use, everywhere he went he could almost hear the air rushing away from him.

"This is what I feared would happen," Aza said. "Mokuba is far too inexperienced to control the full range of his powers. When he absorbed Bonz's soul, he must have been overwhelmed by Bonz's memories."

"You mean he thinks he's Bonz?"

"It would explain why he is attacking your friend," Aza said as he began to concentrate on his own powers, attempting to push the air back to the ailing human. It proved most difficult but soon he could feel it as small amounts of air began to fill Bakura's lungs. "Mokuba listen to me, you must stop this."

"For Ra's sake please listen to him," Bakura gasped, grateful to once more be able to breathe, even if they were short breaths.

"No, you must pay, for everything you did, for all your deeds, for all you hurt," Mokuba said in a voice very similar to Bonz's.

"Stop, I don't want to kill him," came Mokuba's own voice as he grabbed his head.

"Yes I do... No I don't... Yes... No... Yes.... NO!" Seto moved over to his brother as Mokuba continued to battle himself.

"Mokuba snap out of it."

"You must regain control, try to separate your memories from the zombie's."

"I.... I can't it's too hard!" Images flashed before Mokuba's mind's eye, images of himself at the orphanage with Seto, of being with Bandit Keith at Duelist Kingdom, of being Battle City Commissioner, of lying on a hard mattress and using loud, bad music to drown out the all too familiar sounds of a man and woman fighting. More and more images danced before him, some friendly, some horrible, all him.

This.... this can't be right.... can it? These can't all be me, can they?

Yami suddenly felt a warmth growing on his chest and looked down to see the Millenium Puzzle glowing. The Millenium Ring and Rod were also doing likewise. Suddenly, both Yami and Yugi found themselves, along with Bakura, Ryou and Marik, in a dark place, the only illumination the glow of a giant Millenium Eye. A line of energy attatched the enormous Millenium Item to each of the three other items present, and those holding them found memoires of their own passing before them.

"What is this?" Bakura asked, not at all thrilled to have the contents of his mind on display for others to see. He was most relieved to see that most of the memories that were his were of his time in Battle City. Yugi watched as a replay of his interrupted duel with Mokuba on Duelist Kingdom was displayed before him, a thought clicking in his head.

"Mokuba must be using our memories to distinguish between his and Bonz's. The psychic powers of the Millenium Eye are letting him reach out to everyone else who holds a Millenium Item."

"That's stupid," Marik said, "I barely know the brat, what use can my memories be to him?"

"No, you don't know Mokuba.... but your Millenium Rod can connect to someone who does..." Yami said. "Marik, you must get your item to connect with it's former master, Seto Kaiba. It has to have absorbed enough Shadow Magic if Mokuba can reach out to it like this."

"I don't take orders from you Pharoah... but it would not do for this boy to loose himself like this." Marik began to concentrate on his Millenium Rod. "My connection is more distorted than usual, the item may not function correctly "

Unable to see the connection between the Millenium Items, Seto could not understand why Yugi, Bakura, and Marik had suddenly stopped moving, nor did he care. He only saw his beloved little brother staring at the sky with blank wide eyes. Before Seto could do anything, a beam of light came forth from the Millenium Rod, striking his forehead. In an instant, the minds of both the elder and younger Kaiba brothers were linked. Seto could see his memories flying around, encircling him. For the briefest of moments he did not understand why his memories (some of which he very much prefered to forget) were being brought out, but he was soon enlightened.

"Yes, these are the ones I need...," came a voice from the blackness.

"Mokuba?"

"I need more, help me please..."

"You need more what? More memories?"

"Please help me, remember me, tell me who I am..." It was clear to Seto that his brother was under stress, simply from the tone his voice was taking.

"You're Mokuba Kaiba, my little brother."

"And this is the sum of what he is?" came a new voice Seto didn't recognize. He turned to see a pair of red eyes staring at him from the darkness.

"Who are you?"

"Is that all he is? A name? A title?"

"I asked you a question!"

"And he asked you one too. Perhaps when you can answer his question, I shall answer yours." The next thing he knew, the elder Kaiba was once more in the real world standing next to Mokuba. That was when he noticed the ghostly presence separating itself from his brother. Bonz's spirit quite literally fell from Mokuba's body as Mokuba himself fell to his knees.

"That was... that was incredible," Mokuba said as he opened his eyes to stare at the spirit near him. In response, Bonz looked back at him. Then his ghostly head turned towards Bakura. For a breif moment the thief felt afraid before the dead eyes turned towards their former body. The formerly animated corpse, now devoid of any of the magic that had sustained it, had rapidly decayed into nothing by a bunch of dirty bones and torn cloth. A single phantom tear rolled down Bonz's ethereal cheek before the youthful spirit finally disappeared.

Since the danger of the forest was gone, and no one (Mokuba in particular) felt very much like moving, the group had opted to stay put and set up camp for the night. The Celtic Gaurdian and Magician of Faith were busy stoking the fire and cooking a pot of stew, much to Joey's delight. Marik and Bakura were off to the side by themselves, being watched carefully by a suspicious Tea. Yugi simply sat and watched the fire, no one could really be sure if he was thinking to himself or conversing to Yami. It was the Kaiba brothers who were busiest, however. Mokuba had collected Bonz's bones and had used a small shovel to dig a makeshift grave for the elder boy. In truth, Seto had not seen any real point to doing it, before this whole affair he hadn't even known the boy existed, much less that he had been at Battle City. Still his little brother had insisted.

The pair finally finished placing rocks ontop of the freshly turned earth, a small marker to keep its place and discourage scavenges. In truth the "grave" was nothing but a hole in the ground, but under the circumstances Mokuba hoped Bonz wouldn't mind. The task completed, Seto stood up to retrieve some dinner.

"Mokuba, are you comming?"

"I'll be there in a second Seto, just give me a minute." Seto nodded moving over to the pot just in time to meet Aza.

"Your brother certainly has a kind heart, I don't know many who would take the time to bury a fallen foe."

"Spare me," Seto said, having had his fill of toadying like this from Mokuba's school teachers.

"Ah yes. Having witnessed what the boy is capable of, I would understand if you wished me to discontinue his lessons in elemental manipulation."

"What he's capable of? Mokuba is capable of far more than these simple tricks and lightshows you're showing him. But if you think a little windstorm is reason for me to stop this, perhaps you should leave his 'training' up to someone more skilled."

"I was refering to his lack of inhibition when it came to battle. I don't know if you noticed, but there were moments there where I am not sure he knew who his friends were."

"He didn't because there are none."

"Hmm?"

"You may think we're all one big happy family, but Mokuba and I are no relation to this sorry collection of losers, and if they or you don't have the sense to stay out of our way, then they deserve to get trampled just like Zoa." Aza's eyes widened for a second at the venom Seto spoke before composing himself again.

"I see... In any event I failed to hear a no to more lessons, so I will assume you wish me to continue?"

"Just don't expect a paycheck for it."

Meanwhile, Mokuba was still hunched over the small grave, his mind a flutter with all the memories he'd gotten from Bonz. They saddened him, Bonz had felt utterly worthless for most of his life and the one time he had felt he had value... the person he'd placed it with betrayed him. Sure Mokuba had had a miserable childhood, first with the orphanage and then with Gozabura, but he'd always had Seto, Bonz had had no one. And yet in the end all he'd really wanted was to go home.

Well fine, Mokuba thought to himself. If I am really the reincarnation of Exodia, then I promise to come back here and get you home Bonz. I think you deserve that much.

To Be Continued.....


End file.
